code lyoko: échange
by Airam09
Summary: Ahora que han matado a XANA, Aelita quiere volver a Lyoko a buscar a su padre, pero el regreso a Lyoko no les resulta tan facil como creían...
1. Regreso a Lyoko

_Chapter 1: Regreso a Lyoko_

Ha pasado un mes desde que se apago la supercomputadora. La vida en Kadic había vuelto a la normalidad y los chicos no tenían otros problemas que no fueran intentar pasar el siguiente examen semestral de matemáticas… pero no todos estaban tan tranquilos…

Una noche Aelita se revolvía en su cama mientras tenía una pesadilla.

-Aelita, nunca me olvides…

-¿Papá?

-Recuerda Aelita… nunca… olvides…

-¿Papá? ¡Papá!- Aelita se despertó sobresaltada. No había podido estar tranquila desde aquella última batalla con XANA. Miró el despertador y vio que eran las 5:30;

Al mismo tiempo en otra habitación, Ulrich abría los ojos, escuchando un ligero y molesto sonido proveniente de quien sabe donde. Luego de estirarse se dio cuenta que Odd se había dormido con los audífonos puestos, así que se los quitó. Se acerco a la ventana para abrirla y se dio cuenta de que había dos personas en el patio y se sobresaltó, era Yumi y acababa de derribar a William. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿XANA había vuelto a poseerlo? ¿Pero como si la supercomputadora ahora estaba apagada? Pero entonces vio que Yumi le tendía una mano a William y lo ayudó a levantarse mientras los dos reían. Definitivamente molesto, Ulrich salió del cuarto dando un portazo, haciendo que Odd del susto se cayera de la cama.

* * *

…

-…Hechos que sucedieron a partir de la mitología escandinava, como es el caso del Skidbladnir, un barco que…-el profesor de historia estaba a la mitad de su clase esa misma mañana

-Oye Aelita ya viste, están hablando de Skid…- comento Jeremy con una sonrisa mirando a la chica que estaba a su lado, pero ella no se movió- ¿Aelita?- Sintiendo que le daba un infarto Jeremy vio que los ojos de su amiga se inundaban de lagrimas- ¿Profesor?- grito alzando una mano- Aelita no se encuentra bien

-¿Qué le sucede a Stones?

-Creo que necesita ir a la enfermería- contestó Jeremy. El profesor al ver la cara de Aelita asintió y Jeremy la ayudo a levantarse

-No te preocupes Jeremy, puedo ir sola- le dijo Aelita sonriendo a pesar de las lagrimas y salió del salón, dejando a Jeremy, Ulrich y Odd preocupados

-¿Qué tenia Aelita?- pregunto Odd en cuanto salieron de clase de historia

-Ni idea, cuando la voltee a ver estaba llorando- respondió el de lentes

-No te preocupes- lo animo Ulrich dándole una palmada en la espalda- seguro la veremos en la cafetería.

Entraron a la cafetería, tomaron una bandeja y una vez que Rosa se las hubiera llenado se sentaron en una mesa. Odd ya estaba acabándose sus empanadas y comenzaba a devorarse su espagueti cuando entró Yumi

-¿Desde cuando tu y William entrenan por las mañanas?- pregunto Ulrich hostilmente en cuanto la japonesa se sentó

-Bueno, ayer me pidió que le enseñara unos cuantos movimientos y quede de verme con el hoy en la mañana- contestó ella

-¿Ya olvidaste todos los problemas que nos causo ese tipo?

-Ulrich sabes que no fue su culpa, era controlado por XANA

-Pues no pensabas lo mismo cuando recién lo liberamos- dijo mordazmente Ulrich cruzando los brazos

-Bueno…si - balbuceo Yumi- sí, pero ahora no corremos ningún peligro, XANA ya no existe y creo que hemos sido injustos con el, hay que darle una oportunidad.

-Si, en ese caso tu encárgate de darle una oportunidad- dijo tajantemente el chico castaño levantándose con su bandeja sin haber comido nada.

-¡uf!- suspiro Yumi- ¿Pero que le pasa?

-Lo'f ceb lo's fon mortahblehs- dijo Odd con la boca llena de espagueti

-¿Qué? -preguntó Yumi

-Dije que los celos son mortales- contesto Odd cuando dejo de masticar- ¡Hey! Ahí viene Aelita- grito agitando una mano para que la chica los viera.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Jeremy en cuanto la vio sentarse.

-No es nada importante- contesto Aelita. Yumi abrió la boca para preguntar qué le había pasado pero Aelita la interrumpió- ¿Jeremy podemos hablar de algo?

Jeremy al escuchar esto se atragantó con su croissant y Odd tuvo que darle varias palmadas y un vaso de agua para que volviera a respirar.

-Cla… claro- contestó completamente rojo- ¿ahora?

-Si- dijo Aelita levantándose. Jeremy la siguió, no sin antes derramar su vaso de agua en la mesa y tirar la silla en la que estaba. Odd soltó una carcajada. Jeremy siguió a Aelita hasta el patio

-¿Qué sucede Aelita? ¿Qué tienes?

-Bueno yo…. He estado pensando y…

-¡Belpois! ¡Stones!- grito la voz de Jim- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Las clases están por comenzar, estoy harto de encontrarlos siempre haciendo algo sospechoso

-¿Qué tiene de sospechoso hablar con alguien?- gruñó Jeremy encaminándose junto con Aelita hacia los salones, pero antes de llegar Aelita lo detuvo y se sentó en las escaleras

-¿Jeremy?

-¿Si?- dijo el sentándose a su lado

-Bueno yo…- comenzó Aelita titubeante

-Dímelo, sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa- la animo Jeremy pasándole un brazo por la espalda y acercándola a el

-Es que yo… no dejo de pensar en mi padre

Jeremy sonrió comprensivamente

-Lo entiendo, debe haber sido muy duro para ti presenciar como Franz Hopper… digo Schaeffer… se sacrificaba para salvar Lyoko y al mundo

-Sí, lo fue- contestó Aelita- pero justo después de eso fue cuando apagamos la supercomputadora y no hemos vuelto a Lyoko, puede que mi padre no haya desaparecido del todo… ¿no crees?

-Ehm… Aelita…

-¿Podríamos encender la supercomputadora y volver a Lyoko una última vez? Necesito averiguar si mi padre está vivo en algún lugar

Jeremy la soltó y se levanto dándole la espalda. Dio un largo suspiro y respondió:

-Escucha Aelita, no podemos volver a Lyoko… Franz Hopper dio toda su energía para poner a funcionar el virus que acabó con XANA no creo que quede rastro de el en Lyoko ni en ningún otro lugar

-Pero Jeremy ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? Cuando el Scyphozoa logro robarme la memoria creímos que se había ido, pero no fue así

-No es seguro volver, podría ser muy peligroso… no queda nada de Franz Hopper, será mejor que dejes de pensar en eso y lo superes- Jeremy se volteó y vio a Aelita con los ojos nublados de lágrimas.

-Bien- contestó Aelita levantándose –Si eso es lo que piensas…- Se puso de pie y salió corriendo del edificio.

Jeremy intentó seguirla, pero la campana marcó el inicio de clases y tuvo que entrar al salón con sus compañeros, y una vez que se sentaron todos advirtió que Odd tampoco estaba.

-¿Y Odd? –le preguntó a Ulrich

-No terminó su reporte sobre la energía nuclear –dijo Ulrich –Me dijo que se saltaría la clase.

* * *

Mientras tanto Aelita había salido de la escuela y caminaba sin rumbo con los brazos cruzados y soltando una que otra lagrima ¿Cómo Jeremy podía ser tan insensible a veces? Aelita estaba harta de que Jeremy fuera tan sobreprotector con ella, pero tampoco le gustaba estar peleada con el, después de todo había sido su primer amigo… sin darse cuenta llego caminando a la Hermita y se sentó en el sillón de la estancia. Si tan solo su padre estuviera vivo trabajaría día y noche para materializarlo…

-La próxima vez que te quieras esconder deberías buscarte un lugar con menos polvo- dijo la voz de Odd detrás de ella

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-Aquí vienes siempre que te desapareces- contestó Odd- ¿Qué tienes, princesa? ¡Dah! ¿Para que pregunto? Seguro que Einstein te dio otra demostración de diplomacia

-Exacto- dijo Aelita cruzando los brazos

-¿Y por que se pelearon esta vez?

-Bueno yo…- Aelita medito por un momento y finalmente dijo- Es que quiero regresar a Lyoko

-¿A Lyoko?

-Si, necesito saber si mi padre sigue vivo en algún lugar, pero Jeremy no quiere ayudarme…

-Bueno, Einstein seguro lo dijo por que podría ser peligroso y el es muy precavido, sobre todo tratándose de ti- le dijo Odd dándole un codazo

-¿Precavido?- contesto Aelita incrédula- ¡Miedoso, querrás decir! Ahora que XANA ya no existe nada malo puede pasarme en Lyoko

-Mmmhh- susurro Odd pensativo- pues si tienes tantas ganas de ir yo conozco a alguien que te puede acompañar, no le tiene miedo a nada, no es nada precavido y además es guapo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Quién?

-Pues yo- contesto Odd señalándose con una gran sonrisa.

-Jajajajaja- Aelita soltó una carcajada- ¿Me acompañarías?

-¡Claro! Como en los viejos tiempos- dijo el chico abrazándola por el cuello.

El día transcurrió normalmente con la diferencia de que Aelita parecía estar mas animada, solo que se comportaba un poco cortante con Jeremy. Al llegar la media noche, Odd intento salir lo mas sigilosamente posible de su cuarto para no despertar a Ulrich, pero falló cuando se tropezó con Kiwi.

-Odd ¿Qué haces?

-Jeje, lo siento Ulrich- se disculpo el rubio- voy a salir a… estirar las piernas…

-¿A la una de la mañana?- pregunto Ulrich suspicazmente mirando el reloj

-Ehh si, no me tardo- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente y salió. Aelita le había pedido que no le dijera a nadie sobre Lyoko. Intentando no volver a hacer ruido fue a buscar a Aelita a su cuarto.

-¡Rayos!- murmuro para si mismo –No veo nada ¿Cuál era su cuarto? –Abrió una puerta- ¿Aelita?- del interior provenían unos fuertes ronquidos -¡Cielos! Con lo delicada que es uno no creería que Aelita pudiera roncar tan fuerte –entró al cuarto y se aproximo a la cama -¡Ups!- grito cuando a la que vio fue a Sisi roncando con los ojos cubiertos por un antifaz rosa de encaje

-¡Odd! ¿Qué haces en el cuarto de Sisi?- pregunto alguien detrás de él

-¡Aelita! ¡Uff! Qué suerte que no eras tu la que roncaba como orangután

Los dos salieron del edificio y se fueron corriendo hacia la fábrica. Algo temerosa Aelita volvió a encender la supercomputadora y se apresuro a la pantalla para programar la virtualización.

-Woooo ¡Qué bien se siente estar de nuevo aquí!- dijo Odd examinándose luego de aparecer en el sector de hielo.

-Démonos prisa, hay que ir al sector 5. Desde aquí no puedo programar los vehículos –lo apuró Aelita

-No importa, será como en los viejos tiempos- contestó Odd mientras corría detrás de ella. La esfera transportadora los llevo rápidamente al sector 5 –Lyoko se siente muy vacío ahora que XANA ya no nos manda a sus monstruos para jugar

-Le dije a Jeremy que no seria peligroso- dijo Aelita antes de llegar al final del corredor y activó una pantalla. Rápidamente comenzó su investigación mientras Odd caminaba por los alrededores.

-Sin estar corriendo y saltando por todos lados el sector 5 no se ve tan grande como me parecía- comento Odd sin recibir respuesta, pues Aelita estaba muy concentrada- Por ejemplo, no recuerdo ese símbolo de ahí- dijo señalando un dibujo parecido al ojo de XANA pero de forma triangular. Como Aelita no le contestó Odd lo ignoro y siguió explorando.

-¡Odd! Creo que encontré algo- grito Aelita luego de unos 20 minutos de estar en el display- Ah no, olvídalo, solo son datos del virus de Jeremy

Odd no la escuchó y se aproximó mas al símbolo triangular que no le sonaba de ningún lado. Hasta ese momento la única figura en Lyoko había sido el símbolo de XANA. Odd estiró la mano y lo toco, pero Aelita volvió a hablar y el chico ya no alcanzó a ver que el extraño triangulo que acababa de tocar había comenzado a brillar.

-¡Odd! Creo que ahora si hay algo –dijo la chica emocionada pulsando ventanitas en la pantalla.

-¡Genial! Significa que no ha desaparecido- coincidió el chico aproximándose a ella-¡Aelita cuidado!- gritó él tirando a la chica al suelo con un brazo. Una figura amorfa, como una nube plateada y brillante paso sobre ellos apenas rozándolos.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Aelita desde el suelo

-Nunca lo había visto por aquí- contestó él ayudándola a levantarse- Y creo que viene con sus amigos- dijo señalando uno de los túneles y por donde se veían otras tres criaturas- Oh oh… creo que trajo a su familia también- volvió a decir, esta vez asustado, al ver más de una veintena de espectros saliendo juntos del mismo túnel y dirigiéndose a ellos

-¡Corre!

Los chicos regresaron por donde vinieron mientras los espectros los perseguían. Aelita diviso la torre del sector 5 y tomo de la mano a Odd para sumergirse dentro de ella y escapar hacia el sector del desierto.

-¿Qué eran esas cosas?- preguntó Odd

-Ni idea, nunca las había visto, pero ya no pude guardar la información sobre mi padre, tendremos que regresar otro día

-¿Quieres regresar? ¿Con esos algodones persiguiéndonos?- se extraño el chico

-Acabo de encontrar datos que me pueden ayudar a encontrar a mi padre, no me voy a echar para atrás- dijo terminantemente Aelita

-Bueno, si tú regresas yo regreso- dijo Odd dándole un codazo cariñoso- Pero habrá que decirle a Ulrich y a los demás, yo solo no voy a poder con tantos algodones

-De acuerdo- sonrió Aelita- Nos desvirtualizaremos al mismo tiempo ¿Listo?- pregunto con una esfera de energía en la mano

-Listo- dijo el apuntándola con una de sus flechas- Una… dos…

-¡Odd! ¡Espera!- grito Aelita viendo algo por encima del hombro de su amigo, pero este ya había disparado dándole en el pecho y Aelita soltó su esfera golpeando a Odd. Los dos salieron entre el humo de los escáner.

-¡Uff! Vaya regreso a Lyoko ¿eh?- murmuro Odd recargándose en la pared- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto al ver a su amiga preocupada- No te preocupes, sacaremos a tu padre de ahí- dijo dándole una palmada en la espada

-No es eso- contesto ella- ¿Tu no la viste?

-¿Ver que?

-La torre

-¿Por la que salimos del sector 5?

-No, había otra torre detrás de ti… pero estaba activada

-¿Qué?- gritó Odd asustado- ¿Activada? ¿Pero cómo?

-No se, pero no era roja, era verde…


	2. Conflictos

_Uau! Gracias x el review N. Cullen7!!! es el primer fic que escribo en toda mi vida y no esperaba q le gustara tanto a alguien jiji aqui dejo el segundo cap, espero no fallarte, tiene menos acción... esq lo hice aprovechando el tiempo libre que tuve, pero se pondra mejor!!_

_Ah! de tus preguntas, pz yo tambien tiene tiempo q no veo code lyoko, pero recuerdo q habia una torre en el sector 5... si podian usarla para irse a otro sector ni idea :P pero ya ni modo, ya me aproveche!! jajaja y schaeffer es el apellido real de aelita y su papa, hopper era el apellido de su mama, pero se lo puso de seudonimo para que los hombres de negro no lo encontraran _

_Bueno ahora si dejo el segundo cap._

**_Chapter 2: Conflictos_**

-¡Della Robbia!- gritó el profesor de matemáticas. Ulrich le dio un codazo y despertó a Odd, que había cabeceado desde que entraron a la primera clase- ¿Le parece tan aburrida mi clase que prefiere dormir?

-¿Eh? Si, es aburrida…- contestó Odd aun dormido. Ulrich lo pateó- ¡Quiero decir no! ¡Es de lo mas divertida! Jeje

En ese momento sonó la campana del descanso

-Se salvó Della Robbia- comentó el profesor saliendo del salón

-Si no te hubieras ido a "caminar" en la noche- le dijo Ulrich haciendo comillas en el aire- no te estarías quedando dormido en las clases

-Me hubiera dormido de todas formas- le contestó Odd- lo de que la clase era divertida es la mentira mas grande que he dicho

-Aelita ¿podemos hablar?- pregunto un nervioso Jeremy al salir del salón

-Este… yo también tengo que decirte algo, bueno, a todos… - contestó ella- te lo diré en el almuerzo- y diciendo esto fue a reunirse con Odd y Ulrich. Jeremy se fue cabizbajo hacia la cafetería y se encontró con Yumi

-¡Jeremy! ¿Qué tienes?-le pregunto la japonesa

-Es Aelita, creo que sigue enojada conmigo- contestó el

- No te preocupes- lo animo Yumi abrazándolo- en cuanto hables con ella volverán a ser amigos. Bueno, vamos a comer, seguro que Odd ya está en la cafetería

Amigos… Por alguna razón esa palabra a Jeremy le había molestado de más. Si se arreglaban, eso era lo único que sería de Aelita, su amigo. En efecto cuando llegaron a la cafetería sus amigos ya estaban esperándolos.

-¿Y qué es eso tan importante que nos querías decir Aelita?- pregunto Ulrich una vez que Jeremy y Yumi se sentaron.

-Bueno… en realidad… ¡Odd es el que tiene que decirles algo!- dijo nerviosa Aelita señalando a Odd, que para entonces tenía la boca llena de albóndigas

-¿Por qué yo tengo que decírselos? ¡Fue tu idea!- protestó el rubio

-Pero tu eres mejor para hablar que yo- dijo Aelita

-Dilo tú

-No, dilo tú

-Tu

-¡Tú!

-¡A ver, ya está bien!- dijo Yumi golpeando la mesa- No importa quién sea pero díganlo ya

Odd y Aelita se miraron y miraron a los demás sonriendo nerviosos

-Está bien… se los diré yo-Aelita suspiro- Bueno ayer Odd y yo fuimos a Lyoko…

-¿Qué?- gritó Yumi

-¿Volvieron a Lyoko?- repitió Ulrich

-Quería saber si mi padre seguía vivo- contestó Aelita a modo de disculpa

-Lo entendemos- le dijo Yumi poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-¿Fueron a Lyoko sin decirnos?- gruñó Jeremy- Habíamos acordado no regresar, y a pesar de que dije que sería peligroso los dos se fueron

-Lo siento Jeremy, pero estaba desesperada y…-respondió Aelita, pero Jeremy siguió refunfuñando

-Pues espero que se hayan divertido en Lyoko por última vez, porque hoy voy a quitar la batería de la supercomputadora- les espeto a los dos

-No, por favor Jeremy, lo que paso fue que…- dijo Aelita angustiada, pero Jeremy ya se había levantado estaba saliendo de la cafetería. Todos en la mesa se quedaron atónitos, nunca habían visto a Jeremy enojarse así. Aelita no lo pensó y lo siguió.

-Vaya que lo hicieron enojar- comento Ulrich regresando a sus albóndigas- Nunca lo había visto así

-Yo tampoco- dijo Odd con cara de niño regañado- yo lo hice porque Aelita se veía muy triste, y el plan era que ninguno de ustedes se enterara pero… ayer que fuimos a Lyoko… sucedieron cosas extrañas…

-¿Qué cosas?- preguntó Yumi

* * *

Jeremy caminaba mas rápido que de costumbre con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos y pateando a toda piedra que se encontró. No sabía que le molestaba mas, si el hecho de que no le hubieran hecho caso o el que Aelita se hubiera ido a Lyoko con Odd ¿Por qué con Odd? ¿Estaba celoso?

Las clases habían vuelto a comenzar y Jeremy se dirigió a su salón. Advirtió que Aelita esperaba que se sentara con ella porque le había guardado un asiento, pero el le dio la espalda y se sentó junto a Sisi.

-¡Uf! Que obstinado- gruño Aelita suspirando viendo la espalda de Jeremy dos asientos adelante.

-Y que lo digas- respondió Odd sentándose con ella- Mira que ni mis padres se enojan así conmigo, pero Einstein no puede quedarse enojado contigo todo el día

-¡Pero que tenemos aquí!- chilló Sisi- ¿el señor y la señora Einstein se pelaron?

-Cállate Sisi- dijo Jeremy aun de malas. En cuanto sonó la campana de fin de clases Aelita se levanto y corrió a alcanzar a Jeremy. Odd se acercó a Ulrich

-¿Vamos al cine?- preguntó Odd

-¿Quieres ir al cine luego de lo que nos contaste que paso en Lyoko?- se extraño Ulrich

-Bueno, no podremos hacer nada hasta que Jeremy se contente, y de eso se encargara Aelita ¿no?- dijo Odd guiñando un ojo- Además podemos decirle a Yumi- sugirió pegándole de codazos a Ulrich. Fueron a buscar a Yumi a su salón y Ulrich gruñó

-Otra vez esta con ese William- dijo al ver a Yumi y William al parecer muy divertidos

-¡Yumi!- gritó Odd agitando el brazo para que la chica se acercara

-¿Jeremy y Aelita siguen enojados?- pregunto ella

-Si, pero supongo que justo ahora lo están resolviendo- contestó Ulrich. Odd le pego otro codazo al chico - Yumi.. yo… esto… ¿quieres ir al cine?- dijo al fin rascándose la cabeza

-¡Que buena idea!- coincidió Yumi- Justo hay una película que quiero ver, le avisare a William

-¿A William?-pregunto Ulrich, pero la chica ya se había dado la vuelta para alcanzar a William. Ulrich miro a Odd, quien no sabía si ponerse a reír o preocuparse.

-Ahora viene- dijo Yumi sonriente regresando con ellos- En cuanto hable con el profesor.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Odd.

-¿Si?- contestó el rubio, y de inmediato puso cara de fastidio- Claire… eh… si claro, no, no se me olvido nuestra cita, voy para allá…¡Ups!- dijo luego de colgar- Lo siento, tengo que irme, se me olvidó que tenía una cita con Claire… disfruten la película- dijo despidiéndose

Ulrich y Yumi se miraron, pero en eso llegó William

-Listo Yumi, ya podemos irnos, hola Ulrich- dijo William al ver al chico

-Pero Odd ya no va a poder ir ¿no les importa? –preguntó Yumi. Ulrich y William no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos como si intentaran hacerse daño sin tocarse y faltaba poco para que arrojaran chispas, sobre todo de parte del castaño, pero cuando Ulrich contestó su voz se escuchó serena

-Por mi no hay problema

-Por mi tampoco –dijo William

Los dos chicos se pusieron uno a cada lado de Yumi, y la pobre solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa. La tarde iba a estar de perlas con Ulrich y William juntos…

* * *

-Lo siento Jeremy- dijo tímidamente Aelita en el puente. Por fin lo había alcanzado justo cuando Jeremy iba para la fábrica. Jeremy se volteó, los ojos verdes vidriosos de Aelita lo miraron y de pronto el chico dejo de estar enojado.

-Aelita- contestó por fin el chico luego de dar un profundo suspiro- si me miras así no me puedo enojar contigo

-¿Si te miro cómo?

-Ehh… olvídalo- dijo el todo rojo

-¿Eso significa que me perdonas?- dijo ella sin apartar sus ojos de los de el

-Bien, yo también debería disculparme- dijo Jeremy- creo que debí haber sido mas comprensivo ¡Uho!- en ese momento Aelita se había acercado y lo había abrazado. Jeremy sintió como si le fuera a dar un infarto

-No volvamos a pelear Jeremy- dijo ella sin soltarlo

-Lo prometo- respondió el con una sonrisa de suficiencia – Ahora cuéntame lo que paso en Lyoko…

* * *

-Que buena película

-Los efectos estuvieron muy reales

-Eh… si- Ulrich ya estaba un poco harto de William, no podía evitar sentirse amenazado cuando estaba con Yumi y tener que soportarlo durante las dos horas que duro la película había sido demasiado.

-Bueno, tengo que regresar a la escuela- dijo William- si no termino mi tarea de química para mañana me van a suspender. Me la pase bien, nos vemos Yumi, Ulrich- y se marcho caminando hacia el campus

-Te acompaño a tu casa- le dijo Ulrich a Yumi. La japonesa sonrió mientras caminaban por las calles iluminadas por las luces de los faros.

-¿Estas enojado porque traje a William?- pregunto Yumi

-No- mintió Ulrich- yo también me la pase bien, tenias razón, hay que darle una oportunidad- dijo intentando creerse lo que acababa de decir. Continuaron caminando y hablando sobre sus sospechas de lo que Odd les había contado de Lyoko hasta que llegaron a casa de Yumi –Bueno…- murmuro Ulrich. Sentía su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que creyó que Yumi lo escucharía. Por su parte Yumi también estaba nerviosa, sentía que desde que habían dejado de ser guerreros Lyoko ella y Ulrich habían estado algo distanciados y tenía mucho que no estaba a solas con el.

-Yo… te veré mañana- dijo al fin Yumi luego de un incomodo silencio

-Si, que descanses- termino Ulrich. Yumi se inclino, le beso una mejilla y entro corriendo a su casa con una sonrisa en la cara. Ulrich se quedo mirando la puerta sin saber que Yumi lo observaba desde la ventana.

-¿Yumi?

-¿Si mama?- volteo nerviosa Yumi al escuchar a su madre

-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?

-Fui con mis amigos al cine

-Ya veo… pero ya es tarde, sube a acostarte

Ulrich se toco el rostro justo donde Yumi lo había besado, ya extrañaba ese beso, pero el timbre de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Si?- contestó el chico

_-¡Ulrich! ¿Dónde estás?_- dijo la voz de Odd desde el teléfono- _Jim está haciendo inspección sorpresa en los cuartos y se enojara si no estás aquí, apúrate._

-¡Maldición!- gruño Ulrich al colgar y se fue corriendo a la escuela. Cuando por fin llegó a su habitación ni siquiera estaba cansado.

-¿Ya estas aquí?- se extraño Odd- Acabo de colgar contigo hace apenas un minuto ¿Dónde estabas?

-Acompañe a Yumi a su casa

-¿Venías de casa de Yumi? ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?

-¡Chicos, inspección!- dijo Jim abriendo la puerta. Odd y Ulrich adoptaron postura de inocentes. Jim abrió el armario y los cajones hasta dos veces esperando encontrar algo sospechoso, sobre todo tratándose de ellos, pero lo mas que llegó a encontrar fue el plato de kiwi. Por fin les deseo buenas noches y salió

-¿Dónde dejaste a Kiwi?- pregunto Ulrich. Odd sonrió

- Digamos que Sisi no dormirá sola hoy

-¿Cómo conseguiste que Sisi cuidara a Kiwi?

-Ehm… te digo mañana, ¿Cómo estuvo la película?

-Estuvo bien- respondió Ulrich, que si bien no había disfrutado la película, al final había resultado bien para él. Odd se coloco sus audífonos, saco sus pinturas y se puso a dibujar, mientras Ulrich se ponía la pijama y se acostaba. Al cabo de un rato Odd apago la luz y también se acostó, sin quietarse los audífonos.

Era alrededor de la una de la mañana, todos dormían pacíficamente, bueno, todos menos Odd, quien seguía escuchando música en sus audífonos en volumen bajito luego de que Ulrich le reclamara que no podía dormir con el ruido, pero justo cuando empezaba a quedarse dormido un enorme ruido de explosión se escucho por todo el edificio.

-¡¡Waaaaaa!!

-¡¡Aaaahhh!!

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¡Odd!- gritó Ulrich- te dije que le bajaras al volumen

-¡No fui yo Ulrich! Se escucho por todo el edificio- grito Odd desde su cama para que Ulrich volteara a verlo.

-¿Odd? ¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué tienes en la cara?- preguntó Ulrich ligeramente asustado

-¿Cómo que qué tengo?- dijo Odd ofendido, pero para esto Ulrich ya se había levantado de su cama y adoptaba una posición defensiva- ¡Ulrich! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tengo?

-Te… te brillan los ojos- contestó Ulrich receloso

-Creo que sigues dormido- Odd se levantó de la cama, encendió la luz y se miro al espejo- No tengo nada, y de todas formas yo siempre brillo.

-Pero juro que vi que tus ojos…- balbuceo el chico pero la puerta lo interrumpió y entro Jeremy corriendo

-¿Lo escucharon?-preguntó el rubio

-Tendríamos que ser sordos y estar a un kilometro de aquí para no haber escuchado ese ruido Einstein- contestó Odd. Los tres salieron al pasillo, en donde ya se veía a un montón de gente asustada por el ruido. Jim apareció en el pasillo con una pijama de ositos.

-No se preocupen chicos- gritó- No paso nada grave, solo exploto la caldera

-¿Solo explotó la caldera? ¿Solo?

-Como si eso no fuera grave…

-¿Significa que mañana no habrá agua caliente para bañarnos?—preguntó Odd

-Aprovechando que todos están despiertos, les aviso que mañana se suspenderán las clases para que los técnicos puedan arreglar la caldera.

Jeremy entro al cuarto de sus amigos y se sentó en la cama de Ulrich

-Aelita me conto lo que sucedió en Lyoko- dijo pensativo- es posible que esto haya sido obra de…

-¿XANA?- dijo escéptico Odd- Pero se supone que XANA ya no existe

-Lo se, no lo entiendo

-Pero puede tener relación con la torre activada que vieron- sugirió Ulrich

-No nos queda de otra- dijo Jeremy poniéndose de pie- tendremos que volver a la fábrica a investigar

-¿Ahora?- pregunto Odd conteniendo un bostezo- ¿No podríamos dejarlo para mañana Einstein? Es media noche

-De acuerdo, pero tendrá que ser mañana temprano- acordó Jeremy, apagando la luz saliendo de la habitación.

-Y yo que creí que podría despertarme tarde mañana- se quejo Odd volviendo a bostezar- En fin, descansa Ulrich.

-Tu también Odd… ¡Aaahh!- gritó Ulrich observando como los ojos de Odd se volvían dorados, pero Odd no se movió

-¿Otra vez ese cuento de que me brillan los ojos?- se burlo el rubio dándose la vuelta. Ulrich se froto los ojos creyendo que tal vez era una ilusión óptica, aunque estaba seguro de que no lo había imaginado. Jeremy volvió a su cuarto dispuesto a no dormir para investigar, pero se encontró con que su portátil ya no detectaba el movimiento por que al apagar la supercomputadora se había roto en enlace. No les quedaría de otra mas que volver a Lyoko a averiguar que estaba pasando.

* * *

Estaba en Lyoko, de eso no había duda. Iba corriendo por los pasillos de un lugar desconocido, un largo túnel, y tenía que llegar al final

-Aelita…

-¿Papá? Ya voy- contestó ella al llamado. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar al final del túnel y alcanzo a ver una figura vagamente familiar.

-¿Papa?

Aelita despertó al pronunciar la palabra y miro a su alrededor. Tener esos sueños de su padre la ponían ansiosa… quería regresar a Lyoko otra vez y seguir buscando, pero hasta que se arreglara el problema de la torre activada no tendría tiempo. Decidió tomarse una ducha pero recordó que las calderas no servían. En eso llamaron a su puerta.

-Pase

-Buenos días princesa- dijo Odd entrando acompañado de Ulrich.

-Hola ¿Y Jeremy?

-Respondiendo al llamado de la tecnología- contestó el rubio- en cuanto se entero de que pasaba algo raro corrió a investigar a la supercomputadora.

-Decidió darnos la mañana libre hasta que averigüe algo mas acerca de los algodones que dijo Odd- dijo Ulrich

-Y ahora nuestro héroe Ulrich nos salvara el día con una llamada- exclamo Odd haciendo una reverencia

-¿Cómo nos salvara el día?- pregunto Aelita. Odd a modo de respuesta le quito el celular a Ulrich, marco un número y se lo puso en la oreja a su amigo.

-¡Odd! No estaba listo ¿Qué tal si dice que no...? ¿Yumi?- dijo Ulrich nervioso contestando al celular- Eh… nos peguntábamos si podríamos eh… ducharnos en tu casa… ayer las calderas explotaron y… ah, ya te enteraste… te dijo William ¿eh?- y salió de la habitación.

-¿Van a pedirle a Yumi que nos deje bañarnos en su casa?- pregunto Aelita

-Si, pero dejemos que su romeo la convenza- contesto Odd con una risita. En eso entro Ulrich

-Ya, dijo que si, pero que nos demos prisa porque no quiere que sus padres se enteren

Guardaron sus cosas en una maleta y se encaminaron a casa de Yumi, quien ya los esperaba en la puerta.

-Muchas gracias Yumi- dijo Aelita

-No se preocupen. Mis padres no me hubieran dejado, pero por ahora no están. Pasen

Yumi dejo a Aelita ducharse primero mientras Odd y Ulrich la esperaban en el cuarto de Yumi. Ella les había llevado té y pan al vapor.

-¡Diagh!- exclamo Odd dándole un sorbo al té- ¿No le has puesto azúcar?

-Odd, al té no se le debe poner azúcar- lo reprendió Ulrich bebiendo serenamente d su tasa, intentando mostrar el respeto que sentía por esa cultura.

-Bueno, en cualquier caso prefiero una soda, pero esto no sabe nada mal- dijo Odd antes de atiborrarse un pan entero. Charlaron hasta que Aelita salió de bañarse y entro Odd. Pasados unos minutoss sonó el teléfono de Aelita.

-¡Es Jeremy!- dijo emocionada mientras contestaba- Dice que lo vayamos a ver en cuanto podamos.

-En cuanto salga Odd y se duche Ulrich iremos los cuatro- respondió Yumi- Por cierto, creí que habías dicho que Odd se bañaba rápido- comento Yumi mirando su reloj de pared.

-Iré a ver al señor "ducha rápida"- dijo Ulrich saliendo del cuarto- Odd- lo llamo a la puerta -¿Por qué rayos te tardas tanto?- en eso se abrió la puerta.

-Ya terminé- dijo Odd abotonándose los pantalones y sin camisa- A uno no lo dejan disfrutar en paz su primera vez en un jacuzzi- tomo su toalla para secarse el pelo y salió para que entrara Ulrich.

-No es un jacuzzi Odd- lo corrigió Yumi- solo es una tina

-Una tina parece un jacuzzi luego de dos años de ducharte en las regaderas del…

-¡Shhh!- lo interrumpió Yumi mientras corría a asomarse a la ventana- ¡Oh no!- gimió- ¡ya llego mi mama!

-¡Ulrich sigue en el baño!- exclamo angustiada Aelita

-Me encargare de eso, pero no debe verlos aquí –dijo Yumi ansiosa mirando para todos lados.

-Saldremos por la ventana- dijo Odd- tu entretén a tu madre para que no vea a Ulrich

Aelita y Odd se apresuraron a recoger sus cosas y salieron precipitadamente por la ventana al tiempo que veían a la señora Ishiyama entrar a la casa

-Ojala no haya problemas- murmuro Aelita

-¿Yumi?- la llamo su madre -¿Yumi estas en casa?- al escuchar el ruido del agua preguntó - ¿Estas en la ducha?


	3. Primer Encuentro

_**Chapter 3: Primer encuentro**_

-¿Yumi?- la llamo su madre -¿Yumi estas en casa?- al escuchar el ruido del agua preguntó - ¿Estas en la ducha?

A Yumi casi le dio un infarto, si su madre subía la vería a ella y se daría cuenta que había alguien mas bañandose por culpa del ruido del agua de la ducha. Con los ojos cerrados se armo de valor y entro al baño.

-¿Pero qué…?- exclamo Ulrich poniéndose rojo al ver entrar a Yumi y se sumergió en el agua hasta el cuello –Yumi ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Lo siento- dijo Yumi con los ojos fuertemente cerrados –¡Si mama, estoy en la ducha!

-¿Llegaron tus padres?- gimió Ulrich alarmado y levantándose sin darse cuenta justo cuando Yumi abría los ojos.

-¡¡Aaahh!!- chillo Yumi cuando vio al chico al tiempo que Ulrich incapaz de volver a sumergirse y muerto de vergüenza tomaba la esponja y se cubría.

-¡Yumi!- grito su madre desde el piso de abajo- ¿Qué te paso?

-Nada mama- contestó la chica tapándose los ojos con las manos. –Había una abeja.

Ulrich se volvió a sumergir y Yumi busco a tientas una toalla para arrojársela al chico. Una vez que estuvo envuelto en la toalla Yumi abrió los ojos lentamente. Ninguno podía mirar la cara del otro.

-Rápido, a mi cuarto- susurro Yumi abriendo sigilosamente la puerta y corriendo hasta su cuarto con Ulrich detrás, apenas cubierto por una toalla y se encerraron en la habitación de la chica.

Yumi se sentía incapaz de voltear a ver a Ulrich… semidesnudo, completamente mojado, y justo luego de haberlo visto… sus mejillas se encendieron rápidamente. Ulrich por su parte también le daba la espalda a la chica, respirando con dificultad, sujetando fuertemente su toalla, preguntándose como iba a salir de ahí y pensando en que nunca podría volver a ver a Yumi a la cara.

-Termina de secarte, no te mirare- dijo al fin Yumi mirando a la puerta- O te enfermaras

-E… esta bien- balbuceo el chico, quien comenzó a pasar la toalla por su cuerpo y buscó su ropa… pero ya no estaba. Odd por la prisa había metido todo en la maleta y solo había dejado sus calzoncillos. –Oh no- gimió Ulrich muerto de vergüenza

-¿Qué pasa?

-Odd… se llevo mi ropa

Yumi angustiada y con el corazón a mil miro al techo esperando que ahí estuviera escrito que debería hacer. En eso Ulrich diviso sus pantalones justo a los pies de Yumi. Se acerco con cuidado para tomarlos, pero la chica volteo.

-¡¡Aaahh!!- volvió a gritar Yumi cuando vio a Ulrich en calzoncillos mientras el chico enrojecía mas que nunca. De pronto llamaron a la puerta

-¿Yumi que esta pasando?- pregunto su madre tocando a su puerta al tiempo que a Yumi le daba otro infarto al ver que su madre estaba afuera de su cuarto y buscó un lugar para esconder a Ulrich. Como Yumi no contestó su madre entro al cuarto, justo en el momento en que la chica cerraba su armario.

-No pasa nada mama- contestó Yumi inocentemente, pese a que sus mejillas seguían encendidas- creí ver a esa abeja otra vez.

Su madre no muy convencida salió. Ulrich abrió la puerta del armario y salió para ponerse sus pantalones mientras Yumi regresaba a ver la puerta.

-Te veré abajo- dijo el chico en cuanto estuvo listo mientras salía por la ventana. Odd y Aelita lo esperaban justo debajo de la ventana.

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?- quiso saber Odd- ¿Y por que vienes sin camisa?

-¡Idiota!- respondió Ulrich enojado- la has de haber guardado en la maleta.

Odd hizo una mueca de disculpa y busco rápidamente la camisa de Ulrich. Yumi llego a tiempo para ver a Ulrich completamente vestido. Aelita sonrió divertida y al ver las sonrojadas mejillas de ambos y preguntó:

-¿Les paso algo?

-Nada –Contestaron los dos a la vez.

Los cuatro se encaminaron a la fábrica, pero de pronto un ruido eléctrico los hizo volear a tiempo para ver un corto circuito en cadena conducido por los cables de luz, haciendo explotar cada poste de luz en cuanto la corriente los alcanzaba.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Odd

-Un corto circuito- explico Ulrich- Sera mejor que nos apuremos a llegar a la fábrica.

-Tal vez sea una coincidencia- sugirió Odd. En ese momento un rayo eléctrico pasó junto a Aelita rozándole el hombro-… o tal vez no- Tomo la mano de Aelita para alejarse corriendo con Yumi y Ulrich delante de ellos. Los postes seguían estallando mientras ellos pasaban por la calle escandalizando a los transeúntes. Al llegar al transformador principal de la esquina estallo viniéndose abajo… con todo y el poste.

-¡Yumi!- gritó Ulrich al ver que el poste le iba a caer encima a la chica. Corrió a ayudarla justo a tiempo para empujarla mientras el poste les caía a escasos centímetros.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó Yumi impresionada con la rapidez de Ulrich, el chico incluso había dejado una estela anaranjada al pasar- Llegaste hasta mi en apenas un segundo… fue como si usaras tu supervelocidad

-Solo corrí, no quería que te pasara nada…- murmuro el chico ayudándola a levantarse. Escucharon llegar las patrullas al lugar de la colisión mientras ellos se aproximaban al puente.

-¡Jeremy! ¡Jeremy! Están atacando la ciudad- grito Yumi en cuanto salieron del ascensor

-Si, los postes de luz se volvieron locos y creo que no les caímos bien - agregó Odd. Jeremy volteo a verlos con gesto preocupado

-¡Todo esta mal!- exclamo Jeremy ignorándolos- Nada concuerda…

-¿Qué no concuerda Einstein?- preguntó Ulrich acercándose a el

-Algo esta formateando los programas de la supercomputadora- los demás lo miraron sin entender excepto Aelita.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?- pregunto ella alarmada

-No sé quien, pero le hacen falta varios programas, se desinstalaron los comandos… los vehículos, la programación del Skid… no puedo usar el enlace de la supercomputadora a mi laptop, además no tengo completo acceso a la base de datos de Lyoko… no puedo entrar directamente a sacar información, y el superescaner no detecta ninguna anormalidad… no se que esta pasando…- dijo Jeremy exasperado.

-¿Podrías repetirlo?- preguntó Odd rascándose la cabeza

-En resumen toda la supercomputadora esta hecha un desastre- sugirió Ulrich

-Mándanos a Lyoko-pidió Aelita- Si logramos desactivar la torre podre enviarte un nuevo enlace para restablecer la base de datos.

-¿Qué hay de los algodones?- preguntó Odd

-Nos encargaremos- dijo Yumi- a los escáners.

Aterrizaron en el sector del desierto, donde Aelita había visto la torre activada, pero antes de poder hacer algo Yumi y Odd fueron golpeados con un láser.

-¡Auch! ¿Pero qué…?- se quejo la japonesa

-Son mis amigos los algodones- dijo Odd incorporándose mientras por el horizonte se alcanzaban a ver unos 10 de aquellos "algodones" -¡Flecha láser!- gritó apuntando a uno de ellos, pero el impacto atravesó al espectro. Yumi saco sus abanicos y los arrojó a los algodones obteniendo el mismo resultado que Odd mientras Ulrich defendía a Aelita de los ataques.

-Jeremy- gritó Ulrich- No nos vendrían mal unos taxis

-Esta vez no habrá vehículos- contesto Jeremy mientras tecleaba a toda velocidad- estaban entre los programas que se formatearon, voy a intentar recuperarlos luego, pero tengan cuidado, esas cosas les quitan 25 puntos por impacto. Voy a investigar que son esas cosas.

Aelita desplego sus alas dejando a sus amigos la tarea de luchar contra los algodones.

-¡Supersprint!- Ulrich adquirió súper velocidad y corrió hacia los monstruos dando un salto, desde donde divisó en el lomo de los algodones un símbolo triangular. -¡Impacto!- encajo su espada justo en medio y el algodón se desintegró.

-Por fin uno menos- lo felicitó Odd justo antes de recibir otro impacto

-¡Odd, te quedan solo 25 puntos!- le advirtió Jeremy observando su perfil en la pantalla. Odd dio un gran salto y logro derribar a otro con una flecha, pero mientras caía uno de los algodones lo atravesó y el chico cayo de golpe sobre su costado.

-¡Odd!- gritó asustado Jeremy al ver que la tarjeta virtual de Odd desaparecía de su pantalla.- ¿Puedes oírme?

-¡Odd!- Lo llamo Ulrich- ¿estás bien?

El chico se incorporo y Yumi ahogo un grito, Odd parecía estar cubierto por una interferencia y comenzaba a verse borroso.

-¿Eh?- preguntó el rubio mirando a Ulrich a través de su mano. -¿Qué me esta pasando Einstein?

-¡Odd!- gritó Ulrich cuando vio que su amigo se esfumaba en medio de la interferencia- Jeremy ¿Qué le paso a Odd?

Jeremy tecleaba asustado. Algo le había hecho aquella cosa cuando lo atravesó. Nervioso corrió hacia los escáners esperando encontrarse a Odd ahí… pero el escáner no se movió. Regreso corriendo a la computadora para intentar encontrar a Odd en algún lugar.

Aelita logró ver la torre mientras era perseguida por un par de espectros tratando de derribarla, pero logro entrar a la torre. Al ver esto Ulrich y Yumi sonrieron aliviados, pero luego observaron impactados como los espectros entraban a la torre detrás de Aelita

-¿Qué?- grito Yumi- ¿Cómo hicieron eso?

-Jeremy, los algodones entraron a la torre ¡Agh!- se quejo Ulrich, uno de los monstruos le acababa de disparar.

Aelita subió a la plataforma y se abrió la pantalla, pero horrorizada vio frente a ella a uno de los monstruos. Saco una esfera de su mano lista para arrojarla, pero el espectro se dio la vuelta y se dirigió abajo. Aelita se asomo para ver a donde se dirigía y un laser le dio en la espalda tirándola de la plataforma hasta el fondo de la torre

-¿Qué? ¿Entraron a la torre también? –pregunto Jeremy. ¿Que mas faltaba? Primero Odd desaparecía y ahora los monstruos entraban a la torre- ¡Ulrich, Yumi! Entren a la torre también- les pidió, preocupado por Aelita.

-Ve tu- le dijo Ulrich a Yumi mientras empuñaba su sable y corrió hacia los espectros. Yumi se apresuro a llegar la torre y nada mas al entrar la sacaron de golpe con un impacto.

-¿Te gusta jugar algodoncito?- dijo Yumi enfadada sacando sus abanicos y entrando de nuevo a la torre. Arrojo uno de ellos y le dio en la espalda al algodón, destruyéndolo.- Jeremy, Aelita no esta aquí.

-Lo se- respondió Jeremy- Acaba de llegar al sector del bosque. Ten cuidado Yumi, no dejes que esa cosa te atraviese, aun no se donde esta Odd –admitió angustiado

-¿Qué hay con la torre?

-Hay que traer a Aelita de regreso para que la desactive- dijo Jeremy. Yumi extendió los brazos y se arrojó al fondo de la torre.

Ulrich luchaba encarnizadamente con los algodones procurando que ninguno lo fuera a atravesar, cada vez faltaban menos, empuño su espada para arrojarse contra uno cuando…

-¡Aaahh!- gritó el chico cuando un algodón lo atravesó- ¡Jeremy! ¿Ya encontraste a Odd?

-Aun no…- contestó la voz de Jeremy

-Oh oh…- murmuró Ulrich mirándose las manos que empezaban a transparentarse.

Aelita había llegado al sector del bosque persiguiendo al espectro que había entrado con ella a la torre. El algodón no le prestaba atención alguna y aunque la chica le arrojara esferas de energía el se limitaba a esquivarlas, empeñado en llegar a algún lugar, así que Aelita lo siguió hasta que llegaron a otra torre.

-¡Aelita!- gritó Yumi a mucha distancia mientras corría hacia ella y Aelita levanto el pulgar para indicar que estaba bien. -¡¡Aelita Cuidado!!- grito al ver a otra decena de algodones salir directamente del mar detrás de ella. Aelita junto dos esferas y las usó de escudo mientras Yumi la alcanzaba y arrojaba sus abanicos destrozando a tres espectros, pero aun quedaban siete y dos le dieron a Yumi en el pecho.

-¡Yumi, solo tienes 10…!- exclamo Jeremy justo antes de que la japonesa quedara desvirtualizada- Oh no, Aelita está sola…

Aelita comenzó a correr hacia la torre para regresar al sector del desierto y desactivar la torre verde, pero los espectros la estaban alcanzando. Sin dejar de correr uso la sintetización y creó una pared entre ella y los algodones. Jeremy por su parte corrió al escáner y suspiro aliviado cuando vio a Yumi salir de él.

-¿Dónde están Odd y Ulrich?- preguntó Yumi

-Eh… no se, no logro detectarlos en Lyoko

-¿Qué? Cuando los monstruos los atravesaron algo les paso- describió Yumi- les dio como interferencia

-Aun no se que les paso- respondió nervioso Jeremy- activare un programa de búsqueda para rematerializarlos.

Aelita por su parte por fin llego al desierto de nuevo y busco la torre ayudada de sus alas.

-¿Jeremy? ¡Jeremy!

El chico al escuchar su nombre regreso corriendo a su silla frente a las pantallas seguido de Yumi y tomo el auricular.

-¿Qué pasa?- contestó Jeremy

-Creo que estamos en problemas- dijo Aelita mirando al frente. Había otra torre activada, pero de color violeta.

-¿Una torre violeta? Imposible- exclamo Jeremy mientras tecleaba rápidamente- Tendrás que desactivarla también… ¿Qué es eso?- se pregunto para si mismo al detectar algo en la torre violeta.

-¿Qué es qué?- pregunto Aelita

-Corre a la torre morada- ordeno Jeremy- ahí están Odd y Ulrich

Aelita voló a la torre violeta a toda prisa, la atravesó y subió a la plataforma.

-Aquí no hay nada Jeremy

-Busca en la base de datos de la torre, tiene que haber algo…

Aelita activó la pantalla y comenzó a pulsar ventanas. Luego de un buen rato Aelita sonrió al ver que había un archivo con el código genético de Ulrich y Odd, aunque parecía haber sido alterado.

-Los encontré Jeremy, pero…

-Bien, envíamelos cuanto antes para programar la materialización- la interrumpió el chico. Aelita los mando rápidamente y se dispuso a desactivar la torre. Puso la mano en la pantalla

AELITA

CODE:

Antes de poder teclear el código Lyoko la pantalla de display comenzó con interferencia, al mirar a su alrededor se encontró con uno de los espectros a escasos centímetros de ella.

-¡Aaahh!- gritó la chica saltando a la plataforma inferior para salir de la torre, si no podía con la morada, intentaría desactivar la verde. Si tan solo los algodones no pudieran entrar… Aelita suspiro aliviada cuando entro a la torre verde sin problemas, subió a la plataforma y se identifico en la pantalla -¡oh no! ¿Aquí también?- gruño la chica al ver dos algodones dentro de la torre- ¿pero que rayos…?

-Aelita- grito Jeremy –Por lo que mas quieras que no te atraviesen. Rápido, rápido- murmuraba el chico tecleando a toda velocidad mientras Yumi estaba pegado a el con cara de ver una película de suspenso.- ¡Sí!- gritó el saltando en su propio asiento y dándole a Yumi un cabezazo.

-¡Auch!- se quejo la japonesa frotándose la frente- ¿se puede saber que te hace tan feliz?

Pero Jeremy ya no estaba, se había abalanzado a los escáners y esperaba impaciente cruzando los dedos. Por fin se abrieron y del primero salió Aelita.

-Gracias Jeremy- dijo ella- me desvirtualizaste justo a tiempo.

Se escucho el ruido se los dos escáners restantes y por fin se abrieron inundando el cuarto con humo. Se escucho un ruido sordo y cayeron desplomados al piso Ulrich y Odd. Yumi se acerco corriendo a Ulrich mientras Jeremy y Aelita corrían hacia Odd y los zarandeaban para despertarlos sin obtener respuesta.

* * *

-Dr. Birkin, lo solicitan en el cuarto 22-A- anuncio el altavoz del hospital. Jeremy, Aelita y Yumi estaban sentados en la sala de espera acompañados de Sisi, William, Jim y el director.

-¿Señor Delmas?- preguntó una enfermera acercándose

-Si- respondió el- ¿Cómo están Della Robbia y Stern?

-Me temo que van a necesitar una transfusión- anuncio la enfermera- ¿Alguno de ustedes se ofrece como donador?- Las manos de Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, Jim y William se alzaron. La enfermera sonrió- Que bien, pasen por aquí por favor.

-Aelita, será mejor que te esperes aquí- la detuvo Jeremy- No sabemos si al hacerte el examen de sangre vaya a salir algo raro en tus resultados.

-Pero Jeremy- protesto ella- si puedo ayudar…

-Podríamos meternos en problemas- susurro el

-No te preocupes Aelita- la animo Yumi- con la ayuda de nosotros bastara. No tardamos- y se alejo con los demás dejando a una muy preocupada Aelita junto con el director y Sisi.

Luego de un rápido examen se determino que William y Jim serían los donantes de Ulrich y Odd respectivamente. Una vez que Yumi y Jeremy regresaron con Aelita el rubio saco su laptop

-¿Aun no sabes por que salieron así del escáner?- pregunto Yumi suavemente

-No- admitió Jeremy- pero gracias a la información que mando Aelita puedo accesar a la base de datos de la torre violeta e investigare que rayos son esos monstruos, pero necesito regresar a la fábrica…

-No te preocupes- contesto la japonesa- tu ve a la fábrica, nosotras nos quedaremos con ellos.

Jeremy se despidió y muy a su pesar se marcho. Aelita no hablaba y tenía los ojos vidriosos.

-Calma Aelita- dijo Yumi abrazándola por la espalda- Dicen que hierva mala nunca muere, en poco tiempo los veremos otra vez por ahí…

-Es mi culpa Yumi…- contesto una llorosa Aelita- si no hubiera querido regresar a Lyoko nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-¿Señor Delmas?- volvió a anunciar la enfermera- Los chicos ahora se encuentran estables y están despiertos ¿Quieren pasar a verlos?

-Vayan, Ishiyama y Stones, tengo que hablar con la enfermera- dijo el director

-Yo también quiero ir papi- exclamo Sisi, pero como Delmas no le hizo caso se fue siguiendo a las chicas. En cuanto entro al cuarto y vio a Ulrich se abalanzo sobre el- ¡Querido Ulrich!

-Au… Sisi… no puedo respirar- gimió el chico mirando a Yumi a modo de disculpa mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos.

–Sabía que había una explicación cuando me dejaste plantada en el parque hoy

-¿Qué yo te deje plantada?- repitió incrédulo Ulrich, y luego de meditarlo miro furioso a Odd. Así que ese había sido el truco para que Sisi cuidara de Kiwi la noche pasada.

-¿Qué hay princesa?- saludo Odd incorporándose cuando Aelita se sentó junto a su cama

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto Aelita acariciándole el pelo

-Me he sentido mejor, pero el Dr. Dijo que somos hombres de acero, ningún algodón puede contra nosotros

-¿Algodón?- pregunto Sisi separándose por fin de Ulrich

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que les paso Dr.?- pregunto el señor Delmas desde el pasillo

-No fue nada grave, afortunadamente los dos gozan de muy buena salud… pero estaban agotados… sin energía. Lo más extraño es que presentaban pérdida de sangre, pero ninguno tiene ninguna herida ¿Dónde dice que los encontraron?

-Belpois e Ishiyama los llevaron a la enfermería… insisten en que estaban jugando futbol y que se desmayaron de repente

-Por ahora ya se encuentran estables. Me gustaría que se quedaran esta noche para observarlos y mañana podrán irse

* * *

Por su parte Jeremy estaba trabajando en su habitación, pero no lograba concentrarse y no escucho cuando tocaron la puerta.

- ¿Jeremy?- dijo una voz suave detrás del chico, quien se giro al reconocer la voz.

-Aelita ¿Cómo están?

-El Dr. Dijo que saldrán mañana- respondió ella cerrando la puerta del cuarto del chico tras ella –Que fue una especie de "ataque de agotamiento" –añadió tratando de recordar la explicación del médico.

-¿Y Yumi?

-¿No has visto la hora?- se burlo Aelita –Son mas de las once. Yumi se fue directo a casa al salir del hospital.

-¿Ya es tan tarde? Vaya…

-¿Averiguaste algo?

-Si- respondió él juntando las manos frente a sus ojos- pero no me gusto mucho lo que encontré…

-¿Tan malo es?- preguntó Aelita nerviosa


	4. Revelaciones

_Grax otra vez x tus reviews N. Cullen7!!!! Que bueno q te esté gustando, me animas a seguirle, por cierto q observadora eres!!! ese detallito de q Jeremy estaba en su cuarto cuando dijo q iba a la fabrica pueeees... la verdad se me pasó jijiji pero grax x decirmelo. Aqui te dejo el 4° cap y ojala te siga gustando, cuidate muxooo!!!_

**_Chapter 4: Revelaciones_**

-¡Nada como una buena comida luego de sobrevivir con un desabrido pan tostado y gelatina sin sabor!- exclamo Odd al entrar a la cafetería en la mañana. Habían pasado todo el día anterior en el hospital, pero el señor Delmas había ido a firmar su alta esa mañana.

-Solo estuvimos un día en el hospital- dijo Ulrich, pero sonrió ampliamente al ver que Rosa le llenaba su bandeja de un rico estofado, puré de papa y salchichas asadas.

-Un día es una eternidad sin poder probar las delicias de Rosa- le contestó Odd -¡Rosa! Hoy amaneciste mas radiante que nunca- dijo el rubio al pararse frente a la cocinera dedicándole su mejor sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo.

-Odd querido- lo saludo ella- que gusto que ya estén de vuelta. Aquí tienes una ración extra y pudín de chocolate

Los chicos con sus bandejas llenas buscaron un lugar. Ni bien Ulrich había pinchado una salchicha Odd ya se las había comido todas y empezaba a devorar su estofado.

-Mif'ha eds Agh'lita- mascullo Odd lo mejor que pudo teniendo la boca llena

-¿Qué? –dijo Ulrich

-Hola chicos- dijo sonriendo Aelita al sentarse con ellos- ¿de vuelta a las andadas?

-Míralo tu misma- Ulrich señalo a Odd relamiéndose.

-¿Te dieron pudin de chocolate?- exclamo Aelita mirando el plato de Odd y luego miro su plátano de postre

-Se cómo utilizar mis encantos, pero descuida princesa, te puedes comer el mío.

-¿Jeremy no bajo a recibirnos?- pregunto Ulrich mirando a su alrededor

-Probablemente no se ha dado cuenta de la hora- explico Aelita sonriéndole, ahora que sus amigos estaban de vuelta se sentía mucho mas tranquila- pasé a su cuarto antes de bajar pero estaba dormido y se veía tan…. Tranquilo que… no quise despertarlo- termino de decir la chica sonrojándose un poco, Ulrich y Odd se miraron suspicazmente- eh… bueno, ha estado investigando el por que los algodones los afectaron de esa manera.

-¿Y que averiguó?- quiso saber Ulrich

-Por lo que entendí –comenzó a explicar Aelita –los algodones son el virus múltiple que creó Jeremy para acabar con XANA, y esa era su única función… pero "algo" –añadió haciendo comillas en el aire –lo despertó y ahora es autónomo igual que el viejo XANA, pero mucho mas fuerte…

-¿Mas fuerte que XANA? –se burló Odd –Si lo único que ha hecho fue hacer explotar la caldera, suponiendo que lo hizo el virus, y hacer estallar un transformador de luz… no se puede decir que eso sea de lo más peligroso.

-Les hizo daño a ustedes –continuó la chica con gesto sombrío –eso es lo peligroso. Si el nuevo virus es autónomo ahora sabe que queremos acabar con él y por eso no nos dejo desactivar las torres.

-¿Qué hay de la torre verde? –preguntó Ulrich

-La torre verde es la que activó el mismo virus y por medio de esa puede activar las torres de color morado –respondió Aelita

-Entonces es pan comido- dijo Odd- lo único que tenemos que hacer es ir a Lyoko, desactivar la torre y problema resuelto

-Se puede decir que si- contesto Aelita –pero si ese virus puede atacar nuestros cuerpos mientras estamos virtualizados no va a ser tan fácil…

La campana de inicio de clases sonó y los tres abandonaron la cafetería para encaminarse a su salón. Jeremy ya los esperaba dentro y saludo a sus amigos con una palmada en la espalda para luego sentarse y escuchar una aburrida lección de literatura en la que ninguno prestó atención. Ulrich miraba una abeja que revoloteaba afuera de la ventana y se sonrojo al recordar cuando Yumi y el estuvieron atrapados en el baño; Odd hacía una caricatura especialmente grotesca del profesor de historia; Jeremy trabajaba con su laptop por debajo del escritorio y Aelita pensaba en sus visiones, no le había comentado a nadie de ellas pero la tenían algo preocupada, entonces metió la mano en su bolsillo y sintió el envase de pudin de chocolate que le había regalado Odd y que aun no se comía, lo volteó a ver mientras el chico seguía absorto en su dibujo y sonrió sintiendo una curiosa punzada en el estomago. Luego de otras cuatro horas de clases mas la campana sonó indicando la salida.

-¡Ulrich! ¡Odd!- gritó Yumi alcanzando a sus amigos en el pasillo- ¿Cómo les fue en su regreso a Kadic?

-No se que preferiría- le contestó Odd masajeándose el cuello- si aburrirme en una sala de hospital o aburrirme en un salón de clases.

Sus amigos rieron. William paso junto a ellos y se despidió de Yumi con un gesto antes de alejarse caminando con aire un poco deprimido. Ulrich lo miro de reojo.

-Luego los alcanzo –dijo el chico antes de alejarse corriendo tras William. -¡Oye William!

-¿Ulrich? Hola…- dijo William extrañado de que Ulrich lo saludara

-Bueno yo…- murmuro Ulrich- yo quería agradecerte por…

-¿La sangre?- continuó William sonriendo- supongo que suena tétrico decir "gracias por la sangre" ¿no?- William se echo a reír pero Ulrich solo sonrió tímidamente- no te preocupes Ulrich- le dijo el chico dándole una palmada en el hombro- habrías hecho lo mismo por mi, lo importante es que ya estas bien.

-¿Estoy alucinando?- pregunto Yumi mientras observaban la escena desde el pasillo

-Creo que todos alucinamos- dijo Odd frotándose los ojos –Bien ¿Cuándo iremos a Lyoko?

-Nadie va a ir a Lyoko hasta que sepa bien que a ninguno le va a pasar nada- exclamo Jeremy tajantemente, pero en ese instante se escucho una alarma desde su mochila. La abrió y saco su laptop. -¡Lo que faltaba!- gruñó – hay una torre activada… con esta ya suman tres.

-Tenemos que ir a Lyoko Jeremy- le susurró Yumi- no podemos arriesgarnos a que suceda algo mas grave en la ciudad

-Pero…- protesto el chico

-Tu tranquilo Einstein- lo animo Odd palmeándole la espalda- tendremos cuidado.

En ese momento comenzó a llover copiosamente. Todos los estudiantes corrían a refugiarse a los pasillos y otros se echaban a correr camino a sus casas. Ulrich y William los alcanzaron.

-Ulrich, hay un…- comenzó a decir Aelita, pero se detuvo al ver a William. La lluvia comenzaba a arreciar hasta el punto en que parecía que les caía una cubetada de agua tras otra. Completamente empapados llegaron al pasillo.

-¿Sera cosa de XANA-2?- preguntó Odd en voz alta debido al ruido de la lluvia, que para entonces ya se había convertido en tormenta.

-¿XANA-2?- preguntaron sus amigos

-Con tanta lluvia no puedo pensar en un nombre original para esos algodones- se defendió Odd.

-Ninguna tormenta se forma de la nada tan rápido aquí en la ciudad- corroboró Jeremy –debe ser XANA-2

-¿XANA-2? –preguntó William, se habían olvidado de que estaba con ellos. De pronto frente a ellos cayó una cascada de agua desde el techo del edificio y comenzaban a escucharse gritos desde adentro de los edificios -¿XANA está atacando de nuevo?- continuo preguntando el chico.

Los demás miraron a Yumi, quien se quedo sin nada que decir. No tenía intenciones de dejar entrar a William a luchar de nuevo contra un virus de computadora, pero tampoco le gustaba que el pobre hubiera estado un poco deprimido desde que había regresado a la tierra.

-Yo me quedare con William y trataremos de ayudar a los demás- propuso Ulrich luego del incomodo silencio- ustedes vayan a la fábrica- y entró con William al edifico en el que se refugiaban. Los restantes se echaron a correr en dirección a la fábrica, pero debido al agua no podían ver nada.

-¡Tómense de las manos o nos perderemos!-gritó Yumi cubriéndose la cara con un brazo para intentar ver un poco mejor. Yumi tomo la mano de Jeremy, él tomo la de Aelita y ella sujetó a Odd mientras se internaban en el bosque para tomar el pasaje de la alcantarilla. Cuando por fin llegaron a la fábrica faltaba poco para que el agua del rio comenzara a desbordarse.

-¡Démonos prisa!- los apuró Jeremy cruzando el puente primero. Yumi y Odd lo siguieron pero Aelita se resbaló y patino hasta llegar al borde del puente.

-¡Aaahh!- gritó la chica antes de caer al agua. Odd regreso sobre sus pasos al ver a Aelita caer.

-¡Ya voy princesa!- gritó antes de arrojarse al agua detrás de ella.

-¡Jeremy, Aelita cayó al agua!- advirtió Yumi. Jeremy volteó asustado y arrojo al suelo su mochila con su laptop, que ya debía estar arruinada por la lluvia, dispuesto a arrojarse al agua también, pero Yumi lo detuvo. –Odd ya fue por ella, y si te arrojas también nos perderemos todos- la japonesa suspiró preocupada mirando hacia la academia – Hiroki… Ulrich…

* * *

-¿Qué esta pasando?- chillaban los alumnos de la academia al ver que desde las escaleras empezaba a caer agua.

-¡Rayos!- gruñó William ayudando a levantarse a la profesora Hertz, que había resbalado por 5 metros de distancia y tirando a un par de alumnos como pinos de bolos- Ni siquiera podemos decirles que salgan de la escuela, allá afuera esta peor.

-Esto se va a inundar- dijo Ulrich- lo mejor será intentar que todos llegamos a una parte alta antes de que nos caiga una cascada desde el techo.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a sugerirles la idea a los demás y los ayudaban a subir.

* * *

-¡Jeremy! ¡Yumi!

-¡Es Odd!- dijo Jeremy al escuchar la voz de su amigo. Lo vieron agitando un brazo a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban ellos con Aelita sujeta al cuello de él y corrieron a ayudarlo.

-Lo siento- se disculpo Aelita luego de que hubieran subido al puente.

-No fue tu culpa- le dijo Jeremy tomándola de la mano- ahora si hay que apurarnos. Si el agua se desborda del rio inundara la fábrica… y la supercomputadora también.

Se apresuraron a llegar al elevador y de ahí Aelita, Yumi y Odd corrieron a los escáners mientras Jeremy se sentaba frente a las pantallas.

-Recuerden tener cuidado con los algodones- dijo Jeremy mientras su amigos entraban a los escáners completamente empapados. – Transmitiendo… escaneando… ¡Virtualización!

Los tres aterrizaron en Lyoko justo en el sector del bosque

-Parece estar despejado- dijo Yumi mirando a su alrededor

-No se confíen- contestó la voz de Jeremy – la torre que se activó esta a 32° al este de su posición.

-¿No nos mandas un taxi?- preguntó Odd

-Se los debo, o trabajaba en los vehículos o en la vuelta al pasado y creo que tendremos que hacer una después de esto…

-Me adelantare- dijo Aelita desplegando sus alas mientras sus dos amigos corriendo detrás de ella.

-Espera Aelita- exclamo Jeremy preocupado- es mejor que no se separen….

* * *

-¡Ulrich! Esto no está funcionando- comentó William como quien no quiere la cosa mientras un chorro de agua les caía justo en la cabeza. La mayoría de los chicos y profesores estaban con ellos encerrados en el piso superior de la biblioteca, que se suponía debía estar protegida de las lluvias, pero Herb en un ataque de claustrofobia había arrojado un gran diccionario contra una ventana para romperla y ahora Ulrich y William, en un intento por detener el agua habían puesto una mesa para tapar la ventana, pero el agua seguía encontrando la manera de entrar.

-Me doy cuenta- Ulrich ya se estaba poniendo de malas. Tenía a Sisi colgando del cuello desde hacía más de un cuarto de hora mientras la escuchaba gimotear "No quiero morir" o "El agua está arruinando mi peinado" – ojala los demás se den prisa…

* * *

-¡Jeremy, veo la torre!- gritó Aelita cuando divisó la luz morada al final de un largo pasillo.

-¿No creen que fue demasiado fácil?- preguntó Yumi corriendo tras Aelita- ¡Auch! Olvida lo que dije…- se respondió ella misma frotándose un brazo al recibir un disparo, se giro para ver a su atacante… -¿Jeremy?

-¿Qué pasa?- contestó este

-¿No habías dicho que XANA ya no existía?- preguntó a su vez Odd

-Ya no existe- dijo Jeremy

-¿Entonces porque tenemos dos garrapatas y una tarántula frente a nosotros?- gruñó Odd – Gracias por advertirnos ¡Flecha laser!

-¡No puede ser!- se sorprendió Jeremy- Ni siquiera aparecen en la pantalla…

-Ten por seguro que no los estamos imaginando- dijo Yumi arrojando sus abanicos y destrozando a una garrapata.

-No… no lo entiendo…- balbuceo Jeremy tecleando mas deprisa que nunca- ¿Cómo es que hay un monstruo de XANA si XANA ya no existe?

-¿Estas seguro Einstein?- dijo Odd lanzando una flecha laser y acabando con la segunda garrapata –Espera… tienen algo diferente –observó el chico –en lugar de un circulo con el ojo de XANA está el triángulo del sector 5

-¿Triangulo del sector 5? –Repitió Jeremy –Nunca nos habías dicho nada de un triangulo. Es importante que no omitas ningún detalle Odd ¿De que triangulo hablas?

-Cuando Aelita y yo fuimos al sector 5 encontré un triángulo que se parecía un poquito al ojo de XANA y… bueno lo toqué –respondió Odd, pero se interrumpió al recibir un disparo de la tarántula –Este no es el momento de platicar Einstein ¡Flecha laser! –gritó el chico acertando en la cabeza del monstruo. Aelita mientras tanto estaba a punto de llegar cuando la derribo un disparo salido de entre los arboles.

-¡Aelita!- Yumi corrió hasta su amiga mientras un cangrejo salía detrás de un enorme tronco. Aelita saco una esfera de energía de sus manos y la lanzo al cangrejo, quien lo esquivó. La chica abrió la boca extrañada al ver un cangrejo pero Yumi la interrumpió –Tu corre hasta la torre, nosotros nos encargaremos.

-Espera- grito Jeremy- Hay algodones en la torre, deben estar vigilándola. Aelita no puede entrar ahí… oh oh- Jeremy se volteó al escuchar un ruido peculiar y vio como empezaba a entrar agua desde el elevador. -¡El agua esta entrando al laboratorio! Si se descompone la supercomputadora no habrá vuelta al pasado y ustedes se quedaran encerrados en Lyoko para siempre…

-Acompañare a Aelita a la torre- dijo Yumi –Odd se encargara de los monstruos.

-Así es cangrejito- exclamo Odd saltando desde un árbol hasta el lomo del cangrejo- es normal que regresaran, extrañaban a su amigo Odd ¡Flecha laser!

Aelita y Yumi entraron a la torre mientras el cangrejo se desintegraba gracias a Odd. Subieron a la plataforma y se toparon con dos algodones. Yumi lanzo hábilmente sus abanicos dándole a uno mientras Aelita abría la pantalla

AELITA

CODE:

Pero Yumi empujó a Aelita sin que pudiera escribir la palabra mientras el algodón restante embestía contra ellas. Yumi le arrojo su abanico pero solo lo atravesó mientras Aelita intentaba regresar a escribir el código, pero tuvo que arrojarse a la plataforma inferior para esquivar a un nuevo algodón que había entrado a la torre. Odd por su parte acababa de destrozar a dos de las tres avispas que habían llegado a sustituir al cangrejo cuando le llegaron nuevos disparos.

-¡Jeremy!- gritó el- ya llegó la familia de algodones, dime que Aelita ya desactivo la torre

-Eh… aun no, pero no dejes que esas cosas vuelvan a atravesarte Odd, voy a ver como va Ulrich- dijo Jeremy mientras se comunicaba.

-¿_Diga? Jeremy_- contestó Ulrich- _Aquí no vamos mejor, nos vamos a inundar si no logran desactivar esa torre_

-Están en eso, ustedes aguanten lo mas que puedan- dijo Jeremy antes de colgar- No hay de otra, hay que desactivar esa torre. Ulrich y William están a punto de quedar bajo el agua al igual que nosotros y Odd está peleando con otro ejercito de algodones.

Aelita desplego sus alas justo al tiempo que el rio se desbordaba por el puente y comenzaba a caer en cascada hacia el piso de la fábrica, lanzo una bola de energía dándole en el símbolo triangular a uno de los algodones y empujaba a Yumi al fondo de la torre para evitar que la fueran a atravesar.

-Lo siento Yumi- le gritó mientras la japonesa caía. Abrió nuevamente la interface y tecleo rápidamente:

CODE: LYOKO

-¡Listo Jeremy!

-Eres la mejor Aelita- le contesto el chico- Volvemos al pasado ahora- finalizó presionando enter al tiempo que los cubría una luz blanca…

* * *

-Estúpido XANA-2 –comentó Odd. Él y el resto estaban en su habitación luego de haber repetido el día para que nadie recordara el monzón que casi inunda la escuela –tuvimos que volver a desayunar ese insípido pan tostado con gelatina del hospital.

-Esos algodones causan muchos problemas- dijo Yumi acariciando a Kiwi- con eso de que pueden entrar a las torres le dificultan a Aelita el desactivarlas… y ahora también están los viejos monstruos de XANA

-Pero creo que he encontrado una explicación –dijo Jeremy desde la cama de Ulrich –Odd, creo que el triangulo del sector 5 era la llave del virus que encontraste, así fue como se volvió autónomo –añadió dirigiéndose al aludido mientras lo miraba con algo de reproche.

-¿Fue mi culpa? –dijo Odd un tanto alarmado

-No –saltó Aelita –fue mi culpa, yo te pedí que fuéramos a Lyoko y tu no sabías que ese triangulo era la llave de un virus…

-Lo importante no es quién tiene la culpa, si no acabar con XANA-2 –dijo Yumi

-Si, si no hubiera sido con la llave Odd hubiera metido la pata de alguna otra forma –agregó Ulrich lanzándole a su amigo una sonrisa que este le devolvió con los ojos entornados. Jeremy los interrumpió aclarándose la garganta

-Como les iba diciendo… -continuó el chico genio –esa era la llave que activó el virus… gracias a eso pudo acceder a la base de datos del sector 5, supongo que robo algunos archivos de XANA y por eso volvieron a aparecer los viejos monstruos, pero en lugar de su ojo ahora tienen un triangulo. Además si pudo atacar sus cuerpos mientras estaban virtualizados quiere decir que las torres moradas también le sirven de acceso a la tierra…

Todos se quedaron en silencio asimilando la información que Jeremy les acababa de revelar, pero de pronto se escuchó un ruido sordo y se apagaron las luces

-Genial- ironizo Jeremy- nos hemos quedado sin luz… ¡Aaahh!- grito al ver a Odd y los demás lo imitaron

-¡¡Odd!! ¿Qué le pasa a tus ojos?- pregunto temerosa Aelita

-¿Mis ojos? ¿Es una broma?- dijo Odd, pero todos habían retrocedido hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. -¿Qué?

-Te brillan los ojos- gimió Yumi

-¿Otra vez eso de que me brillan los ojos? ¿Te parece gracioso Ulrich?

-No, de… de verdad te brillan- contesto el aludido. Odd corrió a mirarse al espejo y también grito.

-¡Waaaaaa! Mis ojos ¡Mis ojos! ¿Por qué brillan?

-Mmmhh- Jeremy se le acerco pensativo- Odd siéntate, cálmate

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme Einstein, si mis ojos parecen un par de linternas?- exclamo Odd, pero se sentó. Jeremy se sentó junto a él y le examino los ojos, que vistos de cerca ya no brillaban, y se percato de algo extraño.

-Odd, tienes ojos de gato- dijo Jeremy

-No te quieras burlar de mi

-Es en serio, tienes ojos de gato y los ojos de los gatos reflejan la luz, por eso se ven dorados. Mira acércate y dime si no ves lo mismo Aelita- pidió Jeremy. Aelita se acerco un poco recelosa y miro a Odd a los ojos.

-¿Cómo los ves princesa?- le preguntó Odd acercando la cara a la de Aelita y ella agradeció que estuviera oscuro por que acababa de sonrojarse... ¿Se estaba sonrojando con Odd? Aelita no quiso creer eso y se concentró en que tal vez había cenado demasiado.

-Eh… eh... Si- balbuceo ella- Tienes las pupilas verticales. ¿Puedes ver bien?

-Ahora que lo dices- Odd comenzó a mirar alrededor- Creo que veo mejor que cuando es de día- dijo asombrado

-Jajaja ¿Odd tiene ojos de gato?- se burlo Yumi

-Te lo dije- comento Ulrich acercándose a verle los ojos

-¡Hey! Ya basta, no soy un fenómeno de circo- protesto Odd cuando Yumi y Ulrich se acercaron.

-¿No es extraño?- advirtió Yumi- primero Ulrich corre a gran velocidad y ahora Odd tiene ojos de gato, ¿tendrá que ver con el nuevo virus y esos algodones que los atravesaron?

-No, yo vi que los ojos de Odd se ponían dorados en la oscuridad mucho antes de que nos atacaran los algodones- respondió Ulrich –pero cuando la luz se enciende sus ojos vuelven a ser normales

-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo- exclamo Jeremy- Yumi, mueve ese pincel- Jeremy señalo un pincel del escritorio de Odd. La chica lo miro ceñuda y se acerco al escritorio- No, desde aquí

-¿Desde aquí? Pero…

-Piénsalo, si Ulrich puede usar supervelocidad y Odd tiene habilidades de gato, es probable que Yumi pueda hacer telequinesis.

Yumi lo medito un momento y se llevo las manos a la sien, adoptando un gesto de concentración absoluta. Todos guardaron silencio. Yumi apretaba los ojos…

-¡Todos salgan al pasillo en silenciooo!- grito la voz de Jim desde afuera sobresaltándolos. Salieron Jeremy y Ulrich, puesto que Odd tenía los ojos brillantes de un gato y se suponía que las chicas no deberían de estar ahí a esas horas. –Los de la compañía de luz están arreglando el transformador que estalló a pocas calles de aquí y avisaron que podrían haber algunos apagones, no es nada para alarmarse. Y ahora todos de regreso a sus camas, mañana las clases continuaran como si nada ¡Eh tu Belpois! –Grito Jim al ver que el chico regresaba al cuarto de sus amigos –Nada de visitas a Della Robbia y Stern, vete directo a tu cuarto.

Jeremy lo fulminó con una mirada que Jim no pudo ver gracias a lo oscuro que estaba y regreso arrastrando los pies a su habitación.

-Jim regaño a Jeremy- dijo Ulrich cuando entro de regreso a su cuarto –Ya no va a poder regresar ¡Au!- se quejó cuando el pincel de Odd se le estrellaba justo en su cabeza. Miro a Yumi y esta le guiñó un ojo sentada desde su cama. -¿Pudiste hacer telequinesis?

-Si- le contestó Aelita- pudo mover el pincel desde aquí

-Ahora me duele un poco la cabeza- dijo Yumi frotándose las sienes –Si Jim ya no esta será mejor que Aelita y yo nos vayamos. Adiós Kiwi- se despidió la japonesa frotando la panza de Kiwi –descansa Odd, Ulrich –a este último se aproximo y le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió seguida de Aelita. Ulrich también agradeció la ausencia de luz para ocultar su rojez. Se encamino hacia su cama y tropezó con su mochila

-Haber si así te sigues burlando de mis ojos que ven en la oscuridad- se burlo Odd mientras Ulrich pateaba lejos su mochila odiándola por arruinar el momento.

* * *

-…Aelita… - susurró una silueta a través de un haz de luz

-¿Papá?- contestó Aelita al llamado. Estaba en un mundo virtual, probablemente Lyoko, pero no había en Lyoko un lugar como ese, era como si la ciudad se hubiera vuelto virtual, había edificios y calles, pero no había mas gente. Aelita se aproximó a la silueta y una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la apreció. -¡Papá!

La chica echo a correr en dirección a su padre, que estaba tal como lo recordaba, pero algo en su expresión la hizo detenerse a medio camino.

-Aelita, soy yo- dijo el hombre extendiendo los brazos

-Tu no eres mi padre- respondió la chica temerosa. Franz Hopper se aproximo a ella y la tomo de los hombros.

-No ¡suéltame!

-Confía en mi Aelita…- de pronto el rostro bondadoso del profesor se deformo hasta lograr una mueca irreconocible con ojos rojos y sus brazos se habían vuelto tentáculos que intentaban aprisionarla -¡Confía en mi!

-¡Aaahh!

Aelita se despertó sobresaltada en medio de un apretado nudo de sabanas. Se levantó todavía temblorosa recordando esa pesadilla sobre su padre. Tomo sus cosas y se encamino a las regaderas, darse una ducha siempre le ayudaba a relajarse. No tenía ganas de desayunar así que se dirigió directo a la pista, donde tendrían su clase de educación física esa mañana.

-Así me gusta Stones –la saludó Jim –eres la primera en llegar.

Poco a poco los demás alumnos fueron llegando hasta completar el grupo.

-¿Qué paso Aelita?- preguntó Jeremy en cuanto la vio, seguido de Ulrich y Odd –No fuiste a desayunar…

-No tenía hambre- se limitó a contestar ella

-Bueno, por cualquier cosa toma- le dijo Odd tendiéndole un croissant- te lo guarde por si te da hambre después.

-¿Te paso algo?- de preguntó Jeremy rodeándola con un brazo.

-No es nada- contestó la chica forzando una sonrisa.

-Hoy haremos carreras de relevos- explico Jim –formen equipos de tres personas, el primero en salir le pasara una estafeta al siguiente y así sucesivamente. El equipo ganador no correrá las dos vueltas que habrá luego de la carrera, y el perdedor correrá el doble.

-¡Ulrich! –Chilló Sisi contoneándose al acercarse a él -¿Puedo ser parte de tu equipo?

-Eh… -A Ulrich no se le ocurrió un buen argumento para negarse, así que corrieron juntos Odd, Sisi y el, pero gracias a que ella llevaba tenis nuevos y no quería estropearlos no consiguieron el primer lugar. El peor equipo fue el de Aelita, Jeremy y Herb por obvias razones.

-Animo Belpois- le dijo Jim palmeándole la espalda y tirándolo al suelo, el pobre aun no recuperaba el aliento- un par de vueltas a la pista te servirán.

Yumi mientras tanto estaba a la mitad de su aburrida clase de italiano, golpeteando la mesa con su pluma y mirando distraídamente una abeja que revoloteaba afuera en la ventana.

-Ulrich…- murmuró en voz baja al tiempo que se sonrojaba y sonreía para si misma al recordar "aquel día" en la ducha.

-¡Ishiyma! –exclamó de pronto el profesor sobresaltándola- ¿Puede decirme como se dice "estoy perdiendo el tiempo" en italiano?- le preguntó el profesor al escucharla mientras todos se reían

-Eh… bueno… yo –balbuceo Yumi

-Voiglia a perde il tempo- contestó William con una sonrisa. Había intentado aprender italiano hace un tiempo para conquistar a Yumi y ahora era la única materia en la que sobresalía.

-Correcto Dumbar, me alegra que por lo menos hay alguien prestando atención a la clase- dijo el profesor regresando al pizarrón. Yumi le sonrió a William y este le giñó un ojo. Por fin las clases terminaron y todos comenzaron a salir del salón.

-William –lo llamo Yumi al salir del salón -¿Te gustaría comer conmigo?

-¿Contigo? –Contestó el aludido –No tienes que hacer eso solo porque te ayude en clase de italiano- dijo él con aire taciturno –De todas formas no tengo hambre.

Yumi lo miró alejarse algo preocupada, William cada vez se hacía mas solitario y eso no la tenía tranquila. Le dio la espalda y de camino a la cafetería se encontró a Odd, Aelita y Ulrich, quien llevaba a cuestas a Jeremy.

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó asustada la japonesa

-Nada que una buena comida no arregle- le dijo Odd

-Fuimos el equipo perdedor en las carreras de relevos de Jim y nos hizo correr cuatro vueltas a la pista –explicó Jeremy

-Pero si la clase de educación física la tuvieron en la mañana ¿no?- se extraño Yumi mirando su reloj. Habían pasado ya cuatro horas.

-Si, pero desde hace dos clases que a Jeremy no lo sostienen sus piernas- se burlo Ulrich ayudándolo a sentarse. Jeremy chico se desparramo en la silla con cara de dolor. Odd y Aelita se encargaron de traer las bandejas de comida, y como siempre Odd consiguió una porción extra y además helado de chocolate de postre.

-¿Cómo es que siempre te dan los mejores postres? -dijo Aelita riendo cuando regresaron a su mesa. Jeremy tomo su bandeja y se bebió de un trago su vaso de agua.

-Simple, si eres yo y tienes esta sonrisa es imposible decirme que no. Pero ya sabes que te lo puedes quedar –le contestó Odd a Aelita guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Si fuéramos tu? Creo que prefiero quedarme sin postre- se burló Ulrich

-Hola Odd –dijo de pronto una voz. Una chica de color, alta y de pelo largo con mechones rojos estaba parada junto a la mesa.

-¡Sam!- exclamo éste emocionado y levantándose para abrazarla. Sam era mucho más alta que él, pero eso no parecía importarles mucho, puesto que Odd se estiró y estuvo a punto de besarla…

-Ejem- carraspeó Yumi interrumpiéndolos –Que gusto verte Sam

-Oh, hola chicos—contestó Sam como si se acabara de dar cuenta que había mas gente –No les importa que les robe a Odd un rato ¿verdad?

-Sabes que nos harías un favor- le dijo Ulrich. Sam tomó de la mano a Odd.

-¡Ah! Espera –pidió Odd, se estiró en la mesa y alcanzo su helado de chocolate -¿No te importa verdad Aelita? Es que a Sam le gusta el chocolate.

Aelita no le contestó, pero sintió una punzada en el estomago bastante molesta que no creyó que tuviera que ver con la comida y observó a Odd y Sam salir de la cafetería tomados de la mano.

-No lo creo –dijo Jeremy – ¡Odd se fue sin haber terminado de comer!

-¿Qué Odd no estaba de novio con Claire? –comentó Yumi mientras pinchaba una albóndiga del plato de Odd.

-Ya no –contestó Ulrich –terminaron luego de que Odd la dejara plantada dos veces

Todos rieron menos Aelita

-¿Quién es ella?

-Es Samantha Knights –respondió Jeremy- Olvide que no la conocías. Estudiaba aquí en Kadic, pero tuvo que dejarlo porque tuvo algunos problemas… y es una de las exnovias de Odd- agregó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Exnovia?- repitió Aelita. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo, ser exnovia de Odd no suponía un gran titulo considerando que la mitad de las chicas de Kadic habían salido con él, pero tampoco había visto que el pasara tanto tiempo con alguna luego de cortar. Además… ¿a ella que le importaba? A ella le gustaba Jeremy... A Yumi no se le escapo el dilema interno que llevaba Aelita y le puso una mano en el hombro

-¿Te sientes mal?- le preguntó Yumi.

-No –mintió ella. Cuando terminaron de comer Jeremy parecía un poco mejor.

-¿Qué dicen de un partido de futbol en la sala de recreo?- preguntó Ulrich cuando salieron de la cafetería.

-Por mi está bien- dijo Yumi

-Deberías recostarte un rato Jeremy- le sugirió Aelita cuando salieron de la cafetería.

-No, tengo que ir a la fábrica a trabajar un rato –respondió el rubio

-¿Trabajar? Por eso estas tan cansado Jeremy- lo regañó Yumi –deberías encontrarte un tiempo para descansar y no pasártela pegado a la computadora todo el día. La fábrica y XANA-2 puedes tomarse un día de descanso igual que tu –terminó la chica y tomando a Jeremy lo empujo suavemente contra Aelita –será mejor que te encargues de llevarlo a descansar –le dijo a su amiga mientras ella y Ulrich se iban en dirección a la sala de juegos.

* * *

-¿Jeremy? –dijo Aelita una vez que estuvieron los dos en el cuarto del chico sentados en la cama. El plan de Yumi no había resultado del todo bien puesto que Jeremy estaba trabajando desde su laptop, mientras que Aelita jugaba con el game boy de Odd que le había prestado hacía un par de días. Levanto un poco la cabeza para darle a entender a Aelita que la había escuchado. -¿Has tenido alguna exnovia?

Jeremy tardo un poco en razonar lo que le acababa de preguntar Aelita y de pronto se le engarrotaron las manos, se puso rojo y la miró de reojo.

-Eh… no… nunca he tenido una novia –alcanzó a balbucear el chico

-Ya veo –dijo ella pensativa.

Jeremy se giró hacia su computadora pero ya no lograba concentrarse. Aelita le había preguntado si había tenido novia ¿pero para qué? Ahora que lo pensaba, estaba solo con Aelita en su cuarto y sin nadie que los interrumpiera… tal vez era un buen momento para poner las cosas claras. Suspiró profundamente, armándose de valor y se giró para ver a Aelita… pero Aelita ya no estaba a su lado sino junto a la puerta.

-¿Te importa si salgo un momento? Necesito aire –preguntó Aelita.

-Eh… si –fue lo que Jeremy alcanzó a susurrar. Aelita salió del cuarto dejando a un muy confundido y abatido Jeremy.

-¿Por qué me siento tan enojada? –dijo la chica en voz alta al salir al patio.

-¿Hablando sola? –Preguntó la voz de Sisi mordazmente detrás de ella –Aelita, los amigos imaginarios pasan de moda cuando cumples 5 años… aunque si lo haces porque te quedaste sin amigos puedo entenderlo.

-Tu deberías empezar a practicar Sisi –le contestó Aelita de mala gana –La única manera de que tengas novio es si te consigues uno imaginario y no… -Aelita se interrumpió de pronto sentir una mano en su hombro

-Señorita Stones –dijo el señor Delmas con voz ronca –Acompáñeme

Sisi observó como su padre se llevaba a Aelita con una sonrisa.

-Espero que le den un buen castigo -murmuró

-¿Estás hablando sola Sisi? –preguntó Herb detrás de ella. Sisi se volteó y le dio una fuerte bofetada que le tiró las gafas.

-¡Auch! ¿Pero que dije? –se quejó el chico levantando sus gafas del suelo.

Mientras tanto Jeremy seguía en su cuarto sin prestarle atención a su computadora. Desde hacía ya un par de días que notaba a Aelita un poco rara y no sabía la razón, pero la sentía algo distante y si no se daba prisa y le decía lo que sentía por ella pronto sería demasiado tarde y no tenía intenciones de ser para siempre el amigo de Aelita. Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que la alarma proveniente de su laptop lo sobresaltó.

-¿Qué? No puede ser… -exclamó el chico asustado al ver la pantalla.

* * *

-¿Listo para perder… otra vez? –dijo Yumi maliciosamente frente a la mesa de futbol

-No vas a poder ganarme esta vez –contestó Ulrich dejando caer teatralmente la pelotita en la mesa. Luego de un par de movimientos Yumi metió su décimo gol a la portería de Ulrich –Creo que hoy no es mi día de suerte –protestó el chico

-Sabes que soy mejor que tu Ulrich, admítelo –dijo sonriente la japonesa

-Hagámoslo interesante –sugirió él – ¿Qué tal una apuesta?

-¿Una apuesta? Creo que el dormir en el mismo cuarto que Odd ya te está afectando… pero suena interesante ¿Qué quieres perder?

-Apuesta lo que quieras –la retó el chico –el que gane el próximo partido ganara todo. Tu escoges el premio

-Se me ocurre algo… -comenzó a decir Yumi, pero el celular de Ulrich no la dejó continuar.

-¿Si Jeremy?

_-¡Ulrich! Esto es grave_ –dijo la voz de Jeremy desde el teléfono –_Se activaron 4 torres nuevas al mismo tiempo, una en cada sector… y con las dos que nos hacen falta son seis… no quiero ni pensar en lo que será capaz el nuevo virus con 6 torres activadas_

-Te veremos en la fábrica, le llamaré a Odd –respondió Ulrich antes de colgar.

-¿Malas noticias? –quiso saber Yumi

-De las peores. Hay que ir a la fábrica, te cuento en el camino –dijo el chico mientras marcaba en su celular el teléfono de Odd –Maldición, Odd no contesta –se quejó Ulrich.

* * *

Odd por su parte estaba recostado con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Sam bajo un árbol del parque, y para que nadie los interrumpiera había puesto su celular en modo silencio a propósito y lo había arrojado al fondo de su mochila. Sam le acababa de decir que era probable que sus padres la dejaran volver a Kadic aunque no fuera como interna y eso tenía a Odd entusiasmado.

-Y aun te falta conocer la nueva sala de recreo –siguió diciendo Odd –Tiene un… -el chico se interrumpió de pronto cuando vio a lo lejos a Aelita corriendo por el parque de forma muy sospechosa, parecía estar huyendo de algo.

-¿Tienen qué? –le preguntó Sam al ver que Odd dejaba de hablar

-Sam ¿me esperas tantito aquí? Creí ver algo raro –dijo el rubio levantándose –no te vayas, no me tardo –le advirtió y se echo a correr tras Aelita, pero ella ya se había perdido de vista. La Hermita no estaba muy lejos, probablemente hubiera ido allá, pero antes de que Odd pudiera emprender el camino hacia la casa el suelo comenzó a vibrar violentamente y el chico perdió el equilibrio.

-¡Wooo! ¿Un terremoto? –se dijo el chico. Escuchó a Sam a lo lejos llamarlo asustada -¡Sam, ya voy! –le contestó apresurándose a regresar con ella y tropezando debido al movimiento.

-¡Odd! –chilló Sam en cuanto vio al rubio y se abalanzo hacía el

-Tranquila Sam, ya estoy aquí, no te muevas hasta que el temblor termine.

* * *

-¡No puede ser! –gritó Jeremy al salir de la escuela y desde el suelo mientras el terremoto seguía. Por todos lados se escuchaba gente gritando y a los perros aullando, las alarmas de los autos sonando ruidosamente. Por fin el terremoto cesó y Jeremy alzó la vista, pero lo que vio lo dejó con la boca abierta -¿Pero qué rayos…? -A pesar de que Jeremy aun estaba algo lejos de la fábrica pudo ver que en donde debería estar el puente ahora había estaba materializada una enorme torre de Lyoko y activada de color violeta.


	5. La torre

_**Chapter 5: La torre**_

-¡Ulrich! ¿Ves lo mismo que yo?-preguntó Yumi atónita sin dar crédito a sus ojos. Ulrich parecía tan desconcertado como ella mientras los dos admiraban la gigantesca torre que parecía haber brotado del suelo y estaba justo frente a la fábrica. La chica sacó su teléfono e intentó llamar a Jeremy pero no había señal, aunque no hizo falta, pues Jeremy corría hacia ellos a lo lejos.

* * *

-¡Genial! –Ironizó Odd con su celular en la mano –no hay línea. Será mejor que regresemos a la escuela.

Tomo de la mano a Sam y de camino de regreso la vieron…

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Sam temerosa señalando la torre. Odd se había quedado sin habla.

-Sam… mejor regresa a tu casa –le dijo Odd –tus padres estarán preocupados.

-Pero… ¿no me acompañas?

-Lo siento, pero tengo que hacer una cosa… te llamare en cuanto pueda, pero por favor ten mucho cuidado –el chico se paro en la punta de sus pies y besó a Sam antes de alejarse corriendo en dirección a la fábrica. Justo como esperaba, sus amigos ya estaban allá, frente al ahora semi-destrozado puente.

-¡Odd! –lo llamaron sus amigos en cuanto lo vieron acercarse

-¿Cómo fue que paso esto? –quiso saber el recién llegado.

-Fue XANA-2 –explicó Jeremy –acababa de activar 4 torres, una en cada sector… y ahora hasta logró materializar una torre aquí en la tierra

-Y también esta activada… -puntualizó Ulrich

-¿Y Aelita? –exclamó Jeremy alarmado

-¿No estaba contigo? –dijo Yumi

-Yo la vi –recordó Odd –unos momentos antes de que comenzara a temblar. Iba corriendo por el parque pero el terremoto no me dejo seguirla.

-¡Maldita sea! Si hubiera señal podríamos hablarle por teléfono –se quejó Jeremy –Tengo que ir a la fábrica, hay que averiguar que trama ese XANA-2. Pero me preocupa Aelita… podría estar en cualquier parte.

-Chicos, será mejor que se alejen de aquí –dijo una voz detrás de ellos, y al voltear vieron a dos policías admirando asombrados la enorme torre de Lyoko

-Habrá que ir por el pasaje de la escuela, es posible que Aelita también intente llegar allá –sugirió Ulrich señalando hacia la escuela al tiempo que un montón de sirenas de patrullas se escuchaban acercándose. Los cuatro se alejaron corriendo hacia la escuela, la cual ya estaba comenzando a llenarse de gente, alumnos, profesores y familiares en completo desorden.

-¡Hiroki! –gritó Yumi de pronto sintiendo un vacío en el estómago ¿Cómo se le había olvidado su hermano? –Tengo que buscar a Hiroki –añadió con manos temblorosas. Ulrich se las tomó en un intento de calmarla.

-Te ayudaré a buscarlo –le dijo –Ustedes vayan a la fábrica.

Sin pensarlo mas Jeremy y Odd se abrieron paso entre la multitud escandalizada para poder llegar al pasaje de la escuela a la fábrica. Tropezaron con varios de sus compañeros, algunos lastimados por haber caído de las escaleras o algo por el estilo, pero ninguno parecía estar grave, y con los profesores intentando mantener el orden. Les faltaba poco para llegar cuando chocaron literalmente con Jim y cayeron al suelo.

-¡Belpois! ¡Della Robbia! Qué suerte que están bien –exclamo Jim ayudándolos a levantarse -¡Oigan! ¿A dónde creen que van? –dijo sujetándolos de las camisas para evitar que se alejaran –Lo mejor en estos casos es salir a un lugar abierto, como bien me dijo el capitán Clark durante la colisión de Montreal… hace algunos años fui rescatista, pero prefiero no hablar del tema. Y ahora ustedes dos, vayan derecho al patio y pongan en práctica los movimientos de seguridad.

-¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Odd caminando a regañadientes al lado de Jeremy y detrás de Jim mientras el entrenador los guiaba hasta el patio y les lanzaba miradas furtivas para ver si los chicos aun lo seguían.

-Hay que zafarnos de esto en cuanto podamos… y Aelita sigue sin aparecer… y si no nos apresuramos la fábrica pronto estará llena de policías por culpa de esa mega torre…

-Que optimista eres –ironizó Odd. Se detuvieron al ver que Jim se detenía de golpe frente a ellos -¿Qué pasa Jimbo?

-Entren aquí –indicó Jim con voz pastosa señalando una puerta a su izquierda. Jeremy y Odd obedecieron y entraron al salón que les indico el entrenador, quien entró tras ellos y cerró la puerta. Jim se acerco a Jeremy y de pronto lo tomo del cuello y lo lanzo hasta el otro extremo del salón.

-¡Jeremy! –gritó Odd antes de agacharse para evitar a Jim que arremetía contra él esta vez. Jeremy se levantó, pero Jim se movió mas rápido y le propino una patada en la espalda, derribándolo. -¡Déjalo en paz!-mustió Odd sujetando una silla y estrellándola en Jim, pero la silla solo lo atravesó y dio a Odd un puñetazo en el estomago que le corto la respiración al chico. Jeremy se incorporo a tiempo para ver como Jim agarraba a Odd por el cuello sin que su amigo reaccionara y comenzó a estrangularlo. Jeremy asustado miró a su alrededor buscando algo para atacar a Jim cuando cayó en cuenta que estaban en el salón de audiovisuales. Se acercó al cable del proyector y sacó una navaja de su mochila para cortar el cable mientras escuchaba los gemidos de Odd, que estaba quedándose sin aire. Tan rápido como pudo Jeremy acercó el cable a Jim y este sufrió una descarga eléctrica que hizo que soltara a Odd y se desplomó en el suelo.

-Odd ¿Estás bien? ¡Di algo!–dijo Jeremy zarandeando a Odd

-A… algo –contestó Odd abriendo los ojos. Jeremy suspiró de alivio

–Esa descarga no lo detendrá mucho tiempo, debe de estar bajo el control de XANA-2

-Ese Jim es un bruto salvaje –dijo Odd frotándose el cuello. Jim comenzó a moverse – ¡Sígueme! –dijo repentinamente jalando a Jeremy por el cuello de la camisa y tiró de él conduciéndolo por un pasillo.

-¿Qué haces Odd?

-Rápido, entra –señaló su amigo abriendo una puerta.

-¿El armario del conserje? –se extraño Jeremy al ver a donde lo había llevado Odd

-Podemos intentar salir por el ducto de aire –sugirió Odd señalando la rejilla que había en el techo

-¿Y cómo supones que vamos a llegar hasta allá arriba? –protestó Jeremy

-¡Calma Einstein! Serás un genio en todo lo tecnológico pero podrías tener un poquito mas de inventiva de vez en cuando –dijo Odd empujando el archivero del conserje hasta la pared contraria, abrió los cajones de abajo y los uso a modo de escalera para poder llegar hasta arriba –Einstein, busca una palanca o algo para poder quitar la rejilla de aquí.

Jeremy rebusco en el pequeño cuarto y encontró una llave inglesa que le alcanzó a Odd. Éste se estiró para tomarla pero la vista se le nubló y el cuarto del conserje desapareció de sus ojos, en su lugar apareció la imagen de Ulrich, Yumi y William conduciendo lo que parecía una patrulla de policía

-¡Odd! –gritó Jeremy de pronto y la imagen del armario del conserje regresó. Odd se encontró en el suelo aplastando a Jeremy -¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

-No me lo vas a creer –se disculpó el chico ayudando a Jeremy a levantarse –pero acabo de ver a Yumi, Ulrich y William en una patrulla.

-¿Cómo que lo acabas de ver? En una patrulla… No digas tonterías ¿Ya estas delirando?

Odd suspiró. Cuando Jeremy estaba enojado podía ser verdaderamente insoportable, pero decidió ser tolerante, su amigo debía estar preocupado por Aelita y él mismo también lo estaba. Escucharon un fuerte golpe del otro lado de la puerta

-Debe ser Jim –sugirió Jeremy –hay que apurarnos a salir de aquí

* * *

-¡Hiroki! –gritó Yumi al encontrar a su hermano en medio de la multitud y corrió hacia el para abrazarlo con Ulrich corriendo detrás de ella.

-Yumi… no respiro –se quejó Hiroki intentando separarse de su hermana y poniendo cara de fastidio –Los abrazos deberías dáselos a tu novio Ulrich –Yumi lo soltó al instante sonrojada y lo miró acusadoramente mientras Hiroki ponía cara de inocente y Ulrich se volteaba para ocultar sus mejillas rojas

-Creí que estarías asustado o algo–le dijo Yumi sacudiéndole la cabeza a su hermano –Gracias por quedarte a ayudarme Ulrich –añadió la chica volteando a ver al castaño.

-No fue nada –contestó el chico –Lo importante es que Hiroki está bien

-¡Yumi! ¡Hiroki! –escucharon que alguien gritaba a lo lejos. Abriéndose paso entre la multitud estaban los padres de la japonesa, quien en cuanto los vio corrió hacia ellos con su hermano en brazos y los cuatro se dieron un abrazo. Ulrich contemplo la escena desde lejos un poco celoso de ver lo bien que se llevaban como familia. Yumi regresó con Ulrich.

-Disculpa que me vaya –le dijo ella avergonzada –En cuanto vea que están seguros te alcanzare en la fábrica.

-No te preocupes, en estos momentos lo que más quiere uno es estar con su familia. Me voy a la fábrica, te mantendré informada –le contestó el chico.

Yumi volvió a besarlo, esta vez peligrosamente cerca de la boca y se fue a reunirse con sus padres. Ulrich le lanzó una última mirada y comenzó a encaminarse a la sala de calderas, puesto que la entrada de la fábrica era ahora inaccesible. El chico llegó por fin al túnel y se encaminó en silencio por las alcantarillas temiendo encontrarse con algún policía, seguro que la fábrica ya debía estar llena de ellos intentando averiguar de donde había salido la torre. Le faltaba poco para llegar cuando escuchó un sonido muy peculiar y vagamente familiar, como de una maquina. El ruido se iba acercando y Ulrich se quedo inmóvil y alerta por un momento hasta que un punto rojo iluminó la oscuridad. Un láser estuvo a punto de darle a Ulrich en la cara, pero el chico lo esquivó hábilmente y entorno los ojos para ver a su atacante.

-¿Una garrapata? –se dijo Ulrich al ver algo parecido a una papa con patas –Esto no va bien, lo bueno es que solo eres una. –Ulrich se acercó a la garrapata y antes de que esta lanzara otro laser el chico le dio una patada que la tiró al agua. Ulrich sonrió satisfecho, pero justo a un lado de él apareció una cosa alargada y filosa; el chico se giró y se dio cuenta que estaba debajo de…. -¡Un cangrejo! –gritó antes de esquivar el rayo azul del cangrejo que tenía encima y echo a correr sin fijarse por donde iba.

* * *

-¿Y ahora por donde, genio? –preguntó Jeremy prácticamente acostado bocabajo tratando de deslizarse al ritmo de Odd, que iba por delante en el ducto.

-Dímelo tu, Einstein –contestó Odd

-Bien, si estábamos el armario del conserje y audiovisuales estaba a cuatro salones de distancia… -calculó Jeremy –si llevamos recorridos unos 8 salones mas… entonces es posible que si giramos a la derecha la próxima rejilla nos lleve fuera del edificio

-¿Cómo puedes recordar tantas cosas? –se asombró Odd

-En la próxima esquina da vuelta a la derecha, ya no falta mucho.

Jeremy y Odd cayeron 2 metros al salir del ducto de ventilación y se levantaron frotándose el trasero. Una alarma empezó a sonar en la espalda de Jeremy, así que el chico se arrodillo y abrió su laptop.

-¡Genial! Se acaba de activar la torre en el sector 5 –explico Jeremy. Odd se arrodillo a su lado y de pronto apareció una nueva ventana en la pantalla -¿Aelita? –exclamó Jeremy viendo a la chica virtualizada desde la pantalla, justo como cuando se comunicaban antes de que ella fuera materializada -¿Te fuiste a Lyoko sola?

-No –contestó la chica desde la pantalla –El director me pidió que lo acompañara, pero creo que estaba siendo controlado por XANA-2 porque me atacó… y de repente ya estaba en Lyoko, pero aquí las cosas no van bien –explicó Aelita –hay un montón de torres activadas, no dejo de sentir pulsaciones por todos lados.

-Es peligroso que esté sola allá –dijo Odd –Al menos no te has topado con ningún monstruo.

-Puedo intentar llegar hasta alguna de las torres –ofreció Aelita –Estoy en el sector de las montañas

-¡No! tu quédate en un lugar seguro y espera a que Odd vaya por ti –le espetó Jeremy –No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo –le dijo a su amigo –Hay que llegar a la fábrica, con esa torre gigantesca ya debe haber una docena de gente y reporteros por ahí. Ojala que a Yumi y Ulrich se les ocurra ir a la fábrica en cuanto encuentren a Hiroki.

-¿Torre gigantesca? –preguntó Aelita

-¿No te diste cuenta del terremoto? –le preguntó a su vez Odd

-Ya nos pondremos al corriente luego, tu escóndete y no te muevas de ahí Aelita –le ordenó Jeremy antes de cerrar la laptop –Vámonos a la fábrica.

* * *

_-…Todavía no se ha confirmado el origen de este extraño fenómeno. –_Decía una reportera desde la pantalla de televisión –_Una enorme torre de aproximadamente 15 metros de altura surgió de la nada después de un terremoto de 6.5 grados frente a la fábrica de autos abandonada situada a pocos metros de la Academia Kadic hace aproximadamente 15 minutos. Las autoridades han acordonado el área y se procederá a una investigación en cuanto la policía local asegure que todo esta bajo control, mientras tanto ha comenzado la evacuación de la academia por seguridad. Se han reportado 40 heridos, ninguno fatalmente. Está con nosotros el especialista Benjamín Thomas, de la Universidad Nacional, para explicarnos un poco mas sobre este fenómeno…_

Yumi estaba sentada en la sala de su casa observando las noticias sin prestarle demasiada atención. La señal había regresado, pero ninguno de sus amigos contestaba su teléfono y estaba preocupada y no quería alarmar a sus padres si la veían salir de su casa.

-¿Quieres un poco de té, Yumi? –le ofreció su madre, pero Yumi no respondió. –Tranquilízate cariño, estoy segura de que tus amigos se encuentran bien

-Gracias mamá –dijo Yumi forzando una sonrisa. Su madre se fue hacia la cocina mientras Yumi intentaba llamar a Ulrich otra vez.

-_¿Qué es eso? _–chilló la reportera desde la televisión. Yumi se acercó a la pantalla con los ojos muy abiertos. La reportera se había echado a correr mientras el camarógrafo intentaba enfocar la imagen de un enorme cangrejo que salía desde la fábrica por lo que quedaba del puente destrozado mientras perseguía a un chico

-¡Ulrich! –exclamó Yumi al reconocer al chico en la pantalla. Sin decir nada la japonesa salió corriendo de su casa a toda velocidad hacia la fábrica por las calles desiertas mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban sirenas de patrullas. Le faltaba poco para llegar a la fabrica cuando sintió que algo se enredaba en su tobillo y la levantaba por los aires.

-¡Aaahh! –Gritó intentando ver lo que la tenía colgando de cabeza y distinguió la figura de una especie de medusa gigante -¿La Scyphozoa aquí?

El monstruo la agitó en el aire y comenzó a enredarle mas tentáculos hasta que la japonesa se quedó inmovilizada. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido, los tentáculos la estaban aprisionando de tal manera que la chica se estaba ahogando.

-¡Déjala! –gritó alguien a quien Yumi no pudo ver mientras sentía que la Scyphozoa se movía. La chica notó una sombra moviéndose junto a ella y alcanzó a ver que un tubo metálico se enterraba en el triangulo que la Scyphozoa tenía en la cabeza. En instantes los tentáculos se aflojaron y la chica logro soltarse -¿Estas bien Yumi?

-¿William? –dijo la chica al reconocer a su salvador -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Creo que prefiero un "gracias por salvarme" –gruñó el chico tendiéndole una mano a Yumi para ayudarla a levantarse

-Gracias por salvarme –repitió Yumi sonrojada -¿Pero que haces aquí?

-Bueno, no se puede decir que la mega torre de Lyoko que apareció en la fábrica sea un secreto ¿o sí? Creí que podría ayudar en algo

-Tenemos que ayudar a Ulrich –exclamo Yumi acordándose de Ulrich y jalando a William del brazo –Hay un cangrejo persiguiéndolo.

-Er… creo que no hace falta que vayamos –dijo William señalando la esquina de la calle por donde salieron a la vista Ulrich huyendo del cangrejo con tres patrullas persiguiéndolos y un par de policías corriendo a pie y disparando sin éxito contra el monstruo.

-¡Ulrich! –lo llamó Yumi

-¡Niños, despejen el área! –gritó un policía con altavoz desde una patrulla que se detenía haciendo rechinar las llantas en el suelo intentando acorralar al cangrejo y los policías salieron de los autos usándolos como escudo entre ellos y el monstruo. Ulrich alcanzo a saltar la patrulla y se acercó a sus amigos.

-La policía no podrá detenerlo –dijo el chico sin aliento –y no es el único, me encontré una garrapata hace rato.

-A Yumi la ataco la medusa gigante –señalo William. Los tres se escondieron tras una camioneta observando a la policía disparando contra el cangrejo. Este levanto una de sus patas y destruyó una de las patrullas.

-¡Envíen refuerzos! –pidió un policía desde su patrulla antes de que el cangrejo arremetiera contra el auto. Los tres chicos saltaron asustados al tiempo que la patrulla volteada bocabajo patinaba hacia ellos.

-Hay que sacarlo de ahí –dijo Yumi señalando el interior de la patrulla en donde estaba el policía inconsciente. William y Ulrich abrieron la puerta de la patrulla como pudieron y arrastraron al policía hasta unos arbustos de la banqueta.

-Ojala no este grave –murmuró William

-Hay que salir de aquí –observó Ulrich –Solo si desactivamos las torres podremos detener a esos monstruos.

-Tengo una idea –dijo William, y echó a correr hasta la única patrulla que el cangrejo no había alcanzado. Yumi y Ulrich lo siguieron. William subió al asiento del conductor y giro la llave encendiendo el motor mientras Yumi y Ulrich se apretujaban en el asiento del copiloto.

-¡Hey! ¡Dejen eso! –escucharon gritar al policía cuando William arrancó. El cangrejo comenzó a seguirlos y a dispararles laser.

-Ay, me siento en una película –dijo Yumi tapándose los ojos con las manos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Lyoko, Aelita no había hecho caso a Jeremy y empezado a recorrer el sector buscando alguna torre qué desactivar siguiendo las pulsaciones, pero había tantas que la chica no sabía qué dirección tomar. Llevaba poco tiempo corriendo cuando de un precipicio vio salir a 5 algodones.

-Ay no… -gimió la chica asustada, pero pasó una mano por su brazalete de estrella para desplegar sus alas y escapar volando por donde venía con los algodones detrás de ella.

-¿Listo Odd? –preguntó Jeremy sentándose en la silla frente a las pantallas del laboratorio mientras Odd bajaba a los escáner. Por fin habían conseguido llegar hasta la fábrica.

-¡Listo! –le contesto el chico

-Transmitiendo… escaneando… virtualización

Odd apareció en el sector montañoso y aterrizo mirando para todos lados.

-¿Aelita, me escuchas? –preguntó Jeremy acomodándose el auricular

-¡Jeremy! –Exclamó aliviada Aelita –Por fin llegas. Tengo problemas, hay un montón de algodones persiguiéndome

-¡No dejes que te atraviesen! –Le pidió Jeremy a la chica -¡Odd! Aelita no está lejos, ve 45° al sureste de donde estás, pero date prisa. Te te envío tu tabla –dijo el genio tecleando velozmente y frente a Odd apareció el overboard.

-¡La recuperaste! –Exclamó Odd abordando su tabla de un salto –Eres el mejor Einstein –y se dirigió hacia el sur, observando por el camino algunas torres del sector –Jeremy, hay mas problemas –dijo el chico –Todas las torres que veo están activadas.

-Rayos... esperaba que fuera un error en el superescaner –respondió Jeremy –No sé cómo le vamos a hacer. Le hablaré a los demás –dijo y tecleó el número de Ulrich

_-¿Jeremy?_ –dijo la voz de Ulrich

-¿Dónde demonios están? –Gruñó el rubio –Deberían estar aquí, todas las torres de Lyoko están activadas

-_Bueno, no estamos en un día de campo_ –contestó Ulrich –_Para darte la versión corta se han materializado varios monstruos, William, Yumi y yo nos robamos una patrulla y estamos escapando de un cangrejo._

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Jeremy impresionado, efectivamente Odd había tenido una visión del futuro –Tengan cuidado –dijo antes de colgar

-¡Aaahh! –gritó la voz de Aelita. Los algodones le habían disparado en un brazo y por poco caía por un precipicio, pero ahora tenía a 7 algodones rodeándola y acercándosele peligrosamente – ¡Ayúdenme!

-¡Aelita! –exclamó Jeremy al ver por su pantalla que los algodones estaban a punto de alcanzarla, pero justo antes de que uno de los espectros llegara a tocarla hubo un destello y el monstruo estalló. Detrás de los espectros estaba Odd apuntando desde su tabla.

-¡Flecha laser! –Volvió a gritar destruyendo a otros dos algodones –Princesa, su caballero de brillante armadura ha venido a rescatarla –dijo Odd haciendo una reverencia

-¡Odd! –exclamó la chica al salir con más entusiasmo del que debería. Odd la ayudo a subir a la tabla y Aelita agradeció que en Lyoko no se percibiera el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Bueno, es hora de trabajar –dijo Odd tomando el camino a la torre mas próxima intentando alejarse de los algodones que quedaban

-Ahí hay una –observó Aelita señalando más adelante. Se acercaban a una torre.

Jeremy se frotaba las sienes intentando encontrar una manera de desactivar todas esas torres cuando de pronto apareció una ventana en una de sus pantallas mostrando una cuenta regresiva que iba a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué es eso? –se preguntó el genio acercándose a la pantalla, pero antes de que Jeremy pudiera saber de que se trataba la cuenta terminó. Al instante el suelo de la fábrica comenzó a vibrar violentamente y las paredes comenzaron a fracturarse.

-¡Hay otro terremoto! –gritó el chico

-Jeremy sal de la fábrica –dijo Odd

-Pero necesito sacarlos primero de ahí –contestó Jeremy intentando presionar las teclas correctamente a pesar del movimiento, pero un trozo del techo se desprendió y le cayó justo en la cabeza -¡Auch! –se quejó frotándose el golpe y viendo estrellitas

-¡Jeremy sal! –pidió Aelita angustiada abrazando la cintura de Odd con fuerza.

Jeremy intentó materializar a sus amigos una última vez pero un trozo particularmente grande se desplomó y el chico saltó de su silla justo antes de que le cayera encima. No le quedaba de otra mas que salir del laboratorio y regresar cuando el terremoto hubiera terminado, así que llegó dando tumbos hasta el ascensor deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la supercomputadora no fuera destruida, pero justo cuando el chico presiono el botón para subir a la fábrica escuchó que el cable del ascensor se rompía…

* * *

-Espero que Jeremy esté bien… -susurró Aelita abrazando con fuerza a Odd por la espalda

-Tranquila, seguro que está bien, Einstein ha estado entrenando y ahora corre mas rápido – dijo el rubio para tranquilizarla aunque el también estaba preocupado. En ese momento apareció en el horizonte una luz azulada que venía desde el norte cubriendo todo el sector.

-¿Qué es esa luz? –fue lo último que pudo decir Aelita antes de que la luz los cubriera por completo.

* * *

-¿Qué rayos…? –gritó William girando el volante bruscamente a tiempo para esquivar un semáforo que se venía abajo junto con todo el cableado.

-Es otro terremoto –exclamó Yumi asustada mirando por la ventanilla. Una gigantesca rama de un arbol cayó justo encima del cangrejo aplastándolo.

William movía el volante frenéticamente a pesar del movimiento mientras varias personas salían aterrorizadas de sus casas. Al ver la calle llena de gente William frenó bruscamente pero el auto no le obedecía y patinaron sobre el asfalto atropellando a varias personas en el camino hasta que se estrellaron en un edificio.

* * *

.

N. Cullen7:

_Hola otra vz. Gracias por tus reviews, me encanta leerlos! Ojala te guste este nuevo cap, lo actualizo rápido por que si me tardo mucho a mi también se me va el hilo y pierdo la inspiración jeje. La vdd soy muy mala inventando nombres, por eso al nuevo virus le puse XANA-2 jijiji pero q bueno q te gustó asi. Contestando tu review... en lo personal me gusta mucho mas la pareja q Aelita hace con Odd ^^, con Jeremy se me hace que se aburriría rápido XD todavía no se como vaya a terminar su historia, pero ami también se me hizo interesante el triangulo de Jeremy-Aelita-Odd, y también Sam me cae muy mal y se me hace bien egoísta, no voy a dejar q Odd vuelva a caer en sus garras Jajaja Y de la pregunta de los caps anteriores, Aelita no pudo desactivar la torre antes de que Jeremy la materializara, pero creo que no lo puse muy claro, perdón! :P grax por avisarme. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo, y si me gustaría escribir otro fic, pero yo creo q primero voy a terminar este ;) te mando un abrazo. Cuídate y grax otra vez por tus reviews!!_

_._


	6. Realidades

**_Chapter 6: Realidades_**

-¡Auch! … -murmuró Ulrich frotándose la cabeza y al parecer entero. Se quitó un trozo de vidrio que se le había clavado en el hombro y se giro par ver a Yumi con la cabeza colgando sobre sus hombros -¡Yumi! –dijo el chico tomando su cara con suavidad. La japonesa abrió los ojos lentamente y se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué paso?

-Nos estrellamos- le respondió Ulrich suspirando de alivio al ver que Yumi estaba bien si omitía un par de cortes en la mejilla -¿William? ¡William! –gritó Ulrich al ver a William desmadejado sobre el volante con trozos de vidrio en el cabello y con sangre en la cabeza y el brazo. El impacto había sido justo del lado del conductor.

-Hay que salir de aquí –susurró Yumi al ver que del cofre del auto empezaba a salir humo. Los dos salieron y se acercaron al lado del conductor desde afuera. Ulrich abrió la puerta y paso con cuidado el brazo de William por su hombro.

-William… -murmuró Yumi con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Ulrich colocaba a William en el suelo.

-¿Y todas esas personas? –preguntó Ulrich mirando a su alrededor. Antes de estrellarse las calles estaban llenas de gente, pero ahora parecían desiertas y no se escuchaba ruido.

-Si yo vi como… atropellamos a varios –dijo Yumi temblando–Tenemos que llevar a William a un hospital

-No hará falta…-dijo William detrás de ellos con voz pastosa

-¡William! –Chillo Yumi arrodillándose a su lado –No te levantes –le indicó poniéndole una mano en el pecho obligándolo a seguir acostado en el suelo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Ulrich arrodillándose también y observando las heridas de William. Tenía un corte profundo debajo del ojo, la mano izquierda amoratada e hinchada y parecía que tenía una herida en la cabeza por que no le dejaba de brotar sangre por un costado.

-Bueno… me duele todo –se quejó William desde el suelo –Sobre todo la cabeza, pero creo que estoy bien.

Yumi suspiro aliviada mientras Ulrich se quitaba la chaqueta y la enredaba para colocársela a William en la cabeza en un intento de detener la sangre. Lo ayudaron a levantarse y se alejaron un poco del edificio en que se habían estrellado, advirtiendo que no había ninguna persona a la vista. Ulrich volteó para darle un último vistazo a la patrulla pero lo que vio lo dejó helado.

-Yumi…-fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir. La chica se giró para ver lo que Ulrich señalaba y ahogo un grito.

-¿Otra torre? –mascullo William frotándose los ojos. En donde antes estaba el edificio de la televisora local ahora había otra gigantesca torre activada de color violeta

* * *

Unos trozos de escombro cayeron sobre la cabeza de Jeremy, que yacía en el suelo del ascensor destrozado. Abrió los ojos y se quejó al notar lo adolorido que estaba, y al girarse vio una viga que se había impactado en el suelo del ascensor a pocos centímetros de su cabeza. Miro a su alrededor y cayó en cuenta que el ascensor se había caído desde la sala del laboratorio, y al parecer la fábrica entera había colapsado, pues por el hueco por donde había caído la viga había otra colgando peligrosamente sobre él. Jeremy tomo su mochila aunque sabía que su computadora ya debía de estar arruinada, se la colgó en la espalda y comenzó a trepar por la viga que casi lo mataba hasta llegar a la escalerilla de emergencia. Llevaba poco tiempo subiendo cuando la otra viga que estaba colgando cayó hasta el fondo haciendo que una enorme nube de polvo lo cubriera. El chico en medio de un ataque de tos ocasionado por el polvo escuchó el ruido del agua que comenzaba a entrar por las alcantarillas de la fábrica.

* * *

Mientras tanto Aelita y Odd abrían los ojos. La luz los acababa de traspasar y al parecer no les había hecho nada, pero el sector se veía un poco diferente.

-Fue como si se reiniciara la supercomputadora –dijo Aelita

-¿Qué no nos estaban persiguiendo unos algodones? –Preguntó Odd mirando hacia atrás y ver que ya no había nada –Y también estábamos justo enfrente de una torre ¿no? –volvió a preguntar sobrevolando en círculos el sitio en donde momentos antes había una torre activada.

-El mar digital esta brillando –observó Aelita señalando hacía un precipicio. Odd siguió mas adelante volando por el sector y advirtieron que no había no rastro de alguna torre.

-¿Dónde están? Si cuando venía para acá había un montón de torres activadas –dijo Odd -¡Oye! –Exclamó mirándose las manos y viendo que tenían interferencia –Pero si no me ha atravesado ningún algodón… –alcanzó a protestar el chico antes de desvirtualizarse en brazos de Aelita.

-¡Odd! –lo llamó ella, pero Odd ya no estaba y por culpa de la distracción chocó con un tronco.

Odd abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en medio de la cuidad al anochecer, a por lo menos 20 metros de altura. El chico comenzó a caer mientras gritaba y agitaba los brazos desesperado hasta que vio una antena parabólica doblada que sobresalía del techo de una casa y alcanzó a agarrarla.

-¡Fui! Por poco y me convierto en plasta –suspiró aliviado viendo que le faltaban apenas unos tres metros para llegar al suelo. Escuchó el grito de Aelita que al parecer también había aparecido en el cielo y estiró una mano para poder atraparla en su caída.

-¡Odd! –Gritó la chica colgando de la mano del rubio -¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué nos materializamos?

-No tengo idea –respondió el chico –Fíjate si puedes entrar a la casa por la ventana –dijo al sentir que la antena estaba cediendo. Aelita se dio cuenta que tenía una ventana justo en frente y logro entrar por ella sin problemas gracias a que el vidrio estaba roto. Se asomo de nuevo para ayudar a Odd pero la antena terminó de romperse y el chico cayó

-¡Cuidado! –chilló Aelita

El rubio dio un giro en el aire como si aun estuviera en Lyoko y cayó de pie en el jardín de la casa

-Dicen que los gatos siempre caen de pie –dijo el chico desde abajo levantando el pulgar y guiñándole un ojo a Aelita. Ella miró la habitación en la que estaba y se dio cuenta.

-¡Odd! –Gritó asomándose por la ventana –Es la casa de Yumi

-¿Yumi tiene antena parabólica? –Dijo Odd alejándose para observar la casa – ¡Qué suerte! Le voy a decir que me invite a ver los partidos de futbol.

-No hay nadie –Dijo Aelita saliendo por la puerta y tocando una pared fracturada –El terremoto que dijo Jeremy debe haberla dejado así… ¡Cuidado! –gritó al ver detrás de Odd a dos cubos. El chico esquivó sus disparos dando otro salto sorprendiéndose de lo fácil que le resultaba moverse en el mundo real. Corrió para tomarle la mano a Aelita y entraron a la casa de Yumi cerrando la puerta.

-¿Qué hacen los monstruos de XANA aquí? –preguntó el chico asomándose por la ventana de la cocina

-Querrás decir XANA-2 ¿no? –se burlo Aelita

-Si, como sea

* * *

-No puede ser ¿en qué momento aparecieron tantas? –dijo William señalando unas 10 torres que se veían por la ciudad. Habían subido por las escaleras de emergencia a lo alto del edificio en el que habían chocado para observar la ciudad desde arriba. Seguía sin haber rastro de la gente y estaba comenzando a anochecer.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Jeremy y a los demás- dijo Yumi

Bajaron de nuevo por la escalera de emergencia hasta llegar a la calle. William se acercó a un auto verde con las puertas abiertas. Yumi y Ulrich lo miraron con reproche.

-¿Qué? –Exclamó William poniendo cara de inocente –No hay personas en ningún lado así que no les importará si tomamos su coche prestado un rato, además así iremos mas rápido

-Bueno –contestó Ulrich –pero ahora conduzco yo –El chico se subió al asiento del conductor y abrochó su cinturón mientras Yumi se sentaba en el asiento de al lado y William se iba atrás.

-¿Desde cuándo manejas tan bien? –preguntó Yumi sorprendida al ver a Ulrich al volante y sonrojándose.

-Eh… bueno yo… -dijo Ulrich avergonzado

-Yo le enseñe –contestó William recostado desde la parte de atrás –Una vez fuimos juntos a los go-karts

Ulrich gruñó y Yumi ahogo una risita mientras recorrían las calles de la ciudad.

* * *

Jeremy por su parte por fin había llegado a la parte superior de la fábrica completamente agotado. Estaba seguro que la sala de escáners no había sobrevivido al intenso terremoto. Miró a su alrededor entornando los ojos, casi era de noche y había poca luz, pero vio la fábrica aun mas destrozada que antes, y por la entrada se alcanzaba a ver el resplandor violeta que despedía la torre situada enfrente. Se recargó en una pared y se dejó caer, recuperando el aliento

-Aelita… -suspiró pensando en que ahora ella y Odd se habían quedado atrapados en Lyoko para siempre, sin los escáners sus amigos no podrían regresar. Abrió su mochila y saco su laptop –Increíble, todavía funciona –se sorprendió al abrirla y encontrarla en perfecto estado. Tecleó rápidamente y comprobó que el enlace de su computadora con Lyoko aun funcionaba. Abrió un mapa del sector de montañas pero no encontró a nadie ahí, así que siguió buscando en todos los sectores pero sin encontrar ni un rastro de Aelita ni Odd, ni tampoco de ninguna torre –Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto –dijo en voz alta –El enlace con Lyoko se descompuso… ¿Eh? –se acababa de abrir una pantalla. Jeremy sin dar crédito a sus ojos vio un mensaje codificado descargándose a toda velocidad que provenía de internet. Jeremy había comenzado a descifrarlo cuando escuchó una voz.

-¡Jeremy!

El rubio alzo la vista entornando los ojos para poder ver en la oscuridad de la fábrica y alcanzo a distinguir a la bonita japonesa que se acercaba corriendo hacia el

-¡Yumi! –gritó antes de ser aprisionado por un fuerte abrazo de la chica

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te paso? –preguntó Yumi al ver a Jeremy cubierto de polvo y con el cabello revuelto.

-Eh… sobreviví al segundo terremoto –respondió intentando peinarse. Detrás de ella vio a Ulrich ayudando a caminar a William -¿A ustedes que les paso?

-Ya sabes, lo de siempre… –dijo Ulrich en tono irónico –Un cangrejo casi nos mata, estrellamos una patrulla robada en el edificio de la televisora y la gente desapareció de repente, pero por lo demás estamos bien.

-Creo que puedo explicarlo –dijo Jeremy pensativo –Me acaba de llegar un mensaje de internet ¡De Franz Hopper!

-¿Franz Hopper? –repitieron Ulrich y Yumi

-¿Quién es Franz Hopper? –preguntó William

-El padre de Aelita –contestó Yumi

-Pero… ¿Qué no estaba muerto? –dijo Ulrich

-Eso pensaba yo también… -agregó Jeremy arrodillándose para tomar su laptop –Pero parece que siempre encuentra la manear de regresar. En el mensaje vienen muchos datos que ya sabíamos, que XANA-2 es el virus múltiple que acabo con XANA-1, y que robo los datos de la memoria del sector 5 para invocar de nuevo a los monstruos

-Eso ya nos lo habías dicho –comentó Ulrich con amargura

-Si, pero eso no es todo –continuó Jeremy –XANA-2 es capaz de alternar la realidad virtual con el mundo real

-¿Eso que significa? –preguntó William

-Bueno, cuando XANA-2 tomó el control de todas las torres en Lyoko, que son el vinculo entre el mundo virtual y la tierra fue capaz de alterar el espacio-tiempo utilizando una conexión multifuncional que hace que los átomos terrestres se combinen con los datos virtuales de…

-Fascinante, pero danos la versión corta ¿quieres Jeremy? –pidió Yumi

-Significa que las realidades se intercambiaron –dijo el rubio con expresión sombría –Todo lo que estaba en el mundo virtual ahora está aquí en la tierra, mientras que todo lo que estaba en la tierra…

-…Ahora está en el mundo virtual –completó Ulrich –Entonces todas las personas… ¿Están en Lyoko?

-Peor… -sentenció Jeremy –Están perdidas en el mar digital

-¡¿Qué?! –gritaron Ulrich y Yumi a la vez

-¿Y cómo explicas que nosotros sigamos aquí? –quiso saber William

-Supongo que no fuimos afectados por el ataque de XANA-2 porque todos hemos sido virtualizados alguna vez –respondió el rubio –nuestros códigos genéticos siguen guardados en la base de datos de Lyoko y por eso parece como si ya estuviéramos allá.

-¿Las personas de la tierra se quedaran virtualizadas para siempre? –pregunto Yumi con voz temblorosa

-Espero que no… -concluyó Jeremy cerrando su laptop y poniéndose de pie –Podríamos aprovechar la conexión que hizo XANA-2 con el mundo virtual para liberarlos antes de que sea tarde, pero…

-Pero ¿Qué? –lo apuró Ulrich

-Pues… si la fábrica quedó destruida supongo que también la supercomputadora… -dijo Jeremy. Todos guardaron un incomodo silencio. –Y sin ella no tengo acceso al mar digital

-Ahora no vendría mal un chiste malo de Odd –dijo Ulrich –Por cierto ¿Y Odd y Aelita?

Jeremy no contestó en seguida, sino que agacho la cabeza y se acomodó sus gafas primero. –Todavía no se… no tuve tiempo de sacarlos de Lyoko, pero con las realidades revueltas quien sabe a dónde fueron a parar…

-¿No deberíamos averiguar si de casualidad la supercomputadora sobrevivió? –sugirió William señalando la puerta del ascensor.

-El ascensor ya no sirve –contestó Jeremy –se rompió el cable… y no creo que la supercomputadora siga entera, pero tengo una idea

* * *

Un rayo laser entro a la casa rompiendo la ventana de la cocina y Aelita y Odd se agacharon para esquivarlo. Un cubo trataba de dispararles desde afuera mientras que el segundo golpeaba la puerta tratando de entrar.

-¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Aelita

-Lo de siempre –contesto Odd mientras abría los cajones de la cocina –Desbloquear la situación –el chico saco del cajón un puñado de cuchillos. En ese momento se escuchó al cubo entrar luego de destruir la puerta. Odd se puso alerta y en cuanto el cubo se asomo por la cocina empuño un cuchillo. -¡Cuchillos laser! –gritó arrojándolos al cubo y uno de ellos se clavó justo en el ojo del monstruo haciéndolo estallar

-¿Cuchillos laser? –repitió Aelita sonriendo mientras salía de la casa junto a Odd

-Bueno, aquí no puedo usar flechas laser así que…

Esquivaron el disparo del segundo cubo que los esperaba afuera y Odd volvió a lanzar un cuchillo, pero falló. El cubo disparo hacia Aelita, quien tuvo que tirarse al suelo para evitar el laser, pero cuando se levantó ya no pudo ver a Odd

-¿Odd? –lo llamó la chica, pero estaba tan oscuro que no lo distinguió. El cubo se iba aproximando a ella y Aelita se hizo un ovillo en el suelo intentando protegerse. De pronto Odd saltó desde lo alto de un árbol y cayó justo sobre el cubo.

-¡Cuchillo laser! –volvió a decir el chico al tiempo que clavaba el cuchillo en el triangulo del cubo y saltó de nuevo para evitar la explosión -¡Si! Una vez mas Odd el grandioso consigue salvar la situación

Aelita puso los ojos en blanco, y aunque Odd volvía a tener los ojos dorados y brillosos y se veía algo tétrico no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Vámonos a la fábrica, Odd el grandioso

* * *

-¿De donde sacaron este auto? –preguntó Jeremy receloso mientras los demás abordaban el coche verde

-Ehm… -balbuceó Yumi algo avergonzada –Lo tomamos prestado.

Ulrich volvió a ocupar el lugar para conducir mientras Yumi se sentaba a su lado y Jeremy se iba atrás con William.

-Este es el plan –dijo Jeremy abrochando su cinturón de seguridad –Hay que llegar al edificio de telecomunicaciones. Espero que ahí haya una computadora lo bastante grande para poder conectarme con la red y llegar al mar digital.

Dicho esto Ulrich encendió el motor y salieron hacia la ciudad en medio de la noche. Jeremy trabajaba en su laptop a toda velocidad mientras los demás iban en un incomodo silencio y alertas a cualquier ruido.

-La cuidad se ve tan tenebrosa de noche… –comentó Yumi pasados unos minutos. Ulrich volteó a mirarla sin saber que decir para animarla cuando un rayo laser paso atravesando el parabrisas. Ulrich freno bruscamente el auto y bajo de las luces del coche pudieron ver a tres tarántulas frente a ellos bloqueando el paso.

-Maldición –gruño el castaño y piso el acelerador para poder atropellarlas.

-¿Qué haces? –grito Yumi cuando el coche se impactó contra el monstruo de en medio, pero la tarántula levanto sus patas y alcanzo a subirse al cofre del coche. Ulrich intento darle varias vueltas al volante para arrojar al monstruo lejos pero este seguía pegado al coche sin dejarlos ver nada, así que el chico frenó. Un nuevo disparo se impactó en el parabrisas trasero y William y Jeremy se agacharon para esquivarlo. Ulrich bajo del coche.

-William, toma el volante –gritó Ulrich antes de saltar ágilmente y derribar la tarántula del coche de una patada, mientras las otras dos se acercaban lanzando disparos –Los distraeré, ustedes váyanse

-No te vamos a dejar aquí –chillo Yumi saliendo también del auto

-¡Cuchillos laser! –exclamó una voz salida de la nada y un enorme cuchillo se impacto en la cabeza del monstruo, que estalló. Odd saltó desde un poste de luz y cayó ágilmente en medio de Ulrich y Yumi

-¡Odd! –gritaron los dos al ver al chico rubio

-¿Me extrañaron? –preguntó el con una sonrisa, pero aun quedaban otras dos tarántulas que seguían disparándoles. El chico volvió a empuñar otro cuchillo y lo arrojo contra la tarántula que tenían mas cerca, pero falló –Ups, ese era mi último cuchillo laser.

-¿Cuchillo laser? –se burlo Ulrich, pero eso le dio una idea y sin pensarlo gritó: -¡Triplicar!

Al instante otros dos Ulrich aparecieron al lado del original y los tres comenzaron a correr en círculos a velocidad sobrehumana alrededor de una de las tarántulas, que disparó contra uno de ellos, pero éste solo se desvaneció en el aire. El autentico Ulrich saltó por detrás y derribó a la tarántula de una patada en la cabeza.

-¡Aelita! –gritó Jeremy al ver a la chica a unos pocos metros del auto y salió lo mas rápido que pudo dando un par de tropezones. Aelita lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y los dos se fundieron en un abrazo hasta que sintieron que "algo" los empujaba y cayeron al suelo

-Perdón por interrumpir –dijo William que también había salido del coche y era lo que los había empujado–Pero se estaban abrazando en medio de una batalla…

-Sin armas no podremos matarlos, será mejor que nos vayamos –dijo Ulrich regresando al auto. Yumi subió a su asiento y William, Jeremy, Aelita y Odd se apretujaron en la parte de atrás mientras Ulrich pisaba de nuevo el acelerador y se alejaron a toda velocidad en medio de una lluvia de rayos laser que les lanzaban las tarántulas.

-¿Pero qué paso con ustedes, en donde estaban? –preguntó Jeremy sin ocultar una gran sonrisa una vez que las tarántulas se perdieron de vista. El chico iba sentado junto a Aelita y no le había soltado la mano desde que subieron al auto.

-Nos materializamos por alguna razón –explicó Aelita –justo después de que nos dijeras del terremoto se reinició la supercomputadora y el mar digital comenzó a brillar… ¡Y también desaparecieron todas las torres!

-No del todo –dijo Yumi asomando la cabeza desde su asiento –Se puede decir que solo cambiaron de lugar.

-¿Cómo que cambiaron de lugar? –preguntó Odd

-Bueno –respondió Jeremy –Resulta que XANA-2 al lograr tomar el control de todas las torres de Lyoko pudo acceder a una conexión multifuncional que le permite hacer que los átomos terrestres se combinen con los datos virtua…

-¿Qué? –Lo interrumpió Odd –Me perdí después de que dijiste XANA-2

-Traducción: XANA-2 hizo que todo lo que estuviera en Lyoko se materializara y todo lo que estaba en la tierra ahora está perdido en el mar digital –contestó Ulrich mientras Jeremy ponía mala cara y Aelita se reía de la cara del genio –así que ahora vamos al edificio de telecomunicaciones para que Einstein encuentre una computadora superpoderosa para poder liberar a la gente.

-¿Qué? –Repitió Odd sin creerlo –No es cierto… ¿Por eso había monstruos por ahí persiguiéndonos? ¿También los algodones esos se materializaron?

-De los algodones no se, se supone que esa es la forma que tiene XANA-2 en el mundo virtual, pero no se que forma adapte si llega a materializarse –dijo Jeremy– Hasta ahora solo han aparecido los monstruos que conocemos, aunque sin armas vencerlos va a estar difícil… En fin, lo bueno es que ahora estamos todos juntos –añadió lanzándole a Aelita una significativa mirada.

-Por ella no te preocupes Einstein, Aelita está protegida por el mejor guardaespaldas –dijo Odd abrazando a la chica por el cuello. Aelita se sonrojo un poco y miró nerviosa a Jeremy esperando que él no lo hubiera notado, pero Jeremy al que miraba era a Odd.

-Damas y caballeros, ya llegamos –anunció Ulrich frenando el vehículo frente a un enorme edificio. La torre de telecomunicaciones todavía tenía luz a pesar de que la mayoría de las casas de alrededor estaban a oscuras. Los chicos bajaron del auto y entraron al edificio; todo parecía normal exceptuando uno que otro cristal roto e incluso estaban pasando una película en una de las pantallas.

-Oye viejo, te ves algo pálido –le dijo Odd a William al verlo bajo la luz de la recepción del edificio. En efecto William se veía bastante pálido, aun tenía trocitos de vidrio en el cabello y varios cortes en la cara y la ropa, sin mencionar una gran mancha de sangre en el hombro de su camisa por culpa de la herida de su cabeza aunque esta ya había dejado de sangrar –Parece que te hubieras aventado frente a un camión.

-No fue un camión –contestó William forzando una sonrisa –Mas bien chocamos en una patrulla.

-¿Una patrulla? –preguntó incrédula Aelita llevándose una mano a la boca

-¡Lo sabía! –Exclamó Odd dando a Jeremy una gran palmada en la espalda que casi le saca los lentes al chico –Te dije que los había visto en una patrulla Einstein

-Odd cállate –le espetó Jeremy acomodando sus gafas mientras observaba un plano del edificio pegado en una pared –Hay que llegar a la sala de control en el piso 15.

-Que suerte, el ascensor aun funciona –dijo Yumi presionando uno de los botones del ascensor en una esquina de la recepción.

-No quiero saber nada más de ascensores –gruñó Jeremy –Ya tuve suficiente con el de la fábrica… será mas seguro si subimos por las escaleras

El resto de sus amigos protestó y no les hizo nada de gracia pero terminaron subiendo por las escaleras detrás de Jeremy.

-Mala… idea… -pudo decir Jeremy sin aliento deteniéndose a la mitad de un escalón cuando apenas iban en el piso 8. Incluso William había subido mas rápido que el.

-¿Escuchan eso? –preguntó Yumi. Por las escaleras se escuchaba una especie de zumbido.

-Tal vez sea una abeja –dijo Ulrich un piso mas arriba, pero un laser se impactó justo en el escalón que el chico estaba por pisar y entraron 2 grandes avispas por las ventanas laterales –Lo que faltaba ¡Avispas! –el chico saltó un tramo de unos 10 escalones hasta llegar junto a Odd y le lanzó una mirada que su amigo supo interpretar bien.

-Ulrich y yo las distraeremos –dijo Odd poniéndose de espaldas contra Ulrich –Ustedes vayan hasta la sala de chequeo

-Sala de control –lo corrigió Jeremy al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Aelita y subían corriendo las escaleras seguidos de Yumi y William.

Odd saltó por el barandal y llegó varios pisos abajo.

-Odd ¿Qué haces? –Preguntó Ulrich asomándose al ver lo que su amigo acababa de hacer -¿Tratas de suicidarte?

-Los gatos siempre caen de pie –le gritó el rubio un par de pisos mas abajo. Su plan había funcionado y una de las avispas había ido tras el, mientras Ulrich se ponía en posición para atacar y para alejar a la avispa que quedaba de sus amigos se dirigió escaleras abajo usando súper velocidad y alcanzó a Odd cuatro pisos abajo en donde había un montón de cubículos de oficina.

-¿Qué hacemos para acabar con ellas? –preguntó Ulrich volviendo a juntar su espalda con la del rubio

-No tengo ni idea –le contestó Odd antes de que los chicos saltaran para esquivar un chorro del veneno que las avispas les lanzaron. –Diagh, eso se ve peor aquí que estando en Lyoko –dijo el rubio al ver que donde había caído el veneno ahora había un hueco humeante en el piso.

-Es acido –explicó Ulrich –No hay que dejar que nos den… -el castaño no encontraba con que defenderse así que se ocultó junto con Odd bajo un escritorio. Las avispas les lanzaron una lluvia de láseres que el escritorio frenó hasta que comenzó a prenderse en llamas y los chicos tuvieron que salir

-Tengo una idea –dijo Odd acercándose a otro escritorio intacto y tomo unas tijeras que había en un lapicero -¡Tijeras láser! –Gritó lanzándola contra una de las avispas, pero esta las esquivó y se cavaron en el suelo –Maldita avispa, deja de moverte

Ulrich tomó las tijeras del suelo y las lanzó contra la avispa y esta vez si dieron en el blanco.

-Una menos –exclamó cuando la avispa estallo en el aire. De pronto un aura blanca rodeó el escritorio en llamas, se elevó en el aire, se impactó contra la avispa restante y salió por la ventana con todo y la avispa hacia la calle. Los chicos alzaron la vista y vieron a Yumi sonriéndoles desde las escaleras.

-Creí que necesitarían una mano –dijo la japonesa

-¡Genial Yumi! –la felicitó Odd –usaste tu telequinesis

Los tres se aproximaron a las escaleras y alcanzaron al resto, que ya había llegado al piso 15. Abrieron una puerta y se encontraron en un cuarto lleno de tableros, computadoras y mega pantallas por todos lados. Jeremy se acercó a la que parecía ser la computadora principal y al encenderla el resto de los tableros se encendieron también. Tomó un cable y lo conectó a su laptop

-¿Podrás hacerla funcionar? –preguntó Aelita sentándose al lado del Jeremy

-Eso espero –contestó él y comenzó a teclear rápidamente en el teclado al tiempo que en la pantalla mas grande aparecían numerosas ventanas. Luego de un rato Jeremy comenzó a desesperarse. -¡No consigo establecer la conexión al mundo virtual! –protestó

-Calma Einstein –lo animó Odd –solo te falta algo de concentración, pero tú siempre puedes –El chico sin pensarlo se recargó en un tablero presionando los botones y todas las pantallas se volvieron azules.

-¡Odd! –Lo regañó Jeremy –No hagas tonterías… -en ese momento todos observaron como en una de las pantallas aparecía un mapa digital de la ciudad que incluso mostraba la ubicación de las torres justo como el que tenía la supercomputadora de Lyoko, mientras que en las demás aparecían mensajes codificados y ventanas con escrituras binarias –Increíble… ¡se estableció la conexión! ¿Cómo le hiciste?

-Bueno… creo que apreté los botones de aquí –contestó Odd a punto de presionar un botón

-¡No los toques! –gritaron todos a la vez. Odd los miró con cara de niño regañado

-Nadie aquí acepta que yo también soy un genio –se lamentó el rubio. Jeremy le sonrió a modo de disculpa y comenzó a trabajar en la computadora principal. Aelita se asomó por una de las ventanas y observó la ciudad de noche, la mayor parte de la luz la proporcionaban todas las torres activadas esparcidas en el horizonte. Yumi mientras tanto comenzó a inspeccionar el cuarto de control y distinguió una caja metálica con una crucecita roja junto al extintor de la pared, se acercó al botiquín y sacó un par de vendas y un antiséptico para luego ponerse al lado de William.

-Ven, hay que curarte esas heridas –le dijo ella. Ulrich los fulminó con la mirada desde el otro extremo de la habitación y se llevó una mano a la herida de su hombro reprimiendo el deseo de decirle a Yumi que él también necesitaba una curación.

-Ya lo tengo –exclamó Jeremy sacando a todos de su ensimismamiento. –Se como liberar a las personas del mar digital –los demás se acercaron al chico para prestarle atención –Al parecer se materializaron todas las torres de Lyoko, pero cada sector tiene una torre principal –Jeremy siguió tecleando –Una vez que las 5 torres principales queden desactivadas podremos sacar a las personas.

-¿Y como sabremos cuales son las torres principales? –preguntó Aelita

-Las acabo de localizar –respondió Jeremy –La torre del sector del hielo está en donde la central hidráulica, la de las montañas está en el museo –cada que el chico las nombraba aparecía en la pantalla una foto satelital con la ubicación de la torre –la del bosque está en el estadio, la del desierto está en el ayuntamiento, y finalmente la del sector 5 es la que apareció en la fábrica.

-¿Tenemos que ir a todos esos lugares? –exclamó Odd

-Sí, pero la última es la torre madre –dijo el genio –la de la fabrica es la ultima que hay que desactivar, y cuando todas las torres estén listas lanzare el programa de materialización antes de que la conexión multifuncional de XANA-2 se pierda.

Todos guardaron un incomodo silencio que fue roto por un sonido peculiar que les resultaba familiar y se giraron para ver a Odd

-¿Qué? –se defendió él frotándose el estómago –tengo hambre, ya son las 11 y no he comido nada desde el desayuno –el resto lo miró con reproche hasta que se escuchó el mismo rugido en el estómago de otra persona

-Eh... creo que yo también tengo hambre –se disculpó Aelita y los demás no pudieron evitar reírse.

-La cafetería está en el piso 10 –dijo Jeremy quitándose las gafas y frotándose los ojos recordando el mapa del edificio.

-Odd y yo iremos a buscar algo de comer –ofreció Ulrich dándole un empujón al aludido y los dos salieron del cuarto de control. Cuando llegaron al piso 10 se dieron cuenta que la cafetería no era mas que un pequeño comedor para empleados, con algunos estantes, un pequeño refrigerador, microondas y una maquina que expendía dulces.

-¿Qué tal con la enfermera Yumi? –Comentó Odd –Así hasta me hubiera gustado chocar una patrulla a mi también –Ulrich le lanzó una mirada asesina –Tranquilo, era broma…

-Pues parece que William lo estaba disfrutando –dijo el castaño abriendo los cajones de los estantes sin fijarse bien que había adentro.

-¿De que te preocupas Ulrich? ¿No te bastan todas las veces que Yumi lo ha rechazado?

-Eso fue antes de que Yumi quisiera darle otra oportunidad –dijo Ulrich con amargura poniendo énfasis en la palabra "otra" –además fue ella la que decidió que nosotros solo fuéramos amigos…

-¿Cuál es el problema de estas personas? –protestó el rubio azotando el refrigerador luego de abrirlo y encontrarlo vacío –Aquí solo hay frascos de café y una lata de ciruelas en conserva ¡Diagh! Eso ni siquiera es comestible –el chico se frotó de nuevo su estomago cuando le volvió a rugir, pero entonces lo envolvió una extraña sensación de vértigo que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y alcanzó a distinguir una imagen borrosa en la que una persona alta, con bata de laboratorio y gafas oscuras estrangulaba a una muchacha de pelo corto.

-¿Qué te pasa Odd? ¿Las ciruelas en conserva te ponen así de mal? –se burló Ulrich al ver a su amigo frotándose la cabeza

-Tuve una visión…

-¿Una visión del futuro? Pensé que ya no podías usar las visiones –dijo Ulrich sin prestarle mucha atención

-Creo que era Franz Hopper… y creo que estaba tratando de matar a Aelita

-¿Qué? ¿Viste a Franz Hopper tratando de matar a Aelita? -Repitió Ulrich algo alarmado -¿Estas seguro?

-¿No me estás escuchando? Dije "creo"…

* * *

**N. Cullen7:**

_Aquí te dejo el siguiente cap, ojala te siga gustando __grax por tomarte tu tiempo para leerlo y qué bueno que si le estés entendiendo jeje, como cuando XANA-2 poseyó a Jim y tu ya lo sospechabas. Espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo, sentí que me falto un poquito de inspiración, pero bueno, tu lo juzgaras y ya me dirás que tal quedó jiji en fin, te mando un abrazo, cuídate mucho. _


	7. El ojo de la tormenta

**_Chapter 7: El ojo de la tormenta_**

Jeremy seguía trabajando en la computadora de la sala de control ayudado por Aelita y Yumi le ponía los últimos vendajes a William. Jeremy detuvo sus manos sobre el teclado y miró a Aelita de reojo.

-Oye Aelita –dijo él –hace un rato me llegó un mensaje de internet

-¿De internet? –contestó Aelita sin darle mucha importancia -¿Y que decía?

-Era… de Franz Hopper

-¿De… mi padre? –Dijo Aelita con voz entrecortada por la emoción -¿En serio? –sin esperar respuesta se levantó de su silla y le dio a Jeremy un fuerte abrazo –No puedo creerlo ¡Mi padre está vivo! ¡Lo sabía!

-Eh… si… bueno… -alcanzó a balbucear Jeremy completamente rojo ante el efusivo abrazo de Aelita y le dio unas torpes palmaditas en la cabeza hasta que la chica lo soltó –Ejem… -el genio se aclaro la garganta y se reacomodó sus gafas –Como tu padre estaba perdido en el mar digital es posible que cuando saquemos las demás personas del mundo virtual tu padre también quede libre.

-¿De qué nos perdimos? –preguntó Ulrich mientras entraba juntó con Odd cargados de un montón de dulces y refrescos de lata que habían sacado de la máquina de la cafetería al no encontrar otra cosa más que las ciruelas en conserva.

-¡Jeremy acaba de decirme que mi padre está vivo! –dijo Aelita emocionada y con una gran sonrisa se acercó a los chicos para ayudarles a cargar las cosas. Ulrich y Odd se miraron preocupados a causa de la visión que había tenido Odd, pero habían acordado no mencionar nada del asunto, sobre todo a Aelita. Jeremy dejó el teclado por un momento para sentarse con sus amigos en una esquina de la habitación mientras hablaban de los planes que tenían para desactivar las torres y acabar con XANA-2.

-La torre más cercana es la que está en el museo –recordó Yumi abriendo un paquete de galletas

-Pero tienen que andarse con cuidado –dijo Jeremy luego de darle un sorbo a su refresco –los monstruos andarán rondando las torres

-Los monstruos van a ser un problema –comentó William –No tenemos nada para pelear con ellos.

-¿No les dije? –Exclamó Jeremy emocionado dándose una palmada en la frente –Creo que puedo materializar sus armas de Lyoko. Si Aelita y Odd pudieron aparecer aquí sin ayuda de ningún escáner las armas también. Mientras fueron por los dulces estuve trabajando en eso.

-Solo asegúrate de que no aparezcan a 20 metros de altura Einstein –dijo Odd, pero Jeremy ya no estaba sentado con ellos, había regresado a la computadora. –Jeremy, deja eso un rato, tienes que comer algo –pero Jeremy se limitó a hacerle un saludo con la mano. Luego de presionar un par de teclas el genio presionó enter y en el centro de la habitación aparecieron entre algunas chipas de luz las armas de los chicos, quienes curiosos se acercaron a ver.

-¡Uau! Jeremy, pensaste en todo –lo felicitó Ulrich tomando sus sables, que incluso traían una funda y un par de tirantes para que el chico pudiera llevarlos sin problema en su espalda.

-Que lindos –dijo Aelita mientras ella y Yumi examinaban los abanicos, que tenían dibujos de flores orientales. William no dijo nada, se limitó a tomar su enorme espada y a pesar de su tamaño la levantó como si fuera ligera como una pluma.

-¿Qué es esto Einstein? –preguntó Odd receloso mirando el par de guantes que quedaban. Eran de color morado oscuro y cubrían hasta el antebrazo, pero a diferencia de los que usaba en Lyoko estos eran mucho mas pequeños, tenían los dedos al descubierto y estaban ligeramente abultados en el dorso de la mano –Estos no son mis guantes

-Si… bueno, tuve que programarte un par de guantes nuevos – le contestó Jeremy evitando mirarlo y conteniendo una sonrisa.

-¿Porqué? –Insistió Odd mientras se probaba los guantes, que le quedaban perfectos – Digo, estos no están mal pero ¿Qué tienen de malo los míos?

-Es que no vas a poder usar los que te pones en Lyoko porque… -a Jeremy se le escapó una risita –Bueno, porque en Lyoko tienes 4 dedos y aquí en la tierra tienes 5, así que no te iban a quedar.

-¿En Lyoko solo tienes 4 dedos? –se burló Ulrich antes de soltar una carcajada

-Nunca me había dado cuenta –soltó Yumi riendo también. Aelita y William no dijeron nada y le dieron la espalda a Odd, pero el movimiento de sus hombros le indicó al chico que también se estaban riendo con ganas.

-No son cuatro dedos ¡son garras! –se defendió Odd, pero nadie le hizo caso -¡Bueno ya está bien de reírse de mí! Ya les había dicho que no soy ningún fenómeno–les reclamó con la cara roja

-Funcionan igual –le aseguró Jeremy reacomodándose sus gafas de nuevo –Están cargados con 25 flechas, pero no estoy seguro de poder recargártelas, así que ten cuidado y no las gastes en tonterías.

-¿Pero como rayos se disparan? –preguntó Odd examinando los guantes y moviendo los brazos para todos lados. Sin fijarse cerró fuertemente su mano derecha, se oyó un chasquido y un destello salió disparado del guante justo a la cara de Yumi, quien alcanzó a cubrirse con un abanico y la flecha rebotó para impactarse en uno de los focos, dejando la mitad de la habitación a oscuras.

-¡Ten más cuidado! –lo regañó William poniendo una mano en el hombro de Yumi.

-Perdón Yumi –se disculpó Odd

-Como te decía, cuida las 24 flechas que te quedan –dijo Jeremy –si no consigo recargarlas te quedaras sin armas.

Los demás terminaron de cenar luego de un par de quejas por parte de Odd al no haber quedado satisfecho mientras Jeremy seguía en la computadora, esta vez intentando materializar los vehículos, y había creado un mapa digital de la ciudad para poder controlar los movimientos de sus amigos usando la señal de sus teléfonos celulares mientras él se quedaba en el edificio de telecomunicaciones.

* * *

-Recuerden que no están en Lyoko –dijo Jeremy por tercera vez en la entrada del edificio alrededor de las 5 de la mañana. Había conseguido materializar los vehículos de sus amigos al igual que había hecho con las armas y estaban a punto de ir a desactivar las torres arriba de sus respectivos medios de transporte –Aquí es la vida real, no voy a poder estar en contacto con ustedes todo el tiempo… además aquí no tienen puntos de vida y si les dan…

-¡Ya lo sabemos Einstein! –exclamó Odd ya desesperado –Pareces una mamá despidiendo a sus hijos en su primer día de clases

-Tranquilo Jeremy, estaremos bien –le dijo Aelita, acercándose para darle al chico un beso en la mejilla y se subió a la tabla junto con Odd. Como William no tenía medio de transporte tendría que viajar con Yumi y esto tenía a Ulrich con una cara de pocos amigos. Se despidieron una última vez de Jeremy y comenzaron a alejarse en sus vehículos.

-Se siente tan raro… -comentó Yumi luego de un rato de ir viajando por la avenida principal hacia el museo –digo, ir en los vehículos y ver a los monstruos sin estar en Lyoko

-Tu despreocúpate Yumi, lo regresaremos a la normalidad –dijo Odd –además viajas con Odd el magnifico

Los demás pusieron los ojos en blanco pero Aelita sonrió ruborizándose un poco. No estaba segura de porque se ponía así con Odd últimamente, no sabía si le gustaba o solo se había dado cuenta de lo bien que se la pasaba cuando estaba con él.

Por fin llegaron al final de la avenida y alcanzaron a distinguir el museo, una gran estructura de colores pálidos y es sus paredes deterioradas se alcanzaban a percibir los signos del último terremoto. La torre había surgido justo al centro del museo

-¿La torre no pudo haberse encontrado un lugar menos aburrido para aparecer? –dijo Odd

-No te vendría mal un poco de cultura de vez en cuando –le contestó Ulrich estacionando su moto en la entrada -Dudo mucho que hayas visitado el museo alguna vez -agregó el castaño con una sonrisa traviesa

-Yo ya tengo toda la cultura que necesito –repuso el rubio bajando de su tabla de un salto –por ejemplo, sé de buena fuente que va a salir una segunda parte de la película Paco el Rey del Disco

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó Aelita bajando de la tabla también -¿Y Jim volverá a aparecer?

-No es momento de platicar –dijo Yumi con voz autoritaria –Tenemos trabajo que hacer

Los cinco entraron sigilosamente al museo. En la recepción había una exhibición de la antigua Grecia y había numerosas esculturas, vitrinas rotas, maquetas y fotografías, algunas en el piso.

-¿No creen que está muy silencioso? –preguntó Ulrich

-¿Qué esperabas? Es un museo –dijo William arrastrando la punta de su enorme espada mientras caminaba

- Eh… No creo que ellos sean parte de la exhibición –exclamó Odd parándose en seco y señalando una vitrina. Del otro lado del cristal saltó un cubo que empezó a disparar y los chicos se separaron para cubrirse. Por la entrada se escuchó un ruido y entraron rompiendo los vidrios de las ventanas un pequeño ejército de monstruos: 5 garrapatas, 3 tarántulas y otros dos cubos.

-Era una trampa, querían acorralarnos adentro –advirtió Yumi sacando sus abanicos, que traía guardados en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y los arrojó, dándole a una tarántula. Odd y Aelita se ocultaron tras una escultura de Aristóteles y desde ahí el chico comenzó a disparar flechas laser, logrando destruir a uno de los cubos. Ulrich usó su supervelocidad y llegó en un instante junto a las tarántulas y las cortó por la mitad con sus sables. William, sin saber que hacer agitó su espada en el aire creando una onda azulada que acabó con todas las garrapatas de un tajo y de paso hizo un gran agujero en una pared.

-¡Woo! Genial –exclamó el chico admirando su espada, pero en la distracción los cubos restantes le dispararon justo en el pecho -¡Auch! Si que duele…

-Será mejor olvidarnos de ellos –dijo Yumi –No son muy rápidos, Odd, tu protege a Aelita, nosotros te cubriremos.

-¡Si señor! –contestó Odd haciendo un saludo marcial –Después de ti, princesa –agregó haciéndole a Aelita una reverencia y los dos entraron a un pasillo que parecía conducir al centro del museo. Los demás los siguieron, pero uno de los cubos se acercó girando sobre su eje y lanzó un rayo de hielo que le dió a Yumi en la pierna izquierda, dejándola pegada al suelo. Ulrich se dio cuenta y regreso a ayudarla.

-¡Yumi!

La japonesa estaba sin poder moverse de su lugar e intentaba defenderse de los cubos usando sus abanicos como escudos mientras sentía el frio del hielo recorrer todo su cuerpo, hasta que los cubos lograron arrojar lejos sus abanicos con sus disparos. Ulrich uso su supervelocidad pero uno de los cubos le disparó en la mano derecha haciendo que su sable saliera volando. Con el sable que le quedaba dio un salto y lo encajó en el centro del cubo, pero aun quedaban otros dos que seguían atacando a Yumi. Ulrich se puso entre ella y los monstruos intentando bloquear los rayos laser con su sable. En eso entraron dos avispas y se fueron por el pasillo que habían tomado sus amigos.

-Ulrich déjalo –dijo Yumi haciendo un gesto de dolor, la pierna le escocía a causa del frio –yo me encargo de los cubos, tu ve a ayudar a los demás

Ulrich no contestó, pero no se movió y siguió defendiendo a Yumi mientras los cubos se iban acercando hasta que uno de ellos volvió a girar y arrojó un chorro de fuego que Ulrich detuvo con su sable, pero el metal se calentó y el chico soltó su catana al sentir el metal tan caliente. Sin saber que mas hacer Ulrich extendió los brazos para proteger a la muchacha, recibiendo los numerosos disparos que los cubos lanzaban.

-¡No, Ulrich! –chilló Yumi al tiempo que Ulrich caía al suelo inconsciente junto a ella. -¡Ulrich! –Lo llamó la japonesa tomándolo en sus brazos y zarandeándolo pero sin obtener respuesta –Por favor contesta… -las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse por los ojos de la chica. Yumi miró a los monstruos con furia y una aurora blanca la rodeó haciendo que su pelo se moviera como si hubiera viento, señaló a los cubos con su mano y la misma aurora blanca los rodeó también, haciendo que se elevaran en el aire. La chica agitó su brazo y los monstruos fueron a estrellarse contra una de las vitrinas dejándolos bocabajo e incapaces de moverse. Yumi miró hacia arriba y señaló esta vez el enorme candelabro que pendía sobre ellos haciendo que este se desplomara, cayendo justo sobre los cubos y haciéndolos estallar. Finalmente dirigió su mirada al hielo que le aprisionaba su pie y dando una fuerte patada logró quebrar el hielo y liberarse. Por fin el aura que la rodeaba cesó y a Yumi comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, pero se limitó a sacudirla y se arrodilló junto a Ulrich

-Ulrich despierta –dijo Yumi débilmente, pero el chico seguía sin responder. Puso una mano en el pecho del chico y sintió su corazón latiendo, pero también notó el montón de quemaduras que tenía por todo el cuerpo. –Gracias Ulrich –le susurró al oído antes de abrazarlo.

En ese momento Ulrich abrió los ojos, aun medio aturdido y adolorido, pero al encontrarse rodeado por los brazos de Yumi decidió no decir nada y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

-¡Flecha laser! –gritó Odd apuntándole a las avispas que los habían alcanzado por el pasillo y dándole a una. Habían llegado a una enorme sala oscura que parecía ser un planetario y la torre estaba justo en el centro. Aelita había corrido a la torre en cuanto la vio y dejo a sus amigos encargarse de las avispas. William sacudió su espada y la misma onda azulada de antes acabo con la última avispa.

-¿Dónde quedaron Yumi y Ulrich? –Preguntó Odd –Creí que venían atrás

-Iré a buscarlos –ofreció William –Tu espera a Aelita –William salió del planetario justo antes de que la neblina que rodeaba la torre se volvía blanca.

-Listo, torre desactivada –anunció Aelita saliendo de la torre

-Genial princesa –la felicitó Odd

* * *

-¿Y los cubos? –preguntó con voz pastosa Ulrich acordándose de los monstruos

-¡Ulrich! –exclamó Yumi soltándolo

-Yumi ¿estás llorando? –dijo Ulrich levantando una mano y secando una lagrima de la mejilla de la japonesa

-¿Qué? ¡No! –contestó ella ocultando su cara y con las mejillas rojas –Claro que no estoy llorando… los cudos… digo cubos… acabé con los cubos –balbuceó apresurándose a secarse las lagrimas de su cara -¿Te duele mucho? –preguntó ella poniéndo una mano en una herida que Ulrich tenía en el pecho, pero al chico no le dolió, su cuerpo ya no le respondía y no podía apartar los ojos de Yumi; sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de nervios y también se sonrojó –Bueno yo…

-Shhh –la interrumpió Ulrich. Yumi miró a su alrededor creyendo que el chico había escuchado algo sospechoso, pero entonces Ulrich le tomó la cara entre sus manos y la besó... Yumi abrió mucho los ojos, pero poco a poco su mente se quedó completamente en blanco y cerró los ojos lentamente respondiendo al beso de Ulrich.

* * *

**N. Cullen7**

_Grax otra vez por todos los reviews! Menos mal que si te gustó el pasado, aquí está el nuevo cap, que ahora me salió más cortito, pero espero te siga gustando. De tus preguntas, los go-karts son como unos como autos de carrera en miniatura y sin techo, con cuatro ruedas y el piloto tiene que ir medio apretado adentro porque el go-kart no es muy grande XD creo q no me vas a entender jeje es que no sé como describirlo; y échange significa intercambio :P ya ves que te dije que no soy muy buena inventando nombres jiji te mando un abrazo, cuídate ;)_

**dark6 dragon9**

_No te disculpes, gracias por pasar a comentar mi fic! __^^ Que bueno que te haya gustado y ojala te guste también éste nuevo cap, aquí por fin se rompe el hielo entre Yumi y Ulrich! Jiji Saludos y cuidate_


	8. Contra Tiempo

_**Chapter 8: Contra Tiempo**_

-¡Hey William! ¿Los encontraste? –preguntó la voz de Odd desde el pasillo y Ulrich y Yumi se separaron tan rápido como si se hubieran quemado. Odd alcanzó a ver a William al final del pasillo.

-¿Qué les pasó? –preguntó Aelita al ver a sus amigos, sobre todo a Ulrich, que tenía varias heridas en el pecho y los brazos

-Los dejamos solos 5 minutos y así es como terminan –se burló Odd acercándose a Ulrich para ayudarlo a levantarse –Vaya que te dieron duro ¿Puedes caminar?

-Si, estoy bien –contestó Ulrich, lanzándole a Yumi una mirada que la chica le respondió con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo.

William pasó de largo sin mirar a nadie y salió del museo. Una vez afuera calvó con energía su espada en la tierra y se recargó en ella mirando ceñudo el cielo que empezaba a clarear. Justo lo que le faltaba, ver a Ulrich y a Yumi besándose… en el fondo sabía que tarde o temprano ellos iban a terminar juntos, pero si fuera por él hubiera preferido que eso pasara tarde, y definitivamente no le había hecho mucha gracia encontrar a la parejita en medio de un beso. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro pateando las piedras que había y dando largos suspiros… y por si fuera poco ahora tendría que seguir viajando junto a Yumi y fingir que no había visto nada.

-¿Te pasa algo? –dijo la voz de Aelita tomándolo desprevenido.

-No –gruñó él y subió al aerodeslizador. Los demás se encogieron de hombros sin saber el porqué del repentino mal humor de William, pues ni Yumi ni Ulrich se habían dado cuenta que el chico los había alcanzado a ver. Aelita sacó su celular para llamar a Jeremy e informarle que ahora había una torre menos.

Tomaron un par de calles a la derecha y vieron el estadio. Aun estaban lejos pero se podían distinguir a varios monstruos que ya los estaban esperando. No habían avanzado mucho más cuando William repentinamente invocó el Superhumo; un denso humo azul oscuro cubrió su cuerpo y se trasladó en un instante hasta donde estaban los monstruos

-¿Qué mosca le picó? –preguntó Odd mientras él y los demás observaban boquiabiertos a William luchando encarnizadamente contra los monstruos y para cuando llegaron al estadio William ya había acabado con todos.

-Ah… necesitaba desestresarme –murmuró William masajeándose el cuello

-¿Matar monstruos te desestresa? –le preguntó Yumi con una sonrisa, pero el chico le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos que la sorprendió.

-Los esperaré aquí –masculló dándoles la espalda. Aelita se encogió de hombros al igual que sus amigos y entraron corriendo para desactivar esa torre.

* * *

Jeremy por su parte estaba en el edificio de telecomunicaciones siguiendo el movimiento de sus amigos en el mapa digital por medio de sus teléfonos celulares y sonrió satisfecho al ver que la torre del estadio se desactivaba en ese momento. Había dado los últimos retoques al programa de búsqueda y materialización y prácticamente solo faltaba esperar que Aelita terminara de desactivar las torres faltantes, así que se levanto un momento de su silla y fue por una lata de refresco, pero cuando regresó a la computadora se dio cuenta que había aparecido una nueva ventana.

-¿Qué es eso? –se preguntó el chico. La nueva ventana mostraba un reloj que indicaba 00:20:00 y de pronto comenzó a correr hacia atrás. Jeremy puso a funcionar un comando para averiguar de qué se trataba, algo temeroso, pues la última vez que había aparecido una cuenta regresiva había comenzado un terremoto. Por fin el comando le mostró los resultados. –Oh no…

* * *

-¿Jeremy? –dijo Aelita contestando a su celular que acababa de sonar

-_Aelita, tengo malas noticias_ –respondió Jeremy del otro lado de la línea

-Espera, pondré el altavoz –Aelita pulsó un botón de su teléfono y la voz de Jeremy se escucho amplificada mientras los demás se amontonaban junto a ella para poder escuchar -¿Qué pasa?

-_Tienen que desactivar las torres en menos de 20 minutos _–dijo Jeremy alarmado desde el teléfono –_Me acaba de llegar una cuenta regresiva… XANA-2 va a cerrar la conexión multifuncional en ese tiempo._

-¿Qué? –gritaron todos a la vez

-No vamos a poder desactivar todas en tan poco tiempo –dijo Ulrich preocupado

-_Tienen que intentarlo_ –contestó Jeremy _–Yo tratare de detener la cuenta regresiva, Pero apresúrense, si la conexión se cierra las personas se van a quedar en el mar digital para siempre_

-Siempre taaaan positivo –comentó Odd en voz baja

-_Suerte_ –dijo Jeremy

-Espera Jeremy… –exclamó Aelita pero el chico ya había colgado –Hay que apurarnos –les dijo a los demás.

* * *

Jeremy comenzó a trabajar rápidamente en la computadora principal devanándose el cerebro intentando encontrar una manera de detener esa cuenta regresiva. Había muy pocas posibilidades de que sus amigos alcanzaran a desactivar las torres faltantes en solo 20 minutos, pero XANA-2 sabía jugar sucio: el programa para detener la cuenta estaba lleno de inhibidores y además le había puesto una contraseña y por más que Jeremy tecleaba no lograba descifrarla. Estaba tan concentrado que en cuanto sintió una mano en su hombro pegó tal grito que los cristales de las ventanas retumbaron.

-¿Odd? –Preguntó al reconocer al que lo había asustado –No tengo tiempo para tus juegos –repuso Jeremy claramente enojado y regresando a la pantalla, pero en ese momento cayó en cuenta de que su amigo debería seguir con Aelita y los demás. Esperando lo peor, Jeremy se volteó a verlo. Ese no podía ser Odd, tenía la piel demasiado pálida y los ojos de color violeta. –Oh oh… –Jeremy se levantó de la silla despacio y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás en dirección a la puerta sin apartar la vista del supuesto Odd mientras sacaba su celular de su bolsillo.

-¿_Einstein_? –Preguntó la voz de Odd del otro lado del teléfono _-¿Qué no acabas de colgar con Aelita?_

-Ay no… -se lamentó Jeremy cuando confirmó sus sospechas de estar frente a un clon

-_Se nota que te da gusto escucharme _–repuso Odd sarcásticamente

-Odd escúchame, XANA-2 mandó un clon de ti a la torre de telecomunicaciones –dijo Jeremy rápidamente sin dejar de mirar al clon, que seguía parado en el sitio donde Jeremy lo había dejado, pero tenía sus extraños ojos violetas clavados en el chico.

-¿_Qué_? –se extrañó Odd

-XANA-2 mandó un clon…- comenzó Jeremy, pero súbitamente el clon levantó una silla con facilidad y la arrojó contra Jeremy, quien tuvo que tirarse al suelo para esquivarla, pero también tiró su celular.

-¿Jeremy? ¡Jeremy! –gritó Odd al teléfono pero por respuesta solo escuchó el impacto de la silla contra la pared. –Jeremy está en problemas –anunció a los demás frenando su tabla en el aire y haciendo que Aelita se golpeara la nariz con su espalda. –Dijo algo de XANA-2 y un clon

-¿XANA-2 le mandó un clon a Jeremy? –inquirió Yumi alarmada

-Eso creo –dijo Odd

-Hay que ir a ayudarlo –dijo Aelita preocupada

-¿Qué hay de las torres? –Preguntó Ulrich –También hay que desactivarlas cuanto antes

-No podemos perder tiempo –dijo Yumi con voz autoritaria –William y yo iremos a ayudar a Jeremy y ustedes acompañen a Aelita a desactivar las torres que faltan –apenas acabó de decirlo la chica dio media vuelta en el aerodeslizador y tomó el rumbo al edificio de telecomunicaciones.

-Yumi espera… –dijo Ulrich tratando de detenerla, pero la chica ya se había ido

-Tranquilo, ella estará bien –le dijo Aelita para animarlo.

* * *

Yumi y William estacionaron el aerodeslizador en la entrada del edificio y entraron corriendo a la torre.

-¡Jeremy! –Lo llamó Yumi mientras ella y William subían las escaleras los mas rápido que podían, pero no escucharon respuesta –William, usa tu Superhumo y adelántate –le pidió Yumi

-Está bien ¡Superhumo! –exclamó William y desapareció en una voluta de humo oscuro hacia la parte superior del edificio hasta llegar al piso 15. -¿Jeremy? –preguntó abriendo la puerta de la sala de controles, pero nada mas al abrirla recibió un golpe en el pecho que lo sacó de la habitación. Frente a él estaba el clon de Odd en posición de pelea. –Tú eres el supuesto clon ¿eh? –Le preguntó William, pero obviamente el clon no contestó –Te lo advierto, no te conviene encontrarme de malas –de advirtió el chico alzando su gigantesca espada y lo atacó, pero el clon uso su brazo de escudo y frenó la espada de William -¿Qué eres, una especie de superman? –dijo William ligeramente preocupado.

Mientras tanto, Yumi se detuvo en un descanso de las escaleras para recuperar el aliento mientras escuchaba los ruidos de la pelea entre William y el clon. La chica dio un largo suspiro y continuó subiendo las escaleras, pero en ese momento se abrió una puerta un piso debajo de donde estaba y escuchó un golpe seco, así que Yumi regresó sobre sus pasos a averiguar qué o quién estaba allí.

-¡Jeremy! –exclamó ella al ver a su amigo envuelto en un montón de cables de teléfono agitándose como serpientes enfurecidas en medio de lo que parecía ser un piso de oficinas. La chica sin pensarlo sacó sus abanicos y los arrojó a los cables consiguiendo cortar unos cuantos, pero eso no liberó a Jeremy. Antes de que sus abanicos regresaran la chica uso su telequinesis para redirigirlos y cortar de una vez por todas los cables restantes.

-Yumi… –masculló Jeremy cuando cayó al suelo y Yumi se arrodilló a su lado

-Oh Jeremy –le dijo la japonesa al notar el estado de su amigo: ya no traía sus gafas y en el ojo izquierdo tenía un feo moretón -¿Qué te paso?

-Fue ese estúpido clon –se quejó Jeremy –Me golpeó en la cara y caí rodando por las escaleras, y luego están esos cables –dijo con amargura –XANA-2 ya se dio cuenta que tratamos de detenerlo y está controlando el edificio.

-Hay que subir a ayudar a William –recordó Yumi –No te alejes de mi

Yumi ayudó a Jeremy a levantarse, pero otro cable se enroscó en el tobillo de Yumi haciendo que cayera al suelo de boca. El cable comenzó a arrastrarla por todo el piso mientras la puerta del elevador se abría revelando que el hueco estaba vacío.

-¡Yumi! –gritó Jeremy corriendo tras ella intentando alcanzar su mano mientras la chica era arrastrada hacía el hueco vacío del ascensor.

Jeremy tropezó a medio camino con la mano extendida para tomar la de Yumi, pero no logró alcanzarla. Centímetros antes de que el cable lograra tirar a la japonesa por el elevador se escuchó un ruido que cortó el aire y una enorme hacha salida de la nada cortó el cable que aprisionaba a Yumi. Jeremy suspiró aliviado antes de voltear a ver quien había sido el rescatador de su amiga.

-¿Qué? ¿Usted? –preguntó incrédulo.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo Odd, Aelita y Ulrich estaban a punto de llegar al ayuntamiento siendo perseguidos por dos cangrejos, y en el horizonte ya se veían algunas garrapatas y trepadores (de esos como gusanos que salen en el sector 5) intentando bloquearles el paso.

-¡Ya me hartaron! –gruñó Odd tras esquivar el enésimo disparo del cangrejo que tenía atrás, así que saltó desde su tabla y aterrizó justo en el lomo del monstruo –Ahora si cangrejito ¡Flecha laser! –gritó apuntando al triangulo que el cangrejo tenía en el lomo y luego volvió a saltar antes de que la criatura estallara.

-Mi turno –dijo Ulrich desenfundando sus sables y saltó hacia atrás dejando su moto andando, la cual fue a impactarse contra algunos de los monstruos que tenían enfrente. El castaño uso su supervelocidad hasta quedar justo debajo del cangrejo que lo perseguía – ¡Impacto! –gritó y calvó sus sables en el vientre del cangrejo.

-¡Bien! –los felicitó Aelita, pero una de las garrapatas del frente lanzó un rayo laser que le dio a la tabla y la chica salió despedida por los aires

-¡Aelita! –Gritó Odd corriendo hacia ella con los brazos extendidos y logró atraparla en el aire, pero el peso de la chica le ganó y el rubio cayó de espaldas contra la banqueta -¡Auch! Seguro ese golpe lo voy a recordar cuando esté viejo –se quejó el chico con cara de dolor

Ulrich acabó con las garrapatas, pero los trepadores arremetieron contra Odd y Aelita que seguían en el piso y el rubio tuvo que rodar a un lado con la chica en brazos para esquivarlos.

-¡Oigan, tenemos prisa! –Exclamó Odd aun desde el suelo y sin soltar a Aelita de la cintura apuntó a los monstruos -¡Coman esto, caras de avestruz! ¡Flecha laser! –dijo y 3 flechas salieron disparadas dándole al trepador que tenían enfrente.

-Supersprint –gritó Ulrich y paso velozmente frente a los monstruos restantes cortándolos de un tajo por la mitad –Listo, ahora es tu turno Aelita

-¿Eh? ¿Mi turno? –preguntó ella ligeramente sonrojada y en un dilema interno… ¿Por qué rayos sentía mariposas en el estómago justo cuando Odd la estaba abrazando?

-Aelita no te duermas –le dijo Odd zarandeándola ligeramente haciendo que ella se sobresaltara –tienes que desactivar la torre

-¡Ah sí! La torre –exclamó ella y se incorporo rápidamente para dirigirse a la torre mientras sus amigos la esperaban afuera.

-¿No la has notado algo distraída? –preguntó Ulrich con los brazos en la cintura

-Ha de estar cansada –respondió Odd antes de dar un largo bostezo –no hemos dormido nada desde ayer

-Yo creo que el que tiene sueño eres tu –se burló Ulrich al tiempo que Aelita insertaba el código correcto en la interface de la torre y ésta se volvía blanca.

* * *

William clavó su espada en el suelo y la usó como bastón para saltar en el aire y darle al clon de Odd una patada en el pecho. El clon salió despedido escaleras abajo, pero se puso de pié de un salto y regresó para seguir luchando con William. El chico esquivó al clon que había embestido contra el usando el Superhumo y el clon fue a estrellarse contra uno de los tableros de control. William llegó hasta su espada y la desenterró del piso empuñándola para contraatacar al clon, pero vio que éste había quedado pegado al tablero en medio de un choque eléctrico y a los pocos segundos el clon se desvaneció.

* * *

-¿Usted? –repitió Jeremy atónito al ver frente a él a Franz Hopper.

-¿Estás bien, pequeña? –le preguntó el hombre a Yumi ayudándola a levantarse aunque la chica estaba tan sorprendida como Jeremy

-¿Pero como… como es que esta usted aquí? –insistió Jeremy acercándose a Franz Hopper. El hombre estaba igual que el clon de él que había enviado XANA tiempo atrás, solo que traía la ropa ligeramente rasgada y con manchas de polvo, el cabello canoso algo revuelto y lucía un poco desaliñado.

-Jeremy –le susurró Yumi en tono de regaño al notar el tono de voz que su amigo usaba

-Bueno, no fue fácil llegar aquí con todos esos monstruos –explicó Franz Hopper –me tomó toda la noche, tuve que tomar esto prestado de una tienda de jardinería, espero que a los dueños no les importe –dijo apoyándose en el hacha –Imaginé que estarían aquí, este es el único lugar que tiene una computadora decente además de la fábrica.

-¿Qué no estaba perdido en el mar digital? –preguntó Jeremy

-¿No te llegó mi mensaje? –Le dijo Hopper sorprendido –Te expliqué que el nuevo virus había intercambiado las realidades –pero al ver que el chico no entendía agregó –Todo lo que estaba en el mundo virtual ahora está aquí en la tierra, así que por lógica, si yo estaba en el mar digital ahora me encuentro en la tierra.

Jeremy tardó unos segundos en comprender -¡Claro! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? –exclamó emocionado

-¿Dónde está Aelita? –preguntó Hopper mientras él, Jeremy y Yumi subían por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de control de nuevo.

-Ella está bien –contestó Yumi –Está con los otros desactivando las torres

-¡Las torres! –gritó Jeremy alarmado. Con la emoción de encontrar a Hopper se había olvidado de la cuenta regresiva –Tengo que detener la cuenta hacia atrás de XANA-2 –dijo de pronto subiendo a toda prisa el tramo de escaleras que les hacían falta seguido de Yumi y Hopper. William ya los esperaba adentro pero pasaron ignorándolo.

-¿Quién es él? –le preguntó a Yumi ligeramente enfadado porque nadie parecía haber notado que él solito acababa de vencer al clon.

-Franz Hopper –respondió Yumi –El padre de Aelita que estaba perdido en el mar digital

Jeremy y Hopper se habían sentado en la computadora central. Jeremy le acababa de explicar el plan de XANA-2 de cerrar la conexión multifuncional y ahora ambos estaban trabajando a toda velocidad mientras Jeremy veía cada tanto la cuenta regresiva, que ahora indicaba 00:14:36. Yumi sacó su celular dispuesta a llamarle a Aelita para darle la noticia de que su padre estaba con ellos, pero en ese momento sintieron vibrar el suelo y escucharon quebrarse varios cristales de los pisos de abajo. Por un momento creyeron que se trataba de un nuevo terremoto, pero el movimiento solo duró unos segundos y cesó.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó William, pero el suelo volvió a sacudirse.

-Son Megatanques –gritó Yumi al asomarse por la ventana y mirar hacia abajo. Había cuatro megatanques en la calle, uno en cada esquina del edificio, lanzando medios círculos de luz roja contra éste causándole un gran daño a la estructura.

-XANA-2 quiere destruir el edificio –exclamó Jeremy asomándose también

-No hay tiempo que perder, ayúdame Jeremy –dijo Hopper desde la computadora y él y el chico comenzaron a hablar en lo que Odd llamaba "otro idioma", dándose instrucciones para descifrar la contraseña de XANA-2 al tiempo que William y Yumi comenzaban a bajar por las escaleras. Apenas habían bajado un piso cuando escucharon los vidrios de la sala de control rompiéndose.

-Regresa a ayudarles –le pidió William a Yumi –Yo me encargare de los tanques esos –diciendo esto el chico desapareció en una nube de humo y Yumi regresó sobre sus pasos.

-¿Avispas otra vez? –gruñó la japonesa al entrar de nuevo a la sala de control y vio a Jeremy oculto bajo un escritorio y a Hopper blandiendo su hacha en el aire tratando de ahuyentar a las avispas. -¡Yiaaah! –gritó ella arrojando sus abanicos contra los insectos y controlándolos con su telequinesis para evitar hacerle algún daño a los tableros de control.

* * *

-Faltan 10 minutos –anunció Ulrich desde su moto. Él, Odd y Aelita iban por una carretera junto al río desde donde ya se podía ver la central hidráulica, un complejo d varios edificios en color gris con varias ventanas que estaba junto al rio. La torre había aparecido justo en la entrada

-Por lo menos ésta se ve fácil –dijo Odd. No se veían monstruos por los alrededores

-¡Cuidado! –Gritó Aelita señalando por encima del hombro de Odd un enorme haz de luz roja que se dirigía hacia ellos y los chicos giraron en sus vehículos para esquivarlo – ¡Megatanques! –chilló ella al ver dos enormes esferas metálicas salir rodando del interior de uno de los edificios de la central.

-Que tramposos, estaban escondidos –dijo Odd indignado. Los megatanques se habían colocado a los lados de la torre, flanqueándola mientras que del río emergían 5 mantarayas voladoras. Los chicos frenaron sus vehículos a una distancia prudente.

-El tiempo casi se acaba –señaló Ulrich desenfundando sus catanas. Las mantarayas les lanzaron una lluvia de láseres y el castaño se colocó frente a sus amigos para detener los disparos.

-Me encargaré de las mantas –dijo Odd con una sonrisa traviesa y saltó a un poste de luz cercano para de ahí saltar al lomo de una de las mantarayas -¡Flecha laser! –gritó disparando al lomo del monstruo, que estalló en el aire y el rubio aterrizó en el suelo en cuatro patas.

-¡Supersprint! –Ulrich se lanzó hacia uno de los megatanques que se abría para atacar y alcanzó a clavar sus sables en el cetro del monstruo, pero cuando estalló hizo tal explosión que lanzó a Ulrich por los aires y de paso quebró los cristales del edificio más cercano.

-¡Ulrich! –lo llamó Aelita corriendo hacia él -¿Estás bien?

-Creo que si –masculló Ulrich adolorido y se incorporó –Oh… no ¡Maldito megatanque! –gruñó enojado al ver que uno de sus sables se había partido a la mitad por culpa de la explosión.

* * *

**N. Cullen7**

_Hola otra vez! Grax por tus reviews como siempre jiji. ¿Ves? Te dije que no me ibas a entender que son los go-karts, y la verdad yo no se que sean los coches de choque, así que creo que seguiremos en las mismas Jajaja. Sobre las garras de Odd, a mi siempre me dio mucha curiosidad que el tuviera solo 4 dedos en Lyoko así que por eso lo puse aquí XD. Espero que aquí se explique un poquito que fue lo que pasó con Franz Hopper según yo, pero todavía falta ver si la visión de Odd se cumple… Menos mal que te sigue gustando el fic, éste capi en particular no me gustó tanto por que tiene mucha acción y como que deja a un lado a los personajes, pero ojala lo disfrutes. Espero que estés muy bien, cuídate ;)_

**dark6 dragon9**

_Hola! Que bueno que te gusto el capi, y sobre el beso de Yumi y Ulrich… pues William no se lo toma muy bien que digamos, pero todavía falta ver que pasa después entre ellos dos. Por lo menos William ya se dio cuenta de que no tiene oportunidad contra Ulrich XD. Y sobre tu pregunta, si, estoy poniendo algo de Aelita y Odd como pareja, pero ni yo sé bien como van a terminar ellos, si ella se decidirá por Jeremy o por Odd jajaja Te mando un saludo y x cierto, tu fic va muy bien! :D_


	9. OPUS

_Hola! Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, normalmente lo hago mas seguido, pero acabo de entrar a clases y no he tenido tiempo de casi nada... además tuve un bloqueo inspiracional :S En fin, éste capitulo me quedó algo cortito y la verdad no me gustó mucho,espero no dejar ningun cabo suelto... jeje pero prometo que el siguiente será mejor. _

_Por cierto **N. Cullen7** grax por tu mensaje! y gracias por no spoilearme nada sobre el libro ;) creeme que estoy haciendo de todo para conseguirlo, espero que no te decepcione mi fic despues de leer la continuación de la serie jijiji Un abrazo. Cuidate._

**_Chapter 9: OPUS_**

00:08:56

Jeremy no podía concentrarse, lanzaba nerviosas miradas al reloj de la cuenta regresiva y más que nada observaba trabajar a Hopper, el cual parecía estar tan concentrado que incluso habían aparecido gotas de sudor en su frente. Yumi por su parte intentaba mantener a las avispas alejadas de Jeremy y Hopper, pero parecía que XANA-2 les había mandado un panal entero y por más que la chica las destruía seguían apareciendo.

-¿De dónde salen tantas? –Dijo Yumi en voz alta lanzando por enésima vez sus abanicos contra las avispas

* * *

Aelita ayudó a Ulrich a levantarse pero otra mantaraya le disparó en el hombro. Ulrich alcanzó a agarrarla antes de que ella cayera al suelo.

-¡Hey! Nadie toca a Aelita si su guardaespaldas está cerca –le gritó Odd a la mantaraya que acababa de disparar -¡Flecha laser! –un destello salió del dorso de su mano y le dio a la manta en un costado, así que no estalló.

Ulrich dejó sola a Aelita y se triplicó para acabar de una vez a las mantarayas, pero un nuevo ataque del megatanque le dio a sus dos dobles y estos se desvanecieron

-Estoy empezando a odiar a los megatanques –gruñó Ulrich al ver que su ataque contra las mantas no dio resultado -¡Supersprint! –gritó y se lanzó contra el megatanque, que se abría para atacar de nuevo, así que Ulrich se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar la luz roja, que alcanzó a destrozar una parte del barandal que bordeaba el rio. –Ven por mí, bola de boliche –le gritó al megatanque para que comenzara a seguirlo. Ulrich se colocó justo al borde del rio mientras el megatanque se acercaba rodando hacia él –Acércate más… -susurró él mirando fijamente al megatanque con una sonrisa maliciosa. Cuando el megatanque estaba a apenas un metro de embestirlo Ulrich saltó hacia arriba rodeándolo y le dio una patada que arrojó a la enorme esfera al rio.

-¡Bien Ulrich! –lo felicitó Odd, pero en su distracción una mantaraya le lanzo un rayo laser que pasó rozándole la cara haciéndole un pequeño corte en la mejilla –Oye, en la cara no –le reclamó Odd. El rubio se paró de manos y saltó de cabeza en medio de dos mantarayas lanzándoles flechas laser con los brazos cruzados, que esta vez sí dieron en el blanco y las dos mantarayas estallaron.

Aelita observaba a sus amigos sintiéndose inútil y cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas para invocar sus campos de energía, pero en la palma de su mano apenas aparecieron chispas rosas.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Cuidado! –le gritó Odd viendo que su amiga estaba ahí parada con los ojos cerrados sin fijarse que aun quedaba una mantaraya que comenzaba a dispararle. Odd saltó sobre ella derribándola mientras que Ulrich usaba supervelocidad y alcanzó a acabar con la última mantaraya que quedaba.

Cuando Aelita abrió los ojos se encontró con la cara de Odd a escasos centímetros de la suya. De pronto la chica sintió su corazón latir fuertemente, ya estaba harta. Odd la había salvado antes muchas veces ¿Por qué se ponía tan nerviosa justo ahora?

-Uf… estuvo cerca… -dijo el rubio aun encima de ella –No puedo dejarte sola un minuto ¿Eh? –le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Aelita se puso roja y sintió ganas de besarlo… ¿Besarlo? ¿Estaba loca? No puede pensar en besar a Odd, el es prácticamente como su hermano… Aelita comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y el que Odd no se levantara de encima no ayudaba

-¿Te lastimaste princesa? –le preguntó él preocupado al verla con la cara roja. Ella de pronto se sintió enojada y sin pensar en lo que hacía levantó una mano y le dio a Odd una bofetada en la cara. Tanto Odd como Ulrich, que los observaba un poco mas lejos se quedaron boquiabiertos y Aelita se asustó ¿Qué es lo que acababa de hacer? -¡Ay! ¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó Odd ofendido y levantándose de ella de un salto – ¿Por qué me pegaste?

Aelita no supo que decirle, ni ella misma sabía por qué, así que lo dejó con la palabra en la boca y corrió hasta entrar a la torre.

-¿Qué le hiciste Odd? –le preguntó Ulrich mirándolo con reproche

-¡Nada! –repuso el rubio enojado y frotándose la cara en donde Aelita le acababa de pegar –Te lo juro, no le hice nada –agregó al ver que Ulrich no dejaba de mirarlo con los ojos entornados.

* * *

-Bien hecho Aelita –murmuró Jeremy al ver en la pantalla que la torre de la central hidráulica se acababa de desactivar. Hopper alzó la vista por un segundo al escuchar el nombre de Aelita y gruñó, pero de inmediato regresó a teclear de nuevo.

-¡Yiaaah!-gritó Yumi por enésima vez lanzando sus abanicos contra las dos avispas que quedaban, pero solo destruyó una. La avispa restante lanzó su veneno acido y estuvo a punto de darle a Jeremy -¡Hey! No te metas con él –le gritó Yumi a la avispa y arremetió su abanico contra el monstruo, cortándolo a la mitad. Por fin había acabado con las avispas y Yumi, agotada, se dejó caer en una de las sillas

-¿Estas bien? –le preguntó Jeremy mirándola de reojo

-En un minuto lo estaré –le contestó ella frotándose las sienes con la punta de los dedos. Tanta telequinesis le había dado dolor de cabeza. El edificio volvió a temblar, aunque con menos intensidad y la chica se tuvo que olvidar de su jaqueca –Tengo que bajar a ayudar a William –exclamó levantándose de pronto y echó a correr hacia las escaleras, pero pisó algo y resbaló –Jeremy, tu teléfono –le dijo ella levantando el celular del suelo que se le había caído a Jeremy cuando lo atacó el clon de Odd y la japonesa se lo arrojó.

-Gracias –dijo él extendiendo una mano para atraparlo, pero no lo consiguió y el teléfono cayó al suelo –Ups espero que todavía funcione –agregó inclinándose para levantarlo -¿Cuánto tiempo falta?

* * *

-¿Tres minutos? –gritó Ulrich cuando volvió a sacar su teléfono para ver el tiempo que quedaba. Él, Odd y Aelita iban a toda velocidad por una calle rumbo a la fábrica

-No vamos a llegar a tiempo –se lamentó Aelita

-Si llegaremos –dijo Odd intentando ser optimista, aunque él también tenía sus dudas. Un laser salió de la nada y le dio a la llanta de la moto derribando a Ulrich

-¡Ulrich! –exclamaron Aelita y Odd a la vez. Otro laser se disparó y le dio al rubio en el pecho, quien estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y Aelita tuvo que agarrarlo del brazo para que no cayera. Frente a ellos había una mantaraya.

-No me esperen, yo los alcanzo –les dijo Ulrich desde el suelo desenfundando el sable que le quedaba.

* * *

Yumi por fin llegó hasta abajo y se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento. La chica salió del edificio a tiempo para ver a William clavando su enorme espada en el centro de un megatanque, al parecer el último que quedaba. El chico le dio al megatanque una patada para alejarlo antes de que explotara, haciendo que los pocos cristales que quedaban intactos en las ventanas del edificio se rompieran.

-Yumi… -susurró William al verla y se desplomó en el suelo

-¡William! –gritó ella al verlo caer y corrió para llegar a su lado. Se arrodilló junto a él y ahogo un grito en cuanto lo vio. William tenía una intensa quemadura en el costado izquierdo, desde el hombro hasta la rodilla, evidentemente un megatanque lo había alcanzado. Yumi le puso una mano en el pecho para sentir los sus latidos y suspiró aliviada, William solo se había desmayado. –Lo hiciste bien William –le dijo a pesar de que sabía que él no la escuchaba. Yumi paso el brazo de William sobre su hombro para llevarlo adentro del edificio y recostarlo en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera.

* * *

-¡Queda un minuto! -exclamó Jeremy mirando el reloj de la ventana en la pantalla, que indicaba 00:00:56.

-Ya casi lo tengo -dijo Hopper sin mirarlo siquiera.

* * *

-¡Flecha láser! -Odd disparó otras tres flechas dándole a tres garrapatas, pero aun quedaban muchas -Trataré de acercarte, quédate atrás de mi -le dijo a Aelita, quien le apretó el hombro con una mano en señal de afirmación. Odd comenzó a correr y olvidándose de sus flechas láser pisó una garrapata y fue saltando de una en una hasta llegar a la torre -Bien papas con patas ¡Flechas láser! -El rubio logró acabar con otras tres, pero las restantes soltaron una lluvia de láseres y varios le dieron.

-¡Odd! -exclamó Aelita . Las garrapatas siguieron disparando, pero de pronto algo paso a toda velocidad junto a ella dejando una estela color naranja.

-¡Impacto! -dijo Ulrich cortando a la mitad a las garrapatas faltantes -No puedes vivir sin mi ¿eh? -se burló tendiéndole a Odd una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Oye, no te robes mis frases -se quejó Odd -Listo princesa -le dijo Odd a Aelita levantando un pulgar y la chica corrió hacia la torre, pero fue derribada cuando un láser salido de la nada le dio en la espalda. -¡Aelita!

-Aun hay una -advirtió Ulrich señalando una garrapata que iba saliendo de la fabrica.

-Esta es mía -dijo Odd con su sonrisa traviesa apuntándole a la garrapata -¡Flecha…!

-¡Espera! -lo detuvo Ulrich poniéndole una mano en el brazo para desviar su flecha

-No seas envidioso -replicó Odd enojado por haber perdido su flecha -Tu ya acabaste con casi todas

-No es eso -contestó Ulrich al tiempo que Aelita se levantaba -Esa garrapata no tiene un triangulo… tiene el símbolo de XANA.

* * *

-Se acaba el tiempo -dijo Jeremy nervioso detrás de la silla de Hopper señalando el reloj de la pantalla. El chico había sucumbido a la presión y solo podía contar los segundos restantes -11... 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... -A Hopper le resbaló una gota de sudor de la frente. Se abrió una nueva ventana en blanco y Hopper tecleó la contraseña

OPUS

* * *

Una alarma sonó desde el bolsillo del pantalón de Ulrich y el castaño nervioso, sacó su celular.

-¡Maldición! -gruñó

-¿Qué pasa? -peguntó Odd

-Ya se acabó el tiempo

-¿Qué? -gritaron Aelita y Odd a la vez.

-Maldita garrapata -gruñó Odd volviendo a apuntarla para desquitar su enojo, pero la garrapata ya no estaba -¡Genial! El estúpido monstruo decide irse luego de que consiguió retrasarnos -repuso dando una patada al aire y se puso a caminar en círculos murmurando maldiciones.

-¿Todavía servirá que desactive la torre? -preguntó Aelita

-No se -le contestó Ulrich de malas. Habían estado tan cerca de desactivar las torres. El celular de Aelita sonó pero sus amigos la ignoraron. Revisó el identificador y se dio cuenta que era Jeremy

-Jeremy… -susurró Aelita al contestar -No desactivé la torre a tiempo, lo siento…

-¡_Aelita_! -gritó Jeremy emocionado al otro lado del teléfono -_Detuvimos la cuenta regresiva_

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad? -preguntó ella esta vez con una sonrisa -¿Eso quiere decir que la conexión multifuncional aun funciona?

-_Si _-contestó Jeremy dándole la espalda a Franz Hopper -_Solo tienes que desactivarla y… ¿Pero qué…? _-comenzó a decir Jeremy -¡_No_! -Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un ruido parecido al de un golpe

-¿Jeremy? -lo llamó Aelita preocupada -¿Aun estás ahí?

-_Aelita _-dijo una voz diferente al teléfono que hizo que la chica abriera mucho los ojos. Conocía esa voz, y no era la de Jeremy

-¿Papá?

_-Todo está bien _-dijo la voz de Hopper -_Solo tienes que desactivar la torre_

-¿Qué? -preguntó Aelita desconcertada -¿Papá, eres tu?

_-¿Me escuchaste? _-repuso Hopper -_Entra y desactiva la… _-se volvió a escuchar un ruido sordo -_Aelita, no entres a la torre._

-¿Qué? -repitió ella mas desconcertada que antes

_-No vayas… a entrar… a la torre _-comenzó a decir la voz de Hopper como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo _-¡No entres a la torre! _-gritó desesperado Hopper. Se escuchó un click y la comunicación se cortó. Aelita, a punto de entrar en shock, dejó caer su celular al suelo.

-¿Qué paso? -preguntó Ulrich levantando el teléfono del suelo

-¿Estas bien princesa? -dijo Odd, pero al ver que Aelita no contestaba le puso las manos en los hombros y la zarandeó ligeramente -¿Aelita?

-Era mi padre… -contestó ella

-¿Tu padre? -repitió Odd escéptico

-¿Qué dijo? -quiso saber Ulrich

-No entres a la torre... -dijo Aelita


	10. Reencuentros

_Hola, aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo, el ultimo que subí me pareció muy malo :P oajlá que éste nuevo este mucho mejor. Espero no confundirlos en éste, si tienen alguna duda me preguntan jiji._

_**Chapter 10: Reencuentros**_

Después de inspeccionar la recepción, Yumi había encontrado otro botiquín. Sacó un par de vendas y antiséptico y regresó al lado de William, al que había dejado acostado en un sillón. Cuando Yumi comenzó a curar sus heridas William hizo cara de dolor.

-¿William? -dijo ella al ver que a al chico le temblaban los ojos -¿Estas bien?

-Au… ¿Es una pregunta capciosa? -preguntó William con voz débil abriendo los ojos, haciendo que Yumi sonriera aliviada.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, quince pisos arriba, Jeremy despertó sintiendo un agudo dolor en el pómulo derecho. Se dio cuenta que estaba tirado en el piso alfombrado del cuarto de controles, pero tenía la vista borrosa, así que intentó reacomodar sus gafas cuando recordó que las había perdido. Se puso de pié y recorrió la sala sin encontrar rastro de Hopper, pero entonces lo recordó: cuando estaba hablando con Aelita, Hopper lo había golpeado en la cara… o eso creía. Escuchó unos ruidos en el pasillo de afuera y se escondió detrás de un tablero

-Creo que no volverá a molestarme -escucho decir a Hopper cuando entró a la sala. Jeremy apenas se asomó desde el tablero y vio a Hopper sentarse frente a la computadora principal.

* * *

-A ver… pensemos las cosas un momento -dijo Odd. Aun estaban en el puente justo frente a la torre.

-Nunca creí que te oiría decir eso -se burló Ulrich con el celular de Aelita en la mano. Había intentado llamar a Jeremy de vuelta pero el teléfono seguía diciendo "_El numero que usted marcó no está disponible"_

-Ja ja, muy gracioso -repuso Odd sarcásticamente -Yo creo que Aelita no debe entrar a la torre hasta que sepamos quién hizo la llamada

-Fue mi padre -dijo Aelita

-Eh… ¿Estas segura? -preguntó Odd escéptico.

-Bueno -contestó Aelita pensativa -Era su voz

-Pudo ser una trampa -comentó Ulrich recargado en su moto

-Hay que regresar a telecomunicaciones -concluyó Odd -Así Einstein podrá explicárnoslo -sus amigos asintieron.

Ulrich subió a su moto y Aelita y Odd se acercaron a la tabla, pero justo cuando iban a poner un pie en ella un laser se los impidió.

-¡Mantas! -exclamó Aelita señalando a tres mantarayas que habían llegado y volaban sobre ellos.

-¡Qué lindas! -dijo Odd -Les caímos tan bien que no quieren que nos vayamos ¡Flecha láser! -gritó lanzando una flecha a una de las mantarayas, pero cuando estalló llegaron a sustituirla dos más -Woo tranquilas chicas, hay suficiente para todas.

-Tus admiradoras no son muy simpáticas -repuso Ulrich llegando a su lado y bloqueando los disparos con su sable. El castaño saltó hacia arriba y clavó su catana en una de las mantas.

-¿Qué dices? Si son adorables -le contestó Odd sarcásticamente y apuntando -¡Flecha laser! -no pasó nada -¡Ups! Creo que se me acabaron las flechas…

-Genial. Creo que ya no tienes "suficiente para todas"-dijo Ulrich con una sonrisa burlona. Las mantarayas seguían disparando y ahora los tenían acorralados contra la torre.

-Pareciera que quieren que entre a la torre -advirtió Aelita detrás de Odd mientras él usaba su escudo para detener los disparos. De pronto otro láser pasó junto a ellos y le dio a una manta. Los chicos voltearon y vieron a la garrapata de antes con el símbolo de XANA acompañada de tres gusanos y comenzaron a disparar contra las mantas.

-¿Qué? -se extrañó Ulrich cuando vio a las mantarayas olvidarse de ellos y arremeter contra los gusanos.

-Es oficial… El mundo se volvió loco -dijo Odd exageradamente.

-Vámonos de aquí antes de que nos ataquen a nosotros también -sugirió Aelita. Los tres subieron a sus vehículos y tomaron el rumbo al edificio de comunicaciones.

* * *

Jeremy seguía observando a Hopper tecleando rápidamente en la computadora central. No encontraba la forma de poder salir de ahí sin que Hopper lo viera.

-¡Rayos! -murmuró Hopper golpeando la mesa luego de ver algo en la pantalla. Se levantó y salió de la sala.

* * *

-Au… -se quejó William cuando Yumi le colocó los vendajes en sus nuevas heridas.

-Ya está -le dijo Yumi.

-Gracias

-No te preocupes -le sonrió ella

-Oye Yumi… -murmuró William -¿Ulrich y tu siguen siendo solo amigos?

-¿Qué? -exclamó Yumi sintiendo como su cara se ponía roja -Eh… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -balbuceó Yumi. Ella también se lo estaba preguntando ¿Ulrich y ella seguirían siendo amigos después de lo que había pasado en el museo?

-Bueno es que yo… -comenzó a decir William, pero entonces escucharon pasos y tres personas entraron corriendo al edificio.

-¡Ulrich! -exclamó Yumi al reconocerlos.

-Yumi -dijo Ulrich y se giró para correr hacia ella, pero después vio a William y se detuvo a medio camino bajando la mirada. No esperaba encontrarse a Yumi y William juntos y solos. Tal vez el beso que se habían dado no había significado nada para ella.

-¿Ya desactivaron las torres? -les preguntó Yumi mirando a Ulrich, pero el castaño le desvió la mirada con rudeza.

-Todavía falta una -contestó Aelita

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces por qué regresaron?

-¿Dónde te metiste Yumi? -preguntó a su vez Odd -Han pasado cientos de cosas y tu ni enterada ¿Qué se la han pasado aquí sentados ustedes dos? -agregó señalando a William también. Esto a Ulrich le sentó como una piedra en el estómago ¿Con qué Yumi y William se la habían pasado todo éste tiempo juntos?

-¡Claro que no! -replicó Yumi al darse cuenta de que Ulrich se había enojado -Estuvimos defendiendo el edificio de los ataques de XANA-2 y…

-Este no es momento para pelearse -la interrumpió Aelita -Tenemos que ir a ver si Jeremy está bien.

Los cinco asintieron. William se dejó ayudar por Yumi y Odd para subir las escaleras mientras que Ulrich llevaba la enorme espada del chico arrastrando por el suelo con cara de fastidio.

* * *

Luego de esperar varios minutos sin que Hopper regresara, Jeremy salió de su escondite y se acercó a la computadora en la que el hombre estaba trabajando. No sabía donde había quedado su teléfono, pero quería saber si Yumi y William estaban bien, así que abrió el archivo de las cámaras de seguridad del edificio. Empezó con la que monitoreaba el exterior, pero no había nada extraño en la calle; siguió con la de la recepción y suspiró aliviado al ver a Yumi y William sentados en la sala de espera. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Buscó la cámara de seguridad que vigilaba precisamente el cuarto de control y rebobinó la cinta unos cuantos minutos. Quería saber qué había pasado mientras hablaba por teléfono con Aelita.

Se vio a él mismo en la pantalla con el celular en la oreja. _"Aelita, detuvimos la cuenta regresiva"_ dijo el Jeremy de la pantalla volteando hacia la ventana, pero entonces entró alguien más a la sala, alguien idéntico a Franz Hopper.

-¿Qué? -dijo Jeremy y siguió observando la cinta.

El Hopper que acababa de entrar golpeó al Hopper que estaba sentado y lo tiró al suelo. _"¿Pero que…?" _había preguntado Jeremy volteando al escuchar el ruido _"¡No!" _gritó antes de que el nuevo Hopper le diera un puñetazo para noquearlo y luego tomó el teléfono. _"Aelita" _dijo Hopper al celular _"Todo está bien, solo tienes que desactivar la torre". _Entonces el Hopper que había ayudado a Jeremy a desactivar la cuenta regresiva se levantó del suelo _"¿Me escuchaste?" _siguió diciendo Hopper _"Entra y desactiva la…" _no pudo terminar de hablar por que el otro Hopper le arrebató el celular y dijo: _"Aelita, no entres a la torre". _Los dos Hopper empezaron a pelearse por el teléfono _"No… vayas… a entrar… a la torre… ¡No entres a la torre!" _alcanzó a decir uno de los Hopper al tiempo que el otro le golpeaba detrás de la nuca y cayó al suelo, inmóvil.

-¿Qué significa esto? -volvió a preguntar Jeremy viendo que uno de los Hopper salía de la sala llevando al que estaba inconciente. Entonces el Jeremy de la cinta despertó y fue a ocultarse detrás del tablero.

* * *

Mientras tanto los demás seguían en las escaleras. Iban un poco mas lento que la primera vez por que William no podía caminar mucho. Se detuvieron una vez en el quinto piso y otra vez en el décimo, justo en donde estaba la cafetería, para que William recuperara fuerzas.

-¡Hey! -le susurró Odd a Ulrich -¿Están peleados?

-¿Qué? ¿Quiénes? -preguntó Ulrich en voz baja.

-Yumi y tu -respondió Odd señalando a la japonesa

-Eh… no -dijo Ulrich suspirando con cara de enojado

-Vamos Ulrich -insistió el rubio dándole un codazo en las costillas -A mi no me engañas, no le has dirigido la palabra desde que regresamos ¿Por qué se enojaron? -Ulrich le dio la espalda cruzando los brazos, pero Odd siguió dándole codazos en las costillas

-Bueno ya -gruñó Ulrich y tomó un largo suspiro -Verás… en el museo Yumi y yo… -el castaño ya no pudo continuar hablando por que de pronto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron revelando que había una persona adentro.

-¿Qué?

-No lo creo

-¿Papá? -preguntó Aelita con la voz entrecortada al reconocer a la persona dentro del ascensor. La chica se abrió paso empujando a sus amigos para acercarse a Hopper, pero Ulrich y Odd se interpusieron.

-Espera, podría ser una trampa -le dijo Ulrich, pero Aelita lo ignoró y lo empujó también para llegar a su padre, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Odd y Ulrich se quedaron boquiabiertos, pero Yumi en cambio sonrió.

-Que bien -murmuró la japonesa

-¡Papá! -sollozó Aelita en brazos de Hopper -Te extrañé mucho

-Tonta -le susurró Hopper al oído, haciendo que Aelita abriera mucho los ojos. En ese momento entraron por la ventana cuatro avispas, todas con el triangulo de XANA-2 tatuado y comenzaron a atacarlos.

-¿Qué? ¿Mas avispas? -gruñó Yumi desplegando sus abanicos. Ulrich sacó su sable apresuradamente y entre los dos contraatacaron a las avispas.

-Tonta -repitió Hopper sujetando a Aelita de los brazos para inmovilizarla -Te dije que entraras a la torre -Aelita seguía paralizada por la sorpresa y no se movió ni cuando Hopper comenzó a llevarla hacia el ascensor.

-¡Banzaiii! -gritó Odd dando un salto y le dio una patada a Hopper en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer al suelo -Aelita, no es momento para entrar en shock ¡Muévete! -le dijo a Aelita zarandeándola. La chica parpadeó varias veces al reaccionar y se dejó llevar por Odd hacia las escaleras -Hay que irnos de aquí -gritó el rubio

-Protege a Aelita -contestó Ulrich -nosotros acabaremos con las avispas

-Brillante Ulrich -dijo Odd con sarcasmo usando su escudo para evitar un disparo de las avispas -¿Con qué? Ya no tengo flechas láser ¿Recuerdas? -por respuesta Ulrich le arrojó la espada de William. Odd se inclinó para levantar la espada, que era demasiado pesada para él, así que la llevó arrastrando por el suelo dejando que Aelita y William subieran las escaleras primero.

-Iré al frente -le dijo Ulrich a Yumi olvidándose por un momento que estaba molesto con ella.

-Yo te cubro -le contestó ella -¡Yiaaah! -gritó lanzando sus abanicos destruyendo a una de las avispas. Ulrich saltó y cortó a otras dos en el aire, pero la ultima siguió a Aelita y los demás. William tropezó en un escalón y Aelita se inclinó para ayudarlo sin ver que la avispa les apuntaba.

-¡Escudo! -exclamó Odd desviando el disparo, pero la avispa seguía acercándose, así que haciendo un gran esfuerzo el rubio blandió la espada de William.

-¡Espera, así no! -le advirtió William, pero Odd no alcanzó a escucharlo y una onda azul salió de la espada, destrozando la mitad de la escalera y sin darle a la avispa.

-¡Ups! -se disculpó Odd -¿Cómo rayos se maneja esta cosa? -preguntó malhumorado al tiempo que un abanico de Yumi acababa con la avispa que faltaba.

Ulrich se disponía a seguirlos, pero sintió una corriente de aire detrás de él y se agachó a tiempo para esquivar una patada que había soltado Hopper.

-Tramposo, atacas por la espalda -gruñó el castaño y le dio un golpe en el pecho que lanzó a Hopper hacia atrás y se estrelló contra unos estantes. -¡Vamos! -le dijo a Yumi, que lo estaba esperando al pie de la escalera. Los dos dieron un ágil salto para librar los escalones destrozados que había dejado Odd y subieron corriendo al siguiente piso.

* * *

-Todavía no lo creo… -se dijo Jeremy. Estaba tan concentrado mirando la pantalla de la computadora que casi le da un infarto cuando sus amigos llegaron corriendo a la sala de controles y cerraron la puerta después de entrar.

-¿Pero que…? ¡Aelita! -exclamó Jeremy olvidándose de la computadora y corrió hacia ella -¿Qué está pasando?

-Esperábamos que tu nos lo dijeras Einstein-dijo Odd mientras él y Ulrich empujaban uno de los tableros para bloquear la puerta.

-Hopper nos atacó con avispas -dijo Yumi

-¿Hopper? -repitió Jeremy -¿Cuál de los dos? -sus amigos lo miraron desconcertados

-¿Cómo que cual? -inquirió Ulrich -¿Quieres decir que hay mas de un Hopper?

-Si, bueno… no -respondió Jeremy pensativo -Uno es un clon de XANA-2, el otro es el auténtico.

-Ese no puede ser mi padre -murmuró Aelita con manos temblorosas. Jeremy se apresuró a tomarlas para intentar calmarla.

-No, es probable que fuera un clon -comentó Ulrich recordando el ataque de Hopper por la espalda -Dudo que el Hopper real supiera artes marciales.

Se escuchó un golpe afuera de la puerta.

-Dí algo Einstein -inquirió Odd desconcertado -¿Qué esta pasando? Aelita recibió una llamada diciéndole que no entre a la torre. Luego aparecen monstruos de XANA que se pelean con los monstruos de XANA-2 y ahora hay un clon de Franz Hopper allá afuera tratando de matarnos…

-Eh… -balbuceó Jeremy intentando poner su cabeza en orden, acababa de descubrir muchas demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo y no sabía como explicarlo -Bien, para empezar Aelita no debe entrar a la torre. Al parecer XANA-2 quiere tomar posesión de su cuerpo -se escuchó un nuevo golpe en la puerta y Odd y Ulrich corrieron a empujar ellos mismos el tablero.

-¿Qué? -preguntaron todos a la vez

-¿Y que tiene que ver con la torre? -preguntó Aelita

-XANA-2 ha estado copiando fragmentos de él mismo en tu memoria -explicó Jeremy con mirada sombría -Si entras a la ultima la transferencia sería completa y XANA-2 te controlaría

-¿Y lo de los dos Hopper? -preguntó Yumi -¿El que nos ayudó era el real?

-Si -dijo Jeremy -Bueno, mas o menos -sus amigos volvieron a mirarlo con extrañeza -El autentico Hopper está siendo poseído por XANA.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por XANA?

-¿Qué no habían dicho que XANA ya no existía? -preguntó William

-Eh… el autentico XANA ya no existe, pero no contaba con que XANA pudiera hacer una copia de seguridad en el sector 5 -explicó Jeremy rápidamente -Claro que una copia de seguridad no sirve hasta que la activan… Pero creo que cuando XANA-2 robó la base de datos activó la copia de seguridad y… -Jeremy se interrumpió cuando el tablero y la puerta salieron despedidos de su lugar arrojando a Odd y Ulrich contra una pared.

-¡Oh no! ¡Es el clon! -exclamó Yumi al ver entrando a Hopper poniéndose frente a Aelita y sacando sus abanicos. El clon iba acercándose lentamente y Yumi se preparaba a atacar en cualquier momento, pero de pronto un láser salido de la nada le dio en una mano haciendo que soltara su abanico.

-¡Cuidado! -gritó William -¡Superhumo! -gritó él, pero en lugar de que el humo cubriera su cuerpo lo concentró en su mano y lo arrojó contra Hopper, que quedó paralizado unos momentos envuelto en humo azulado hasta que otro láser le dio a William en la espalda y cayó al suelo.

-¡Mira! Son tus admiradoras Odd -advirtió Ulrich señalando a un par de mantas afuera de las ventanas.

-Lo siento nenas, pero lo nuestro ya no está funcionando -dijo Odd y Ulrich tuvo que usar su sable de nuevo para bloquear los disparos que habían lanzado contra el rubio.

-Creo que se lo han tomado muy mal -se burló Ulrich -Desde aquí no puedo alcanzarlas -agregó viendo que las mantarayas estaban a salvo disparando desde afuera.

-¡Maldición! Si tuviera mas flechas… -se lamentó Odd -Woo ¡Ulrich! -gritó señalando al otro extremo de la habitación. William estaba en el suelo y Hopper estaba a punto de arrojar una silla a Yumi.

-¡No, Yumi! -exclamó Ulrich cuando la silla le dio a Yumi de frente y corrió hacia ella para ayudarla.

Hopper se giró hacia Aelita y Jeremy, quien se puso frente a ella en un intento de protegerla, pero Hopper lo sacó de combate con un puñetazo y Jeremy cayó al suelo, inconciente.

Hopper cerró su mano alrededor del cuello de Aelita y la alzó en el aire.

-Oh no… esto fue lo que vi en mi visión…. -dijo Odd angustiado y sin tener ninguna arma.

-Esta vez entraras a la torre -gruñó Hopper con voz sobrenatural empujando a Aelita contra una pared y el golpe la hizo desmayarse. Odd intentó llegar hasta ella pero las mantarayas le dispararon y el rubio cayó encima de un tablero. Hopper tomó a Aelita en brazos y saltó por la ventana.

-¡Aelita! -gritaron Ulrich y Yumi al ver que Hopper aterrizaba en una de las mantarayas. Sin saber qué hacer Ulrich saltó detrás de ellos y alcanzó a subir a la mantaraya también. -¡Déjala! -le espetó a Hopper

-¡Fuera! -gritó Hopper empujando a Ulrich de la mantaraya.

-¡Aaahh! -gritó el castaño mientras caía a mas de 40 metros del suelo.

**dragon oscuro:** Hola! Veo que te cambiaste el nombre jiji al principio me sacó de onda, pero cuando leí tu fic vi que si eras tu. Gracias por tu review, y si, me imagino que no fue lo mejor que Yumi se hubiera ido con William, hasta Ulrich se enojó XD pero no te preocupes, todavía falta un poco para ver como Ulrich y Yumi rompen el hielo entre ellos de una vez por todas. A mi William si me cae bien... pero no lo suficiente como para dejar que Yumi se quede con él jajaja. Ojala te guste este nuevo capitulo. Cuidate mucho ;)


	11. Code: Xana

_¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo. !Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Disculpen por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero estoy en entregas finales y ya saben… jiji. Aproveché un momentito que tuve libre para terminar el capitulo, ojala les guste. Avísenme si hay alguna incongruencia. Gracias._

_P.D. Quise dejar el final del capitulo pasado en suspenso, pero supongo que todos ya se imaginaron que nada malo le va a pasar a Ulrich :P_

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 11: Code: Xana_**

-¡Ulrich! -chilló Yumi asomándose por la ventana

Ulrich intentó agarrarse de algo para evitar caer y su mano alcanzó una tubería salida del edificio, pero solo consiguió lastimarse la mano. Yumi concentró las pocas fuerzas que tenía para usar su telequinesis hasta que una aurora blanca rodeó a Ulrich a escasos metros del suelo.

-Uf… -murmuró Ulrich pálido y tembloroso mientras aterrizaba en dos pies sobre el suelo -Gracias Yumi -dijo el chico aunque sabía que ella no lo escucharía y reprimió el deseo de subir y darle otro beso para correr hacia su moto y comenzar a perseguir al clon de Hopper y su mantaraya.

-¡Eso fue pensar rápido Yumi! -la felicitó Odd dándole una palmada en la espalda a la japonesa, que estaba igual de pálida que Ulrich. Verlo caer la había asustado mucho y no sabía si estaba mareada por la telequinesis o por el susto.

-Uau, si que está alto -dijo William asomándose por la ventana también -Pero creí que Ulrich le tenía miedo a las alturas ¿Por qué saltó hacia la mantaraya?

-Cuando se trata de salvar a sus amigos Ulrich no le tiene miedo a nada -le contestó Yumi apoyándose en una pared esbozando una sonrisa, y el tenue rubor que apareció en sus mejillas hizo que William pusiera mala cara.

-El clon tratara… de llevar a Aelita a la torre -dijo Jeremy incorporándose y frotándose la cabeza, era la tercera vez en el día que lo golpeaban en la cara.

-Einstein, será mejor que nos des una explicación -le dijo Odd ayudándolo sentarse en la computadora central de nuevo -¿Por qué XANA-2 quiere controlar a Aelita?

-No quiere controlarla precisamente -explicó Jeremy -XANA-2 quiere robar las llaves de Lyoko.

-¿Para qué? -preguntó Odd -Ya no las necesita, se puede decir que el ya salió de Lyoko ¿no?

-No las quiere para salir de la computadora -respondió Jeremy -Es para suprimir la copia de seguridad y acabar con XANA. XANA ya controla a Hopper, y la única otra persona que tiene acceso al sistema del sector 5 es Aelita.

-¿XANA-2 quiere acabar con XANA? -dijo Yumi. Jeremy asintió

-¿Entonces ahora estamos en medio de una guerra entre dos viruses malévolos y psicópatas? -volvió a preguntar Odd agitando los brazos

-No existe la palabra viruses, Odd -lo corrigió Jeremy -pero si, básicamente es eso, una guerra entre XANA y XANA-2... Y nosotros estamos en medio…

-Bueno, guerra de viruses o no… -exclamó Yumi y Jeremy negó con la cabeza al oír que ella repetía la palabra mal dicha de Odd - …tenemos que ir a ayudar a Ulrich

-De acuerdo, vámonos -coincidió Odd y Yumi salió disparada de la sala

-Yo me quedo -dijo William sentándose con pesadez en una silla -Tal como estoy solo sería un estorbo… -solo era mitad verdad, no estaba precisamente en condiciones de seguir peleando, pero tampoco quería seguir viendo como Yumi y Ulrich se sonrojaban entre si.

-Ok -dijo Odd siguiendo a Yumi, pero al instante volvió a asomarse por el marco de la puerta -Eh… ¿Einstein? -Jeremy volteó a verlo -¿Crees que podrías recargar mis flechas?

-Mmmhh no lo se -contestó Jeremy pensativo -Pero también deberías quedarte si no tienes armas, dejemos que Yumi y Ulrich… -pero Odd ya se había ido -Ay, genial -gruñó Jeremy sarcásticamente -hablar con él es como hablar con la pared -se quejó el chico. William no pudo evitar reírse.

* * *

Ulrich mientras tanto iba detrás del clon de Hopper y la mantaraya, que aun llevaba a una inconciente Aelita en el lomo, pero la otra mantaraya que los había atacado en el edificio no dejaba de bloquearle el paso con rayos láser y Ulrich estaba teniendo problemas para defenderse. Se había hecho un corte en la mano derecha cuando cayó del edificio y no podía manejar su sable con facilidad, y por si fuera poco el cielo estaba tan nublado que parecía que llovería en cualquier momento.

-Rayos, maldita mantaraya-gruñó el chico perdiendo la pasciencia cuando la mantarya le cerró el paso por cuarta vez. Volvió a esquivar un disparo pero cuando alzó la vista vio a la mantaraya estallar frente a él y dos avispas de XANA salidas de algún lugar comenzaron a perseguir al clon de Hopper. De pronto sintió una vibración en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó su celular.

_-¿Ulrich? _-dijo la voz de Yumi y el chico se sonrojo, olvidándose de pronto de Aelita _-¿Ulrich? _-Repitió Yumi al ver que no contestaba

-Si -dijo por fin Ulrich

_-¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo estas? ¿Dónde estas? _-preguntó Yumi de un jalón.

_-Yumi, deja que por lo menos te conteste a una pregunta _-dijo la voz burlona de Odd un poco mas lejos.

-Estoy bien… gracias a ti Yumi -contestó Ulrich sonrojándose aun mas.

_-No fue nada _-dijo Yumi poniéndose roja también _-¿En donde estas?_

-Voy siguiendo al clon por la avenida principal, poco antes de la escuela -contestó Ulrich -No he logrado alcanzarlos.

-No te preocupes, vamos para… ¡Ay! -exclamó Yumi cuando la tabla de Odd chocó con su aerodeslizador y faltó poco para que se le cayera el celular -¡Odd! ¿Quieres fijarte por donde…? ¿Odd? -preguntó ella al ver pasar a su amigo con la mirada perdida y el chico se estrelló con un poste de luz cayendo al suelo -¡Odd! -Yumi bajo de un salto de su vehiculo y se arrodillo junto a él -¿Qué te paso? -preguntó ella, pero Odd seguía con la mirada perdida y los ojos dilatados. Finalmente el chico parpadeó varias veces y reaccionó.

-Eh… acabo de tener otra visión -dijo Odd

-¿Y que viste? -preguntó Yumi

-… Nada importante, vámonos -contestó el chico levantándose y volvió a subir a su tabla. Yumi lo imitó y retomaron el camino. No había querido preocupar a Yumi, pero la visión que acababa de tener no era precisamente "nada importante"

* * *

Las avispas seguían intentando derribar a la mantaraya, pero XANA-2 la había hecho mas rapida de lo normal y esquivaba los rayos con facilidad. En eso, Aelita abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Ulrich un par de metros atrás siguiéndola en su moto

-¡Ulrich! -lo llamó Aelita, pero el clon al darse cuenta de que ella había despertado le puso un pie en la espalda inmovilizándola

-¡Ya voy! -le respondió Ulrich acelerando mas la moto. No estaba suficientemente cerca aun, pero tomó su sable con la mano izquierda, ya que la otra la tenía lastimada y lo lanzó haciendo una curva esperando tener buena puntería hacia mantaraya. La katana se clavó en el vientre del monstruo y estalló, haciendo que Hopper y Aelita cayeran, pero Ulrich se adelantó y consiguió atrapar a su amiga -¿Estas bien?

-Creo que si -dijo Aelita. Ulrich derrapó en su moto y recogió su sable mientras Aelita se montaba con dificultad en la parte de atrás de la moto. Solo entonces se dieron cuenta que habían llegado a la escuela.

-Maldito mocoso -gruñó el clon con voz sobrenatural levantándose del suelo, pero las avispas comenzaron a dispararle. XANA-2 para defender a su clon hizo llegar al lugar dos cangrejos, uno se puso frente al clon y el otro le apuntó a Ulrich. El chico asió su sable, pero soltó un gemido cuando notó que su mano había comenzado a sangrar

-Estas herido -advirtió Aelita, y los dos agacharon la cabeza para esquivar el disparo del cangrejo -¡Campo de energía! -gritó ella lanzando chispas rosas al cangrejo, pero no lograron hacerle ni un rasguño.

-Buen intento -le dijo Ulrich apretando el acelerador, pero el cangrejo seguía bloqueándoles el paso. De pronto un disco luminoso salió de la nada y se impactó en el lomo del monstruo -¡Yumi! -exclamó el chico al ver que Yumi y Odd aparecían detrás de ellos.

Al mismo tiempo, William observaba a Jeremy trabajando en la computadora mientras él procuraba no quedarse dormido, aun se sentía muy cansado y las heridas de su hombro comenzaban a escocerle cada vez mas.

-Espero que funcione -murmuró Jeremy abriendo en la pantalla una nueva ventana con una imagen virtual de Odd. El chico dio click en una de sus manos y una barra de _Loading_ apareció llenándose.

-Odd, tu llévate a Aelita de aquí -ordenó Yumi atrapando su abanico en el aire-Ulrich y yo los alcanzamos después.

-Como ordene, general -respondió Odd golpeándose el pecho y ayudó a Aelita a subir a su tabla.

-Uno cangrejo para cada uno -dijo Ulrich sonriéndole a Yumi y ella asintió con la cabeza.

Odd y Aelita apenas habían comenzado a alejarse cuando de pronto algo se impactó contra ellos y casi los tira al suelo. Al mirar abajo vieron al clon de Hopper tratando de alcanzarlos.

-Genial -dijo Odd sarcásticamente -Y yo que no tengo flechas. Agárrate bien, princesa -le dijo a Aelita virando bruscamente en la tabla para perder al clon y regresar al lado de Yumi y Ulrich, que ya habían acabado con un cangrejo. De pronto sus guantes comenzaron a brillar -¡Aaahh! -gritó el chico cuando de sus guantes salieron rayos dorados que comenzaron a darle una descarga. Aelita lo soltó antes de que los rayos la alcanzaran a ella también.

-¡Odd! -chilló ella asustada

Odd cayó de su tabla en medio de espasmos causados por la descarga justo sobre el lomo de uno de los cangrejos. Los rayos lo cubrieron también y el cangrejo estalló

-Odd -repitió Aelita, llegando al lado de su amigo, pero el chico solo la miró con cara aturdida. El celular de Odd comenzó a sonar -¿Estas bien?

-Aaaeehh… -balbuceó Odd con la mirada aturdida y el cabello humeante -Creo que si… ¿Qué fue eso? -su celular siguió sonando -Es William -dijo al reconocer el numero en la pantalla -¿William? ¿Qué quieres? -dijo Odd contestando secamente

_-Soy Jeremy _-le respondieron en el teléfono. Le había pedido a William su celular por que uno de los Hopper se había llevado el suyo _-¿Ya tienes flechas láser? Te acabo de recargar_

-¿Así que fuiste tu el que me dio una descarga? -preguntó Odd enojado -¡Me acabo de electrocutar con los guantes Einstein! -Ulrich y Yumi, que se habían acercado a ver si Odd estaba bien, rieron en voz baja

-No te enojes Odd -le dijo Ulrich aun sonriendo -Eres mejor matando monstruos con electricidad que con tus flechas

-Ja ja, que gracioso -replicó el chico sarcásticamente. Odd se sujetó la muñeca para apuntar y disparo a un faro. Un destello salió de su guante y le dio al foco del faro -Bueno, sirvió de algo, ya tengo flechas.

-_Bien _-dijo Jeremy -Solo tienes 10 flechas

-10 flechas me bastan -dijo Odd con suficiencia pasándose una mano por el cabello, que le había quedado esponjado.

-¡Aaahh! -gritó Yumi señalando al frente. Aprovechando su distracción, XANA-2 había hecho aparecer un ejercito de monstruos en el puente, y seguían apareciendo más. El clon de Hopper parecía liderarlos.

-Ups, creo que ya se enojó -dijo Odd

_-¡No dejen que atrape a Aelita! _-pidió Jeremy desde el teléfono

-Es hora de una retirada -dijo Ulrich.

-Hey, llegaron mas a la fiesta -exclamó Odd señalando hacia atrás. Habían aparecido mas monstruos, esta vez de XANA, en un numero aproximado a los de XANA-2 -Woo -gritó él, y todos tuvieron que agacharse cuando los monstruos comenzaron a dispararse entre si, con los chicos en medio del fuego.

-Hay que irnos de aquí -dijo Yumi al tiempo que gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer del cielo.

Como pudieron, los cuatro salieron esquivando y desviando los disparos de los monstruos. Estaban muy lejos de sus vehículos, así que se tuvieron que alejar corriendo y decidieron ocultarse en la escuela.

-Eso ya parece una guerra -comentó Odd tratando de cubrirse de la lluvia con los brazos

-Es una guerra -coincidió Ulrich -Será mejor que nos escondamos aquí hasta que sepamos que hacer -El chico señaló el gimnasio y entraron allí para refugiarse de la lluvia.

* * *

En la torre de telecomunicaciones las cosas tampoco marchaban muy bien. El aire y la lluvia entraban por las ventanas rotas del edificio y tanto William como Jeremy temblaban ligeramente. William por culpa de sus heridas y Jeremy no sabía si de frio o de nervios, llevaba casi media hora trabajando y aun no se le ocurría una manera de que Aelita pudiera entrar a la torre sin que XANA-2 la controlara, y por si fuera poco si no pensaba en algo rápido las personas de la tierra se quedarían virtualizadas para siempre. Desesperado, Jeremy golpeó el teclado con los puños cerrados.

-Woo, cálmate -exclamó William sobresaltándose -Haras que me de un infarto

-¡No puedo! -masculló Jeremy -Ya no se que hacer… y esta vez Hopper no esta en condiciones de ayudarme

-Estoy seguro de que se te ocurrirá algo -dijo William intentando animarlo, pero Jeremy lo ignoró.

-Soy un inútil -siguió diciendo Jeremy con pesimismo-Desde que XANA-2 apareció no he podido hacer nada … estamos perdidos.

-Eh… -balbuceó William, sin saber que hacer, no esperaba que Jeremy se pusiera así, y menos ahora que él mismo estaba de malas por el dolor que sentía en su herida mas reciente -Hey, cálmate -dijo finalmente poniendo una mano en el hombro de Jeremy -No es el momento de que te dejes caer. Deja la computadora un momento, relájate y así te concentrarás mejor.

-Es que… -comenzó a decir Jeremy, pero una nueva ventana apareció en la pantalla -¿Y ahora qué? -gruñó extendiendo la ventana, encontrando otro mensaje codificado que no tardó en descifrar.

-¿Ya sabes que es? -quiso saber William

-Es un mensaje -se limitó a decir Jeremy, releyendo por cuarta vez el mensaje recién descifrado. William puso los ojos en blanco

-Ya se que es un mensaje -dijo él de mala gana -¿Pero de quién es? ¿Qué dice?

-Eh… es de XANA -respondió Jeremy -y dice… que tenemos que ayudarlo

-¿Qué? ¿Ayudar a XANA? -exclamó William receloso -¿Por qué haríamos eso?

-Dice que tenemos que ayudarlo a entrar a la torre

* * *

Mientras tanto, los demás seguían refugiados en el gimnasio de la escuela, pero a pesar de la lluvia se alcanzaba a escuchar la intensa batalla que tenían XANA y XANA-2. Aelita estaba asomada a la puerta viendo la lluvia caer y Odd le frotaba a espalda intentando quitarle el frío, mientras que Yumi y Ulrich se habían sentado al otro extremo, debajo de la pared escaladora.

-Luego de caer desde un 15° piso, ahora la pared no me parece tan alta -dijo Ulrich luego de un rato intentando romper el silencio instalado entre él y Yumi. La chica le sonrió.

-Tal vez fue una forma de vencer tu miedo a las alturas -contestó ella, sin tener nada mas inteligente que decir. En ese momento ella tenía la cabeza abrumada, entre el hambre, el sueño, la telequinesis y sus pensamientos, Yumi sentía su cabeza a punto de explotar, pero sus pensamientos tenían prioridad en ese momento. Siempre había esperado que Ulrich diera el primer paso, pero ahora que él se había atrevido a besarla ya no tenía ningún pretexto para seguir esperando.

-Eh… no lo creo -dijo Ulrich mirando hacia arriba y sintiendo un ligero vacío en el estomago. Yumi dio un largo suspiro

-Escucha Ulrich… yo…

-¿Si? -Ulrich se acercó un poco mas a la japonesa

-Sobre lo que paso en el museo… -siguió diciendo ella. Ulrich se puso rojo -Quiero decirte que…

-Hey Ulrich -la interrumpió Odd, haciendo que tanto ella como Ulrich pusieran cara de haber comido algo rancio.

-¿Qué quieres? -gruñó Ulrich de forma cortante

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? -preguntó Odd poniendo cara de inocente al darse cuenta de que los dos parecían tratar de asesinarlo con la mirada -No me tardo

Ulrich siguió a Odd hasta un rincón del gimnasio

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó Ulrich, reprimiendo el deseo de darle a su amigo un puñetazo. Solo a Odd se le ocurría interrumpir justo cuando Yumi iba a mencionar el "asunto del museo" -Mas te vale que sea importante… -Odd miró al suelo -No me vayas a decir que tienes hambre.

-No, bueno, claro que tengo hambre -contestó Odd frotándose el estómago -Pero no es eso lo que te quiero decir -agregó rápidamente al ver que Ulrich lo fulminaba con la mirada -Tuve otra visión -dijo el rubio con el semblante preocupado. Era raro ver a Odd preocupado por algo, así que esto calmó un poco el enojo de Ulrich

-¿Otra visión? -preguntó Ulrich algo preocupado -¿Y que viste?

-Eh… las cosas no van a marchar muy bien -respondió Odd con semblante preocupado

-¿Qué viste?

-No fue una visión agradable

-Generalmente tus visiones no son agradables -coincidió Ulrich -¿Qué viste?

-No se si vamos a poder con esto

-¡¿Qué viste? -exclamó Ulrich perdiendo la paciencia

-Vi al Kolosso -susurró Odd. Ulrich abrió mucho los ojos

-¿Al Kolosso? ¿Estas seguro?

-Si, una cosa tan grande y fea es inconfundible -respondió Odd -Y eso no es lo peor, ya había personas en la ciudad cuando aparecía.

-Eso no suena bien -coincidió Ulrich -¿Nos se lo has dicho a nadie?

-No quiero preocuparlos -admitió Odd encogiéndose de hombros

-Esto es grave -dijo Ulrich -Hay que avisarle a Jeremy, tal vez él sepa como evitar que aparezca

Odd asintió y los dos se acercaron a las chicas. Yumi le lanzó a Ulrich una significativa mirada esperando poder terminar su conversación, pero antes de poder decir algo el teléfono de Aelita sonó.

-¿Si? ¡Jeremy! -esclamó ella al reconocer la voz

_-Aelita, necesito hablar con todos_

-Espera, pondré el altavoz -Aelita pulsó un botón de su telefono y lo colocó al centro para que todos escuharan mejor

_-Oigan, tengo un plan _-dijo Jeremy al otro lado de la línea -_Pero no se si les vaya a gustar_

-Habla ya Einstein -lo apuró Odd

_-XANA me mandó un mensaje _-siguió diciendo Jeremy -_Dice que tenemos que ayudarlo a entrar a la torre_

-¿Qué?

-¿Ayudar a XANA?

-Cuando dices XANA ¿Te refieres al padre de Aelita que está poseído? -preguntó Ulrich

-¿Por qué quiere hacer eso? -quiso saber Aelita

-_La torres están unidas entre si por una conexión coaxial de alta frecuencia_- explicó Jeremy -_Si XANA activa la torre, será capaz de mandar una señal a las otras torres para activar su propio código en ellas y…_

-¡Jeremy! -lo regañaron todos a la vez

-¿Puedes decirlo en español? -pidió Ulrich

-_En resumen, si XANA entra a la torre y la activa, neutralizara a XANA-2_

-¿Neutralizar? -repitió Yumi -¿Eso que quiere decir?

_-Eh… bueno, quiere decir que XANA absorbería a XANA-2 _

-¿Qué? -gritaron todos.

-¿Significa que tendremos que lidiar con un XANA igual de fuerte que XANA-2? -preguntó Yumi alarmada

_-¡Escuchen! _-replicó Jeremy -_La prioridad es sacar a las personas del mar digital ¿Entienden? No se cuanto mas tiempo pueda pasar antes de que se virtualicen para siempre._

Los demás guardaron un incómodo silencio, cavilando sobre ayudar a XANA

-¿Y nada malo le pasara a mi padre? -preguntó Aelita

_-No estoy seguro -_respondió Jeremy -_Ya pensare en algo para ayudarlo. Pero es el único plan que tengo. Y dense prisa -_agregó Jeremy al colgar.

-Tendremos que regresar al campo de batalla -concluyó Ulrich

Los cuatro salieron a la lluvia, que había arreciado mientras estaban en el gimnasio y les dificultaba un poco la visión. Al poco tiempo llegaron de nuevo al puente. Los monstruos seguían luchando encarnizadamente, y conforme iban siendo destruidos, llegaban mas.

-Preferiría no tener que molestarlos -comentó Odd -¿Y donde esta el supuesto XANA?

Yumi señaló a una esquina del puente. Allí estaba Hopper, mirando inexpresivamente la batalla de monstruos, y volteó a verlos en cuanto se acercaron a él.

-Esto no me da confianza -murmuró Ulrich con una mano en su sable, dispuesto a sacarlo si las cosas marchaban mal. A pesar de la lluvia se alcanzaba a apreciar el símbolo de XANA debajo de las gafas oscuras de Hopper.

-A mi tampoco, pero es el plan de Jeremy -dijo Yumi -Y sus planes casi nunca fallan

-Casi nunca -repitió Odd, poniendo énfasis en la palabra "casi"

-¿Papá? -dijo Aelita tímidamente, pero Hopper no dio señales de haberla escuchado. Le resultaba estresante tener a su padre tan cercan y no poder acercarse por que estaba bajo en control de XANA. De pronto Odd la jaló del brazo.

-¡Escudo! -exclamó el chico cuando un gusano de XANA-2 les lanzó un rayo láser -Ya nos mandaron al comité de bienvenida

-¿Listó XANA? -le preguntó Ulrich a Hopper, mirándolo con desconfianza -Quédate detrás de nosotros, te acercaremos -Hopper asintió levemente.

Los chicos se adentraron directo en la línea de fuego y Hopper los siguió.

-¡Flecha láser! -gritó Odd disparando sus flechas a los monstruos mas cercanos a la torre

-¡Supersprint! -exclamó Ulrich empuñando su katana y arremetió contra los monstruos de XANA-2 que intentaban bloquearlos mientras Yumi hacia otro tanto con sus abanicos.

Aelita no prestaba atención a la batalla, ella no apartaba la vista de Hopper. Por estar distraída no se dio cuenta que detrás de ella se acercaba el otro Hopper hasta que el que iba con ellos la jaló hacia él.

-¿Papa? -dijo ella, y le pareció ver que Hopper le sonreía por un momento, pero el clon lo embistió -¡Papa! ¡No! -gritó ella -¡Campo de energía! -esta vez una esfera llena de rayos rosas salió de su mano y la dirigió hacia el clon de Hopper. La esfera lo dejó cubierto de una luz rosa y quedó tendido en el suelo, inmóvil. Hopper se levantó del suelo, pero ignoró a Aelita, que se había acercado a él.

-¡Uau! Bien hecho princesa -la felicitó Odd

Casi estaban en la torre. Yumi y Ulrich acabaron con los monstruos que la rodeaban, sin fijarse si eran de XANA o de XANA-2 mientras que Aelita y Odd mantenían alejados a los que se acercaban a Hopper. Por fin el camino quedó libre y Hopper se abalanzó corriendo hacia la torre y un sonido peculiar les indicó que el hombre acababa de entrar a ella.

-Listo, ya entró -advirtió Yumi desviando un disparo con su abanico.

Hopper se elevó hasta la plataforma superior y apareció la pantalla frente a él. El hombre puso su mano sobre ella y tecleó en la pantalla.

CODE: XANA

* * *

**OnePlusTen**

_Muchas gracias por tu review! Y también por tus correciones y sugerencias , las tomaré en cuenta. Aqui dejo el nuevo capitulo, espero no descepcionarte y ojala sigas mandandome correcciones cuando veas que algo va mal jiji Cuidate_

**N. Cullen7**

_Hola! Otra vez gracias por el review, me gusta que siempre sean tan largos ^-^ Menos mal que el fic te sigue gustando jiji_

_Por cierto ¡Que envidia! Por lo que dices el libro de Code Lyoko esta buenísimo, pero no he podido conseguirlo :(… se ve que lees rapido XD espero no tardar mucho para que ahora si podamos comentarlo, me muero de ganas de leerlo jeje. Pasando a otra cosa, la verdad es que si, Ulrich siempre me ha parecido muy celoso cuando se trata de William, pero verás como sus celos desaparecen pronto jeje. Un abrazo, cuídate!_

**dragon oscuro**

_A ti también gracias por tu review. Ojala que este capitulo te guste también. Respondiendo a tu review, creo que a todos nos han desesperado muchas veces Yumi y Ulrich XD pero ten paciencia jiji a los dos todavía les falta hablar sobre ese beso… por cierto tu fic va muy bien, sigue así ;) cuídate!_

**juanantoniotarot**

_Hola! Gracias por tu review, ojala te guste este capitulo. Odd y Aelita también son mi pareja favorita ^-^ y tengo planes para ellos dos, espera y verás jiji_

**Hanelita**

_Hola otra vez! Que bien que te guste jiji La verdad iba a ser difícil que Ulrich cayera en un suelo blando XD pero me diste una buena idea sobre Aelita y Odd. Por cierto, no me había fijado que ya subiste un fic, en cuanto pueda pasaré a leerlo. Cuídate_

**juliie**

_Gracias por tus reviews! Que bien que te haya gustado todo el fic, espero que te siga gustando asi como va. Saludos y cuidate_


	12. Kolosso

_**Chapter 12: Kolosso**_

De inmediato la torre se volvió roja y de pronto todos los monstruos que quedaban de XANA-2 comenzaron a estallar uno por uno. Al mismo tiempo en el edificio de telecomunicaciones Jeremy y William observaron como los puntitos morados que había en la pantalla representando las torres de la ciudad en el mapa digital se volvían rojos, excepto las torres que Aelita ya había desactivado antes. Jeremy volvió a tomar el teléfono de William.

-_Aelita _-dijo él en cuanto contestaron su llamada -_XANA ya tomó posesión de la torre, ya puedes entrar._

-Esta bien -respondió Aelita

-_Cuando la desactives podré ingresar el código tierra para iniciar la materialización -_explicó Jeremy

-Esta bien -repitió Aelita y colgó el teléfono. En ese momento Franz Hopper salió de la torre, con la misma cara fría e inexpresiva, y fue a reunirse con los monstruos que quedaban. Aelita le lanzó una mirada nerviosa, pero Hopper no se inmutó.

-Es tu turno Aelita -la apuró Yumi. Aelita asintió y entró corriendo a la torre. La misma aurora blanca de siempre la envolvió haciéndola flotar hasta la plataforma de arriba y la pantalla apareció frente a ella.

CODE: LYOKO

-Torre desactivada -murmuró Aelita mientras las numerosas pantallas que rodeaban el interior de la torre descendían.

* * *

-¡Bien! -exclamó Jeremy al ver en la pantalla que el puntito frente a la fabrica se volvía blanco -Ahora es mi turno -dijo él abriendo una nueva ventana mientras William lo observaba por encima del hombro -Código Tierra -anunció Jeremy tecleando el código en la pantalla y se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Eh… ¿Tenía que pasar algo? -preguntó William luego de unos momentos.

-Si… no lo entiendo -contestó Jeremy -se supone que las personas deberían de materializar… ¡Aaahh! -gritó él junto con William cuando una cegadora luz blanca salida de la nada les lastimó los ojos.

* * *

-¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó Ulrich frotándose los ojos cuando la luz se extinguió. Al mirar, ya no estaba Franz Hopper ni los monstruos, pero había aparecido una docena de policías sobre el puente, todos en posiciones diferentes, pero ninguno se movía.

-Listo -dijo Aelita saliendo de la torre -¿Dónde está mi padre? -quiso saber ella, pero nadie le respondió. Todos se habían acercado a los inmóviles policías.

-Parecen estatuas -comentó Yumi dándole un empujoncito al policía que tenía mas cerca.

-¡Yuuujuuu! -exclamó Odd moviendo su mano frente la cara de otro sin obtener respuesta, el policía no se movió -Nada, están como en pausa

-Algo debió salir mal en la materialización -dijo Ulrich. El celular de Aelita volvió a sonar y ella se apresuró a contestar.

-¿Jeremy?

-¡La materialización salió mal! -gritó Jeremy haciendo que Aelita tuviera que despegar el teléfono de su oído. Jeremy volvió a voltear, a su espalda William estaba haciendo lo mismo que Odd con la mano frente al rostro de uno de los trabajadores del cuarto de control que había aparecido cerca de la puerta, y tampoco se movía.

-¿Qué salió mal Jeremy? -preguntó Aelita poniendo el teléfono de nuevo en altavoz.

_-La computadora no tiene suficiente memoria para hacer una materialización tan grande -_explicó Jeremy tecleando velozmente -_La materialización quedó incompleta…_

-Al menos las personas ya no están en el mar digital -dijo Odd encogiéndose de hombros intentando verle el lado bueno.

-¿Hay alguna manera de regresarlos a la normalidad? -preguntó Yumi preocupada pensando en su familia.

_-Solo se me ocurre hacer una vuelta al pasado _-contestó la voz de Jeremy -_Pero no podré hacerla desde aquí, si la memoria no es suficiente para materializar a tanta gente mucho menos podrá hacer una vuelta al pasado_

-¿Y entonces que vamos a hacer? -inquirió Ulrich

-_Hay que hacerla desde la supercomputadora _-dijo Jeremy. Los demás se miraron confundidos.

_-¿Qué no dijiste que había quedado aplastada en el ultimo terremoto? _-esta vez quien habló fue William

_-Bueno… no estoy seguro _-respondió Jeremy -_Sé que el ascensor se cayó hasta el sótano, pero no se que haya pasado con la supercomputadora. Pero tenemos que intentarlo, la arreglaremos si es necesario._

-¿Podrás hacerlo Jeremy? -preguntó Yumi

_-Haré todo lo que pueda, ustedes esperen en la fabrica. William y yo vamos para allá _-dijo Jeremy seguido de un click que indicó que acababa de colgar.

-No estoy segura de que el plan de Jeremy funcione -comentó Yumi una vez que entraron a la fabrica para protegerse de la lluvia, que seguía cayendo copiosamente.

-Yo tampoco lo creo -coincidió Ulrich sentándose en el suelo para apoyarse en la pared.

-Oigan, no sean pesimistas -replicó Odd -Einstein dice que no es seguro que la supercomputadora esté inservible -volteó a ver a Aelita buscando apoyo, pero ella seguía mirando hacia el puente.

-Espero que mi padre esté bien -murmuró ella. Odd se acercó y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo

-Tranquila princesa, seguro que está bien -dijo Odd para animarla y Aelita le sonrió.

Yumi los miró por un momento, y cuando estuvo segura de que ninguno de los dos volteaba dio un largo suspiro.

-¿Recuerdas de lo que estábamos hablando en el gimnasio Ulrich? -preguntó ella -¿Ulrich? -Yumi sintió un ligero peso en el hombro y se dio cuenta de que Ulrich se había quedado dormido con la cabeza recargada sobre ella. Yumi lo miró dormir por unos momentos y luego dio un suspiro, aprovechó que Odd y Aelita estaban de espaldas y le dio a Ulrich un beso en la cabeza. Ella no se dio cuenta, pero Ulrich sonrió, al parecer no estaba tan dormido como Yumi pensaba.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo William y Jeremy iban en el auto verde que habían "tomado prestado" antes rumbo a la fabrica. Esta vez no podían ir tan rápido por que había que sortear a algunas personas que habían aparecido sobre la calle.

-Ojala pudiéramos ir mas rápido -dijo Jeremy mirando por la ventanilla -¡William, cuidado! ¡Despierta! -exclamó cuando el coche se desvió y por poco chocaban con un camión que trasportaba refrescos.

-Lo siento -masculló William con voz pastosa y frotándose los ojos -Pero me muero de sueño ¿Cómo haces para seguir tan despierto? No dormimos nada ayer

-Estoy acostumbrado a dormir poco -respondió Jeremy con altivez -Ha habido veces en que no duermo dos noches seguidas.

-No creo que sea algo para presumir -dijo William antes de soltar un bostezo.

* * *

-Parece que está dejando de llover -comentó Odd mirando al cielo. Él y Aelita no se habían sentado con Ulrich y Yumi. Él quería enmendar su error de interrumpirlos la ultima vez pero no se habían dado cuenta de que Ulrich se había quedado dormido -¿Tienes frío? -preguntó a Aelita al notar que ella se había aferrado a su brazo desde hace cinco minutos.

-No -respondió ella sin alzar la vista para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba sonrojada -Estoy bien -Se había acordado de cuando estuvo a punto de besarlo y en lugar de eso le pegó una bofetada. Aelita soltó una risita al pensar en lo que hubiera pasado. Por suerte Odd no le había dicho nada… hasta ahora.

-Hey princesa ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -dijo Odd y Aelita asintió -¿Recuerdas cuando estuvimos en la central hidráulica? -Aelita dejó de sonreír y sus brazos se tensaron alrededor del de Odd. ¿Por qué se había acordado justo en ese momento? -¿Por qué me golpeaste? -Aelita abrió la boca para contestar, no muy segura de lo que iba a decir pero de pronto el suelo comenzó a temblar… otra vez.

-¿Está temblando otra vez? -preguntó Odd con cara de hastío, pero el temblor solo duró un segundo. Ulrich se despertó sobresaltado y le dio un cabezazo a Yumi, que se había recargado sobre él.

-Au -se quejó Yumi

-Perdón -se disculpó Ulrich. El suelo volvió a vibrar -¿Qué es eso?

-Ni idea -le contestó Odd y salió de la fabrica. Los demás lo siguieron -Allá -dijo Odd apuntando a la escuela. Un monstruo gigantesco había aparecido justo en medio de Kadic y había un par de mantarayas volando en círculos alrededor. Cada que se movía, el suelo temblaba.

-¡Es el Kolosso! -exclamó Yumi

-Ups, me olvidé de decirles -dijo Odd con una sonrisa de disculpa y rascándose la cabeza -Tuve una visión en donde salía el Kolosso

-A buena hora nos dices -gruñó Yumi -¿Qué hacemos?

-Hay que ir por él -dijo Ulrich como si fuera obvio -Odd y yo iremos, ustedes quédense aquí a esperar a Jeremy

-¡No, espera! -gritó Yumi pero Ulrich y Odd ya habían comenzado a alejarse -¡Hombres! Creen que pueden hacerlo todo -dijo negando con la cabeza.

-No podemos dejarlos ir solos -dijo Aelita preocupada

* * *

-Woo ¿Qué es esa cosa? -exclamó William frenando el coche bruscamente. Habían llegado a la calle que conducía a Kadic, pero desde donde estaban se podía ver al Kolosso

-Es enorme -dijo Jeremy entornando los ojos para poder enfocar, pero sin sus gafas apenas distinguía una figura borrosa. William encendió de nuevo el motor para acercarse un poco más.

* * *

-¡Flecha láser! -gritó Odd apuntando al Kolosso, pero sus flechas no consiguieron hacerle ni un rasguño.

-Hay que acercarnos más -dijo Ulrich. Habían llegado a la escuela y el Kolosso estaba justo en el centro del patio, cada que se movía la tierra temblaba.

-¿Más? -preguntó Odd -Si nos acercamos más esa cosa nos pisará como hormigas. ¡Rayos! No recordaba lo feo que es ¡Ay! -gritó el chico cuando una de las mantarayas se acercó y le disparó en el hombro -¡Está bien! Ya no hablaré mal de su amigo el Kolosso -se quejó Odd mirando con amargura a la mantaraya y sosteniéndose el hombro lastimado.

Ulrich negó con la cabeza mirando a Odd y se giró para enfrentar a la mantaraya, pero antes de poder hacer algo un disco luminoso salió girando y se impactó en la mantaraya, haciéndola estallar.

-¡Yumi! -exclamó Ulrich al voltearse y ver a la japonesa justo detrás de él.

-¿Creyeron que podían venir a divertirse sin nosotras? -le dijo Yumi con la voz molesta, aunque le guiñó un ojo a Ulrich haciéndolo sonreír, pero tuvieron que desviar la vista uno del otro cuando otra mantaraya se acercó disparando de nuevo.

-¡Llegaron las chicas! Esto ahora si es una fiesta -dijo Odd golpeando el aire con un puño

-Te enseñaré como se hace -dijo Aelita apareciendo al lado de Odd -¡Campo de energía! -una esfera rosa y luminosa salió de su mano y destruyó a la mantaraya.

-¡Genial Aelita! -la felicitó Yumi y chocó las manos con ella. El Kolosso se acercó mas a ellos y una mantaraya más se colocó al frente. Sobre ella iba Franz Hopper

-¿Papá? -masculló Aelita al darse cuenta y echó a correr hacia la mantaraya sin fijarse que el Kolosso estaba peligrosamente cerca

-¡Aelita! -la llamaron los demás y corrieron tras ella, pero la mantaraya de Hopper lanzó un láser y le dio a Yumi. Ulrich regresó sobre sus pasos para ayudarla

-¡Papá! -siguió gritando Aelita. Odd alcanzó a sujetarla del brazo

-¡Espera! ¿Estas loca? -la regañó Odd -Tu padre debe seguir poseído por… ¡Woo cuidado! -el chico empujó a Aelita a un lado justo a tiempo para recibir él un golpe que había lanzado el Kolosso. El impacto arrojó a Odd varios metros, lo hizo estrellarse contra un edificio rompiendo las ventanas y cayó al suelo inconciente.

-¡Odd! -chilló Aelita, pero tuvo que rodar sobre el suelo para evitar que el monstruo la pisara. Ulrich y Yumi se levantaron y corrieron hacia Odd.

-¡Hey Odd! -dijo Ulrich arrodillándose junto a su amigo. Estaba cubierto de polvo y cristales rotos, su brazo izquierdo formaba un extraño ángulo con el codo y tenía una herida en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de la que empezaba a brotar sangre -¡Odd despierta!

Yumi se arrodilló también y lo primero que hizo fue tomar a Odd de la muñeca -Esta vivo -murmuró al sentir el pulso y ella y Ulrich suspiraron aliviados.

-¡Odd! -gritó Aelita al llegar corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos -¡Odd! ¿Qué le paso?

-Tiene el brazo roto -señaló Yumi intentando parecer tranquila, pero las manos le temblaban -Y se golpeó la cabeza… no responde

-Fue mi culpa -dijo Aelita igual de temblorosa que Yumi -No me fijé por donde iba… el Kolosso iba a darme a mi… fue mi culpa

-Cálmate -le susurró Yumi -No fue culpa de nadie- ella volteó a ver al Kolosso, que estaba a penas a unos metros -¿Nos arriesgamos a moverlo?

-Habrá que arriesgarnos -contestó Ulrich. Entre él y Yumi cargaron a Odd y se alejaron lo mas que pudieron del monstruo justo antes de ser aplastados. Aelita seguía sollozando cuando su teléfono sonó, pero ella lo ignoró. Casi de inmediato sonó el celular de Yumi y ella se apresuró a contestar.

_-¡Yumi! _-dijo la voz de Jeremy, sonaba muy alterado _-¿Por qué Aelita no contesta? ¿Dónde están? ¿Qué es esa cosa?_

-Aelita está bien -respondió Yumi angustiada -Estamos en la escuela, casi en la entrada pero… el Kolosso golpeó a Odd y no responde.

_-¿Qué? ¿Eso es el Kolosso? _-exclamó Jeremy asustado. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que el Kolosso fuera tan grande, después de todo lo único que él veía en la pantalla cuando apareció en las replikas era un punto grande -_William, están en la escuela, da la vuelta -_Jeremy no se preocupó en despedirse y colgó.

-¿Por qué el Kolosso no vino por nosotros? -preguntó Yumi. Ulrich no apartaba la mirada del monstruo, que había empezado a golpear el edificio contra el que había arrojado a Odd para abrirse paso

-Parece que quiere salir -dijo Ulrich y de pronto se dio cuenta -¡Quiere llegar a la fabrica!

-¿A la fabrica? -repitió Yumi

-Tal vez quiere destruirla -sugirió Ulrich

-Pero en la fabrica hay gente -recordó Yumi preocupada -¡Los puede aplastar!

En ese momento se escuchó el ruido de llantas rechinando en el asfalto y el coche verde apareció frente a ellos. Jeremy se apresuró a bajar del coche.

-Es enorme -fue lo único que Jeremy alcanzó a decir al ver al Kolosso mas de cerca. -¿Está muy mal? -preguntó al ver a Odd tirado en el suelo.

-Tiene un brazo roto -explicó Yumi -Y se golpeó la cabeza, pero no reacciona -Aelita soltó un sollozo mas fuerte. Yumi y Ulrich volvieron a cargar a Odd para meterlo a la parte de atrás del auto. Aelita se apresuró a subir con él, pero Ulrich cerró la puerta tras ella.

-¿No vienen? -preguntó Jeremy

-Les daremos tiempo -contestó Ulrich

-Trataremos de detener al Kolosso antes de que llegue a la fabrica -agregó Yumi apuntando la trayectoria del monstruo

-Pero… -empezó a decir Jeremy

-Si no se apresuran no podrán hacer la vuelta al pasado y no ayudaremos a las personas, o a Odd -lo interrumpió Yumi. Jeremy asintió y subió al coche.

-Yumi… -dijo William estirando la cabeza para asomarla por la ventanilla -Tengan cuidado

Yumi le sonrió y asintió. William arrancó el coche y comenzaron a alejarse por la calle para llegar a la fabrica antes que el Kolosso. Jeremy asomó la cabeza detrás de su asiento para ver a Aelita y Odd.

-¿Por qué el _coliseo_ quiere destruir la fabrica? -preguntó William encendiendo la luz interior del coche.

-Se llama Kolosso -lo corrigió Jeremy -Supongo que quiere evitar que hagamos la vuelta al pasado

-Ok… y suponiendo que hagamos la dichosa vuelta al pasado -siguió William -Eso no acabaría con XANA ¿O si?

Jeremy negó con la cabeza -Aun falta averiguar como acabarlo… no podemos arriesgarnos a hacer otro virus mutiagente, y sin la ayuda de Hopper sería imposible

-¿Y si destruimos la copia de seguridad? -sugirió Aelita desde el asiento de atrás. Tenía la cabeza de Odd recargada en sus rodillas y la sangre estaba manchando su vestido.

-¡Claro! ¡Aelita eres un genio! -exclamó Jeremy emocionado -XANA depende de la copia y si la destruimos acabaremos con XANA por mas poderoso que sea ahora.

-Tal vez por eso quiere destruir la fabrica, si no podemos ir a Lyoko la copia estaría segura -comentó William. El auto pasó por un bache haciendo que todos saltaran en sus asientos.

-Ay… mi cabeza -masculló Odd con voz débil

-¡Odd! -chilló Aelita y abrazó la cabeza de Odd

-¡Au! -se quejó el chico abriendo los ojos, aun estaba aturdido -¿Pero qué…? ¡Ay! -Odd volvió a quejarse al notar un dolor intenso en su brazo -¿Qué paso?

-Eres un tonto -dijo Aelita lagrimeando de nuevo -Me empujaste para evitar que el Kolosso me golpeara a mi

-Hey, te dije que nada te iba a pasar mientras yo sea tu guardaespaldas -le contestó Odd con los dientes apretados a causa del dolor intentando esbozar una sonrisa. Aelita se secó las lagrimas con la manga y se ruborizó.

* * *

Ulrich y Yumi mientras tanto, se habían acercado al Kolosso lo más que pudieron. Ya había dejado el edificio de dormitorios completamente en ruinas y ahora seguía con el de los laboratorios, que era más alto. Yumi había sugerido subir a la azotea para acercarse aun más. Los dos subieron por las escaleras dando tropezones a causa del Kolosso, que golpeaba el edificio tratando de derribarlo.

-Ay… -susurró Yumi cuando por fin salieron a la azotea. Una densa nube de polvo les dificultaba la visión y estaban tan cerca que sentían la brisa del aire cada que el monstruo movía los brazos. La única luz provenía de los ríos de lava que cubrían el cuerpo del Kolosso. Ulrich no miraba al monstruo, sino que tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo para evitar ver hacia abajo -Supongo que habrá que trepar por él -dijo Yumi alzando la voz para que Ulrich la escuchara.

-Eso parece -le contestó él poniendo cara de haber bebido algo amargo.

Yumi y Ulrich esperaron hasta tener uno de los brazos del monstruo cerca y saltaron hacia él. Se sujetaron como pudieron y comenzaron a trepar, agarrándose hasta con las uñas para no caer con el movimiento.

* * *

William frenó el auto frente a la fabrica. Era imposible pasar conduciendo con todos los policías que había sin atropellar a alguno, pero antes de poder bajar del coche el parabrisas de atrás de quebró.

-¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó Jeremy agachando la cabeza

-Mantarayas -le contestó William abriendo la puerta del coche para salir y tomó su espada que había guardado debajo del asiento. Los demás bajaron del coche también y vieron que no solo había mantarayas, sino avispas y algunos cubos, que comenzaron a disparar contra el coche, así que se escondieron detrás usándolo de escudo. Franz Hopper iba sobre una de las mantarayas.

-Ay genial -gruñó Odd con sarcasmo sujetándose con fuerza su brazo roto.

-Tenemos que llegar a la fabrica -dijo Jeremy apurado viendo a lo lejos al Kolosso.

-¡Campo de energía! -gritó Aelita asomándose detrás del coche y alcanzó a darle a una avispa -¿Qué hacemos? Hay muchas

-Odd Della Robbia se encargará de todo -dijo Odd saliendo detrás del coche -¡Flecha láser! -el chico empezó a disparar usando solo su brazo derecho pero ninguna de sus flechas dio en el blanco, al parecer seguía mareado por el golpe en la cabeza -Diagh -se quejó frotándose el cuello al sentir la sangre pegajosa goteándole de la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces? -exclamó Aelita jalándolo de un brazo y Odd gritó de dolor, era el brazo izquierdo -No puedes pelear contra ellas así como estás.

-¿Por qué no? Estoy mejor que nunca -mintió Odd, apenas podía enfocar bien el rostro de Aelita.

-Será mejor que ustedes vayan a la fabrica -dijo William señalando a Jeremy y Aelita. Él tampoco estaba en la mejor condición para pelear, pero sabía que si había que reparar la supercomputadora solo ellos sabrían cómo.

-¡Están locos! -gruñó Jeremy -No van a poder contra ellos, apenas pueden caminar -El cristal de una de las ventanas se quebró al recibir otro láser.

-Cierto Einstein, así que mejor apúrense por qué no aguantaremos mucho -le dijo Odd con una sonrisa. Jeremy lo meditó un momento, pero ellos tenían razón.

-Yo me quedo a ayudarles -dijo Aelita

-Tu eres la única que puede destruir la copia -le dijo Jeremy -Mientras más rápido vayamos más rápido acabaremos con XANA.

Aelita miró a Odd y William como si se disculpara, se acercó a Odd y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Jeremy los miró enojado, pero tomó la mano de Aelita.

-Buena suerte -dijo Jeremy tirando de la mano de Aelita y comenzó a correr hacia la fábrica. Odd y William salieron detrás del coche.

-¡Hey! ¡XANA! -gritó Odd agitando su brazo para llamar la atención de los monstruos y evitar que se acercaran a Jeremy y Aelita.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Yumi y Ulrich habían conseguido llegar hasta uno de los hombros del Kolosso, que seguía golpeando el ya casi inexistente edificio de laboratorios.

-¡Yiaaah! -gritó Yumi arrojando uno de sus abanicos, pero el Kolosso se movió haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y estuviera a punto de caerse. Ulrich alcanzó a agarrarla, pero el abanico se salió de curso y quedó clavado en el brazo del monstruo, muy lejos del símbolo de XANA

-Si dejara de moverse… -gruñó Yumi molesta por haber perdido un abanico. Ulrich estaba pálido, era imposible no mirar abajo y no había ayudado que Yumi casi se cayera.

-Tu agárrate fuerte -le dijo Ulrich -Yo trataré de subir hasta la cabeza y darle en el ojo. Tu ve si puedes darle de nuevo en el brazo.

-¿Vas a subir tu solo? -preguntó Yumi dando un paso al frente-De eso nada, yo voy también

-No, aquí quédate -insistió Ulrich deteniéndola del hombro. La verdad el que Yumi hubiera estado a punto de caerse lo había asustado incluso más que la altura aunque ella ni siquiera le hubiera tomado importancia. No quería arriesgarse a que Yumi se cayera desde un lugar mas alto y él no pudiera ayudarla. Ulrich le dio la espalda y comenzó a trepar por la cabeza del Kolosso para llegar hasta arriba, pero un ruido detrás de él le indicó que Yumi iba subiendo también. El chico puso los ojos en blanco… era una necia.

* * *

Jeremy y Aelita iban a gatas por uno de los ductos de ventilación de la fabrica. Era el único modo de llegar al laboratorio ya que el ascensor ya no estaba.

-Veo luz -dijo Jeremy, que iba al frente -La computadora debe seguir encendida -Por fin alcanzó a ver la rendija de salida y el laboratorio apareció debajo de él -¡Creo que aun funciona! -exclamó esperanzado, pero al poner la mano en la rendija esta se cayó y Jeremy cayó también -¡Uoa! -Increíblemente Jeremy aterrizó ágilmente en el suelo

-¿Te lastimaste? -le preguntó Aelita desde arriba

-No -contestó Jeremy aun asombrado de caer de pie -Te ayudaré a bajar

Aelita dio un salto y Jeremy extendió los brazos para atraparla, pero el peso de ella le ganó y se fue de espaldas. Los dos se quedaron uno sobre el otro mirándose a los ojos por unos momentos, ligeramente ruborizados.

-Eh… bien -balbuceó Jeremy intentando acomodarse sus gafas de nuevo por pura costumbre, pero volvió a recordar que no las tenía -Revisaré la computadora

La pantalla aun estaba encendida aunque estaba cuarteada, pero el teclado estaba arruinado, un trozo de plafón del techo había caído sobre él. El holomapa tampoco parecía que fuera a servir considerando la cantidad de escombro que le había caído encima y algunos cables se habían desconectado o roto, y aun soltaban chispas. Se escuchaba el ruido del agua, que había entrado desde abajo cuando el ascensor cayó. Jeremy sacó su portátil y se apresuró a conectarla a uno de los cables que aun servían para tener un teclado que usar.

-Hay interferencia -dijo Jeremy colocándose frente a la pantalla y con la laptop en las rodillas -Y la conexión con los escáners se perdió

-Son estos cables de ahí -contestó Aelita señalando los cables rotos -Aun se pueden arreglar, pero necesito algo para cortar las puntas

Jeremy se revolvió sus bolsillos y sacó su navaja. El chico se arrodilló y empezó a cortar las puntas de los cables

-Tu revisa cuando la conexión regrese -pidió Jeremy. Aelita se puso frente a la computadora y advirtió que una de las pantallas no funcionaba, así que se puso a arreglarla mientras Jeremy se encargaba de los cables.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo frente a la fabrica, Odd y William estaban teniendo problemas. Odd no lograba apuntar bien y William apenas podía cargar su espada, pero aun así ya habían acabado con casi todas las avispas, una mantaraya y un cubo. Los dos seguían escondidos detrás del auto y se asomaban para atacar cada que algún monstruo intentaba acercarse al puente.

-Mas vale que se estén dando prisa -dijo William mirando a un lado. El Kolosso se iba acercando a la fabrica cada vez más

-¡Flecha láser! -volvió a gritar Odd, pero el brazo le temblaba. Su flecha alcanzó a darle a una de las mantarayas, pero centímetros abajo del lomo y la mantaraya no estalló -Con el otro brazo tengo mejor puntería -dijo mirando su brazo roto intentando justificarse.

-Deberías ponerte algo en la cabeza -le dijo William al ver el cuello de la camisa de Odd manchado de sangre, que seguía goteando de su cabeza.

-Fue un golpecito ¡Hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas? -gritó cuando la mantaraya donde iba Hopper pasaba volando sobre el auto -¡Flecha láser! -exclamó Odd apuntado a la mantaraya, pero en lugar de eso le dio a Hopper en la espalda y el hombre cayó justo sobre un policía. -¡Bien!

Hopper se levantó y siguió caminando hacia la fabrica. Odd se levantó y comenzó a seguirlo, pero los monstruos comenzaron a disparar, así que William tuvo que salir de detrás del coche y bloquear los disparos con su espada.

-Au… -se quejó William, pero intentó tomar fuerza y agitó su espada para lanzar una onda que acabara con los monstruos. La ráfaga azulada que salió de la espada terminó con los cubos.

-¡Flecha láser! -Odd lazó una flecha a la espalda de Hopper y volvió a acertar, pero Hopper se giró y el símbolo de XANA destelló detrás de sus gafas oscuras -Oh oh, ya se enojó -dijo Odd al ver que Hopper embestía contra él.

* * *

-¿Contenta? -preguntó Ulrich cuando él y Yumi llegaron hasta la cabeza

-Contenta -contestó Yumi con una sonrisa que hizo que el enojo de Ulrich desapareciera -Esta cosa casi llega a la fabrica -dijo ella dándole una patada a la cabeza del monstruo al ver que faltaba poco para llegar a la fabrica.

-No te muevas de aquí -pidió Ulrich. Yumi lo miró sin entender, pero ahogó un gritó cuando Ulrich saltó de la cabeza

-¡Ulrich!

El chico estiró un brazo y clavó su katana justo en el centro del ojo del monstruo, quedando colgado… justo como lo había planeado. Yumi se llevó una mano al pecho al ver que Ulrich estaba bien, pero el Kolosso se movió violentamente.

-¡Aaahh! -gritó Yumi perdiendo el equilibrio de nuevo y cayó de la cabeza del Kolosso

-¡Te tengo! -exclamó Ulrich alcanzando la mano de Yumi

-¡Pudiste avisarme! -gruñó Yumi pendiendo de la mano de Ulrich

-Lo siento -se disculpó él

-Mi turno -dijo ella extendiendo el abanico que le quedaba y lo lanzó hacia el brazo del Kolosso, pero justo en ese momento se movió y el abanico volvió a quedar clavado en el cuerpo del monstruo -¡Rayos!

* * *

-¡Ya está! -anunció Aelita cuando Jeremy terminó de arreglar los cables -Pero solo funciona un escáner

-Solo hace falta que tu vayas -dijo Jeremy -Llega al sector 5 y… destruye el corazón

-¿Qué? -preguntó Aelita

-No hay tiempo de buscar la ubicación de la copia de seguridad de XANA -explico Jeremy -Pero sabemos que está en el sector 5. No hay torres en Lyoko para activar el código XANA y destruir el sector. Solo queda destruir el corazón.

-Pero si se destruye también se acabará todo Lyoko -dijo Aelita

-Ya se, pero si no nos damos prisa el Kolosso llegará a la fabrica… y quien sabe cuanto aguanten Odd y William deteniendo a Hopper

Aelita comenzó a temblar. Si destruía Lyoko quien sabe si podían volver a reconstruirlo, y no habría manera de buscar a su padre si volvía al mar digital, pero sus amigos estaban en peligro. Aelita asintió y se acercó a la puerta del ascensor para bajar a la sala de escáners por la escalera de emergencia.

-Ve con cuidado

* * *

-Toma esto cara de pez-exclamó William clavando su espada en el lomo de la ultima mantaraya que quedaba. El monstruo estalló y William soltó su espada y cayó de rodillas, sujetándose su hombro lastimado.

-¿No podemos arreglarlo sin violencia? -preguntó Odd nervioso cuando Hopper lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa. Hopper gruñó y lo arrojó al suelo. Odd intentó levantarse, pero Hopper le dio una patada en la espalda y el chico volvió a quedar inconciente.

-¡No vas a entrar! -gritó William haciendo un esfuerzo para ponerse de pie y empujó a Hopper a un lado, pero el hombre se levantó y dio a William un puñetazo en el estómago que lo dejó tirado en el suelo.

* * *

-Yumi -le gritó Ulrich para hacerse escuchar -Si no llegamos a salir de esta… hay algo que quiero decirte, yo…

-¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que vamos a salir de ésta! -lo interrumpió Yumi

-Si claro -murmuró Ulrich sarcásticamente. Estaban colgando de la katana a 30 metros del suelo y no había forma de alcanzar el otro ojo del Kolosso, esta vez no le veía salida.

-Como te decía -siguió él -En el _remoooto_ caso de que no salgamos de esta… yo… quiero decirte que…

-Ulrich no es el momento -volvió a interrumpirlo Yumi. Se le había ocurrido una idea, con su mano libre apuntó hacia uno de sus abanicos clavados en el monstruo e intentó que saliera con ayuda de su telequinesis.

-¿Qué tal si no hay otro momento? -preguntó Ulrich -Escucha Yumi yo ¡Woo! -exclamó cuando el Kolosso destrozó la barda que rodeaba la escuela -¡Estoy harto de ser solo tu amigo! -dijo al fin Ulrich

Yumi abrió mucho los ojos y se olvidó por completo de su abanico. Alzó la cabeza para ver a Ulrich, pero él estaba mirando hacia el cielo.

-Sabes lo que siento por ti ,te lo dije hace mucho… -siguió diciendo Ulrich

-Ulrich

-…Y quiero saber qué es lo que sientes por mi

* * *

Aelita llegó a la sala de escáners. Uno de ellos había quedado completamente inservible, le había caído una viga encima, y otro estaba aun de pie, pero tenía la luz apagada. Aelita entró al escáner de en medio. Jeremy la observó por la cámara de seguridad.

-¿Lista? -preguntó él, pero Aelita no logró escucharlo, las bocinas tampoco servían. El escáner cerró las puertas con Aelita adentro -Transmitiendo a Aelita… escaneando a Aelita… virtualización.

* * *

**N. Cullen7**

La verdad si saque la idea de ese capitulo que dices donde Xana y los demás se alían para destruir a la marabunta XD ojala no haya quedado muy parecido. De nuevo gracias por tu review jiji la verdad no pude encargar los libros de Code Lyoko por que me quedé sin dinero… preferí comprarme los libros de Crepúsculo que me faltaban jeje y como veo que te llamas "Cullen" me imagino que sabrás :P quería leer eclipse antes de que saliera la película, pero no me aguanté y la vi antes… está muy buena! XD Pero en cuanto consiga dinero otra vez lo primero que compraré serán los libros de Code Lyoko y ahora si los podremos comentar.

Que estes muy bien, un beso ;)

**dragon oscuro**

Gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te esté gustando, y aquí por fin Ulrich se decide a confesarle a Yumi lo que piensa ^.^ Ahora falta esperar a ver que le contesta ella. Saludos :)


	13. Volver al pasado ahora

__

__

_Hola! Otra vez les debo una inmensa disculpa por tardar tanto, pero tuve un "bloqueo inspiracional" jiji. Luego tuve un montón de trabajo, luego tuve que lidiar con un profesor malvado… ¡y gané! Luego llegaron las vacaciones y pues la primera semana de vacaciones lo que menos se me antojaba era estar frente a la computadora, pero bueno, ya no los aburro más y les dejo el nuevo capitulo, ojala les siga gustando ;)_

* * *

**_Chapter 13: Volver al pasado ahora_**

-¿Jeremy? -preguntó Aelita en cuanto aterrizó justo en el sector 5 -¿Hacia donde?

-Ve hacia adelante -respondió Jeremy, que apenas acababa de acomodarse el auricular- y en el segundo pasillo da vuelta a la… - el chico consultó la pantalla, pero tenía algo de interferencia y el no tener sus gafas no le ayudaba mucho -eh… a la izquierda

Aelita decidió apresurar las cosas usando sus alas y voló por el pasillo que le indicó Jeremy.

-Jeremy, no hay vuelta a la derecha -dijo ella al toparse con un callejón sin salida.

* * *

William recuperó el aliento después del golpe que le dio Hopper y se acercó dando traspiés por culpa del movimiento del Kolosso hasta Odd, que seguía inconsciente.

-¡Hey despierta! -exclamó William zarandeando el cuerpo inerte de Odd y lanzando miradas nerviosas al Kolosso, que casi estaba en el puente -¡Despierta! -volvió a gritar, pero Odd seguía sin abrir los ojos. Por fortuna los monstruos de XANA se habían ido, pero probablemente había sido para intentar huir del Kolosso, que cada vez estaba más cerca. William secó el sudor de su frente con la manga sin saber qué hacer. Aun cuando lograra alejarse de ahí cargando a Odd, todavía quedaban muchos policías en el puente, sin mencionar que Aelita y Jeremy seguían adentro de la fabrica y Hopper iba por ellos. William intentó levantarlo, pero Odd soltó un quejido cuando William le tocó el brazo roto.

-Ups, perdón - dijo William

-¡Auch! -se lamentó Odd abriendo los ojos y sujetándose con cuidado su brazo roto

-¡Aaahh! -exclamó William al verlo a los ojos. No se esperaba que los ojos de Odd estuvieran brillantes y dorados.

-Ouch… me siento como si me hubiera pasado un elefante encima -se quejó Odd frotándose la cabeza, que aun tenía pegajosa por culpa de la sangre -Diagh

-Pareces la niña esa poseída del _Exorcista _-le dijo William recuperándose del susto

-Hey, primero que nada, yo no me parezco a ninguna niña -replicó Odd ofendido -Si me vas a comparar hazlo con Bruce Willis o… -William se dio cuenta de que Odd miraba a un punto fijo en la pared de la fabrica y no a sus ojos.

-¿Cuántos dedos ves? -le preguntó William alzando dos dedos frente a la cara de Odd

-Tres… no espera… cuatro… ¿O son tres? -balbuceó Odd entornando los ojos. La cabeza aun le daba vueltas y no podía ver bien.

* * *

-Creo que es a la derecha -dijo Jeremy nervioso entornando los ojos para enfocar bien la pantalla. De pronto se escuchó un fuerte estruendo en la pared y Hopper entró por un hueco que acababa de abrir en el muro -Ay no… -se lamentó Jeremy -¡Date prisa Aelita! ¡Ugh! -gimió el chico cuando Hopper lo apartó de la silla sujetándolo de la camisa

-¡Jeremy! ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Aelita angustiada, pero ya no recibió respuesta. Temblando de pies a cabeza, Aelita siguió su camino tratando de llegar al centro del sector 5

-¡Suéltame! -pidió Jeremy agitando los pies. Hopper lo tenía alzado sobre el suelo por el cuello de la camisa y amenazándolo con un cable roto que soltaba chispas. Jeremy cerró los ojos y soltó un puñetazo a la cara de Hopper, dándole justo en la nariz y el hombre lo soltó. -Wow -dijo Jeremy sorprendido frotándose la mano. No sabía que era capaz de dar un buen golpe, aunque la mano le había quedado adolorida. Se apresuró a tomar un tubo de metal del suelo y se giró para enfrentar a Hopper.

* * *

El Kolosso dio un puñetazo contra la fabrica haciendo caer varios trozos de concreto al agua del río. Ulrich apretó más la mano de Yumi para no soltarla, pero se sintió incapaz de voltear a verla. No le extrañaba que Yumi no le hubiera dicho nada ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido preguntarle eso de forma tan ruda?

Yumi se limitó a corresponder el apretón de mano de Ulrich mientras sentía su corazón latiendo con fuerza y la sangre se le había agolpado en las mejillas, en parte por el miedo de que el Kolosso fuera a destruir la fabrica y en parte por lo que acababa de escuchar. Definitivamente asi no era como se había imaginado que Ulrich le declarara sus sentimientos, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-Ulrich yo… -comenzó a decir Yumi, pero el ruido del Kolosso golpeando la fabrica apagó su voz -¡Ulrich! -gritó Yumi para hacerse escuchar

-Tranquila Yumi, no te soltaré -le contestó Ulrich creyendo que Yumi le había gritado por qué sentía que se resbalaba

-Ulrich… te quiero -dijo Yumi apretando con más fuerza la mano de Ulrich

-¿Qué? -preguntó él

-¡Te quiero Ulrich! -exclamó Yumi haciendo que Ulrich abriera mucho los ojos

* * *

Jeremy alzó la barra de metal, pero Hopper hizo un ágil movimiento y se lo quitó de las manos.

-Muy pronto tu y tus amigos estarán muertos -gruñó Hopper con la voz distorsionada a tiempo que destellaba el símbolo de XANA a través de sus gafas oscuras. Jeremy buscó alguna otra cosa en el suelo con lo cual enfrentar a Hopper, pero en su descuido el hombre le dio en la espalda con el tubo metálico. Jeremy cayó al suelo tosiendo sangre.

Aelita mientras tanto, por fin llegó al cuarto del corazón de Lyoko y sin perder más tiempo voló con ayuda de sus alas hasta llegar a la altura de la esfera brillante cubierta por dos escudos protectores.

-¡Campo de energía! -gritó ella lanzando su ataque contra el corazón. El escudo destelló un momento, pero permaneció intacto -Creo que no será fácil… -murmuró ella haciendo aparecer otra esfera de energía.

Jeremy levantó la cabeza y secó la sangre de su boca con el dorso de la manga. Con la vista borrosa y aun tosiendo sangre pudo distinguir a Hopper tecleando algo en la computadora.

* * *

William se inclinó sobre Odd para evitar algunas rocas desprendidas del techo de la fabrica que el Kolosso hacia volar con cada golpe. Volteó a ver a Odd, qué seguía con la mirada perdida y diciendo incoherencias, ese golpe en su cabeza había sido más fuerte de lo que se imaginaba.

-…Creo que King Kong es más pequeño -siguió diciendo Odd -Pero seguro que Godzilla es mucho más grande que ese asqueroso Kolo…

-Voy a ayudar a Jeremy y Aelita -lo interrumpió William -Tu ve si puedes llevar a la gente al otro lado del puente -dijo señalando a los policías, que yacían tirados en el suelo como estatuas caídas sobre el puente. Odd abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero William lo ignoró, se puso de pie y entró corriendo a la fábrica. Esperaba llegar a tiempo para ayudar a Jeremy y Aelita.

* * *

Luego de siete intentos, Aelita por fin había destruido los escudos protectores del corazón. La chica se tambaleó un poco antes de lanzar el ataque final, estaba mareada por usar tantas veces sus campos de energía.

-¡Campo de…! ¿Qué? -se interrumpió ella al ver que comenzaba a desvirtualizarse

-_Muy tarde Aelita_ -escuchó decir a Hopper

-¡No! -gritó ella antes de desvirtualizarse por completo. El escáner se abrió y Aelita cayó al suelo de rodillas en medio de una nube de humo. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y subió por las escaleras hasta la sala de la computadora -¡Jeremy! -chilló ella al ver a Jeremy arrodillado en el suelo con sangre en la boca -Jeremy ¿Estas bien?

-No… -balbuceó Jeremy con cara de dolor

-No pude…. No destruí el corazón -gimió Aelita con lágrimas en los ojos al tiempo que finas capas de polvo caían sobre ellos desde el techo por culpa del Kolosso. Hopper soltó una risotada haciendo que los dos voltearan a verlo.

-Ya… no se que hacer… -admitió Jeremy tratando de ponerse de pie para proteger a Aelita en cuanto Hopper se acercó a ellos con el mismo tubo metálico en las manos.

-Papá… -murmuró ella. Hopper la ignoró y apartó a Jeremy del camino con un simple movimiento del brazo y quedo frente Aelita -Papá… no… -pidió ella suplicante. Hopper extendió la barra de metal hacia ella y Aelita cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero…

-¡Arg! -gruñó Hopper haciendo que Aelita volviera a abrir los ojos. Hopper estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y soltó el tubo provocando un ruido que apenas se alcanzó a escuchar. El hombre se llevó las manos a la cabeza como si estuviera pasando por un intenso dolor y siguió gritando

-¡Papá! -chilló Aelita asustada. Hopper sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente y extendió las manos hacia ella, pero al instante volvió a temblar y volvió a llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

-Aelita… -dijo Hopper, pero no lo hizo con la misma voz distorsionada de antes, si no con una voz humana -Aelita -repitió

-¿Papá?

-¡Arg! -volvió a gruñir Hopper y un humo negro comenzó a salir de sus oídos arremolinándose sobre su cabeza

-¡Papá! -masculló Aelita. Hopper cayó de rodillas al suelo tirando sus gafas oscuras y Aelita se acercó a él -¿Papá?

-Soy yo Aelita -dijo Hopper con voz débil alzando la vista y mostrando unos ojos de intenso color verde iguales a los de ella

-¡Papá! ¡Eres tu! -exclamó Aelita emocionada arrojando los brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre con la cara empapada de lagrimas. Hopper la estrechó en sus brazos con fuerza.

-¡Hey tu! ¡Suéltala! -gritó una voz y William salió del mismo hueco en el muro por el que había entrado Hopper, con su espada lista para atacar.

-¡No! William espera -pidió Aelita colocándose frente a su padre con los brazos extendidos -XANA ya no lo está controlando. Es mi padre

-¿Qué? -se extrañó William -¿Cómo sabes que no es una trampa?

-Por que vi sus ojos -respondió Aelita sonriendo ampliamente -XANA ya no está dentro de él

Hopper miró a William y el comprobó lo que dijo Aelita al verlo sin sus gafas y notar sus ojos verdes iguales a los de su hija

-Bien, te creo -dijo William rascándose la cabeza -Pero si XANA ya no está dentro de Hopper ¿Dónde está?

Como respuesta, él, Aelita y Hopper voltearon al escuchar un gruñido detrás de ellos y Jeremy se puso de pie con pasos irregulares y con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

* * *

-¡Te quiero Ulrich! -volvió a decir Yumi en voz alta, creyendo que Ulrich no la había escuchado.

Pero Ulrich no necesitó que se lo repitiera otra vez, había escuchado a la perfección, pero había quedado tan aturdido con esas palabras que le costó trabajo no soltarse de su katana.

-¿Ulrich? -lo llamó Yumi

-También te quiero

-¿Qué? -gritó ella. Ulrich soltó un suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco ¿Qué el Kolosso no se podía quedar quieto un momento? ¡Estaba arruinando el momento más perfecto de su vida!

-¡Que también te quiero! -respondió Ulrich lo más fuerte que pudo. Yumi ensanchó una sonrisa en su rostro que Ulrich no pudo ver por culpa de una densa nube de polvo que les cayó encima.

* * *

-Estúpido William -gruñó Odd en voz baja arrastrando a uno de los policías por una pierna con su único brazo en buen estado -¡Nadie deja hablando solo a Odd Della Robbia! -exclamó ofendido. William sin más se había levantado y había corrido hacia la fabrica dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Aun no podía ver muy bien, pero lo único que podía hacer desde ahí era intentar alejar a los policías de la fabrica antes de que el Kolosso hiciera caer un trozo considerable de techo que les cayera encima, aunque al ritmo que iba era más probable que una hormiga llegara hasta el otro lado del puente sana y salva antes de que él pudiera acarrear a todos los inmóviles policías hasta un lugar seguro.

* * *

-¿Jeremy? -preguntó William cautelosamente. Aelita se refugió en los brazos de su padre en cuanto vio a Jeremy soltando risotadas como un poseso en varios tonos más graves que su voz normal.

-XANA lo controla -dijo Hopper

Jeremy sin previo aviso saltó sobre ellos con los dedos flexionados como si fueran garras, pero William se interpuso y Jeremy logró tirarlo de espaldas en el suelo.

-¡Es muy fuerte! -gimió William desde el suelo tratando de detener la mano de Jeremy, quien parecía querer ahorcarlo. William le dio una patada en el estómago a Jeremy para quitárselo de encima, pero en seguida el chico se puso de pie de un salto y regresó a embestir a William

-Papá ¿Qué hacemos? -chilló Aelita asustada

-Lo detendremos -le contestó Hopper sin mostrar miedo en su voz -Tendrás que virtualizarme, yo me encargaré

-Pero… -dijo Aelita

-Confía en mi -le dijo Hopper sujetándola de los hombros y mirándola a los ojos -No hay mucho tiempo, tu amigo no aguantará mucho y el monstruo de afuera destruirá la fabrica si no nos damos prisa.

-Está bien -dijo Aelita secándose las lagrimas de sus mejillas.

Hopper le dio un beso en la frente y se apresuró a bajar a la sala de escáners mientras Aelita tomaba el lugar de Jeremy frente a la computadora. Hopper entró al único escáner que no estaba inservible y las puertas se cerraron tras él mientras Aelita tecleaba en la portátil de Jeremy

-Transmitiendo… escaneando… ¡Virtualización!

* * *

-Bonito momento ¿Eh? -exclamó Ulrich con sarcasmo cerrando los ojos para evitar que trocitos de escombro le cayeran en los ojos. Esperaba que Yumi no notara que estaba temblando de la emoción y que tampoco sintiera que se le estaban resbalando los dedos de su sable.

-A mi no me parece tan malo -dijo Yumi, aun con las mejillas rojas -Creí que nunca me lo dirías

Ulrich intentó sonreír sin dejar de apretar los dientes para hacer esfuerzo y no soltarse de su sable.

* * *

-¡Uf! ¿Qué rayos le dan de comer a los policías? -gruñó Odd deteniéndose a medio camino mientras llevaba a un policía particularmente gordo al otro extremo del puente. Apenas había conseguido poner a dos a salvo y aun quedaban muchos. De pronto un trozo de escombro cayó desde la fabrica y le dio en su brazo roto -¡Aaaauuuuch! -gritó de dolor y se lo sujetó con fuerza -¡Estúpido Kolosso! Ya me tiene harto -gruñó intentando contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos por culpa del dolor y se acercó corriendo al gigantesco monstruo dando tropezones.

* * *

-¿Papá? -preguntó Aelita colocándose el micrófono en sus oídos. Como le había pasado a Jeremy, Aelita casi no distinguía nada en la pantalla -¿Papá? ¿Llegaste bien?

-Estoy bien -le contestó la voz de Hopper desde la computadora. Aelita suspiró aliviada, pero en ese momento William chocó con la silla y la hizo caer.

-Si que es rápido -gruñó William con los dientes apretados y cara de dolor sujetándose su hombro lastimado. Jeremy acababa de golpearlo justo ahí.

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó Aelita arrodillándose a su lado mientras Jeremy se agazapaba frente a ellos como si fuera un animal salvaje

-No dejare que lo arruinen -masculló Jeremy entre dientes con una voz aun más sobrecogedora que la de Hopper y que le puso los pelos de punta a Aelita

-Jeremy espera -pidió ella -Si mi padre pudo luchar contra él tu también

-Cada vez eres más tonta -respondió Jeremy dando un paso al frente -Jeremy no tiene la misma inmunidad que ustedes contra mi, no puede hacer nada. Es más facil controlarlo a él que al profesor -dijo refiriendose a Hopper. De pronto el chico saltó sobre Aelita derribándola y arañándole una mejilla

-¡Ay! ¡Jeremy! -gritó ella asustada al ver la cara desencajada de Jeremy y el símbolo de XANA en sus ojos desorbitados. William lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa, pero no logró apartarlo de encima de Aelita.

* * *

-¿Ese es Odd? -preguntó Yumi señalando hacia abajo. Ulrich miró abajo también y vio a su amigo corriendo hacia el Kolosso

-¿Qué intenta hacer? -preguntó Ulrich -¡Odd! ¡Vete de aquí! -le gritó Ulrich, pero Odd o no lo escuchaba o lo ignoró por completo.

Odd creyó estar lo bastante cerca del Kolosso, así que se arrodilló y cerró un ojo para enfocar mejor, aunque lo cierto es que no servía de nada, su vista seguía igual de borrosa, y no podía apuntar muy bien con un solo brazo -¡Flecha láser! -gritó él lanzando un dardo dorado hacia el brazo del Kolosso en donde tenía el ojo de XANA, pero no estuvo cerca de dar en el blanco. Odd gruñó y volvió a apuntar -¡Flecha láser!

-¡Ay! -gritó -Yumi cuando la flecha le pasó rozando un tobillo

-¿Te dio? -le preguntó a Yumi, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Ulrich suspiró profundamente antes de gritar -¡Idiota! ¡Fíjate donde apuntas!

-Si, qué fácil lo dice -murmuró Odd en voz baja. Alcanzaba a escuchar a Ulrich a la perfección, tal vez por su condición de gato -¡Flecha láser! -volvió a gritar al mismo tiempo que una roca grande le caía en la cabeza. Odd cayó al suelo inconciente, pero su flecha salió disparada e increíblemente esta vez si dio en el blanco. El Kolosso detuvo su ataque al instante emitiendo un sonoro rugido, pero ni Yumi ni Ulrich le prestaron atención.

-¡Ulrich! Creo que se lastimó -dijo Yumi preocupada al ver a Odd sin moverse. Ulrich le apretó más la mano, que ya se le estaba quedando sin sensibilidad, pero sintió alivio cuando el Kolosso dejó de moverse.

-Es la primera vez que Odd mata un monstruo que yo no pude matar… -dijo Ulrich con un ligero tono de resentimiento, pero estaba sonriendo. Nada podría molestarlo en aquel momento mientras Yumi siguiera tomando su mano, por lo menos hasta ese momento…

El Kolosso ya no se movía, pero tampoco estaba vivo, así que empezó a inclinarse hacia el frente irremediablemente, haciendo que Ulrich y Yumi abrieran los ojos espantados. El Kolosso iba a caer sobre la fabrica y lo aplastaría todo.

* * *

William por fin pudo apartar a Jeremy de Aelita dándole un empujón con su hombro bueno y Jeremy cayó rodando al suelo, pero soltó un nuevo gruñido. William ayudó a Aelita a levantarse.

-Ssss… ojala no te quede una cicatriz -le dijo William al ver el feo arañazo en la cara de la chica

-No es el momento William -lo reprochó ella corriendo a sentarse frente a la computadora de nuevo y sin colocarse el auricular en la cabeza pegó los labios al micrófono -¿Papá?

-Casi lo tengo Aelita -le respondió Hopper. Aelita intentó ver a la pantalla de nuevo, pero se escuchó un estruendo que la hizo voltear. Jeremy acababa de lanzar rayos por las manos y William estuvo a punto de no esquivarlos. Jeremy apuntó hacia Aelita esta vez y ella agachó la cabeza para evitar los nuevos rayos que salieron de las manos de Jeremy, pero le dieron justo a la pantalla de la computadora.

-Ay no -murmuró ella y otra lagrima rodó por su mejilla haciendo que le escociera el arañazo de su cara. William saltó sobre Jeremy, pero éste soltó un codazo que le dio a William en el pecho y lo arrojó hasta el otro extremo del laboratorio. William cayó como un bulto y no volvió a levantarse.

-Somos tu y yo de nuevo Aelita -dijo Jeremy soltando una nueva risotada que asustó a Aelita, quien empezó a llorar de nuevo. Estaba sola. Jeremy volvió a agazaparse como un animal y no apartó sus ojos desorbitados de ella. Parecía estar a punto de saltar sobre Aelita cuando de pronto su rostro sonriente cambió a una totalmente inexpresivo.

-¿Jeremy? -preguntó Aelita temerosa. Jeremy soltó un gruñido y sus ojos se giraron hasta quedar viendo al interior de sus parpados -¡Jeremy! -gritó ella asustada al verlo con los ojos en blanco y temblando justo como le había pasado a su padre momentos antes.

-…lita -se escuchó una voz distorsionada desde la computadora -A… lita…

-¡Papá! -exclamó Aelita al reconocer la voz y dejó a Jeremy retorciéndose en el suelo para llegar a la computadora. La pantalla había quedado destruida, pero al menos aun se escuchaba por el auricular.

* * *

El Kolosso seguía inclinándose hacia adelante lentamente.

-Yumi -dijo Ulrich volteando a verla. Ella tenía lagrimas en los ojos, pero aun asi le sonrió cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

-Recuerda que te quiero Ulrich -le dijo ella

Ulrich también le sonrió, pero en ese momento su mano cedió y se soltó de la katana. Él y Yumi comenzaron a caer, pero sin soltarse las manos

* * *

-Apre… haz… ado...-la voz de Hopper no sonaba nada nítida por más que Aelita se pegara el auricular al oido

-¿Qué dices?

-¡Haz una… elta al …pasado! -gritó la voz de Hopper haciendo que Aelita se apartara del auricular

-¿Una vuelta al pasado? -preguntó ella, sin dejar de mirar a Jeremy, que de pronto se quedó inmóvil en el suelo -¡Claro, una vuelta al pasado! -repitió ella. Si Jeremy se había quedado inmóvil es que su padre había conseguido destruir el corazón de Lyoko y por lo tanto a XANA. Se acercó abruptamente al teclado y comenzó a presionar las teclas. Por suerte te sabía tan bien el programa que no necesitaba la pantalla para saber que teclas apretaba-¡Regresar al pasado ahora! -anunció ella presionando la tecla enter. Al instante una intensa y cegadora luz blanca comenzó a cubrirlo todo, la fabrica, el puente, al Kolosso…

De pronto Aelita abrió los ojos conteniendo el aliento y con las manos engarrotadas al rededor de lo que fuera que tuviera en las manos. Miró a todos lados y se encontró sentada sobre una cama y con un game boy en las manos.

____

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? Ojala les haya gustado y prometo no tardarme para el siguiente capitulo. De verdad gracias a todos los que lo estén leyendo y también muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, no se que haría sin ellos XD_

_**Juliiie **__^^ que bueno que te guste mi fic y perdón por tardarme tanto jiji. Y sobre Aelita y Jeremy… será una sorpresa muajaja _

_**dragon oscuro **__Hola otra vez! Ya por fin hice acto de aparición jeje. Que gusto que sigas leyendo mi fic, me halaga que alguien como tu que escribe tan bien lea algo mío.__ Ojala que no te decepcione la parte de Yumi y Ulrich, pero hice lo que pude considerando que estaban pendiendo del Kolosso jiji Y yo tampoco se nada de los libros, hasta donde se aun no los han traído a México :(__ pero en cuanto sepa algo te diré… y si sabes algo dime XD. Por cierto, tu fic me dejo impactada, de verdad te felicito, y gracias otra vez por dejar review ^^_

_**N. Cullen7 **__¿Qué te puedo decir? Sabes que me encantan tus reviews, y gracias por tenerme paciencia, prometo no tardar tanto la próxima vez. Y tengo que confesarte que uno de los motivos por los que me tarde es porque me pase como cuatro días seguidos leyendo los libros de Crepúsculo sin parar ¡Y por fin los terminé! Me encantaron, tienes toda la razón en decir que están mucho mejor que las películas… aunque me ha costado conseguir el de Bree que me recomendaste, pero ya lo tengo encargado ^^. Aquí te dejo el nuevo capi, espero que te siga gustando igual, me da gusto que te pareciera bien la declaración de Ulrich, y ojala no me avientes un tomate por no hacerla romántica, pero tengo planes para ellos jiji. Un abrazo, cuídate ;)_

_**joselino97**__ Gracias por tu review! Me halaga que hayas leído el fic en tan poquito tiempo, de verdad gracias :)__ y la verdad tengo que agradecerte otra cosa, por que gracias a tu review Javi98 se animó a leer mi historia jijiji De Aelita y Jeremy, será una sorpresa... Bueno, la verdad es que sigo pensando en ellos, pero al final se sabrá. En fin, gracias por tu review!_

_**marineta **__A ti también muchas gracias por el review! Ojala que te guste este nuevo capitulo también. Cuídate ;)_

_**Javi98 **__¡Wow! Qué rápido lees! Lo leíste en muy poco tiempo, de verdad me emocionó que te gustara mi fic. No sabes el gusto que me dio que te hayas animado a leer mi historia ^^ Pero tu fuiste el más afortunado por que no te dejaré tanto tiempo en suspense jijiji prometo no tardar tanto esta vez. Pienso lo mismo que tu, Sam solo causa problemas y no dejare que Odd caiga en sus garras muajaja pero como ya lo dije, el final de Aelita, Odd y Jeremy será una sorpresa. Por cierto, me dí una vuelta por tu perfil y yo también te considero un amigo ;) __Cuídate mucho, nos estamos leyendo jiji_


	14. Regreso a la realidad

_**Chapter 14: Regreso a la realidad**_

Yumi y Ulrich abrieron los ojos en medio de la sala de recreo, aferrándose a la mesa de futbol. Los demás alumnos parecían no haberse dado cuenta de lo desconcertados que estaban, seguían jugando ping pong, viendo televisión o leyendo revistas como si nada les perturbara.

-¿Hubo una vuelta al pasado? -preguntó Yumi luego de un minuto completo y soltó con dificultad la mesa de futbol, tenía las manos agarrotadas.

-Eso parece -le contestó Ulrich mirando para todos lados. Yumi sonrió lentamente

-¡Genial! ¡Lo consiguieron! -exclamó Yumi dando saltos y corrió a abrazar a Ulrich, tomándolo por sorpresa, pero al final le respondió el abrazo suspirando aliviado al ver que los dos aun seguían vivos. El resto de los alumnos voltearon a verlos al escuchar el grito de Yumi.

-Parece que Yumi le ganó a Ulrich -comentó un chico olvidándose de su revista.

* * *

William por su parte, iba por alguna calle cercana a Kadic, sobre su patineta y con un polo de limón en la boca, pero al darse cuenta de que justo un momento antes no estaba ahí se sobresaltó y no se fijó en la anciana que iba saliendo de la siguiente esquina.

-Woo -exclamó William antes de chocar con ella. Las bolsas del mandado que la anciana llevaba se cayeron regando un montón de cosas por el suelo -Lo siento abuela -se disculpó el chico poniéndose de pié.

-Mocoso impertinente -gruñó la anciana agitando un puño desde el suelo -No seas maleducado y ayúdame a levantar mis cosas -pidió la viejecita, pero cuando alzó la vista solo alcanzó a ver a William sobre su patineta justo por donde venía -¡Éstos niños de ahora no saben respetar! -exclamó la anciana ofendida agitando un puño en el aire

* * *

-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Sam al ver que Odd abría los ojos de golpe y se levantaba de su regazo -¿Tuviste una pesadilla? -se burló ella al ver a Odd con cara de susto y mirando para todos lados parpadeando varias veces. El chico no le contestó, pero flexionó los dos brazos para cerciorarse de que ninguno lo tenía roto, luego se llevó una mano a su cabeza y comprobó que no tenía más sangre pegajosa en el cuello-¿Te sientes bien? -le preguntó ella comenzando a preocuparse.

-Creo que si -contestó Odd sin mirarla -Al parecer todo está bien

-Si, todo está bien -dijo Sam y jaló a Odd del hombro para que volviera a recostarse sobre sus rodillas, pero el chico se resistió y se acercó a su mochila para sacar su celular.

* * *

Jeremy tardó un momento antes de darse cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, sentado sobre su cama e inclinado sobre su portátil y tenía la desagradable sensación de tener un dolor en la espalda, pero cuando se enderezó no notó ninguna molestia. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se sobresaltó de pronto al recordar todo.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó girándose y encontrándose con Aelita sentada sobre la cama justo detrás de él -¿Y Hopper? ¿Y XANA?

-Calma Jeremy -dijo ella -Ya todo esta bien.

-¿Pero como llegamos aquí? ¿Hiciste una vuelta al pasado? ¿Y Hopper? -Jeremy seguía bombardeando con preguntas a Aelita

-Bueno mi padre… -comenzó ella, pero sintió una punzada en el estómago al mencionar a su padre -No se como, pero de alguna forma se liberó del control de XANA… y luego te poseyó a ti

-¿Qué? -dijo él. Aelita le contó a Jeremy lo que había pasado en la fabrica desde que él quedó incapacitado por culpa de XANA -¿Entonces ya no hay más XANA? -Aelita abrió la boca para contestar, pero justo en ese momento los celulares de ambos sonaron a la vez.

-¿Si? -dijo Jeremy -Ulrich… si hubo una vuelta al pasado… te lo explicaré todo, nos vemos en la fabrica en cinco minutos -pidió el chico mientras Aelita le decía lo mismo a Odd desde su teléfono.

* * *

William recibió una llamada de Jeremy pidiéndole también que fuera a la fabrica, pero no hizo falta, él ya estaba en el puente cuando recibió la llamada, y al bajar hasta el ascensor se encontró con Odd. Los demás llegaron pocos minutos después y Jeremy corrió a sentarse frente a la computadora mientras el resto se ponía al corriente sobre lo que les había pasado mientras estuvieron separados. Cuando Yumi y Ulrich relataron su historia los dos se sonrojaron, y omitieron todo lo que se habían dicho mientras estuvieron colgados del Kolosso, pero a Odd no se le escapó que sus amigos se habían puesto rojos, ni tampoco a William.

-No lo entiendo -dijo Jeremy ajustando sus gafas, contento de volver a tenerlas de nuevo en su lugar.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? -preguntó Aelita acercándose a él

-Acabo de hacer un rápido escaneo por Lyoko, y ya no hay nada de XANA, o XANA-2 o algún otro virus -explicó Jeremy

-Yo no encuentro eso muy difícil de entender -dijo William en tono de burla

-Si, pero eso no es lo raro, creí que Hopper había destruido el corazón de Lyoko, pero Lyoko sigue existiendo, eso es lo raro -siguió diciendo Jeremy

-Bueno, Lyoko sigue existiendo y XANA ya no está, yo no le veo el problema -comentó Odd como si fuera algo obvio y los demás asintieron, pero Aelita en cambio se acercó aun más a Jeremy.

-Entonces mi padre encontró la copia de seguridad de XANA y la borró, por eso no destruyó a Lyoko -razonó ella, y de pronto se le ocurrió algo -¡Jeremy! ¿Qué tal si mi padre sigue en Lyoko? Tuve que escanearlo para virtualizarlo, sus datos pueden seguir en la supercomputadora.

-¡Claro! -coincidió Jeremy -Por eso no destruyó Lyoko, para que pudiéramos encontrarlo. Hopper es un genio -agregó y se puso a teclear a toda velocidad -Tienes razón Aelita -dijo Jeremy luego de un momento -Hay un registro de AND no identificado en el sector 5 ¡Debe ser de tu padre! -Los demás soltaron un grito de júbilo, pero Aelita seguía preocupada

-¿Podrás materializarlo? -preguntó ella entrelazando sus manos

-Eso lo averiguaré ahora -le contestó Jeremy sonriéndole y sin dejar de teclear.

Aelita observó a Jeremy trabajando en la computadora por un buen rato, pero luego, muerta de impaciencia, comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro por todo el laboratorio. Yumi y Ulrich se sentaron juntos sobre el proyector del holograma, William se recargó en la pared con los brazos cruzados y mirando al techo, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Yumi y Ulrich se habían tomado de las manos. Odd giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviera vendo un partido de ping pong mirando caminar a Aelita hasta que se desesperó y se acercó a ella.

-Tranquila princesa -le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro -Einstein lo conseguirá -Aelita asintió y se aferró al brazo de Odd con fuerza mientras recargaba la cabeza en su hombro. Pasó más tiempo… -Eh… ¿Aun falta mucho Einstein? -preguntó Odd, haciendo que los demás lo miraran con reproche, y Aelita, que seguía junto a él, le dio un codazo en las costillas -Auch ¿Qué?

-Odd -dijo Yumi -Jeremy se tardará el tiempo que necesite…

-Creo que lo logré… -dijo Jeremy en ese momento -…Está transmitiendo ¡A la sala de escáners!

William, que estaba cerca del ascensor, se apresuró a ingresar la contraseña para abrir las puertas y todos corrieron para abordarlo. Llegaron a la sala de escáners justo cuando uno de ellos se abría, soltando su acostumbrado y denso humo. Aelita y Yumi se llevaron una mano a la boca, y ésta ultima tomó la mano de Ulrich y la apretó con fuerza. Incluso William cruzó los dedos. El tiempo que pasó para que el humo se desvaneciera se les hizo eterno. De pronto apareció la silueta de un hombre que salió del escáner y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Es… -susurró Aelita con la voz cortada al tiempo que los últimos rastros de humo desaparecían. El hombre tembló un poco y luego alzó la cabeza -¡Papá! -chilló Aelita cuando el humo se esfumó totalmente y se abalanzó sobre su padre sin que éste pudiera reaccionar a tiempo y quedó envuelto en los brazos de su hija.

-Qué bien -murmuró Yumi mientras una pequeña lagrima le resbalaba por su mejilla

-Ya estoy aquí Aelita, ya todo estará bien -le susurró Hopper al oido y logró zafar uno de sus brazos para acariciar tiernamente el cabello de su hija

-¡Eres el mejor Einstein! -lo felicitó Odd y le propinó a Jeremy una palmada en la espalda que casi le tira las gafas.

-Te extrañé mucho papá -sollozó Aelita empapando de lágrimas el hombro de su padre, quien le frotó la espalda.

Pasó un buen rato para que Aelita se separara de su padre, y ésta vez nadie se atrevió a interrumpir el momento. Hopper se incorporó con dificultad y Odd y Ulrich se apresuraron a ayudarlo a ponerse de pié, al parecer el hombre estaba muy débil. Volvieron a subir al laboratorio y dejaron que Hopper se sentara en la silla de la computadora mientras que Aelita se sentó en uno de los brazos del sillón son soltar la mano de su padre.

Fue una tarde cómo pocas, pasaron el tiempo contando desde que Jeremy había encendido la supercomputadora, sobre las aventuras y angustias que vivieron por culpa de XANA y todo lo qué habían tenido que pasar cuando el virus múltiple amenazó el mundo entero enviando a todos al mar digital.

-Pero… ¿Ninguna de las personas recordará que estuvieron atrapados en el mar digital? -quiso saber Ulrich cuando llegaron al tema

-Eso no pasará -le respondió Hopper -Solo se es capaz de recordar lo que ocurrió antes de una vuelta al pasado si eres escaneado. Por suerte ninguna otra persona pasó por el escáner

-Tengo que admitir que le estoy agradecida a XANA-2 -dijo Aelita. Aun tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, había pasado toda la tarde lagrimeando de felicidad. Todos, incluso su padre, la miraron con incredulidad -Si no fuera por él, nunca habríamos podido liberar a mi padre del mar digital -confesó ella.

-En eso tienes razón -coincidió Odd, pulsando el botón de colgar por quinta vez en su celular. Sam no había dejado de llamarlo en toda la tarde, pero él no le había contestado. Después de todo, se había ido dejándola sola en el parque y ella debía de estar enfadada.

-Y también todo fue gracias a ti Jeremy -dijo Hopper

-Eh… no hice gran cosa -contestó Jeremy sonrojándose -Lo único que hice fue materializarlo, usted fue el que se encargó de acabar con XANA.

-No seas modesto Einstein -soltó Odd volviendo a palmearlo en la espalda

-Y ustedes no se quedan atrás -siguió diciendo Hopper con una sonrisa -Les agradezco infinitamente todo lo que han hecho por Aelita.

-No fue nada -dijo Yumi algo apenada. En ese momento sonó su celular y la chica abrió mucho los ojos al reconocer el numero en la pantallita -¡Ups! Es mi papá ¿Si…? ¿Papá? -dijo ella al contestar -Si, lo siento… se que es tarde… si, ya voy para allá… ¡Uf! -suspiró ella luego de colgar -No me había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde

-Ni yo -dijo Jeremy consultando su reloj -es casi media noche… si no regresamos nos meteremos en problemas con Jim

-¿Pero qué hay de mi padre? -preguntó Aelita -No pienso dejarlo aquí solo

-No tenemos opción -le contestó Jeremy algo apenado -No podemos llevarlo con nosotros a la escuela, y si ven que no estamos en nuestras camas a esta hora sería sospechoso, recuerda que aunque hace tiempo que no nos desaparecemos por ahí Jim no ha dejado de vigilarnos

-¿Ahora te preocupas por Jim? -insistió Aelita empezando a molestarse ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Jeremy dejar a su padre ahí luego de tener tanto tiempo sin verlo? -Cuando íbamos a misiones por culpa de XANA nos quedábamos hasta mucho más tarde y…

-Tranquila Aelita, yo me quedaré aquí -la interrumpió Hopper despeinándole un poco el cabello -si supieras cuantas noches me pasé en este lugar no te sorprendería.

-Pero… -siguió protestando ella, no quería separase tan pronto de su padre

-Aquí estaré mañana, te lo prometo -le dijo Hopper sonriéndole.

-Yo tampoco quisiera irme -dijo Yumi -pero si no llego rápido mis padres me van a matar. Fue un placer conocerlo -se despidió ella acercándose para estrechar la mano de Hopper

-El placer fue mío -dijo el Hopper -y de nuevo gracias por todo

-No fue nada -murmuró ella acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja -Nos vemos mañana -les dijo a los demás y desapareció tras las puertas del ascensor.

Ulrich sintió una punzada en el estomago cuando la vio irse. Se sentía feliz por Aelita, pero no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Yumi como él hubiera querido. De pronto sintió un codazo en las costillas.

-¿Qué? -preguntó él con voz molesta creyendo que sería Odd pero al que vio detrás de él fue a William

-No seas tonto, acompáñala a su casa -le susurró William desconcertando a Ulrich.

-Pero… -balbuceó el castaño

-Nada de peros -le dijo William guiñándole un ojo -Apúrate antes de que se vaya más lejos

-William yo… -siguió balbuceando Ulrich confundido, pero William lo interrumpió

-¡Anda! -lo apuró dándole un empujón hacia el ascensor y Ulrich torpemente presionó los botones para abrir las puertas. Una vez que Ulrich se hubiera ido, William soltó un suspiro y miró de nuevo al techo.

-Eso estuvo bien -dijo Odd a su espalda poniéndole una mano en el hombro, era obvio que había oido todo. William le sonrió a Odd, pero miró las puertas del ascensor con algo de tristeza y Odd le presionó el hombro para animarlo un poco -Se te pasará con algo de tiempo

-Supongo que si -murmuró William -De todas formas no había nada que yo pudiera hacer… son como almas gemelas

-Almas de tortuga querrás decir -se burló Odd -Me volveré anciano antes de que esos dos dejen de ser "solo amigos" -dijo el chico haciendo comillas con las manos. William sonrió, a pesar de que estuviera hecho una furia por dentro y tuviera ganas de romper todo lo que tuviera en frente, pero Odd debía tener razón, con algo de tiempo se le pasaría.

-Regresaré mañana temprano papá -dijo Aelita abrazando a su padre por la cintura y Hopper la estrechó con sus brazos, mientras Jeremy se acercaba a Odd y William.

-Ojala que Jim no nos pesque -comentó Jeremy abriendo las puertas del ascensor. Aelita le dijo adiós una ultima vez a su padre y los cuatro subieron por el elevador. Jeremy puso una mano en el hombro tembloroso de Aelita y la estrechó un poco -No te preocupes, él no se volverá a ir.

* * *

Yumi iba caminando lo más rápido que podía rumbo a su casa. ¿Cómo se le había ido el tiempo de esa forma? Ya eran más de las diez, y no se le ocurría alguna escusa para llegar tarde, después de todo ya tenía tiempo que no llegaba tan tarde a su casa. Además estaba nerviosa y no dejaba de frotarse las manos. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Ulrich, y no estaba segura de que al día siguiente tuviera el valor suficiente para retomar el tema. Ya había llegado a su casa y estaba por abrir la reja.

-¡Yumi!

La chica escuchó su nombre y se giró al reconocer la voz. Ulrich corría hacia ella por las calles desiertas. Yumi sintió como la sangre volvía a arremolinarse en sus mejillas y un hormigueo le recorrió el cuerpo entero.

Ulrich llegó hasta ella y se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, al parecer con la vuelta al pasado había perdido su supervelocidad, pero aun así agradeció ser lo bastante rápido como para alcanzarla antes de que entrara a su casa. Los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos por unos momentos sin decir nada mientras una suave brisa les despeinaba el cabello.

-Uh… esto… Yumi… -comenzó a decir Ulrich, respirando profundamente y hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta -Lo que pasó…

-Ulrich -dijo Yumi dando un paso hacia él

-Bueno… lo que quiero decir… -siguió diciendo él, sintiendo su corazón latiendo aun más fuerte que antes y miró hacia el suelo ¿Por qué le había parecido más fácil decírselo cuando estaban en peligro de muerte que ahora que la noche estaba perfecta, cálida y estrellada?

-Ulrich -repitió Yumi dando otro paso para acercarse

-Se que no fue el mejor momento allá pero…

-Ulrich -dijo Yumi por tercera vez, y cuando Ulrich alzó la vista se encontró con la cara de Yumi a escasos centímetros de la suya -Cállate ya -le dijo ella con una risita antes de que el espacio entre ellos desapareciera.

Al principio Ulrich se quedó paralizado mientras sentía los suaves labios de Yumi sobre los suyos, pero al final terminó cerrando los ojos y le respondió el beso con fuerza, abrazándola por la cintura, mientras que Yumi había colocado sus manos alrededor del cuello de él y empezaba a juguetear con su cabello castaño. No supieron si fueron segundos o minutos lo que pasaron besándose, pero tuvieron que separarse para recuperar el aliento, aun estaban abrazados, y sonrojados más que nunca, pero sonriendo.

-Wow -fue todo lo que Ulrich alcanzó a decir, y Yumi sonrió satisfecha. No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero Ulrich era el primer chico al que ella había besado -Supongo que luego de esto ya no seremos solo amigos ¿verdad?

-No, ya no seremos _solo _amigos -coincidió ella y recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Ulrich, quien le pasó una mano por el pelo lacio. Permanecieron abrazados de esa manera por un buen rato mientras el viento movía sus cabellos, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle -Ya tengo que entrar… -dijo Yumi sin soltar a Ulrich

-Está bien -susurró él con algo de tristeza, pero no soltó a Yumi de su abrazo. Ella sonrió y volvió a recargar la cabeza en el hombro de él hasta que se encendió una luz en la ventana de la casa.

-Ahora si ya debo irme -dijo Yumi con un dejo de fastidio en la voz y los dos se separaron por fin. Yumi abrió la reja de su casa, pero Ulrich alcanzó a detenerla del brazo y la hizo girar hacia él.

-Falta el beso de despedida -le susurró Ulrich al oido haciéndola estremecerse y el chico posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de Yumi, pero antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar él se separó -Buenas noches Yumi

Yumi le sonrió y se apresuró a entrar a su casa. Ulrich no se fue hasta que ella hubiera cerrado la puerta.

* * *

William, Jeremy, Aelita y Odd iban de camino a los dormitorios, pero tuvieron que esconderse cuando vieron a Jim entrando al edificio para una ronda nocturna. Aelita no paraba de voltear la cabeza en dirección a la fábrica.

-No te preocupes -le dijo Jeremy por enésima vez tomándola de la mano para tranquilizarla-Tu padre estará bien. Mañana regresaremos a verlo

-Pero él está solo en la fábrica -murmuró Aelita. Había intentado varias veces regresar corriendo al lado de su padre, pero Jeremy la había detenido, diciéndole que era mejor regresar a la escuela para no levantar sospechas. Odd chocó su hombro con el de ella y le tendió un caramelo envuelto en un papel brillante color rojo.

-Dicen que los dulces calman los nervios -dijo Odd guiñándole un ojo. Aelita sonrió levemente y tomó el dulce, pero sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho que no creía que tuviera nada que ver con el hecho de que su padre estuviera en la fábrica.

Pasó un buen rato para que Jim por fin terminara de inspeccionar los dormitorios y salió del edificio. William se despidió de ellos y se fue a toda prisa hacia su cuarto mientras que Odd y Jeremy acompañaban a Aelita al suyo.

-Te prometo que mañana temprano iremos a ver a tu padre -le dijo Jeremy a Aelita sosteniéndole la puerta para que ella entrara. Aelita asintió y con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió de sus amigos.

-¿Qué haremos con Hopper? -quiso saber Odd mientras él y Jeremy caminaban hacia los dormitorios masculinos -No podemos dejarlo viviendo en la fábrica

-Claro que no -repuso Jeremy -Ya pensaré en algo… Supongo que podré crear documentos falsos para él iguales a los de Aelita, pero también hay que pensar en donde va a vivir… y falta ver que vamos a hacer con la supercomputadora y…

-Hey Einstein ¿No podrías pensar todo eso mañana? -le preguntó Odd antes de soltar un bostezo

-Tu fuiste el que me lo preguntó -dijo Jeremy ofendido

-Si, pero me esperaba una respuesta más corta -contestó Odd encogiéndose de hombros y Jeremy puso los ojos en blanco. Al llegar al pasillo de dormitorios se escuchó un ladrido -¡Kiwi! -exclamó Odd -Lo había olvidado, ojala que Jim no lo haya escuchado… nos vemos mañana

Jeremy se despidió con la mano al tiempo que Odd se echaba a correr a su habitación para hacer callar a su mascota. Jeremy abrió la puerta de su cuarto soltando un bostezo, le parecía que no había dormido en días y era en parte cierto, pero antes de cerrar su puerta escuchó que alguien lo llamaba desde afuera

-Jeremy -El chico asomó la cabeza y vio a Aelita justo afuera de su cuarto

-Aelita ¿Pasó algo malo? -preguntó él

-No… pero olvidé darte las gracias -dijo ella con un tenue rubor en las mejillas -Gracias por todo Jeremy

Antes de que Jeremy pudiera contestar ella le arrojó los brazos al cuello y lo estrechó. A Jeremy le resbalaron las gafas por la nariz y quedó en una especie de shock sin poder reaccionar hasta que Aelita lo soltó. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Eh… no fue nada -balbuceó Jeremy y torpemente le puso una mano en el hombro -A partir de ahora ya todo estará bien -Él esperó a que Aelita se fuera a su cuarto para cerrar la puerta y se dejó caer sobre su cama con una radiante sonrisa y las mejillas rojas.

Aelita regresó a su dormitorio. Se recostó en su cama y al apoyar la cabeza en la almohada sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas una vez más. No recordaba un día en que hubiera estado tan feliz, aunque esa noche la pasara lejos de su padre por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo respirar tranquila… no había más XANA y su padre volvería a estar con ella, como le había dicho Jeremy ahora todo estaría bien.

* * *

_Hey! ¿Qué les pareció? Tengo que admitir que éste capitulo no fue del todo de mi agrado, pero no me había sentido con mucha inspiración que digamos estos días, y aunque ya lo tenía desde hace tiempo no acabó de gustarme _¬ ¬_. No quería que Yumi y Ulrich se quedaran sin un momento más romántico XD y espero que les haya gustado. _

_Ahora ya no habrá más Lyoko o XANA, así que se podría decir que éste es el final de la primera parte y a partir del próximo capitulo será el inicio de la segunda jeje. La verdad tenía pensado acabarlo aquí, pero creo que aun faltan unos cuantos detalles que resolver, trataré de no extenderme mucho más XD_

_De nuevo muchas gracias a todos los que leen esto y muchas gracias también a todos por sus reviews ^^_

_**Juliiie **__Hola! Espero que te haya gustado éste capitulo… Recuerda que Odd es un gato y por eso tiene muchas vidas jeje _

_**Javi98 **__Jajaja desde que me dijiste eso ahora yo siempre me registro para comentar. Ojala que a ti también te haya gustado este capi… Perdón si no aclaré bien esa parte de Franz Hopper y XANA, pero como él estuvo tanto tiempo en Lyoko tenía cierta "inmunidad" contra XANA (o al menos así lo puse yo jiji) y por eso le fue más fácil controlar a Jeremy. Pienso seguir la historia aunque no haya más Lyoko ^^ aunque ya no habrá tanta acción. Cuídate ;)_

_**Joselino97 **__Gracias por tu review! De verdad que me animó mucho que dijeras que el pasado fue el mejor capitulo ^^ y me encantan tus deeeeew jiji. Espero que éste también te haya gustado._

_**Hanelita **__Hola! Muchas gracias por el comentario! Aquí te dejo el nuevo capítulo esperando que también te guste. No te preocupes por Odd, una vuelta al pasado a tiempo siempre arregla la situación ;) La verdad quise que William fuera una especie de "héroe trágico" XD por qué siempre le dan mala fama en otros fics. Una abrazo. _

_**dragon oscuro **__A ti también muchas gracias por el review ;) Si! Al fin pude escribir la parte en que esos dos tortolitos se dijeran lo que sienten, y yo también pensé lo mismo que tú de que solo lo admitirían cuando los dos estuvieran en una situación de vida o muerte jeje. En este capitulo puse un mejor momento para Yumi y Ulrich que espero que te guste. Nos estamos leyendo en tu fic, cuídate. _

_**Lyokofan **__Hey! Gracias por decir eso de mi historia ^^ que bueno que te haya gustado, como te prometí aquí está el nuevo capi, siento haber tardado tanto XD espero que éste capitulo te guste también. _

_**N. Cullen7 **__Hola otra vez! Ya extrañaba tu review jiji No te disculpes por no haberlo leído antes, la verdad es que yo también me ausente un tiempo de la computadora, pero ya estoy de regreso jeje. Si! Ahora si puedo decir que entraré a la comunidad Crepúsculo ^^ y opino lo mismo que tu, las películas no le llegan ni a la mitad de lo buenos que están los libros, y no tardaré en leer el libro de Bree… me dejaste con ganas de saber quien es Fred XD Y ya me di una vuelta por tu perfil, así que pronto tendrás un review mío (o varios :P) en tus historias, en especial le traigo ganas a Amnésica, y ahora que tenga tiempo me pasaré a leerlo. Pues la verdad la confesión de Yumi y Ulrich también me pareció original, de hecho fue una de las primeras partes que escribí cuando empecé con ésta historia, pero no me dejó satisfecha y les puse otro momento un poquito menos "movido" XD Y sobre Odd… pues la vuelta al pasado se encargó de curarlo, pero de todas formas te lo mando para que le hagas un chequeo jajaja. Un abrazo._


	15. Fotografía

**Chapter 15: Fotografía **

—Bueno, todos los papeles están en orden —dijo un hombre calvo con bata de laboratorio y grandes anteojos sentado frente a un escritorio mientras reorganizaba un montón de papeles —Es un curriculum impresionante señor Stones. Nos halaga que desee trabajar aquí en la Universidad.

—Gracias —contestó Hopper, sentado al otro lado del escritorio. Esta vez no llevaba ninguna bata de laboratorio, sino una gabardina color gris oscuro, y había abandonado su espesa barba y sus gafas oscuras, mostrando unos bondadosos ojos verdes iguales a los de su hija.

—¿Cuándo puede empezar? —preguntó el hombre calvo con interés.

—¿Le parece la próxima semana? —dijo Hopper —Acabo de llegar a la ciudad y tengo unos asuntos que atender antes de comenzar a trabajar.

—La próxima semana es perfecto —exclamó el calvo y se levantó al mismo tiempo que Hopper —A todos nos gustará tenerlo en el cuerpo de profesores, señor Stones.

—Gracias —repitió Hopper y estrechó la mano del calvo. Éste acompañó a Hopper a la puerta y la abrió para dejarlo salir.

—Hasta la próxima semana, profesor Stones.

Hopper salió de la oficina del calvo, que rezaba "_Departamento de Biotecnología_" y se encaminó a las escaleras para salir del edificio. Afuera lo esperaban cinco adolescentes sentados en una barda.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Aelita corriendo a abrazar a Hopper, quien le puso una mano en el hombro —¿Cómo te fue?

—El director dijo que los papeles estaban en orden —respondió guiñándole a Jeremy un ojo —Eres un experto falsificador

—Eh… gracias —contestó Jeremy sonrojado, no muy seguro de que fuera un cumplido

—Empezaré a trabajar la próxima semana —anunció Hopper y los chicos sonrieron emocionados.

Habían pasado tres días desde que destruyeron a XANA. Esta vez todos habían estado más que de acuerdo en apagar la supercomputadora de una vez por todas, e incluso Yumi sugirió que sería una buena idea remover la batería de uranio. Después de eso Jeremy se había encargado de crear documentos falsos para que Hopper pudiera empezar una nueva vida como Aelita, fuera de la supercomputadora. Ahora tendría que hacerse llamar Waldo Stones, y se hizo pasar por un pariente lejano de Aelita (ya que habían dicho en Kadic que los padres de Aelita habían muerto), aunque a ella poco le importaba esto ahora que su padre estaba con ella. Los chicos habían pasado los últimos días convirtiendo la Hermitage en un lugar habitable para que Hopper pudiera vivir ahí un tiempo en lo que conseguía un empleo, puesto a que se había negado a que los chicos cooperaran para alquilar un departamento. Jeremy le había sugerido regresar a trabajar a Kadic, pero Hopper se rehusó, creyendo que los profesores lograrían recordarlo aunque cambiara su aspecto, así que terminó yendo a la Universidad para solicitar empleo como profesor.

—Conseguí rentar un piso en un edificio de apartamentos no muy lejos de aquí —comentó Hopper. Él y los chicos estaban en la estancia de la Hermitage, la cual ahora presentaba un aspecto menos polvoso y abandonado y bebían unas refrescantes sodas de lata que había llevado Odd. Ese día era domingo y por eso todos habían podido acompañar a Hopper a su entrevista.

—¡Genial papá! —dijo Aelita, a quien no le gustaba nada la idea de que su padre tuviera que vivir en esa casa abandonada. Le guardaba cierto aprecio a la Hermitage, después de todo ahí había pasado parte de su infancia, pero eso no quitaba que la casa fuera poco adecuada para vivir.

—¡Uf! —exclamó Odd —Esa si que es una buena noticia, ya estaba harto de tener que ahuyentar a las arañas de este lugar

—Lamento mucho todas las dificultades que estoy causando —dijo Hopper dejando su lata de refresco en la mesa.

—¡No es ninguna molestia! —se apresuró a decir Yumi

—Si, lo qué pasa es que Odd le tiene miedo a las arañas —dijo Ulrich dándole a su amigo un codazo en un costado.

—¡Oye! ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a nada! —replicó Odd ofendido y los demás se rieron de él. Odd tomó un almohadón raído que había en el suelo y amenazó a Ulrich con él, pero se detuvo cuando Yumi le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y Odd tuvo que regresar el almohadón al suelo —Claro… ahora tienes una novia que te defienda —masculló el chico con algo de resentimiento, cualquiera que conociera a Yumi lo suficiente sabía que había que pensarlo dos veces antes de hacerla enojar.

—Pero si tú también tienes una novia —le recordó Yumi con una risita.

—Si, estoy seguro de que Sam puede darte un buen golpe si la llegas hacer enojar alguna vez —se burló Ulrich

—¿Aun sales con Sam? —preguntó Jeremy incrédulo. Aelita puso los ojos en blanco, por más que lo intentaba, no encontraba a Sam tan simpática como todos los demás.

—Está loca por mi —se limitó a contestar Odd

—Debe estar loca por el simple hecho de salir contigo —le dijo Ulrich en tono burlón y todos volvieron a reírse.

—Dí lo que quieras, pero voy a ir a verla justo ahora —dijo Odd con altanería

—Yo también tengo que irme —dijo Yumi apurando su refresco —Supongo que los veré mañana —la chica se despidió de todos y salió de la casa tomada de la mano de Ulrich. Los dos aun se mostraban algo tímidos, sobre todo después de que Odd hubiera bailado al rededor de ellos cuando les confesaron que ya eran novios, pero habían decidido mantener el secreto con el resto de la escuela para evitarse problemas, sobre todo con Sissi.

—Eh… yo también tengo que irme ya —se disculpó Jeremy —La profesora Hertz me pidió que hiciera una presentación sobre la tabla periódica para tener créditos extra ¿Vienes Aelita?

—Yo la acompañaré más tarde a la academia —le dijo Hopper y Aelita corrió a sentarse junto a su padre. Los dos aun querían pasar otro rato juntos.

* * *

Ulrich regresó a la escuela luego de un buen rato con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. A Yumi no le gustaba mentirle a sus padres, pero aun no les había dicho que ahora era novia de Ulrich. Sabía que sus padres querrían hablar con él y creía que su novio necesitaba hacerse a la idea. Ulrich no sentía necesidad de preocuparse por eso ahora, al menos nadie más lo sabía.

—¡Ulrich! —chilló una voz detrás de él y se giró, pero se encontró con un periódico de Kadic frente a sus narices —¿Me puedes explicar esto? —gruñó la voz de Sissi detrás del periódico.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Ulrich. Sissi abrió el periódico en alguna de las primeras paginas y se lo tendió a Ulrich bruscamente. El chico lo tomó y se quedó boquiabierto, había una enorme foto de él y Yumi, besándose justo fuera de la casa de ella. La foto era justo del día anterior, Ulrich lo dedujo por la chaqueta que llevaba en la foto, y creyeron estar seguros de que nadie los había visto, pero al parecer Milly y Tamiya estaban mejorando en cuanto a pasar desapercibidas.

—¿Y bien? —le gritó Sissi

—Eh… —Ulrich trató de escaparse, pero Herb y Nicolás le cerraron el paso

—¿Es real ésta foto? —preguntó Sissi señalando el periódico

—Claro que es real —le contestó Ulrich, encogiéndose de hombros. La peor parte de que la escuela se enterara de su relación con Yumi era Sissi, y él la estaba enfrentando justo ahora, así que ¿Para qué seguir mintiendo?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sissi, pero esta vez con la voz cortada —¿Entonces tu… tú y Yumi?

—Si —respondió el chico, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta cuando unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Sissi y estiró una mano para tocar el hombro de la chica —Lo siento Sissi, pero…

—¡Olvídalo!—le gritó Sissi dándole un manotazo para apartar su mano y se echó a correr. Herb la siguió llamándola varias veces, mientras que Nicolás se quedó, amenazando a Ulrich con sus puños. Ulrich solo lo miró sonriendo a modo de disculpa y se alejó de ahí, no tenía ganas de empezar una pelea con él, y definitivamente se había desconcertado cuando vio a Sissi llorando. El chico soltó un suspiro y sacó su celular para llamar a Yumi.

* * *

William iba caminando por el patio de la escuela, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos y sus audífonos de su iPod en las orejas cuando algo pasó como un bólido y lo tiró al suelo.

—¡Hey! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas! —gruñó William desde el suelo para mirar a su atacante, que resultó ser Sissi, pero ella no se detuvo a mirarlo y siguió corriendo.

—¡Sissi! ¡Espera! —gritó Herb algunos metros atrás. A William le había enfadado bastante que lo derribara Sissi, pero como ella ya no estaba se le hizo divertido desquitarse con Herb, así que estiró una pierna y Herb tropezó cayendo de bruces al suelo —¡Oye idiota! —le reclamó el chico reacomodando sus gafas —¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado? ¡Sissi me necesita!

—¡Ja! —dijo William con sarcasmo —Dudo mucho que Sissi llegue a necesitarte alguna vez —se burló él, pero ayudó a Herb levantarse —A todo esto ¿Por qué está huyendo?

—No está huyendo tonto —le contestó Herb y le tendió el periódico de Kadic justo en la misma página que Sissi le había mostrado a Ulrich. Herb sonrió maliciosamente esperando ver la reacción de William al ver a Yumi y Ulrich en la fotografía, pero se sorprendió cuando William sonrió.

—Es una buena foto —dijo él como si no tuviera importancia, aunque por dentro se le removieron las entrañas —Así que Sissi ya lo sabe

—¿Tu ya lo sabías? —preguntó Herb, pero William le arrojó el periódico a la cara y siguió el mismo camino que había tomado Sissi.

* * *

—¿…Cómo dices? —preguntó Yumi con su celular en la oreja. Estaba jugando una partida de shōgi con su padre en la sala mientras Hiroki les proporcionaba una molesta música de fondo con su videojuego portátil. Ulrich acababa de llamarla y le había contado lo sucedido —¿Pero como consiguieron Milly y Tamiya esa fotografía? —Hiroki levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó el nombre de Milly y su mirada se cruzó con la de su hermana. De pronto Yumi conectó ideas… la fotografía había sido tomada justo en la puerta de su casa, y alguna vez Hiroki le había robado su diario solo para quedar bien con Milly… —¡Tú! —gritó señalando a Hiroki con un dedo.

Hiroki se puso de pié con una sonrisa traviesa y comenzó a correr a las escaleras. Yumi colgó el teléfono sin despedirse y corrió para atrapar a su hermano.

—¡Hiroki! —gritó Yumi

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó su padre alarmado.

Yumi llegó arriba solo para ver a Hiroki sacándole la lengua y le cerró la puerta de su cuarto en la cara.

—¡Abre la puerta pequeño demonio! —gritó Yumi golpeando la puerta de su hermano con los puños cerrados.

* * *

William llegó hasta el jardín trasero en donde estaba el cobertizo del jardinero, había perdido de vista a Sissi, pero no podía andar muy lejos. Se quitó sus audífonos y alcanzó a escuchar unos fuertes sollozos adentro del cobertizo.

—¿Sissi? —dijo él con cautela abriendo la puerta

—¡Lárgate pelmazo! —chilló Sissi, aunque William no logró verla, debía estar escondida. Él no hizo el intento de buscarla y se quedó recargado en la puerta. Se quedó ahí un buen rato hasta que Sissi dejó de llorar y salió de atrás de una enorme caja de madera —¿William? —preguntó ella secando sus enrojecidos ojos, había creído que se trataba de Herb o Nicolás —¿Qué quieres?

—Nada, creí que necesitabas compañía —le respondió William

—Pues te equivocas, quiero estar sola —replicó Sissi y volvió a ocultarse detrás de la caja. William caminó hasta ella y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura.

—Oye, sé que es difícil, pero hay que superar que ellos ya están juntos —le dijo él poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Sissi lo miró.

—¿Tu también ya te enteraste? —preguntó ella, y el chico asintió —¿Y como puedes tomártelo tan bien? Creí que te gustaba Yumi

—Claro que me gusta —respondió él —Y créeme que nada me gustaría más que romperle la cara a Ulrich, pero no lo voy a hacer, y tu tampoco deberías hacer nada.

—¿Qué no haga nada? —gruñó Sissi —Si crees que voy a dejar que mi Ulrich se quede en manos de esa bruja…

—Hey, calma —la interrumpió William con voz grave —Si Ulrich te gusta tanto como dices entonces deberías sentirte feliz por él. Ahora él y la persona que quiere están juntos.

—Acabas de decir que te gustaría romperle la cara —dijo Sissi esbozando una sonrisa.

—Eh… bueno si —admitió William sobándose la cabeza —pero también me siento un poquito feliz por Yumi —Sissi lo miró confundida y abrió la boca para seguir replicando, pero William la volvió a interrumpir —Y deberías intentar sentirte feliz por Ulrich. Verás que con el tiempo se te pasará.

—¡Ja ja! —resopló ella con incredulidad —¿Crees que se me va a olvidar así como así que estoy loca por Ulrich desde la primaria? No tienes idea…

—Tal vez no la tenga —dijo William ayudándola a ponerse de pie —Bueno, eso era todo lo que quería decirte —William le guiñó un ojo y salió del cobertizo dejando a Sissi sumida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

_Hola otra vez! ¿Qué les pareció el inicio de la segunda parte? Ojala que les haya gustado, esta vez traté de no tardar demasiado en actualizar :P Otra vez muchas gracias a todos los que leen esto y muchas gracias por sus comentarios._

_**yumivigo**__: Antes que nada te debo una disculpa por no responderte el comentario en el capitulo pasado, me merezco un buen golpe :S de verdad perdoooon! Muchas gracias por tu review , capté la indirecta ;)_

_**joselino97**__: muchas gracias por el cometario! Y por el deeeww extralargo ^^ que bueno que te gustara el capitulo, espero que éste también te guste. Saludos y cuídate._

_**Hanelita**__: Hola otra vez! Qué gusto que ya hayas actualizado tus historias, me encantan ;) Jajaja si, Odd dejó plantada a Sam, ella me cae tan mal que no dejaré que Odd siga en sus garras por mucho tiempo juar (risa malvada XD) y que bueno que te haya gustado el William que puse aquí. Jeremy me cae bien, pero la mayoría de las veces no me gusta su actitud, ya veremos la decisión que toma Aelita. Saludos y cuídate._

_**dragon oscuro**__: Hola! Qué bien que te gustara el capitulo pasado, la verdad si he tenido a Yumi y Ulrich algo descuidados jeje, así que el capi pasado lo hice en parte para ti :P A ti también te debo una disculpa por no haber pasado a leer tu nuevo fic, me muero de ganas de leerlo y ahorita que tengo un rato libre leeré lo que pueda, me encanta como escribes. Un abrazo._

_**Javi98**__: Si… se lo que se siente estar ocupado :(__ pero ya traje un nuevo capitulo, espero que te siga gustando ahora que ya empezó la "segunda parte". Creo que solo tú notaste la palmada poderosa de Odd jajaja. Saludos, nos estamos leyendo ^^_

_**N. Cullen7**__: Hola! Gracias por tus reviews ^^ No había ni pensado en que el padre de Aelita ya no estuviera cuando regresara a la fábrica a buscarlo :P pobrecilla, creo que ya ha sufrido mucho y ahora le toca ser feliz al lado de su padre. Sobre tu fic de Amnésica… ¡me encantó! Ya te lo dije en el review que te mandé, pero me encanta la forma en la que escribes, y que gusto que sea tan largo, me muero por seguir leyendo ;P Y lo que dices sobre Emmett, yo también lo quisiera tener de hermano mayor ^^ Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo pasado, aquí puse lo que le da a Sissi cuando se entera jeje. Un abrazo, cuídate._

_**Lyokofan**__: Muchas gracias por el review! Espero que esta vez no haya tardado mucho en subir el nuevo capitulo, ojala te siga gustando. Saludos y cuídate. _


	16. La noticia

**Chapter 16: La noticia**

—¿No me vas a volver a hablar Yumi? —preguntó Hiroki con voz inocente. Él y Yumi iban caminando hacia la escuela al día siguiente, pero Yumi no había volteado a ver a Hiroki en todo el camino y el chico tenía que correr para alcanzar las grandes zancadas que daba su hermana mayor —¿Yumi?

—Todavía no te he perdonado Hiroki —le dijo Yumi sin mirarlo. No le había parecido suficiente el castigo que sus padres le habían dado cuando se enteraron de la razón por la que Yumi parecía querer tirar la puerta del cuarto de Hiroki a golpes. Solo le habían quitado su videojuego por dos semanas y no lo dejaron salir a jugar con su amigo Johnny. Y por si fuera poco les había tenido que decir de Ulrich y ahora sus padres querían invitarlo a tomar el té.

—Pero te lo iba a decir —insistió Hiroki aun con voz inocente —De verdad pensaba decírtelo ayer, pero no sabía que Milly iba a imprimir el periódico desde el domingo, siempre los reparten los lunes.

—Olvídalo renacuajo —le dijo Yumi una vez que llegaron a la reja de la escuela. A Yumi no le sorprendió que la gente la señalara y susurrara a su espalda, todos con un ejemplar del nuevo número del periódico de Kadic, pero si se le hizo incómodo, aunque lo que realmente le preocupaba era el berrinche que les armaría Sissi. Tomó aire y entró a su salón, que presentaba el mismo ambiente, todos murmurando y señalándola —Hiroki, te voy a matar —murmuró ella escondiendo la cara tras el primer libro que sacó de su mochila.

Las clases terminaron, pero el profesor se demoró un poco escribiendo los deberes en el pizarrón. Yumi tomó sus cosas y fue la primera en salir para llegar hasta la cafetería, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta de que ella acababa de entrar.

—Tienes que admitir que es una buena foto —le decía Odd a Ulrich mirando el periódico mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

—Déjalo ya ¿quieres? —replicó Ulrich arrebatándole el periódico. En ese momento llegó Yumi a la mesa.

—¡Hey! Es mejor que se sepa ¿No crees? —Siguió diciendo Odd —No iban a poder ocultarlo toda la vida, con lo mucho que se quieren… —se burló el chico parpadeando rápidamente.

—Como no te calles te voy a estrellar tu plato en la… —lo amenazó Ulrich, pero se interrumpió cuando vieron a Sissi pasar junto a su mesa. Ulrich suspiró hondo esperando que ella se acercara a decir algo, pero pasó junto a la mesa sin mirarlo —Eso fue extraño —dijo Ulrich siguiéndola con la mirada —Ayer no se lo tomó muy bien

—¿Quién sabe? —Dijo Jeremy encogiéndose de hombros —Tal vez está madurando

Tanto Odd como Aelita se echaron a reír, e incluso Jeremy se rió de su propio comentario. Siguieron almorzando con normalidad tratando de ignorar al resto de la cafetería que no paraba de girar las cabezas para ver hacia su mesa.

—Ya me lo imaginaba desde hace tiempo —murmuró una chica en una de las mesas contiguas, ella y su amiga tenían el periódico de Kadic abierto justo en la página de la fotografía —Se les notaba a leguas que se gustaban

—Yo también me lo esperaba —le contestó su amiga —Pero es una lástima que Ulrich ya no sea soltero, es tan guapo…

—No entiendo cómo pueden hablar de eso si saben que nosotros podemos escucharlos —preguntó Yumi en voz alta, harta de los cuchicheos, mirando de reojo a las dos niñas que estaban hablando, las cuales miraron asustadas el perfil enojado de Yumi.

—¡Diagh! —gruñó Odd mirando con desagrado su plato —Lo que yo no entiendo por qué siguen sirviendo coles de Bruselas… A nadie le gustan

—No saben mal —dijo Jeremy pinchando una de su plato.

—Si tanto te gustan… —murmuró Odd pasando sus coles al plato de Jeremy con ayuda de su tenedor.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —exclamó Ulrich —¿Odd está regalando su comida? Esto solo puede tratarse de una señal del Apocalipsis —dijo en tono juguetón, tomando la mano de Yumi por debajo de la mesa para hacerla sonreír, sabía que estaba algo nerviosa por la fotografía del periódico. Yumi sonrió y apretó la mano de Ulrich.

—Ja ja, muy gracioso —replicó Odd con sarcasmo mientras Aelita soltaba una risita y Jeremy picaba con disimulo las coles que le había pasado Odd.

Sissi los observaba desde una mesa del fondo, pinchando con fuerza las albóndigas de su bandeja sin comer nada. Nicolas y Herb la miraban nerviosos, pocas veces veían a Sissi tan enojada y a los dos pobres nunca les iba bien cuando eso ocurría. Los tres comieron en silencio hasta que de pronto Sissi se levantó con su bandeja aun llena en sus manos. Si todo le salía bien cuando pasara por la mesa de Ulrich le tiraría encima la bandeja entera a esa bruja de Yumi, que estaba convenientemente sentada junto al pasillo. Casi llegaba y sonrió con suficiencia cuando de pronto William se acercó a la mesa a hablar precisamente con Yumi, frustrando su plan. William le preguntó algo y luego volteó a ver a Sissi y le guiñó un ojo. Sissi se sonrojó por un momento, pero de inmediato regresó a su expresión altiva y pasó junto a él empujándolo.

—¿Qué quería? —le preguntó Ulrich a Yumi, lanzándole a la espalda de William una mirada algo agresiva.

—Quería saber de la tarea de italiano —respondió Yumi sin darle mucha importancia —Odio esa clase, el italiano no se me da nada bien

—Yo tampoco soy muy bueno en esa clase —admitió Jeremy algo avergonzado

—¿Qué no eres muy bueno? —preguntó Odd en tono burlón y pinchó una albóndiga del plato de Aelita —Eres pésimo hablando italiano, hasta yo te supero Einstein.

—Eso es por qué tu padre es de allá y tú lo hablas desde pequeño, así no cuenta —dijo Aelita recuperando su albóndiga antes de que Odd se la llevara a la boca.

—¡Hey! Me iba a comer eso —replicó Odd tratando de robar de nuevo la albóndiga, pero Aelita fue más rápida y se la comió.

Durante el resto de la semana Ulrich y Yumi tuvieron que soportar los murmullos de la gente cuando los dos pasaban, pero terminaron acostumbrándose y decidieron disfrutar el hecho de que ahora podían caminar tomados de las manos por los pasillos. Sissi no volvió a hacer ni decir nada al respecto, pero lo cierto es que ahora se le veía muy deprimida.

* * *

—Jeremy —dijo Aelita cerrando el libro de _orgullo y prejuicio_, que estaba leyendo por tercera vez. Estaban en la habitación de él. Aelita habría pensado que ahora que no había más virus malvados contra los cuales combatir, Jeremy se relajaría un poco, pero el chico seguía pasando más tiempo de lo que ella quisiera frente a la computadora —¿Te gustaría ir a la sala de recreo conmigo?

—Eh, tal vez en otra ocasión —le contestó Jeremy mirando con interés lo que fuera que estuviera viendo en la pantalla —Tu padre me acaba de enviar un documento con información muy interesante que consiguió en la biblioteca de la universidad ¿No quieres echarle un vistazo?

—Eh… tal vez en otra ocasión —le dijo ella mordazmente. Era una fortuna que su padre no se comportara como Jeremy, hasta ahora él no le había mencionado nada sobre computadoras y pasaban el tiempo recordando las viejas historias que el le leía de pequeña o hablando sobre su madre. Pero le fastidiaba que cuando Jeremy la acompañaba a visitarlo lo bombardeara con preguntas y comentarios sobre informática —Iré a dar un paseo, tal vez te vea luego —dijo ella. Jeremy asintió y ella salió dando un portazo.

Aelita sacó su teléfono para llamar a Yumi, pero lo pensó mejor, la última vez que le había hablado le parecía haber interrumpido un momento "comprometedor" con Ulrich, y soltó una risita al recordarlo.

—¡Buuu! —le susurró alguien al oído y Aelita pegó un salto asustada. Una risa conocida se escuchó detrás de ella — ¡Odd! Tonto, me asustaste

—Debiste ver tu cara —le dijo el chico riéndose con ganas

—No es divertido —replicó Aelita cruzándose de brazos. No se sentía de muy buen humor, pero encontrarse con Odd la hizo sentir un poco mejor

—Vamos, no te enojes princesa —dijo Odd para disculparse y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, haciendo que Aelita se sonrojara de nuevo ¿Qué le pasaba? No pudo evitar sonreír y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo —Creí que estarías con Einstein

—¿Jeremy? No, él tiene cosas más importantes que hacer —contestó Aelita con un ligero tono de resentimiento. Odd volvió a reírse

—Lo que pasa es que necesitas convencerlo de otra manera —le sugirió Odd guiñándole un ojo, pero Aelita lo miró confundida —Mira y aprende, si yo tuviera que convencerte de algo lo haría así… —Odd tomó a Aelita por la cintura y la acercó a él, haciendo que ella se sonrojara aún más. El chico le pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y le susurró despacio al oído —…Princesa ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Aelita se estremeció con la voz de Odd y estaba segura de haberse puesto aún más roja que Yumi y Ulrich cuando estaban juntos, al tiempo que un escalofrío le recorría la columna vertebral. Los labios le temblaron antes de contestar

—Si —balbuceó ella

—¿Si entendiste? —le preguntó Odd recuperando el tono habitual de su voz y separándose de ella. Aelita parpadeó varias veces como si acabara de reaccionar de un golpe y miró al suelo apenada.

—Si… entendí —dijo ella, sintiéndose estúpida. En realidad ella había respondido "si" a la pregunta de Odd, olvidándose por un momento que él solo estaba bromeando. Odd volvió a guiñarle un ojo y ella sintió el mismo escalofrío de antes. —Eh… ¿Tienes algo que hacer? Pensaba ir un rato a la sala de recreo —dijo ella enojándose con sus mejillas ¿Por qué tenían que ponerse tan rojas?

—Ah, la verdad tenía planes —dijo Odd rascándose la cabeza y lamentándolo en serio

—¿Con Sam? —preguntó Aelita con el mismo tono mordaz que había usado con Jeremy. Odd asintió —Bueno, que te diviertas —le dijo Aelita dándole la espalda.

—Espera —la llamó Odd, pero Aelita lo ignoró y se alejó caminando a zancadas hacia la sala de recreo. Cuando llegó allá se dejó caer en uno de los sillones con los brazos cruzados, ahora que sus amigos tenían novias y Jeremy parecía estar "de novio" con su computadora no tenía a nadie con quien pasarla.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en casa Ishiyama, Yumi y Ulrich estaban en la sala de té de la estancia, pero no precisamente en las condiciones que Aelita se había imaginado. Ese día los padres de Yumi habían acordado invitar a Ulrich a cenar e incluso habían hablado con el director para pedirle permiso de dejar salir a Ulrich. El chico estaba tan nervioso que tenía problemas para no derramar el té de su taza de porcelana con sus manos temblorosas.

—¿Así que tienes 14 años? —preguntó el señor Ishiyama, y Ulrich, incapaz de hablar, asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza —Con que 14 años —repitió el señor Ishiyama rascándose la barbilla.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que tenga 14 años? —quiso saber su esposa dirigiéndole una severa mirada

—Nada, bueno, eso quiere decir que es menor que Yumi —dijo él tratando de justificarse

—Pero solo por unos meses —puntualizó Yumi, creyendo que sonaría mejor decirlo así que decir "menor por casi un año"

—Yo soy mayor que tú también por unos meses —le dijo la señora Ishiyama a su esposo y Yumi soltó una risita. Ulrich le dio un último sorbo a su té y lo dejó en la mesa por miedo a que se le fuera a caer.

—Eh… si, tienes razón —coincidió el señor Ishiyama, pero siguió mirando a Ulrich con severidad —¿Y qué hacen tus padres Ulrich?

—¡Papá! —susurró Yumi avergonzada, el tema de los padres nunca le había sentado bien a su novio y lo miró de reojo.

—Mi padre es el director de una empresa, y mi madre es decoradora de interiores —contestó Ulrich, esperando que el señor Ishiyama no encontrara nada qué criticar en su respuesta.

—Ya veo —murmuró el padre de Yumi —¿Y dime Ulrich, qué intenciones tienes con Yumi?

Yumi estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su té y se sonrojó igual que su novio, a quien se le erizó el cabello de la nuca. Yumi miró a su madre, pero la señora Ishiyama también esperaba la respuesta.

—Eh… bueno… yo quiero mucho a Yumi… —dijo Ulrich tratando no tartamudear —Ella siempre ha sido una gran amiga —conforme iba hablando Ulrich pudo decirlo más fluidamente —Ha estado conmigo en momentos muy difíciles y si me dan la oportunidad de salir con ella les prometo que la respetaré y la cuidaré siempre.

Yumi se iba sonrojando cada vez más mientras Ulrich seguía hablando y al final terminó con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y le tomó la mano a Ulrich por debajo de la mesa.

—Bien muchacho, eso es lo que queríamos escuchar —dijo el padre de Yumi y su esposa entrelazó las manos.

—Oh Yumi, no pudiste encontrar un mejor chico que Ulrich —dijo la señora Ishiyama y le guiñó un ojo a su hija, quien suspiró aliviada.

El resto de la tarde fue menos tenso, sobre todo para Ulrich, a quien parecían haber aceptado bastante bien en la casa Ishiyama. Alrededor de las 7 Hiroki bajo de su cuarto y los cinco se sentaron a cenar. Hiroki miraba con interés a Ulrich, pero no se atrevió a hacer ningún comentario ahora que Yumi lo había perdonado por lo de la fotografía, y cuando terminaron de cenar, el señor Ishiyama se ofreció a llevar a Ulrich en coche de regreso a la escuela.

—Cuídate Ulrich —le dijo el señor Ishiyama cuando llegaron a la escuela. El padre de Yumi le puso una mano en el hombro —Gracias por hacer feliz a Yumi

—No tiene por qué darme las gracias —dijo Ulrich avergonzado —Gracias por traerme, buenas noches señor Ishiyama —se despidió el chico, abrió la portezuela del auto y entró corriendo a la academia.

Cuando llegó al edificio de dormitorios se recargó en la pared y se llevó una mano al pecho para soltar un profundo suspiro. Nunca se había sentido tan nervioso en toda su vida… cenar con los padres de Yumi… ni siquiera se había sentido así cuando se enfrentaba a los monstruos de XANA, e incluso cuando le dijo a Odd que Yumi lo había invitado a cenar su amigo había hecho una cara de terror y no se atrevió a hacer ninguna broma sobre el tema. Pero al menos ya había pasado todo y de hecho encontraba a los padres de Yumi muy agradables.

—¡Stern! —gritó una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que Ulrich pegara un salto asustado y al voltear se encontró con Jim.

—Jim… —balbuceó Ulrich al verlo acercarse —Yo tenía permiso y no es tan tarde para estar fuera de los dormitorios…

—Calma Stern, no te pongas nervioso, no se trata de eso -—dijo Jim levantando una mano en son de paz —A no ser que tengas algo que confesar

—No —se apresuró a contestar Ulrich

—En realidad quería hablarte sobre futbol —dijo Jim

—¿Futbol?

—Pronto será el torneo para las escuelas del distrito y he pensado rehacer el equipo de futbol de Kadic —explicó Jim — Mañana pegaré volantes para que los chicos se presenten a hacer pruebas para el equipo, pero te he visto jugar antes y eres el mejor… y quiero saber si te gustaría ser el capitán del equipo.

—Eh… no lo sé Jim —dijo Ulrich meditando sobre el asunto. Claro que le gustaría volver a jugar futbol, después de las artes marciales era su deporte favorito. Pero ser el capitán del equipo le quitaría mucho tiempo, sobre todo para estar con Yumi, aunque por otro lado si lograban llegar a la final tal vez sus padres vendrían a verlo jugar…

—¡Por favor! —pidió Jim juntando las manos y haciendo un puchero. Ulrich tuvo que morderse la lengua para no echarse a reír.

—Está bien —respondió Ulrich. Jim le estrechó la mano y luego de informarle cuando serían las pruebas para el resto del equipo se fue dando saltitos.

* * *

Al día siguiente cuando él y Odd bajaron a desayunar se encontraron volantes pegados por todos lados convocando a las pruebas para el equipo de futbol de Kadic y muchos chicos los miraban con interés. Fue entonces cuando Ulrich le dijo a Odd que él sería el capitán.

—No me extraña que Jim ni siquiera te haya hecho pruebas para entrar al equipo —dijo Odd —cuando jugaste el torneo pasado les pateaste el trasero a los del otro equipo.

—¿Tu no vas a hacer la prueba? —le preguntó Ulrich mientras caminaban a la cafetería.

—Naaah —respondió Odd —Sé que conmigo en el equipo seguro ganaríamos, pero a mí no se me da eso de estar yendo a entrenamientos, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

—¡Ulrich! —exclamó una voz chillona detrás de ellos. Se trataba de Sissi —Mi papá acaba de decirme que serás el capitán del equipo de futbol —dijo cuándo los alcanzó —Tu el capitán de futbol y yo la capitana de las animadoras, parece que pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos —agregó ella esperanzada.

—Lo siento Sissi, pero no será así —dijo de pronto Jim, que apareció por la puerta de la cafetería —he reservado la cancha exclusivamente para los chicos, las animadoras practicarán en el gimnasio, no quiero que haya distracciones, tu sabes.

—Ohhh parece que no estarán mucho tiempo juntos —se burló Odd imitando el tono agudo de Sissi y él y Ulrich entraron a la cafetería riendo mientras que Sissi se quedaba afuera a punto de hacer una rabieta.

—Oye Sissi —dijo Herb, que ya la había alcanzado seguido de Nicolas —Yo puedo ser tu asistente y así pasaremos más tiempo juntos.

—Cierra la boca pelmazo —gruñó Sissi y se marchó pisando con más fuerza de lo normal

—¡Sissi! —la llamó Herb —¿No vas a desayunar?

Sissi ignoró a Herb y siguió con su camino. De pronto se le vino a la mente William… William era un estúpido si creía que ella podría sentirse feliz porque _su _Ulrich y la tonta de Yumi eran novios. No sabía cómo era que él lo soportaba, pero a ella seguían entrándole ganas de llorar cuando los veía juntos. Solo se le ocurría que a él no le gustaba tanto Yumi como a ella le gustaba Ulrich.

—William es un idiota —dijo ella

—¿Qué dices de mí? —le preguntó la voz de William y Sissi se sobresaltó. Sin darse cuenta había llegado al jardín trasero y William estaba sentado en la rama del árbol bajo el que ella se había parado —¿Por qué dices que soy idiota? —dijo él, ofendido.

—Porque lo eres —respondió Sissi y se sentó bajo el árbol con la pared recargada en el tronco.

—Si te parezco idiota debe haber una razón —insistió William y bajó de un salto de lo alto del árbol. Sissi no se movió, pero puso cara de desagrado cuando él se sentó a su lado.

—No me da la gana explicarte —dijo Sissi bruscamente —Y tampoco quiero que estés junto a mí.

—Pues si no te gusta vete, yo estaba aquí primero —replicó William con una sonrisa traviesa. Sissi soltó un suspiro, pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

* * *

Ulrich comenzó a asistir a los entrenamientos de futbol, y Yumi lo acompañaba cada que podía, esperándolo siempre con una toalla y una botella de agua, cosa que el chico agradecía, puesto que Jim se había puesto muy rudo con los entrenamientos.

—¿No preferirías quedarte a descansar? —preguntó Yumi mientras ella y Ulrich caminaban tomados de las manos hacia su casa —El entrenamiento de hoy fue muy intenso, no tienes que acompañarme a mi casa todos los días

—No estoy cansado —mintió Ulrich, pero sentía que sus ojos se iban a cerrar en cualquier momento, además no podría llegar a dormirse por qué aún tenía que terminar un ensayo para su clase de literatura —Además me gusta estar contigo —agregó con una sonrisa

Por fin llegaron a la casa de Yumi y ella se despidió de él con un rápido beso en los labios antes de entrar a su casa. No podía besarlo de la misma forma que cuando estaban en el parque a solas o sus padres se escandalizarían.

Ulrich regresó caminando a la escuela con una sonrisa en la cara. Por más tiempo que llevara saliendo con ella le seguía provocando las mismas sensaciones que al principio. Aun traía esa sonrisa cuando entró a su cuarto, pero no estaba vacío.

—¿Sam? —preguntó él al reconocer a la chica que había adentro.

—¡Ulrich! —dijo ella sorprendida y se apresuró a esconder algo detrás de su espalda

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Ulrich recelosamente

—Buscaba a Odd —dijo ella guardando lo que fuera que estuviera escondiendo en su mochila —Pero veo que no está aquí, nos vemos luego —se despidió Sam y salió rápidamente del cuarto de Ulrich.

* * *

Mientras tanto Jeremy y Aelita estaban enfrascados en una partida de ajedrez en la habitación de él. Aelita pasaba los fines de semana en casa de su padre, quien ya había terminado de instalarse en su nuevo apartamento, y Jeremy la acompañaba en ocasiones, pero a ella le molestaba un poco porque Jeremy no paraba de hablar sobre programas de computadora y física cuántica. Algunas ocasiones ella hubiera preferido que fuera Odd quien la acompañara, al menos él no hubiera hecho comentarios que dejaban a su padre hablando por horas, pero él seguía saliendo con Sam (para sorpresa de todos) y sus tiempos libres se los dedicaba a su novia o a su nuevo cortometraje, que pensaba exhibir para el final de curso. Aelita había visto que Jeremy y su padre habían jugado ajedrez una vez y le pareció buena idea pedirle que le enseñara a jugar para no pasar otra tarde aburrida viéndolo estudiar y trabajar.

—Paso —dijo Jeremy sujetándose su barbilla con una expresión de total concentración

—Mmmhh… —susurró Aelita pensativa y movió una pieza Tu turno

—Eh… creo que hiciste jaque mate —dijo Jeremy, pero al ver que Aelita no entendía agregó: —Tu ganaste

—¿De verdad? —exclamó Aelita con una sonrisa

—Sí. Impresionante, si que aprendes rápido —le dijo Jeremy sorprendido, apenas le había explicado a Aelita como mover las piezas hacía una hora.

—Eso es por qué tú me enseñaste bien Jeremy —le contestó Aelita con una mirada que hizo sonrojar al chico —Bueno, ya es tarde, será mejor que me vaya, nos vemos mañana.—dijo Aelita levantándose y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Jeremy.

—Descansa —le dijo Jeremy a la puerta cerrada, aun anonadado con el beso.

Aelita salió al pasillo justo cuando Odd estaba por entrar a su cuarto.

—¡Odd! —lo llamó ella antes de que entrara

—Hey princesa —le dijo Odd y se acercó a ella —¿Estudiando con Einstein? —preguntó encarando una ceja

—No, jugamos al ajedrez —le contestó ella

—Qué divertido —dijo Odd con cierto sarcasmo, pero Aelita pareció no notarlo —Por cierto... —dijo él buscando algo en su mochila y sacó un CD —Quería mostrarte esto, es una mezcla que hizo Sam, ella también hace de dj igual que tú. Lo traigo desde hace días, pero se me había olvidado mostrártelo, escúchalo y dime que te parece

—Seguro —respondió Aelita tomando el CD con una sonrisa falsa y los dientes apretados. Cada que escuchaba el nombre de Sam comenzaba a sentirse enojada, y más cuando era Odd quien lo pronunciaba

—Genial, te veo mañana —se despidió Odd.

Aelita se marchó a su cuarto dando zancadas y apenas entró arrojó el CD a una esquina de la habitación para luego dejarse caer en su cama con los brazos cruzados. Estaba celosa, eso lo sabía ¿Pero por qué estaba celosa? Debía ser por qué Odd creía que Sam era mejor dj que ella. Si, debía ser eso…

Odd entró a su cuarto y se encontró a Ulrich desparramado sobre su escritorio, se había quedado dormido terminando su ensayo de literatura. Odd se acercó y le sacudió el hombro, haciendo que Ulrich se despertara sobresaltado.

—¡Ya voy Jim! —gritó Ulrich, pero cuando escuchó la risa de Odd se relajó y se frotó los ojos.

—No es bueno que pases tantos días durmiendo en el escritorio —le dijo Odd —O si no tu cama se pondrá celosa

—Aun no acabo el ensayo de literatura —contestó Ulrich frotándose los ojos antes de bostezar.

—¡El ensayo de literatura! —exclamó Odd —Yo aún no lo he empezado —el chico vació su mochila entera en su escritorio, arrancó una hoja de algún cuaderno y se sentó. No había leído el libro del que había que hacer el ensayo, pero si había visto la película (no por qué quisiera pero una de sus exnovias le había pedido que la vieran en el cine) así que comenzó a escribir, pero luego de un rato el ruido de un bolígrafo cayendo al suelo le indicó que Ulrich se había vuelto a dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente Ulrich se despertó aun sobre su escritorio, pero había una almohada debajo de su cabeza, Odd se la había puesto para que no se fuera a torcer el cuello. Ulrich sonrió y volteó a ver a su amigo, que dormía a pierna suelta en su respectiva cama. Los dos de alistaron para bajar a desayunar, y al llegar a la cafetería Yumi estaba en la mesa junto a Jeremy y William, los tres inclinados sobre un montón de apuntes.

—...Luego de hacer una multiplicación puedes despejar la incógnita y tendrás el resultado —explicaba Jeremy mientras Yumi asentía y William tomaba notas en una hoja apresuradamente.

—¿Puedes repetir eso último? —pidió William

—¿Tienen examen de mates? —preguntó Odd al llegar a sentarse

—Sobre ecuaciones —explicó Yumi. Ulrich dejó caer su bandeja en la mesa con más fuerza de la debida, el ver a William con Yumi seguía sin hacerle gracia, pero le molestaba mucho menos que antes, y ya que se habían levantado temprano, sacó su ensayo para terminarlo. Aelita fue la última en llegar.

—Siento llegar tarde —se disculpó ella al sentarse. Se había pasado la noche debatiendo sobre su antipatía hacia Sam hasta quedarse dormida.

—¿Qué hay princesa? —la saludó Odd, ya que los demás estaban ocupados —¿Te gustó el CD?

—Eh... Si —mintió ella. Luego de arrojar el CD no había vuelto a recogerlo

—Sam es buena dj, pero sigo pensando que tú eres mucho mejor —le dijo Odd guiñándole un ojo y Aelita le respondió con una sonrisa que molestó a Jeremy, que justo en ese momento había volteado a verla.

—Muchas gracias Jeremy —dijo Yumi cuando el desayuno terminó —Lamento haberte pedido que nos ayudaras tan temprano, pero el examen es a la primera hora de clase y…

—No fue nada —le contestó Jeremy con una sonrisa

—Oye Yumi ¿Puedes repetir lo último que dijo? —preguntó William y se marchó con Yumi, los dos muy nerviosos, a su clase de matemáticas.

Los exámenes de evaluación para los de tercero ya habían comenzado ya que el siguiente semestre Yumi y William pasarían a preparatoria, y aunque la escuela tenía pase directo tenían que aprobar esos exámenes si querían pasar al siguiente año.

Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd y Aelita se marcharon a su clase de literatura y lo primero que pidió el profesor Chantelle fue que le entregaran los ensayos. Aelita y Jeremy sacaron al menos seis hojas, engrapadas y cuidadosamente guardadas en un folder, Ulrich aún estaba escribiendo su nombre al principio de las dos hojas que había alcanzado a terminar, aunque como mínimo habían pedido tres, mientras que Odd sacó despreocupadamente una hoja de cuaderno doblada y la entregó al profesor.

—Oye Odd, el mínimo eran tres hojas —le susurró Jeremy, que se había sentado junto a él —Y tú solo terminaste una

—Bueno, la película no era muy larga —respondió Odd. La clase no había ni empezado cuando de pronto entró Jim.

—¿Se te ofrece algo Jim? —preguntó el profesor fulminando con la mirada a Jim, odiaba que interrumpieran su clase

—Lo siento señor Chantelle, pero el director quiere ver a Aelita Stones —respondió Jim. Todos comenzaron a murmurar cuando Aelita se puso de pie y siguió a Jim afuera del salón.

—¿Por qué el director querrá ver a Aelita? —preguntó Jeremy preocupado

—No creo que se haya metido en problemas —dijo Ulrich inclinándose hacia adelante para que sus amigos lo escucharan.

—No creerán que se enteraron de… —susurró Odd nervioso —… de que Hopper es su padre y de que ella y yo no somos parientes… ¿O sí?

—No lo creo —respondió Jeremy pensativo, pero esa fue la primera opción que pensó y se preocupó aún más —El director ni siquiera ha visto a Hopper ¿Cómo podría sospecharlo? Aunque… —agregó Jeremy pensativo, era muy remota la posibilidad de que averiguaran el secreto de Aelita, pero aun así…

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de qué se sepa? —preguntó Ulrich frunciendo las cejas

—¡Silencio ustedes tres! —gritó el profesor y los chicos se enderezaron en sus asientos.

—Tenemos que averiguarlo —susurró Jeremy apenas moviendo los labios.

—Bien —contestó Odd —es hora del plan D

—¿Plan D? —preguntó Jeremy sin entender. Odd le guiñó un ojo y de pronto se dejó caer de su silla al suelo con los ojos cerrados —¡Odd! —exclamó Jeremy sorprendido y se arrodilló junto a Odd seguido de Ulrich.

—¿Qué pasa? —gruñó Chantelle como si no se hubiera dado cuenta. Los otros chicos ya habían empezado a murmurar y algunos se levantaron de sus sillas para ver mejor a Odd en el suelo.

—Odd se desmayó, profesor —explicó Ulrich

—Bien, llévenlo a la enfermería —dijo el profesor. Ulrich y Jeremy levantaron a Odd con facilidad y cada uno se colocó un brazo sobre sus hombros para sacarlo del salón —¡Pero quiero que ustedes dos regresen aquí en cuanto lo dejen con Yolanda!

—¿Ya estamos afuera? —preguntó Odd abriendo un ojo

—Si respondió Ulrich y soltaron los brazos de Odd

—¿Ese es el plan D? Pudiste decírmelo —gruñó Jeremy, quien al principio de verdad creyó que Odd se había desmayado

—Lo siento Einstein, pero lo acabo de inventar —dijo Odd.

Jeremy puso los ojos en blanco y los tres echaron a correr en dirección a la oficina del director. Cuando llegaron ignoraron a la secretaria e irrumpieron en la oficina del director sin llamar a la puerta.

—¡Aelita! —exclamaron los tres. Aelita estaba sentada frente al escritorio del director y volteó a ver a sus amigos completamente desconcertada.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó el señor Delmas levantándose de su silla

—Señor Delmas, no es lo que cree… —dijo Jeremy y Ulrich y Odd asintieron enérgicamente a sus espaldas

—Muy bien, Belpois, Stern y Della Robbia ¿Qué creen que hacen aquí? —dijo la voz de Jim. Los tres se giraron y vieron a Jim junto a la puerta acompañado de cuatro personas.

—¡Los Subdigitales! —exclamó Odd emocionado al reconocer a los tres chicos junto a Jim y a la manager de la banda. Chris, el sobrino de Jim, los saludó con la mano.

—Tío no los regañes —pidió Chris —Seguramente se enteraron que estábamos aquí y por eso entraron corriendo

—¿Fue por eso que entraron a mi oficina como una manada de animales salvajes? —preguntó con severidad el señor Delmas.

—Eh… ¡Sí! —respondieron los tres a coro. Aelita encaró una ceja mirando a sus amigos aun confundida.

—Bien, ya los vieron —gruñó Jim —Ahora regresen a sus clases si no quieren que los castigue por un mes. Y nada de estar diciendo que mi sobrino y su banda están aquí ¿Entendieron?

Ulrich, Jeremy y Odd regresaron a sus clases bastante más calmados, si los Subdigitales estaban ahí no podía tratarse de nada malo. Las clases terminaron pero Aelita seguía sin salir de la oficina del director, así que se fueron a la cafetería para esperarla. Al poco tiempo entraron Yumi y William. Ulrich no pudo evitar soltar un bufido.

—¿No te parece que Yumi y William están pasando mucho tiempo juntos? —preguntó Ulrich viendo como su novia venía al parecer muy divertida con William

—No —le respondió Odd poniendo los ojos en blanco. Siempre había pensado que Ulrich exageraba un poco con sus celos por Yumi

—Estaban juntos esta mañana —recordó Ulrich

—Por qué tenían un examen —dijo Jeremy —No puedes evitar que se vean si están en las mismas clases.

—Además Yumi es tu novia, no sé de qué te preocupas —agregó Odd

—¿Quién se preocupa? —preguntó Yumi cuando llegó a la mesa, pero al ver que nadie le contestó se encogió de hombros y se sentó al lado de Ulrich para besarlo en la mejilla —¿Dónde está Aelita?

—En la oficina del director —respondió Jeremy

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —se sorprendió Yumi

—Tranquila no es nada malo —dijo Odd —Está ahí con los Subdigitales

—¿Los Subdigitales? —repitió Sissi, que estaba en la mesa de atrás y había estado pendiente a la conversación por si se enteraba de por qué su padre había llamado a Aelita —¿En la oficina de mi padre? ¡Me las va a pagar! ¿Cómo no me avisó que estaban en su oficia?

Sissi no habló en voz particularmente baja, así que toda la cafetería terminó enterándose y salieron como bólido detrás de Sissi, empujándose para tratar de llegar primero a la dirección. Solo Jeremy y compañía se quedaron en sus sitios.

—¡Odd! —lo regañaron todos mirándolo con reproche —Nos pidieron que no dijéramos nada

—¿Qué? —dijo Odd sonriendo a modo de disculpa.

* * *

Cuando Aelita abrió la puerta de la dirección para salir se encontró con prácticamente toda la escuela afuera de la oficina, todos amontonados y apretujándose para poder ver a los Subdigitales. Jim y la banda se asomaron por la puerta al escuchar el alboroto y los gritos aumentaron.

—¡Los veo! ¡Son los Subdigitales!

—¡Jim, hazte a un lado para que podamos verlos!

—¡Quítense todos! ¡Soy la hija del director! ¡Tengo que estar al frente! —gritaba Sissi empujando a la gente para acercarse.

Aelita tardó bastante en poder salir de la multitud, y luego de muchos empujones y pisotones logró abrirse paso y salir de la marea de chicos, igual o más cansada que si hubiera corrido un maratón.

—¡Uf! Ahora entiendo al señor Delmas con lo de la manada de animales salvajes —dijo ella sin aliento.

—¡Aelita! —la llamó Jeremy. Él y los demás la esperaban afuera del edificio.

—¿Cómo paso eso? —preguntó Aelita señalando la ahora atascada oficina del director —Creí que Jim les pidió que no le dijeran a nadie

—Sí, bueno… es difícil guardar un secreto cuando se lo dices a Odd —dijo Ulrich en tono de reproche

—Hey, a cualquiera se le pudo escapar —dijo Odd tratando de justificarse —Pero cuéntanos princesa ¿Qué te dijeron los Subdigitales?

—Quieren que sea la telonera de su próximo concierto —respondió Aelita con una sonrisa

—¡Genial! —exclamaron todos

—Y eso no será lo mejor —agregó Aelita —Será en el parque de diversiones.

* * *

_Hola a todos, perdón (otra vez) por la tardanza :P y muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia, de verdad se los agradezco. La razón por la que he tardado ésta vez es por que las cosas en casa no han estado muy bien, mis padres de van a separar y todo eso... peron en fin ¡la vida sigue! Espero que siga gustándoles la historia aunque ya no haya peleas ni monstruos, de nuevo muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores y a sus reviews ^^_

_**dragon oscuro**__ Hola, muchas gracias por tu review! Sé que no te gusta William, pero al menos en esta historia parece que ya no seguirá molestando a Yumi y Ulrich aunque le pese XD. Si Hiroki, Odd y Kennet se hicieran amigos… ¡Uf! No habría quien los parara, me encantaría verlo jijiji. Mil perdones por no haber comentado aun tu fic, pero me muero de ganas de seguir leyendo. Un abrazo._

_**joselino9**__7 Ups! Tú comentando que actualicé rápido y ahora he tardado un montón… perdón :P trataré de ser más rápida la próxima vez. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, al menos no se ha borrado ningún deeeww, leyendo los reviews de otros fics me enteré de que a veces se borran (yo de chismosa otra vez) Lo sé, ese Hiroki a veces es un dolor de cabeza. Cuídate mucho, un abrazo._

_**Javi98**__ ¡Qué observador! El capítulo pasado lo hice más corto de lo normal, pero ésta vez dejé uno un poco más largo, ojala que te siga gustando. Por cierto… ¡Ya aparece! ¿Cuándo vas a actualizar? El suspense me sigue matando XD. Un abrazo, cuídate y nos estamos leyendo._

_**N. Cullen7**__ Hola! Ya estoy otra vez por aquí ^^ Qué bien que aun te guste la historia, sobre lo de Yumi y Ulrich… habrá que esperar, pero me encanta que des teorías, incluso me dan ideas :D Ojalá que te siga gustando la historia con éste nuevo capítulo, y tu fic me ha encantado, espero terminar de leerlo pronto, pero con eso de que recién entré a la escuela otra vez no me dejan mucho tiempo libre :( Como tú dices, nos estamos leyendo, cuídate mucho, un abrazo._

_**Hanelita**__ Hola, muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios ^^, me alegra que te guste. Lo de William con Sissi aun está por verse, pero me muero por saber cómo los juntas tú en tu historia. Y lo de Sam y Odd… acepto tu idea con la navaja jajaja, me desharé de ella pronto juajua (risa malvada) XD. Tienes razón, Jeremy es todo un delincuente :P pero al menos sirvió de algo. Espero que actualices pronto todas tus historias, las cuatro me encantan. Cuídate mucho, un abrazo. _

_**lokofan**__ Muchas gracias por haber empezado a leer ^^ si llegas hasta aquí quiere decir que te ha gustado, y si no… bueno, de todas formas me da gusto que leyeras mi historia. Espero que te siga gustando, cuídate ;)_

_**Lyokofan**__ Hola, gracias por tus reviews y por tenerme tanta paciencia. No sabes cómo me hizo reír el pedacito que pusiste de Odd y Jeremy, ya no me acordaba. Espero que te siga gustando la historia. Un abrazo._

_Un beso a todos y gracias ;)_


	17. Corte

**Chapter 17: Corte**

La noticia de que Aelita próximamente abriría el concierto de los Subdigitales ya había llegado hasta el último rincón de la escuela gracias a Milly y Tamiya. Aunque aún faltaban un par de semanas para el concierto Aelita parecía haberse vuelto famosa, las dos niñas ya la habían entrevistado e incluso había gente que la detenía en los pasillos para pedirle un autógrafo.

—…Disculpa, pero ya tengo que ir a clase —le decía Aelita apenada a un chico de tercero que la había alcanzado para pedirle un autógrafo. Era mentira, las clases ya habían terminado, pero el chico no pareció recordarlo.

—¡No! Espera, debo tener un papel en algún sitio ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió traer mi mochila? —Se apresuró a decir el chico revolviendo sus bolsillos —En fin ¿Te importaría firmarme la camisa?

—Eh… no creo que sea buena idea —respondió Aelita avergonzada, pero el chico le tendió un plumón indeleble.

—Por favor —insistió él.

—Hey Aelita, yo también quiero tu autógrafo —dijo otro chico, mucho más alto, empujando al anterior y le arrebató el plumón —pero yo quiero que me firmes _debajo _de la camisa —agregó sonriendo sugestivamente y se desabrochó el primer botón de su camisa para mostrar su pecho —Tal vez podríamos buscarnos un sitio más _privado _—agregó enfatizando la palabra "privado"

—¿Qué? —exclamó ella con las mejillas rojas.

—¿No la escucharon imbéciles? ¡Tiene clase! —gruñó Odd, que había aparecido de la nada. Él la tomó de la mano para alejarla de los dos chicos que la habían rodeado y entró con ella al primer salón que encontró vacío —Menudo idiota ¿Cómo se le ocurre pedirte eso? —masculló Odd en voz baja, parecía muy enojado.

—Gracias Odd —susurró Aelita

—No creí que necesitaras un guardaespaldas fuera de Lyoko —dijo Odd esbozando una sonrisa, pero se notaba que aún estaba enfadado. Aelita sonrió tímidamente.

—No entiendo por qué ese chico quería que le firmara debajo de la camisa en un lugar más privado…

—Digamos que sus intenciones no eran… ¿Cómo decirlo? "Honorables" —respondió Odd haciendo comillas en el aire con sus manos.

—¿Honorables? —repitió Aelita sin entender

—Te lo explicaré algún día —dijo Odd dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro. Aelita era tan inocente… de pronto Odd se sintió con ganas de pegarle un puñetazo justo en la cara a aquel chico por intentar aprovecharse de Aelita.

—¿Odd? —lo llamó ella —Será mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde al partido de Ulrich

—Ok princesa

Esa tarde era el primer partido de la temporada de futbol, y como sería después de clases el señor Delmas les había dado permiso de ir a apoyar a Ulrich. Luego de dos autobuses llegaron a la secundaria en donde sería el partido y se consiguieron unos buenos lugares en la primera fila de las gradas. Aelita se sentó entre Odd y Jeremy, al que habían convencido con mucho trabajo de ir mientras que Yumi iba a los vestidores para desearle a Ulrich buena suerte antes del partido.

—¿Jeremy? ¿Qué significa "honorable"? —preguntó Aelita

—¿Honorable? ¿A qué te refieres? —dijo Jeremy. Odd contuvo una risa

—Es que Odd dijo que hace rato un chico no tuvo intenciones "honorables" conmigo —explicó ella

—¿Qué? —exclamó Jeremy —¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién?

—Tranquilo Einstein —le dijo Odd —Hubo un tipo que intentó pasarse de listo con ella, pero por suerte yo estaba ahí para salvarla.

—¿Qué significa "pasarse de listo"? —volvió a preguntar Aelita, debía ser algo grave porque no solo Odd, sino que Jeremy también se había enojado.

—Olvídalo —respondió Jeremy —Pero a partir de ahora no te dejaré sola… sabía que eso del concierto era una mala idea —Jeremy le tomó la mano a Aelita y le dio un apretón, pero Odd al verlos soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo Yumi buscaba a Ulrich por los vestidores, pero no conseguía encontrarlo y no quería asomarse demasiado para no ver a algún chico cambiándose. De pronto alguien chocó con ella.

—¡Hey, ten cuidado! —Gruñó con el que había chocado, era alto, moreno y vestía el uniforme del equipo contrario, pero al ver a Yumi su expresión se suavizó —Lo siento ¿Qué hace una chica tan linda como tú por aquí?

—Estoy buscando a alguien —respondió Yumi sin darle mucha importancia, pero el chico le cerró el paso

—Aunque busques no encontrarás a nadie tan interesante como yo —dijo él.

—Lo dudo —replicó Yumi poniendo los ojos en blanco, odiaba a los tipos tan petulantes como él e intentó seguir buscando, pero el chico seguía sin dejarla pasar —¿Quieres dejarme en paz? —pidió ella comenzando a enojarse.

—¡Yumi! —La llamó la conocida voz de Ulrich y Yumi sonrió al verlo y entrelazó sus manos con las suyas —¿Te está molestando? —preguntó Ulrich mirando con recelo al chico moreno.

—No —mintió Yumi y tiró de la mano de su novio para evitarse problemas. Los dos se alejaron caminando y cuando Yumi volteó a ver si el chico seguía ahí éste se despidió con la mano y le arrojó un beso. Yumi hizo una mueca de desagrado y giró la cabeza agitando su lacio pelo negro.

Yumi y Ulrich se despidieron con un beso a la orilla de la cancha y él se fue corriendo al césped para comenzar el partido. Al poco tiempo Kadic tomó la delantera, con un gol de parte de Theo y otros dos por parte de Ulrich en solo el primer tiempo, Jim se sentía el mejor entrenador del mundo, aunque tal vez influyera que el tipo que había intentado ligar con Yumi fuera el portero del equipo contrario y que Ulrich buscara por todos los medios darle una paliza aunque fuera durante el partido. Al final y como era de esperarse, Kadic ganó 4-1 y se fueron de la escuela en medio de abucheos por parte del equipo contrario, pero los de Kadic gritaban tan fuerte que no les importó.

* * *

La primera victoria de Kadic ya había llegado a los oídos de todo el mundo que no había podido asistir al partido, y también había servido para que los nuevos fans de Aelita se relajaran un poco con ella, pero aun así Jeremy no paraba de acompañarla a todos lados para que no volviera a acercarse otro tipo con intenciones "poco honorables", cosa que aún no le había explicado a ella.

—Cómo hacen ruido ¿No podrían bajar un poco la voz? —gruñó Jeremy desesperado. Los cinco estaban en la sala de recreo, pero Jeremy no había ido precisamente con la idea de divertirse, estaba ahí porque la señal de internet era más rápida y quería descargar un nuevo programa para su computadora.

—Einstein, es una sala de recreo, es normal que haya ruido —dijo Ulrich, que acariciaba el cabello de Yumi ya que ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

—¿Por qué no cierras eso y te relajas por un momento? —sugirió Odd señalando la laptop de Jeremy

—Olvídalo —repuso Jeremy —Intentaré concentrarme

—Ya tengo que irme —anunció Yumi mirando la hora en el reloj de pared —Quedé con mis compañeros de estudiar en la biblioteca.

—¿Con William? —soltó Ulrich con recelo

—Y con los demás de mi clase —contestó Yumi

—Te acompañaré —le dijo Ulrich.

—Yo tengo una cita con Sam —comentó Odd sonriente —Que se diviertan —les dijo a Jeremy y Aelita

—Ah no, si todos se van yo también —dijo Jeremy cerrando su laptop ahora que el programa había empezado a descargarse —No tengo por qué quedarme en una sala de locos.

Los cinco salieron al patio retomando su conversación, pero Jeremy iba un poco rezagado, últimamente sentía que él y Aelita estaban distanciados, pero esa mañana había visto un anuncio en el periódico que había llamado su atención y se le había ocurrido una idea.

—¿Aelita? —dijo Jeremy y la tomó del brazo para dejar que los demás se adelantaran y no escucharan lo que quería decirle

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber ella

Jeremy espero a que los demás se alejaran lo suficiente para hablar

—¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy… como a eso de las doce? —preguntó tímidamente

—¿De la noche? —dijo Aelita —Supongo que dormir ¿no? ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo planeado? —dijo ella con una risita

—Bueno yo… eh… quería saber si tu… —balbuceó Jeremy y hundió las manos en los bolsillos para que Aelita no notara que le estaban temblando. Una fresca brisa de verano les despeino a ambos el cabello antes de que él siguiera —¿Te… te gustaría acompañarme a un lugar hoy a las doce?

Aelita abrió los ojos sorprendida asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar ¿Jeremy le acababa de pedir una cita? ¿A la media noche? No pudo evitar ensanchar una sonrisa y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no ponerse a dar saltitos

—¡Claro que sí Jeremy! —exclamó ella entusiasmada. Jeremy soltó un suspiro y sonrió también —¿Qué haremos?

—Es una sorpresa —respondió Jeremy con timidez y a Aelita se le iluminaron los ojos —¿Te parece bien si nos vemos a las doce menos cinco en la entrada de los laboratorios? —preguntó él y Aelita asintió enérgicamente.

A las doce menos diez el dormitorio de Aelita estaba igual que si un huracán hubiera pasado por ahí. La chica vació todos sus cajones en busca del broche para el cabello que alguna vez le regaló Yumi y que nunca antes se había puesto. Se lo colocó en un costado de la cabeza y sonrió al espejo al ver que le quedaba bien, se hubiera cambiado de ropa pero ya no había tiempo, así que apagó la luz y luego de mirar a ambos lados para asegurarse de salir sin ser vista, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a toda prisa al edificio de laboratorios.

Al mismo tiempo, el dormitorio de Jeremy estaba igual o peor que el de Aelita. Ropa, papeles, cuadernos y algunos discos se esparcían por el suelo de su habitación mientras Jeremy sacaba de debajo de la cama una enorme y polvosa caja. La abrió con avidez y sonrió al ver que ahí estaba lo que buscaba, el telescopio que su abuela le había dado en navidad hace cuatro años.

—Bien… ya es hora —dijo en voz baja al ver su reloj, pero justo cuando tomó la perilla de la puerta un pitido salió de su computadora y se acercó a ver qué pasaba —¡Genial! —exclamó al ver que el programa que había estado descargando desde la tarde ya estaba listo. Consultó su reloj de nuevo y se sentó frente al escritorio. No demoraría mucho, solo le echaría un vistazo y luego iría a verse con Aelita.

* * *

Esa noche no había ninguna nube en el aterciopelado cielo nocturno, las estrellas y la luna brillaban tan fuerte que las luces del exterior del edificio parecía inútiles y los grillos ofrecían un agradable musiquilla de fondo desde el jardín de al lado, la noche perfecta para una cita, pensó Aelita mientras aguardaba con emoción que llegara Jeremy, pero pasaron cinco, diez, quince minutos y Jeremy seguí a sin aparecer. Aelita se sintió tentada a llamarlo, pero se resistió, Jeremy no lo olvidaría, no lo haría… De pronto se escucharon pasos y una sombra comenzó a acercarse a ella.

—¿Jeremy? —preguntó Aelita esperanzada

—¿Aelita? —le respondió la sombra y la persona se iluminó bajo la luz de la luna —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ah… eres tu Odd —murmuró ella un tanto decepcionada al reconocer el pelo alborotado del chico. A Odd no se le escapó el poco entusiasmo que Aelita mostró al verlo y arrugó las cejas.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde, princesa? —repitió él

—Estoy esperando a Jeremy —respondió Aelita bajando la mirada

—¡Uuuhh! ¿Con que una cita con Einstein, eh? —dijo Odd en tono burlón dándole un codazo en las costillas —Me sorprenden los dos ¿No les preocupa que Jim los atrape?

—Eh… supongo que no lo pensé —admitió Aelita —Hablando de ser atrapados ¿Tu qué haces aquí tan tarde?

—Vengo de ver a Sam —contestó Odd señalando afuera de la escuela con el pulgar —Tu y Jeremy no son los únicos que tienen citas a la media noche —Odd tomó aire y vaciló un momento antes de volver a hablar —¿Tu y Jeremy ya están saliendo juntos?

—Eh… No —dijo Aelita sonrojándose y miró de reojo a Odd, que se había acercado a ella. No había notado que él había crecido un poco, antes era mucho más bajo que ella pero ahora casi estaba de su altura. Inspiró hondo y un aroma desagradable le llegó a la nariz —¡Diagh! ¿Qué es ese olor? —preguntó ella. Odd olfateó el aire y arrugó la nariz.

—Oh, eso —murmuró Odd sujetando el cuello de su chaqueta —Es que estaba en el parque con Sam y unos amigos suyos y… bueno… algunos fumaron cigarrillos.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó Aelita sorprendida —¿Y Sam también lo hace? —preguntó. Odd solo se encogió de hombros —¿Tú también fumaste?

—¿Qué? Claro que no —le aseguró Odd algo ofendido mientras hacía cara de asco y sacaba la lengua, si le habían ofrecido un cigarrillo, pero él lo había rechazado. Aelita se rio al ver su cara —Si quiero seguir besando chicas no puedo apestar a humo

—Claro, hay que cuidar tu reputación de ligón —dijo Aelita sarcásticamente.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en unos minutos mientras la brisa pasaba revolviendo las copas de los árboles y los grillos continuaban con su concierto. Sam nunca le había agradado a Aelita, pero ahora ni siquiera quería que ella estuviera cerca de Odd a menos de 30 metros.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más esperarás a Einstein? —preguntó Odd sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Eh… no lo se —contestó Aelita, casi había olvidado que la razón por la que estaba ahí era porque Jeremy la había citado —Si quieres irte hazlo, no tienes que acompañarme —dijo ella, aunque en realidad estaba disfrutando de la compañía de Odd

—No te estoy acompañando, estoy tomando el fresco —respondió él en tono burlón y Aelita soltó una risita que la hizo sentir un poco mejor

—Creo que será mejor irnos —dijo Aelita —Lo más probable es que se haya quedado dormido

—Si… dormido… —repitió Odd —Él no te dejaría plantada —agregó y sintió deseos de abrazar a Aelita para reconfortarla, pero no lo hizo al recordar que el apestoso humo de cigarrillo se había impregnado en su chaqueta —Bien, si no vas a esperar más creo que podría tomar el fresco cualquier otro día y acompañarte a tu cuarto —dijo y Aelita volvió a reír. Bien, por lo menos había logrado sacarle una sonrisa, pensó Odd satisfecho y comenzaron a caminar hacia los dormitorios.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar al edificio Jeremy apareció corriendo justo al frente con su telescopio bajo el brazo y por poco choca contra ellos dos.

—¡Jeremy! —exclamó Aelita sorprendida

—¡Siento llegar tarde! —se apresuró a decir Jeremy sin aliento —¡De verdad lo siento mucho! Se me fue el tiempo y…

—Baja la voz o atraerás a los guardias —pidió Odd colocándose el dedo índice en los labios. Hasta entonces Jeremy no se había percatado de él y se molestó ¿Qué demonios hacía Odd ahí?

—Aún hay tiempo —dijo Jeremy ignorándolo y consultando su reloj —¡Vamos Aelita! —apuró Jeremy tomándola de la mano

—Espera —protestó ella enojada, pero Jeremy tiró de ella y la llevó de regreso a los laboratorios.

Odd los observó irse con los ojos entornados y se mordió el labio. No era la primera vez que se sentía celoso al verlos juntos, pero tal vez lo que pasara después de esa cita no le gustaría mucho. Agitó la mano para despedirse aunque ni Jeremy ni Aelita miraron atrás y se encaminó hacia su habitación.

—¿Por qué llegaste tarde Jeremy? —preguntó Aelita aun molesta mientras subían las escaleras del edificio —¿A dónde vamos?

—Lo siento Aelita —repitió Jeremy por quinta vez. Llegaron a la azotea del edificio y Jeremy se apresuró a alistar su telescopio para apuntar al cielo y fijó unas coordenadas que ya se había aprendido de memoria —Sé que estás enojada, pero quería mostrarte esto —dijo él y jaló el brazo de Aelita para que pusiera un ojo en la mirilla del telescopio.

—¿Qué es lo qué…? ¡Wow! —exclamó Aelita sorprendida cuando por la lente del telescopio comenzaron a aparecer un centenar de estrellas con una estela plateada surcando el cielo oscuro —¡Es una lluvia de estrellas!

—Menos mal que aún sigue —murmuró Jeremy complacido —Es lo que quería mostrarte

—Es hermoso —dijo Aelita con una sonrisa, olvidándose de que estaba enfadada con él y quedó embelesada mirando las estrellas por un buen rato—Gracias Jeremy, ha valido la pena —exclamó antes de arrojarle los brazos al cuello.

A Jeremy lo tomó por sorpresa y tardó algo en reaccionar al tiempo que sentía la sangre arremolinarse en su cabeza, las gafas le resbalaron hasta la punta de la nariz, pero en lugar de ajustárselas de nuevo rodeo la cintura de Aelita con los brazos. Duraron así un buen rato, pero cuando se dieron cuenta los dos se apartaron velozmente y con las mejillas encendidas, incapaces de mirarse a los ojos.

—Ya… ¿Ya terminó? —balbuceó Jeremy

—Creo que si —respondió Aelita echando un vistazo al telescopio. Pasaron un momento en silencio, los dos demasiado preocupados en regresar a velocidad normal el latido de sus corazones —Bien… creo que es hora de irnos —dijo Aelita en un susurro

—Cla… claro —tartamudeó Jeremy. Desmontó el telescopio y lo volvió a poner bajo su brazo para bajar con Aelita y dirigirse a los dormitorios. Los dos seguían en silencio, pero esbozaban una sonrisa mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro y se despidieron con un tímido "Buenas noches".

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Odd y Ulrich venían regresando de las duchas para alistarse y bajar a desayunar, pero cuando llegaron a su dormitorio Odd entró y cerró la puerta en la cara de Ulrich.

—¡Oye, fíjate! —protestó Ulrich abriendo de nuevo la puerta y frotándose su recién golpeada nariz —¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan de mal humor hoy?

—No estoy de malas —gruñó Odd comenzando a vestirse

—No, claro que no —dijo Ulrich en tono sarcástico —Ayer regresaste muy tarde ¿Te peleaste con Sam?

—No —contestó Odd secamente

—¿Entonces qué te tiene enojado?

—No me pasa nada —replicó Odd pasando una camiseta (púrpura por supuesto) por su cabeza y abrió la puerta aun colocándosela —Metete en tus asuntos —dijo antes de cerrar de un portazo.

Ulrich se quedó pasmado mirando la puerta cerrada. Era rarísimo ver a Odd enojado, pero nunca lo había visto así. Él terminó de vestirse y bajó a la cafetería, en donde ya estaban Aelita, Jeremy y Odd, éste último devorando a gran velocidad lo que había en su plato. Cuando terminaron de desayunar los cuatro se encaminaron a su primera clase.

—Oye —le susurró Odd a Aelita —¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Einstein?

—Bien —le contestó Aelita también en un susurro y con una sonrisa —Vimos una lluvia de estrellas en su telescopio, fue hermoso

—Ya veo, y… ¿Qué mas?

—¿Cómo que qué mas? —repitió Aelita sin entender

—¿Te pidió para salir o algo?

—Eh… bueno… no —admitió Aelita sonrojándose. Si esperaba que Jeremy le preguntara algo así, pero no lo había hecho

—Bueno, Einstein es algo lento —dijo Odd burlonamente intentando animarla, pero de pronto parecía de mucho mejor humor.

* * *

El resto del día pasó sin mayor eventualidad y al final de las clases Ulrich y Yumi corrieron a su escondite preferido, el jardín trasero, en donde la pasaban juntos para que nadie los interrumpiera. Los dos estaban tumbados en el pasto hablando de cualquier cosa hasta que ella vio su reloj.

—Ya tengo que irme —dijo Yumi con pesadumbre

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Ulrich

—Quedé de ir a la biblioteca con William para terminar un trabajo en equipo —explicó Yumi enderezándose y sacudiéndose el pasto de su ropa —mañana tenemos examen de historia y no nos dejaran hacer el examen si no llevamos el cuestionario resuelto.

—Con William… —murmuró Ulrich con los ojos entornados.

—Solo es un trabajo de la escuela —puntualizó Yumi —Me apresuraré a terminarlo para verte un rato después de tu entrenamiento ¿Está bien a las 6?

—Si —dijo Ulrich, aunque no le hacía gracia que Yumi viera tanto a William. Los dos se despidieron con un apasionado beso antes de partir cada quien a la biblioteca y el entrenamiento respectivamente.

Yumi llegó corriendo a la biblioteca esperando terminar pronto para poder ver a Ulrich antes de llegar a su casa a estudiar, pero cuando llegó William no estaba allí. Aun así saco sus libros y cuadernos para empezar a trabajar y terminar lo antes posible.

* * *

Sissi caminaba por el jardín aun con su uniforme de animadora y su bastón en la mano. La práctica de las animadoras se había suspendido por que algunas eran de tercero y tenían examen mañana, pero Sissi había decidido practicar un poco con el bastón, a pesar de ser la capitana era la única que no conseguía atrapar el dichoso bastón al arrojarlo. Por esa razón sus compañeras se burlaban de ella y eso no lo podía permitir. Arrojó el bastón al aire una vez más y cayó detrás de un arbusto.

—¡Auch! —se quejó alguien detrás del arbusto y Sissi se acercó a ver a quién había golpeado.

—¿William? —dijo ella al verlo sentado en la hierba y sobándose la cabeza

—¡Por qué no te fijas, tonta! —gruñó William pero Sissi soltó una risita

—Es tu culpa, no debiste interponerte en el camino de mi bastón —se burló Sissi cruzándose de brazos.

—Tal vez si no fueras tan torpe… —le respondió él retadoramente.

—¡Yo no soy torpe! —chilló Sissi

—Cuando arrojas el bastón no debes de mover tanto el brazo, solo haces el movimiento con la muñeca y lo lanzas —dijo William explicándole a Sissi el movimiento, hizo girar el bastón en sus manos y lo atrapó en el aire. Sissi lo miró admirada, pero en seguida se recuperó.

—No necesito consejos de un idiota —gruñó Sissi arrebatándole el bastón.

—Como quieras —dijo William y se alejó caminando hacia la biblioteca.

Sissi lo miró haciendo un puchero, pero esperó a que William se hubiera ido y arrojó el bastón siguiendo los consejos del chico, e inesperadamente Sissi logró atraparlo. William entró a la biblioteca, en donde ya lo esperaba Yumi con semblante enojado.

—¿Se puede saber en dónde estabas? —gruñó Yumi, pero al ver a William se sorprendió al verlo con una marca roja en la frente —¿Qué te pasó?

—Me atacó un bastón de porrista —respondió William con una sonrisa y se sentó al lado de Yumi.

* * *

—William despierta —dijo Yumi chasqueando los dedos frente la cara de William. Desde que él había llegado a la biblioteca no había dejado de sonreír y poco había contribuido al cuestionario.

—Estoy despierto —repuso él sin dejar de mirar un punto fijo en la pared

—Creo que ese golpe en la cabeza te afectó bastante —se burló Yumi —¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando como para qué traigas esa cara? —William se encogió de hombros —Esa sonrisa boba quiere decir que te gusta alguien

—¿Cuál sonrisa boba? —dijo William sonrojándose —Claro que ella no me gusta

—Así que… ¿Ella? —insistió Yumi con una sonrisa traviesa. No había nada mejor que a William le gustara alguien más para que Ulrich dejara de sentirse celoso —¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Yumi señalando el golpe en la cabeza del chico

—Sissi —murmuró William

—¿Qué? ¿Sissi? —exclamó Yumi escandalizada y varias personas en la biblioteca la miraron con reproche —¿Estás loco? —dijo ella bajando la voz

—Aunque pensándolo bien tal vez tengas razón y si me guste… —respondió William meditándolo.

—Te lo preguntaré una vez más ¿Estás loco? —siguió diciendo Yumi —¿Cómo te puede gustar Sissi? Ella es caprichosa, presumida, mentirosa, chillona, enojona, celosa, inmadura y…

—Es muy guapa, y creo que en el fondo es linda —la interrumpió William

—Debe ser muuuy en el fondo —dijo Yumi recelosamente, pero al ver a William parecía que lo decía en serio —Pero supongo que no pierdes nada con decírselo

—No puedo —contestó William agachando la cabeza —Ella aún está dolida por lo de tu relación con Ulrich, no es un buen momento.

—¿Sabes? No creo que ella realmente esté dolida —dijo Yumi intentando animarlo —Sissi se cree el centro del mundo y pienso que solo está haciendo una rabieta por que le quitaron algo que ella quería. Deberías hablar con ella.

—Tal vez lo haga —le sonrió William —Por cierto ¿No tenías que irte a las 6?

—Si ¿Por qué?

—Porque son las 6:35 —dijo William consultando su reloj

—¿Qué? —volvió a gritar Yumi. La gente de la biblioteca volvió a mirarla con severidad y le pidieron silencio —Ay no… ya tengo que irme… y no terminamos el cuestionario.

—Descuida, si tienes que irte yo lo terminaré —se ofreció William —Además tú lo hiciste casi todo.

—Gracias, te veré mañana —se despidió Yumi guardando sus cosas apresuradamente en su mochila y salió corriendo de la biblioteca. La demás personas de la biblioteca se alegraron de que por fin se fuera la chica ruidosa.

* * *

Ulrich estaba junto a una de las bancas del patio que había bajo una farola. Tenía las manos hundidas en los bolsillos y miraba de vez en cuando su reloj con impaciencia. Apretaba los dientes de lo enfadado que estaba. De pronto Yumi apareció corriendo en el horizonte agitando una mano para llamar su atención.

—¡Ya estoy aquí! —dijo Yumi sin aliento al llegar hasta él –Siento… llegar tarde, estaba…

—¿Estudiando con William? —preguntó Ulrich de malas

—Sí, se me fue el tiempo, lo siento —explicó Yumi y se sentó junto a Ulrich

—Últimamente has tenido que estudiar mucho con él

—Bueno, es porque estamos en exámenes —respondió Yumi con naturalidad, recargando la cabeza en su hombro, pero Ulrich no la abrazó como siempre lo hacía

—Tal vez deberías decirle a William que estudiara por su cuenta —dijo Ulrich en un tono que no le agradó Yumi

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pasas mucho tiempo con él

—¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? —preguntó Yumi —Solo estudiamos

—¿Que qué tiene de malo? —repitió Ulrich incrédulo —¡Tú le gustas!

—Claro que no —se apresuró a contestar Yumi

—¿No? —dijo Ulrich encarando una ceja. Yumi puso los ojos en blanco

—No empieces con eso —dijo Yumi en tono más calmado —Eso ya pasó, ahora a él le gusta… alguien más, y a mí me gustas tú ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Todo el mundo sabe que a William le gustas —gruñó Ulrich cruzándose de brazos —Está… está aprovechándose de los exámenes para estar contigo.

Yumi tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse. En parte estaba un poco harta de los celos de Ulrich, pero el que su novio fuera tan celoso le hacía pensar que ella en verdad le gustaba.

—Ulrich —dijo ella suavemente —No me importa estar con William, el que me gusta eres tu —agregó tomándolo de la mano

—Bien, pero no quiero que vuelvas a verlo —murmuró Ulrich

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Yumi molesta y lo soltó —No puedes decirme a quien puedo o no puedo ver. No pasa nada entre William y yo ¿Entiendes?

—Tal vez de tu parte, pero yo no me creo que lo único que quiera _ese_ sea estudiar —insistió Ulrich poniéndose de pie y le dio la espalda —No quiero que sigas viéndolo

—¡Ya basta! —exclamó Yumi levantándose también —Yo soy tu novia, al que quiero es a ti, no a William, pero… —Yumi bajó la voz —…si tú no puedes confiar en mí… no creo que sea una buena idea seguir juntos.

El poco color que había en la cara de Ulrich por estar enojado desapareció mientras asimilaba lentamente las palabras de Yumi. Ella se cruzó de brazos esperando a que él dijera algo, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada en un minuto entero.

—Bien… —murmuró Yumi con la voz entrecortada —Si no tienes nada que decir… —esperó unos momentos más pero los labios de Ulrich seguían cerrados —Tengo que irme.

Ulrich seguía de espaldas a ella con los puños cerrados y de pronto lo que le dijo Yumi le cayó de golpe como un cubo de agua helada y se volteó rápidamente para verla.

—¡Yumi! —la llamó él, pero ella ya se había ido.

* * *

_Hola otra vez! Ahora si que he tardado y otra vez les pido disculpas. Espero que les siga gustando éste es un capitulo un poquito largo, solo espero que la historia o se esté volviendo aburrida. Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, me sentí mucho mejor después de leerlos ^^ Las cosas por aquí ya van mejor, pero la escuela sigue sin dejarme ningún ratito libre, además como no soy la persona mas ordenada tengo que encontrar todos los cuadernos en los que escribí la historia :P Bueno, ya no los aburro más, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews ;)_

_**Joselino97**__ Hola! Qué gusto que ya estés "oficialmente" por aquí! Como buena chismosa que soy ya me metí a leer tu perfil ^^ muchas gracias por agregarme a favoritos, ahora si te voy a poder mandar mensajes y contestar los reviews más rápido :D También estaría bien que un día de estos te animes a escribir alguna historia. Menos mal que te sigue gustando la historia, la verdad yo cada que veía a Jim me daba la impresión de que hacía pucheros XD y con todo lo demás… como tu dijiste todo está por ver jijiji. Cuídate mucho, un abrazo y gracias por los deeewww ;)_

_**Natsumi Niikura**__No sabes el gusto que me da tener un review tuyo, muchísimas gracias por encontrar un ratito para leerme. Qué bueno que te haya gustado, no te creas yo también me llegué a confundir con tantas cosas que quería poner :P Por cierto ¡justo así me imagine a los algodones! Menos mal que se captó la idea. __Sobre el beso de Yumi y Ulrich y su declaración en el Kolosso fue una de las primeras cosas que escribí, menos mal que les quedó bien. Tu sabes que William también es de mis consentidos, así que en lugar de ponerlo como idiota como siempre hacen traté de ponerlo como creo que es. __Creo que coincido contigo, a mi tampoco me caen nada bien ni Herb ni Sam así que no te preocupes, no voy a dejar a Odd en sus garras por mucho tiempo más XD. La parte cuando Odd trata de enseñarle a Aelita a seducir me gustó como ha quedado, pero aun no está decidido a quien elegirá ella, habrá que esperar jijiji. __Jeremy siempre me ha parecido a primera vista muy maduro, pero a la hora de socializar siento que le falta mucho por aprender XD En fin, gracias por el review y por los ánimos, yo también tuve problemas con la pagina de fanfiction así que se lo que se siente jeje, cuídate muchom un abrazo ;)_

_**dragon oscuro**__ Gracias por tu review amigo, de verdad que me levantó el ánimo ^^ Las cosas ya van mejor, veo un poco difícil que mis padres vuelvan a juntarse, pero creo que el tiempo decidirá jeje. Yo opino lo mismo que tu, no cualquiera soporta a Sissi, y la verdad no creo que muchos la aguanten en Kadic, de ahí el porqué solo tiene dos amigos XD Jajaja, tienes razón, es muy difícil ir a conocer a los padres de la novia, y luego que Ulrich es muy tímido :P Pobre del novio de tu hermana, yo no sé que piensen los pobres que les da tanto miedo jijiji. Te mando un abrazo, cuídate mucho y nos estamos leyendo ;)_

_**Mijumaru14**__ Jiji, que bien se siente escribir tu nuevo nombre, me gusta mucho más que el anterior ;) Ya lo puse en un comentario, pero ojala lo pienses mucho y decidas no dejar fanfiction, todos te extrañaríamos :Z piensaloooo! No nos dejes… un abrazo, cuídate. _

_**N. Cullen7**__ Hola! Muchas gracias ^^ Las cosas por aquí ya van mejorando así que aproveché para pasarme por aquí a actualizar jeje. Adivinaste! Jiji, lo de Aelita leyendo Orgullo y Prejuicio fue basándome en Bella, he querido leer ese libro como un millón de veces para saber por qué a Bella le gusta tanto, pero no he podido pasar de las primeras páginas, como que se me va el hilo :P así que Aelita lo está leyendo por mi. La verdad no había pensado bien en cuanto a lo de Sam y sus "apariciones" en el cuarto de Odd y Ulrich, pero me ha dado una buena idea XD gracias por eso ;) jiji. Tampoco tengo aun bien decidido qué pasara entre Aelita, Jeremy y Odd. Creo que sale a flote que yo prefiero a Odd mil veces sobre Jeremy XD pero Jeremy también tiene lo suyo y a veces es hasta algo tierno, pero es muy cierto eso de que no se le da bien eso de relacionarse jaja. La próxima semana la tengo libre, así que podre ponerme al corriente con tu historia que tanto me ha gustado ;) por fin la escuela me da un respiro jiji Cuídate mucho, un abrazo ;)_


	18. Psicología inversa

**Chapter 18: Psicología Inversa**

_Si no puedes confiar en mí no creo que sea una buena idea seguir juntos…_

Las palabras de Yumi resonaban en los oídos de Ulrich como si trajera audífonos mientras deambulaba por la escuela rumbo a su dormitorio. ¿Por qué no dijo nada? Claro que estaba enojado, no terminaba de entender cómo es que ella se la pasaba con William como si tal cosa cuando era obvio que él babeaba por ella, pero ni en un millón de años hubiera querido romper con Yumi. Aun no sabía si estaba más enojado o más triste cuando llegó a su habitación.

Odd estaba en su cama jugando con su game boy mientras Kiwi dormitaba en el cajón del armario. Ulrich entró con parsimonia y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre su cama. Odd ni siquiera levantó la vista de su juego al oírlo entrar.

—Llegas temprano —dijo el rubio mordiéndose la lengua para poder vencer al monstruo del videojuego —Creí que seguirías con Yumi —como su amigo no contestó Odd puso pausa y lo miró —¿Pasó algo malo?

—¡Ulrich! Qué bien que ya volviste —exclamó Jeremy entrando en la habitación sin llamar —¿Podrías prestarme tu libro de química? Usaría el mío, pero Kiwi… —dijo lanzándole una acusadora mirada al perro —…le arrancó unas cuantas páginas y… ¿Ulrich? —repitió al ver que el chico no respondía.

—Déjalo —susurró Odd regresando a su juego —Todo parece indicar que se peleó con Yumi

—Oh, es eso —dijo Jeremy también en un susurro y se sentó al lado de Odd —No te preocupes Ulrich, seguro que mañana que hables con ella todo estará bien

—No hablaré con ella mañana —respondió Ulrich con voz apenas audible mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de su cabeza —Yumi acaba de cortar conmigo

—¡¿Qué? —exclamaron Jeremy y Odd a la vez sorprendidos. Odd incluso dejó a un lado su game boy

—¿Seguro que no fue una pelea más? —preguntó Odd —Tal vez solo te dijo "piérdete", a mi siempre me lo dicen, no significa nada —agregó intentando animarlo

—No, terminamos —le aseguró Ulrich

Jeremy y Odd se miraron

—¿Pero qué fue lo que le hiciste a Yumi para que quisiera cortar contigo? —quiso saber Jeremy

* * *

Yumi no lo estaba pasando mejor. Luego de llegar a su casa y encerrarse en su cama se echó en la cama al tiempo que unas gruesas lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas. Tenía la cabeza hundida en su enorme gato de felpa, al que solo abrazaba cuando de verdad se sentía triste. Se sentía tan enojada con Ulrich… no solo porque él no quería aceptar que William no intentaba interponerse entre ellos dos, también le había enojado que Ulrich la dejara ir sin decir nada… esperaba que él hubiera dicho algo para detenerla. Su móvil sonó varias veces, pero al ver que no era Ulrich el que llamaba lo metió debajo de la cama y lo ignoró, no quería hablar con nadie que no fuera Ulrich, pero él seguía sin llamarla. El cielo ya se había oscurecido afuera y su habitación quedó completamente a oscuras a excepción de los finos rectángulos de luz de la calle que se filtraban por las cortinas, solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Yumi y comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza por llorar.

De pronto el timbre de la casa sonó y Yumi desenterró la cabeza de su gato de felpa, pero no hizo el intento de asomarse, sus padres no estaban, pero Hiroki debería de abrir la puerta. El timbre volvió a sonar dos veces más y Yumi soltó un suspiro ¿Es que Hiroki no pensaba abrir? Sacó el celular de debajo de la almohada para comprobar la hora, ya era bastante tarde ¿Quién sería?

* * *

—_Muy bien señor James, por trescientos euros… ¿Qué película ganó el Oscar por mejor banda sonora?_ —preguntó el presentador de aquel programa de concursos que había en televisión. Aelita había ido a visitar a su padre esa tarde, y luego de una deliciosa cena (Aelita no sabía que su padre fuera tan buen cocinero) se habían sentado en el sofá de la sala para mirar un poco de televisión.

— "Los aventureros del espacio" —dijo Aelita

—_¿Los aventureros del espacio?_ —respondió el señor James desde la pantalla

—_¡Correcto!_ —anunció alegremente el presentador y un baño de confeti cayó sobre el señor James celebrando su respuesta correcta.

—¡Vaya! Has contestado bien todas las preguntas —dijo Hopper riendo —Hace veinte años yo también me hubiera sabido las respuestas, a tu madre y a mi nos gustaba ver estas cosas en nuestros días libres —Aelita sonrió —Supongo que estar perdido en el mar digital tanto tiempo me dejó fuera de forma.

—Yo tampoco sabía nada cuando recién me materializaron —dijo Aelita —Pero cuando pasas tanto tiempo con alguien como Odd se vuelve imposible no saber qué pasa en las revistas

—Creo que tendré que comprarme unas cuantas —bromeó Hopper.

El celular de Aelita vibró en su bolsillo y ella lo sacó para ver el mensaje de texto que acababa de recibir.

_**Qué hay princesa? Espero que lo estés pasando mejor, nosotros aquí tenemos una crisis tipo Samurai/Geisha XD luego te contaré los detalles. Saludos a tu padre. Odd**_

—¿Es de Jeremy? —preguntó Hopper

—No, es de Odd —contestó Aelita, tratando de imaginarse la crisis tipo Samurai/Geisha —¿Por qué creíste que era Jeremy?

—Bueno, como te sonrojaste… —dijo su padre encogiéndose de hombros —Creí que el que te gustaba era Jeremy.

—¿Qué? Yo no me sonrojé —puntualizó Aelita sonrojándose aún más, su padre ahogó una risa —No, Odd es… mi mejor amigo…

—Tu mejor amigo —repitió Hopper. Le despeinó un poco el cabello a Aelita y le pasó un brazo por los hombros para seguir mirando el programa de concursos.

* * *

—…Y cuando me volteé ella ya se había ido —terminó de contar Ulrich y soltó un suspiro, ahora que lo había contado todo le parecía que había exagerado un poco las cosas. Jeremy y Odd se miraron, nunca habían visto a Ulrich tan triste como ahora. Odd nunca lo había pasado mal cuando alguna de sus novias terminaba con él, y Jeremy ni siquiera había tenido novia, así que no se sentía en posición de darle a su amigo un buen consejo.

—Wow… con razón se enojó contigo —dijo Odd después de un rato —Creí que el celoso empedernido era Einstein —agregó en tono burlón señalando a Jeremy

—¡Oye! —replicó Jeremy ofendido —Pero no debiste decirle a Yumi eso…

—Ya, me porté como un idiota ¿Está bien? —replicó Ulrich enderezándose sobre su cama

—Bueno ¿Qué esperas? —exclamó Odd. Ulrich lo miró sin entender —¡Llámala!

—¿Qué? No puedo llamarla ahora, es demasiado pronto —dijo Ulrich negándose

—Mientras más tiempo dejes pasar será peor —coincidió Jeremy

—Pero acabamos de pelearnos —insistió Ulrich nervioso —Hablaré con ella mañana

—Escucha, hazle caso al _doctor del amor_ —soltó Odd acercándose a Ulrich y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Ulrich tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse —Si hay algo de lo que sé es de chicas —siguió Odd altivamente—Y las chicas adoran que los chicos las llamemos para disculparnos.

—Por primera vez en mi vida creo que Odd tiene razón —dijo Jeremy asintiendo y le tendió el móvil a Ulrich, quien lo tomó con una mano temblorosa.

* * *

—¡Hiroki! —gritó Yumi desde su puerta. El timbre había sonado una vez más, así que salió a regañadientes de su cuarto. —¿Hiroki? —lo llamó Yumi y se asomó a la habitación de su hermano para pedirle que bajara a abrir la puerta, pero lo encontró dormido aun con la ropa puesta.

Así que esa era la razón por la que no la había molestado en toda la tarde. El timbre sonó una vez más y Yumi bajó las escaleras pisando más fuerte que de costumbre, justo en el momento en que más deprimida se sentía había algún idiota en la puerta.

—¿Si? —gruñó Yumi al abrir la puerta y vio a William sobresaltándose —¿William? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hola, perdón por venir tan tarde —dijo William algo apenado —Se te olvidó el libro de historia en la biblioteca y creí que querrías estudiar para mañana —explicó tendiéndole el grueso volumen a Yumi —Te llamé varias veces… ¿Estabas dormida? —aventuró al verla con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos.

—No… gracias por el libro —contestó Yumi pasando un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. De pronto su celular vibró en su mano y los ojos se le iluminaron al ver el número en la pantallita —¡Ulrich! —exclamó ella y se apresuró a contestar

—_Yumi_ —dijo débilmente Ulrich desde el móvil

—Ulrich yo… —balbuceó Yumi y los ojos se le nublaron una vez más, olvidándose de que William estaba ahí

—_Yumi lo siento, yo… _

—Eh… bueno yo ya me voy —dijo William creyendo que interrumpía algún momento intimo entre Yumi y su teléfono

—_¿Quién está ahí?_ —preguntó Ulrich al oír la voz de William al fondo

—Es solo William —respondió Yumi rápidamente —Vino a traer mi…

—_Así que William está contigo_ —la cortó Ulrich secamente

—Pero solo vino a devolver mi…

—_¡Genial!_ —la interrumpió de nuevo Ulrich _—__¿Por eso terminaste conmigo? ¿Para verte con William?_

—¡No! —chilló Yumi al teléfono —Déjame explicarte

—_Olvídalo…_ —susurró Ulrich antes de colgar. Yumi se quedó escuchando el pitido del teléfono derramando lágrimas silenciosas en la puerta de su casa.

* * *

Yumi abrió los ojos mucho antes de que sonara su despertador a la mañana siguiente y no le sorprendió sentirlos hinchados, prácticamente no había dormido nada y tenía un dolor punzante debajo de los pómulos por pasar tanto tiempo con la mandíbula apretada.

Las cosas no podían ir peor… justo cuando Ulrich la llamaba para arreglar las cosas William había abierto su bocota… aunque en realidad no podía culpar a William, lo único que había hecho fue llevarle su libro de historia (el cual no había abierto en toda la noche) Ulrich era el idiota, siempre sacaba conclusiones apresuradas y ni siquiera la había dejado explicarle… pero sabía que no se sentiría tranquila hasta hablar con él y dejarle claro de una vez por todas que William no tenía nada que ver.

—Buenos días Yumi —la saludó su madre cuando vio a Yumi entrar a la cocina —Te levantaste temprano, cariño —dijo al notar la hora

—Si… tengo que llegar antes a la escuela —respondió Yumi al tiempo que su madre se apresuraba a poner un par de panes en el tostador.

Yumi desayunó en silencio y alegó tener cosas que hacer para no tener que esperar a Hiroki. Iba repasando mentalmente lo que le diría a Ulrich mientras caminaba más deprisa de lo normal rumbo a la escuela, con algo de suerte lograría encontrarlo antes del desayuno… pero cuando llegó a la esquina y vio el autobús de la escuela arrancar en dirección contraria sintió un vacío en el estómago. ¡Qué tonta era! Había olvidado por completo que esa mañana los del equipo de futbol tenían un partido en otra escuela. Conteniendo las ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared siguió su camino hacia Kadic, ésta vez con pasos lentos.

* * *

—¿Con William? —susurró Aelita incrédula. Ella, Odd y Jeremy tenían las cabezas pegadas para que nadie los escuchara en una mesa al fondo de la cafetería. Los chicos estaban poniéndola al tanto sobre la crisis "samurai/geisha".

—Eso dijo Ulrich —dijo Odd encogiéndose de hombros —Dijo que él estaba en casa de Yumi, luego aventó el teléfono a la cama, salió del cuarto y no sé a qué hora regresó porque me quedé dormido. Se veía muy enojado…

—Creo que Yumi le debe una explicación a Ulrich —opinó Jeremy cruzándose de brazos.

—¿De verdad creen que Yumi cortó con Ulrich para salir con William? —dijo Aelita con reproche. Jeremy y Odd no contestaron en seguida.

—Bueno… no precisamente pero… —balbuceó Jeremy y miró a Odd en busca de apoyo, pero su amigo se metió un croissant entero a la boca para no tener que responder —Tienes que admitir que fue muy extraño, primero ella termina con él y luego invita a William a su casa.

—Estoy segura de que no fue así —gruñó Aelita cruzándose de brazos —Yumi no le haría eso a Ulrich, seguro que solo fue un malentendido…

—¡Shh! Ahí viene Yumi —murmuró Odd al ver a la japonesa entrar a la cafetería y los tres se llevaron a la vez su vaso de leche a los labios.

—Hola —saludó Yumi al sentarse intentando de poner una cara neutral aunque por dentro estuviera con ganas de gritar.

—Hola Yumi —exclamó Aelita con más entusiasmo del necesario —Ayer me llamaron los chicos de la banda —dijo refiriéndose a los Subdigitales —y dijeron que hoy me mandarían las entradas para el concierto éste fin de semana.

—Que bien —dijo Yumi sin prestarle mucha atención. En ese momento entró William a la cafetería, y aunque no volteó en ningún momento a su mesa Jeremy y Odd le lanzaron sendas miradas asesinas. —Ay no… ¿Ustedes también? —preguntó ella secamente al darse cuenta.

—¿Nosotros qué? —quiso saber Odd

—También creen que William tiene la culpa —susurró Yumi con reproche

—Nosotros no hemos dicho nada… —balbuceó Odd nervioso mirando al techo.

—Entonces ¿Qué hacía William anoche en tu casa? —preguntó Jeremy con curiosidad. No lo dijo en un tono acusador, pero Yumi no estaba de humor para nada y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. La chica golpeó la mesa con el puño antes de responder.

—Lo sabía… ¡Sabía que le darían la razón a Ulrich! Ustedes son igual de idiotas e inmaduros que él —replicó Yumi. Sus amigos se quedaron mudos mientras ella tomaba sus cosas y salió velozmente de la cafetería.

—No debiste decirle eso Jeremy —lo regañó Aelita

—No quise hacerla enojar —respondió Jeremy —Pero tengo razón ¿No? Bueno, no es que le dé la razón a Ulrich pero… tampoco creo que ella la tenga.

—Jeremy, creo que tú también necesitas unas cuantas lecciones del _doctor del amor_ —dijo Odd con altivez. Aelita ahogó una risita —Las chicas siempre quieren tener la razón, _siempre_, aunque en realidad no la tengan debes hacerles creer que tiene la razón para evitar que te griten hasta de lo que te vas a morir.

—¡Oye! —Murmuró Aelita algo ofendida —Son los chicos a los que siempre les gusta tener la razón

—Tienes _tooooda_ la razón princesa —se apresuró a decir Odd con una amplia sonrisa. Aelita entornó los ojos y le dio un golpecito en el hombro

—Humm… -murmuró Jeremy pensativo —Si lo que dices es cierto sobre las chicas, creo que se me ocurre algo.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en los vestidores de la secundaria Julio Verne, los chicos de Kadic terminaban de vestirse sus uniformes de futbol y empezaban a calentar para el partido, todos bromeando y protestando por lo temprano que se habían tenido que levantar, pero nadie se atrevía siquiera a mirar a Ulrich, se le veía más enojado que nunca y mal miraba a cualquiera que se le acercara demasiado.

—Buena mirada Ulrich —lo felicitó Jim creyendo que así planeaba intimidar al equipo contrario —Prepárense todos, en cinco minutos saldremos a la cancha.

* * *

—Cinco minutos —dijo el profesor Chantelle mientras se paseaba por las filas de alumnos que intentaban responder el examen bajo su mirada inquisidora.

Yumi mordisqueaba distraídamente la goma de su lápiz mientras releía el examen por cuarta vez… con todo lo que había pasado se le había olvidado estudiar, si solo Ulrich no fuera tan terco…

—Tres minutos —anunció el profesor

_"¡Basta Yumi, concéntrate!"_ Pensó la chica, pero por más que lo intentaba a lo mucho lograría contestar dos preguntas… "_Cuando no te queda de otra rellena el examen al azar…"_ dijo de pronto la voz de Odd desde algún lugar de su memoria "_…alguna tiene que pegar"_

—Bajen sus lápices y entreguen —sentenció Chantelle. Yumi pegó tal sobresalto que se golpeó la rodilla con la mesa y miró su examen sin contestar. Nunca había respondido un examen al azar, pero prefería eso a entregarlo en blanco, a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas… aprovechó que sus compañeros se arremolinaban alrededor del profesor para entregar sus pruebas y comenzó a escribir con velocidad: A, B, D, A, C… como había dicho Odd, alguna tendría que pegar.

—¡Uf! El peor examen de la vida —se quejó William al salir con ella —Y luego el idiota de Chantelle paseándose por ahí ¡Como si no estuviéramos ya bastante presionados! Al final contesté al azar lo que me faltaba.

Yumi soltó una risita, por lo menos no había sido la única. Era la hora del almuerzo, pero ella no tenía intención de ir a comer. Se dio media vuelta cuando una mano la sujetó del hombro.

—Hey Yumi —dijo Odd sonriente como si en la mañana no hubiera pasado nada —¿Podemos hablar contigo?

—No tengo ganas de hablar, la verdad… —rehusó ella, pero Jeremy le cerró el paso

—Es importante —la apremió él. Yumi suspiró profundamente y se dejó guiar por sus dos amigos que iban flanqueándola hacia uno de los jardines.

* * *

El autobús de Kadic ya iba de regreso a la escuela, mucho más ruidoso que cuando se fueron ya que de nuevo habían conseguido ganar, solo que ésta vez no fue gracias a Ulrich. Estaba de verdad tan molesto que descargó toda su frustración en la cancha y al final cometió tantas faltas que hubo que expulsarle. Ahora Ulrich iba enfurruñado junto a la ventanilla y sentado al lado de Jim, que no paraba de regañarlo.

—Es la ultima vez que te comportas así ¿Me entiendes Stern? —a Ulrich no se le escapó que ahora volvía a llamarlo por su apellido y se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza —La próxima vez que tires a un chico de cara al pasto te sacaré del equipo.

Ulrich intentó no reírse al recordar como aquel chico se había caído de bruces y se levantó escupiendo un montón de pasto. El resto del partido se la pasó con los dientes de color verde. En cuanto el autobús se estacionó Ulrich fue el primero en bajar. Tenía la intención de pedirle el ipod a Odd y ponerse a escuchar una de esas canciones que dañan los oídos a todo volumen para no pensar.

—¡Ulrich! —lo llamó una voz a un lado de él.

—Ah… hola Aelita —saludó él con parsimonia

—¿Te importaría acompañarme a… a un lugar? —balbuceó ella nerviosa. No era fácil con los ojos amenazadores de Ulrich mirándola —Quiero mostrarte algo

—Ahora no —gruñó él

—¿Por favor? —pidió Aelita —Es importante

—En realidad necesito una ducha —mintió Ulrich. No había pasado tanto tiempo en la cancha como para necesitar una. Aelita puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es importante —replicó ella enfatizando la palabra_ importante_ y lo tomó de la muñeca para llevarlo hasta donde ella quería.

* * *

—¿Me van a decir de que se trata? —gruñó Yumi al ver que sus amigos la habían llevado hasta el cobertizo —Si van a seguir recriminándome por lo de Ulrich y William…

—No —la interrumpió Jeremy —La verdad es que queríamos decirte que tienes razón

—¿Qué? —dijo Yumi sorprendida

—Qué tienes razón —repitió Odd —Ulrich es un idiota inmaduro como tú dijiste… tal vez estás mejor sin él

—Lo mejor que podías hacer era cortar con él —prosiguió Jeremy

—¿Qué? —volvió a decir Yumi, incrédula

* * *

—¿Qué querías mostrarme? —preguntó Ulrich de pie frente al cobertizo, pero Aelita no respondió. Ulrich volteó y se dio cuenta de que su amiga ya no estaba —Genial —gruñó para si mismo y se dio la vuelta para ir a su dormitorio, pero escuchó unas voces conocidas dentro del cobertizo y se acercó.

* * *

—Piénsalo —siguió diciendo Jeremy con expresión seria —Eres mayor que él, guapa, inteligente y madura…

—Y Ulrich es celoso, pesado y algo apático y se la pasa con miedo de que te vayas con cualquier otro… ni siquiera confía en ti, no necesitas a alguien así —continuó Odd.

_"Miserables traidores" _pensó Ulrich con amargura al escuchar a sus amigos a través de la puerta apretando los puños con fuerza, deseando impactar uno en la cara de Odd y el otro en la de Jeremy.

—¿Cómo pueden decir eso? —replicó Yumi claramente enojada —¡Ulrich es su amigo!

—Cálmate Yumi, solo estamos diciendo la verdad —dijo Jeremy —Tuviste _razón_ al terminar con él

—¡Cállense ya! —gritó Yumi —Dejen de decir todas esas tonterías sobre él… ¡No saben nada! Romper con él fue la estupidez mas grande que he hecho… todos entendieron mal, William no le llega ni a los talones a Ulrich, nadie me entiende como él… —ahora Yumi parecía estar hablando más para si misma que para sus amigos. Ulrich tuvo que pegar la oreja a la puerta para escucharla.

—Dijiste que era un idiota inmaduro —le recordó Odd

—Bueno… lo es —respondió Yumi —Quiero decir… siempre saca sus propias suposiciones y nunca deja que le explique lo que pasa en realidad, a veces me gustaría que se tragara su orgullo y viera las cosas como son y no como él cree que son… pero eso no justifica que digan todas esas tonterías sobre él —agregó notablemente furiosa.

—Einstein… ¿Seguro que tu plan funcionará? —preguntó en un susurro Odd nervioso mientras él y Jeremy retrocedían un par de pasos.

—Eh… espero que si —balbuceó Jeremy igual de nervioso al tiempo que Yumi se acercaba amenazadoramente a ellos. De pronto la puerta se abrió y entró Ulrich, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¡Ulrich! —exclamó Yumi sorprendida la verlo entrar y se apresuró a secar sus ojos, detestaba que la vieran llorar, sobre todo Ulrich —¿Estabas espiando?

—Eh… bueno, algo así —contestó Ulrich desviando la mirada. Jeremy y Odd se acercaron sigilosamente a un rincón sin que los vieran. —Fue… ¿Fue cierto todo lo que dijiste? —preguntó acercándose a ella.

—¿Por qué estabas ahí? —preguntó Yumi separándose de él un par de pasos

—¿Era cierto? —insistió Ulrich

—Si

Los dos bajaron la mirada al suelo olvidándose por completo de que Jeremy y Odd aún seguían ahí, inmóviles y tratando de no hacer ningún ruido para no estropearles el momento. Yumi no hizo el intento de mirarlo una vez más y pasó junto a él con la intención de salir del cobertizo, pero Ulrich rodeó su muñeca con sus dedos fríos.

—Déjame —susurró ella pero no trato de zafarse. Ulrich le tomó el hombro y la hizo girar hacia él.

—Soy el idiota más grande del planeta —dijo Ulrich mirándola a los ojos —De verdad siento no haberte escuchado… y siento haberme portado como un patán celoso ayer —Yumi sintió que las manos de Ulrich alrededor de sus hombros temblaban ligeramente y se percató del esfuerzo descomunal que suponía para él decir aquello mirándola justo a los ojos —nunca quise decir que no confiaba en ti pero… bueno, entiendo si no quieres perdonarme, fui un imbécil.

Yumi levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla a Ulrich con la punta de los dedos.

—Solo serías el idiota más grande del planeta si piensas que no te voy a perdonar —dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa y rodeó el cuello de Ulrich con sus brazos.

—¿Aunque haya sido un patán? —preguntó Ulrich sonriendo tímidamente

—Solo si prometes que me escucharás antes de hacer un numerito —respondió ella encarando una ceja. Ulrich le sonrió y comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco.

—¡De verdad eres un genio Einstein! —exclamó Odd desde el rincón sobresaltándolos.

—Eso es a lo que yo llamo sicología inversa —dijo Jeremy altivamente, pero en realidad estaba aliviado, creyó por un momento que Yumi estaba a punto de golpearlos.

—¿Sicología inversa? —repitieron Ulrich y Yumi a la vez sin soltarse.

—¿Solo estaban actuando? —preguntó Ulrich

—Eh… bueno… -balbuceó Odd —¡Fue idea de Einstein! —se apresuró a contestar señalando a Jeremy

—¡Dijiste que estabas de acuerdo! —replicó Jeremy nervioso

—No hablábamos en serio —dijo Odd tratando de poner cara de inocente y alzando las manos en son de paz —era para hacer lo de la psicosis inversa…

—Sicología inversa —lo corrigió Jeremy

—Claro, eso —dijo Odd —En ese caso te dejo para que les expliques todo Einstein… nos vemos después —añadió antes de salir corriendo del cobertizo. Jeremy les dedicó una sonrisa mostrando los dientes y siguió a Odd corriendo tan rápido como pudo.

—Ya me las pagarán después —murmuró Ulrich conteniendo una risa y miró de nuevo a Yumi, que estaba sonriéndole ligeramente sonrojada —¿En qué nos quedamos?

* * *

—¡Uf! —Estuvo cerca —masculló Jeremy apoyándose contra un árbol para recuperar el aliento

—No te preocupes —le contestó Odd a su lado —después de que se besuqueen un rato nos agradecerán lo que hicimos por ellos.

—¿Todo salió bien? —preguntó Aelita acercándose a ellos. Los había visto salir despavoridos del cobertizo

—Misión cumplida —respondió Odd haciendo la señal de victoria con los dedos y Aelita suspiró aliviada.

—Menos mal, creí que Yumi les habría dado una patada mortal o algo parecido —dijo ella sonriendo

—Bueno, si ya no hay más parejitas que reconciliar, los dejo —anunció Odd pasándose una mano por el puntiagudo cabello —tengo una cita con Sam y no quiero llegar tarde.

—Bueno, corre —dijo Aelita inyectando su voz con algo de amargura. Odd se despidió de ellos con un gesto y se alejó rumbo a la puerta —¿Quieres… hacer algo? —le preguntó Aelita a Jeremy.

—En realidad quiero revisar el programa que descargué el otro día —respondió Jeremy —Estoy tratando de modificarlo para poder detectar virus multiagentes en los sistemas operativos mucho más rápido de lo convencional ¿No quieres ayudarme?

—Eh… Si ¿Por qué no? —susurró Aelita encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

—A veces quisiera que fueras alumna residente —dijo Ulrich enroscando entre sus dedos el sedoso cabellos de Yumi

—¿Solo a veces? —preguntó ella fingiendo estar molesta

—Bueno no… quiero decir, siempre —se apresuró a decir Ulrich sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana —Así no tendría que irme solo porque son las doce.

—¿Ya son las doce? —repitió ella alarmada —Es tardísimo, sin no te vas tendrás problemas con Jim

Estaban en la habitación de Yumi, con las luces apagadas y dejando que la luz de la luna iluminara el ambiente. Ulrich había trepado por la pared oeste de la casa para entrar por la ventana de Yumi del mismo modo que había salido de ahí en una ocasión… una bochornosa ocasión.

—No me importa Jim —contestó Ulrich dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Pero a mi me importan mis padres —dijo ella nerviosa mirando a la puerta. Si sus padres se enteraban que Ulrich estaba con ella en su habitación a media noche… le vino a la cabeza el número de la ambulancia —Será mejor que te vayas.

Ulrich asintió y con ganas de hacer cualquier cosa menos irse salió por el marco de la ventana, pero antes de soltarse Yumi inclinó la cabeza para besarlo. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Ulrich se descolgó de la ventana y cayó ágilmente sobre el jardín de la casa procurando no hacer ruido y se marchó de regreso a la escuela. Cuando llegó a su habitación, después de haberse cerciorado de que Jim no estaba por los alrededores, abrió la puerta con cuidado para no despertar a Odd, pero al entrar encontró el cuarto vacío.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en el piso de chicas, Aelita se dio vuelta sobre su almohada para quedar bocarriba y lanzó una mirada a la ventana cegada por la cortina. En cualquier otra ocasión hubiera dejado la cortina abierta para disfrutar de las innumerables estrellas que estaban esparcidas por el cielo esa noche, pero eso le recordaba aquel día en que ella y Jeremy habían presenciado la lluvia de estrellas y eso la ponía enojada. Esa tarde se la había pasado con Jeremy en su cuarto con la intención de que él recordara aquella noche y le preguntara "algo más", pero el chico estaba tan absorto con su nuevo programa que las contadas veces que habló con ella fue para pedirle que revisara sus cálculos o que formateara algún archivo. Cerró los ojos intentando dormir cuando escuchó un ruido sordo justo afuera de su habitación. No le prestó mucha importancia, creyendo que sería alguna chica yendo a los servicios, pero el ruido se fue haciendo más fuerte y de pronto la perilla de su puerta se movió.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó ella algo asustada mirando como la perilla de la puerta giraba —¿Hay alguien…? —repitió ella, ésta vez espantada mirando a la perilla girar violentamente y cubriéndose con las sábanas hasta la nariz.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y una figura oscura entró cayendo al suelo. Aelita soltó un chillido y se escondió bajo las mantas. Escuchó como la figura se arrastraba por el suelo y sacó la mitad del rostro de sus cobijas para ver qué era. Con a luz del pasillo pudo distinguir unos cabellos dorados de punta.

—¿Odd?

* * *

_Hola a todos! Otra vez con una inmensa disculpa, ahora si tarde demasiado :P pero es que entre una cosa y otra y que el capítulo no quedaba… en fin, me tarde mucho terminando éste capítulo y aun así no terminó de gustarme del todo, pero espero que a ustedes si… además creo que quedó extralargo :P La verdad yo también quise abofetear a Ulrich el capítulo pasado XD se portó como un celoso insufrible, pero a veces Ulrich es así, le falta tenerle un poco de confianza a Yumi, claro que ella tampoco se podía quedar sin perdonarlo ;) Creo que también está saliendo a la luz lo mucho que Odio (si, con "O" mayúscula jeje) a Sam, pero ya verán, no dejaré a Odd por mucho tiempo en sus garras muajaja. _

_P.D. Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews ^^_

_**Natsumi Niikura**__ Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu review, siento como si platicáramos aunque las respuestas se tarden un pcoc jeje. Me alegra que te haya gustado, y tiene tiempo que no me daba una vuelta por la página del ff y me voy encontrando con un montón de actualizaciones tuyas! Para empezar voy medio atrasada con Veinticinco momentos y le traigo unas ganas XD pero tú sabes cómo son las entregas finales (o eso creo) que te dejan sin dormir y a veces hasta sin comer (ay ya voy a empezar de exagerada jejej) Qué bien que te guste Aelita en ésta historia, en la serie ella también me parecía de lo más tierna, y Odd siempre está listo para rescatar a su princesa. Ésta vez me pareció que era hora de que Jeremy sacara su lado romántico, aunque no se le quita su obsesión por computadoras, creo que su abuela en lugar de telescopio debería darle una PDA de esas que dices XD. Y lo de William y Sissi... pues te diré que yo tampoco me los imaginaba en plan romántico, pero luego de que varias personas dijeran que quedaban bien juntos decidí hacer la prueba :P Lo que si es verdad es la química que hay entre él y Yumi, aunque sea como amigos los dos se llevan genial aunque a algunos no les parezca como tu dices ^^. Y para acabar queda Ulrich… al menos no soy la única que pone a Ulrich como celoso jijiji, hay que admitir que él a veces exagera en cuanto a William y Yumi. Muchas gracias por siempre mandarme ánimos, me sirven mucho ;) espero que estés muy bien, una abrazo. _

_**Hanelita**__ Hola, no te preocupes por lo de los reviews, mira que yo también me tardo y hasta más XD espero que todo en la escuela ya esté más relajado y si no… échale ganas jiji. Qué bien que te haya gustado ^^ Odd siempre me ha parecido que siempre aparece en el momento justo en el que Aelita tiene problemas, menos mal que alcanzó a llegar antes de que a los tipos- autógrafo quisieran pasarse de listos :P Y también qué gusto que apruebes a William y Sissi juntos, la verdad tu fuiste una de las personas que me dio la idea de que los dos quedaban bien de novios y pues… a ver cómo me sale a mi XD en el lado romántica no soy muy buena, pero cuando leo tus historias tan lindas se me pega lo dulce XD. Aquí por lo menos Ulrich ya no queda tan mal parado, ojala que te guste, un abrazo ;)_

_**Joselino97**__ Hola! Gracias por tu review ^^ Creí que era tiempo de que a Jeremy le saliera su lado romántico jeje, qué bien que has empezado a aceptar a Odd con Aelita, te diré que a mi también me gusta mucho la pareja que ella hace con Jeremy, él también tiene sus buenos momentos aunque no sean tantos :P Y también qué bueno que no odies a William, a veces causa problemas pero no siempre es su culpa. Espero que te vaya muy bien en la escuela, se lo que se siente estar tan ocupado por su culpa, tu dices que falta poco para que te dejen dormir allá con tienda de campaña y todo… ¡A mi ya me tocó! Tuve que pasar la noche en la escuela con tienda de campaña, algunos de mis profesores de verdad que están locos, además la escuela daba miedo de noche XD. Espero también ver una historia tuya un día de éstos, cuídate mucho, un abrazo ;)_

_**dragon oscuro**__ x3 Hasta me da pena contestarte ya… voy tan atrasada en tus fisc y ya hasta empezaste otro! Me muero de ganas de leerlo, lo bueno es que ya falta poco para vacaciones y ahora si tendré tiempo para leer los dos! El de yugioh me lo leí casi todo en vacaciones… creo que ya me estoy saliendo del tema jiji. Se que el capitulo pasado no fue el mejor XD Ulrich se vio medio lento a la hora de hablar con Yumi, pero como siempre las cosas entre ellos siempre se arreglan ^^ y de lo que me cae mal Sam… la odio, me cae tan pero tan mal (jajaja ya estoy desvariando) pero en fin, ya me ocuparé de ella luego. _

_P.D. ¡No digas que estás viejo! Porqué yo acabo de cumplir la misma edad hace poquito (ahora todos sabrán mi edad jiji) y me sentí tan vieja… ya los 20's se me hace un número tan grande… se que ahora si exagero pero como que se me fue bien rápido el tiempo XD y muchísimas gracias por todos tus ánimos y apoyo, de verdad me han servido mucho ^^ espero que tu también estés muy bien, te mando un gran abrazo ;)_

_**Mijumaru14**__ Aaaww, me gusta mucho más tu nombre así jiji la curiosidad me mató y busque a mijumaru en internet.. ¡Está genial! Adoro a los pokemon tipo agua :D Qué bien que no te fuiste, creo q fue la mejor noticia de la semana :P A mi también me encantan los momentos en los que Odd y Jeremy se vuelven rivales, y lo del ataque del bastón de porrista me salió en un momento de simpleza jajaja. Cuídate mucho y nos estaremos meyendo ;) _

_P.D. El 14 de Mijumaru14 será tu edad XD yo sigo con la duda!_

_**Pe. Vs21**__ Hola! Qué bien que ya estés otra vez por éstos rumbos, ya se te extrañaba jiji. Wow, hasta me halaga que hayas leído todo en tan poquito tiempo :3 ahora te tocará leer como se vuelven a juntar Ulrich y Yumi XD. Por cierto, busque la canción que dejaste y tienes razón, les queda perfecto para el momento, creo que ya encontré quien hará la banda sonora de mi historia XD. Lo de Sam… jajaja todos ya notaron lo mucho que me cae mal, pero como tu dices todo a su tiempo. Respondiendo a t pregunta, no, XANA ya no volverá, ya era hora de que los dejara en paz :P solo espero que la historia no sea muy aburrida sin XANA. _

_P.D. Mmm sip, la de la foto soy yo, gracias por decir eso n_n busque una en la que nos saliera tan mal jeje, pero si la de la foto de tu perfil eres tu yo no se por qué te criticas, también estás muy guapa (aunque solo sea media foto jeje) con razón dicen que tienes sonrisa de oro ^^ a mi no me sale tan bien, por eso no sonrió mucho así XD, espero que estés muy bien, un abrazo ;)_

_**N. Cullen7**__ Hola otra vez! Se que ya te lo había dicho pero muchísimas gracias por mi regalo ^^ Tienes razón, ya era hora de que XANA los dejara en paz- Jajaja, claro que te doy permiso de abofetear a Ulrich, ésta vez se lo merece! Y dale una de mi parte también XD tal vez me pasé poniendo a Ulrich así, pero incluso en la serie me parece que es muy celoso, hubo una vez que por ver a Yumi platicando con William se enojó y terminó invitando a Sissi al baile (había un baile jiji) Sobre Orgullo y Prejuicio, he intentado ver la película varias veces pero siempre tengo mala suerte y ya la encuentro empezada o tengo que salir o cualquier cosa… creo que el destino no quiere que la vea jajaja, pero debe de estar buena, varias personas me la han recomendado. Hum, y hora que volví a leer tu review me dieron unas ganas de jugar ese juego! Ojala que Code Lyoko reviviera por acá __ pero en fin, habrá que esperar jiji. Sam no seguirá mucho más tiempo com Odd muajaja (risa malvada :P) Por cierto, estoy casi contando los días para que sean vacaciones y poder terminar de leer tu historia, hay veces que la abro pero me gana mi lado responsable que sabe que si empiezo otro capitulo no podría parar y no haría mi tarea XD Espero que te siga gustando éste capitulo, te mando un abrazote, cuídate mucho ;)_

_**Dibus17**__ Hola! Muchas gracias por empezar a leer, espero que te guste y si llegas hasta aquí espero que estés muy bien, saludos y cuídate _


End file.
